Eligiendo mi destino
by DarkHinata
Summary: Luego que su familia la negó y le robó su alma, Hinata decide tomar su destino en sus propias manos... han pasado 4 años y ella ya no es la misma...
1. Chapter 1

**CAP.1**

**LA PERSONA ADMIRO**

- Hyuuga Hinata, por votación unánime del consejo de ancianos del noble clan Hyuuga a partir de este momento estás oficialmente exiliada de la casa del Souke, y por consiguiente ya no eres la heredera del apellido. Esta determinación fue tomada por tu bajo nivel, el cual no es digno de un heredero de la familia... mañana a esta misma horas serás marcada con el sello del Bouke y pasarás a ser miembro de la segunda familia y esperamos que en ella no te transformes también en una vergüenza- la voz de su abuelo sonó seria y decidida como siempre.

"_No llores"_

En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez esa orden.

"_Por ningún motivo debes llorar, todo el clan está reunido aquí y tú no puedes darles el lujo de que te vean llorar"_

Sin flaquear su compostura, hizo una reverencia y abandono la habitación sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Mientras lo hacía podía escuchar los murmullos de los presentes

**_Ya era hora_**

_**Pobre Hiashi-sama**_

_**Lo veía venir**_

_**Hanabi-sama será una excelente heredera**_

_**Hiashi-sama debe estar tan avergonzado**_

****

Levantó su mano y abrió la corredera de la habitación y se retiró de ahí tranquilamente, dentro de poco comenzaría ponerse el sol, lo supo cuando admiró el tomo anaranjado de cielo. Caminó maquinalmente hacia su habitación y al llegar a ella se dirigió a su escritorio. Se arrodilló frente a él y apoyando sus brazos sobre este, escondió su rostro en ellos.

Desde ese momento su perfecta actuación se vino abajo...

Ella acababa de ser rechaza por su familia, acababa de ser considerada como una vergüenza por su familia, Hyuuga Hinata era una ofensa para el prestigioso clan Hyuuga.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

Ella había cumplido con todo lo que se le ordenaba, ella había sido una buena chica

**Se una buena chica Hinata**

Su memoria la llevó a esa noche donde ella estaba al lado del lecho de muerte de su madre, tenía sólo 3 años y por ordenes de su progenitora ella sería la que la vería partir al otro mundo porque debía decirle algo importante...

**Cuida a tu hermana menor**

Desde ya mucho tiempo Hanabi se podía cuidar perfectamente sola y no la necesitaba. Ella trató ayudarla yprotegerla pero Hanabi siempre la miraba con rencor. Hinata nunca supo que había hecho para merecer esas miradas

... Nació primero...

Recién hoy, cuando vio el radiante rostro de su hermana menor al saber que ella sería la nueva heredera del clan, se entero la razón del desprecio de ella. Así lamentablemente, tampoco pudo llevar a cabo con la segunda petición de su madre.

**Nunca decepciones a tu padre**

Eso no pudo hacer nunca, unos instantes atrás vio una cara que jamás había visto en el rostro de su padre... decepción... Hiashi siempre estuvo decepcionado de ella por ser frágil y débil, pero nunca lo había demostrado en su comportamiento, sólo lo decía. Cuando Hinata vio el rostro de su padre, sin como si le arrebataban el alma... casi no pudo mantener su postura cuando vio los ojos de su padre cerrándose e inclinando su rostro vio que su padre perdió todas las esperanzas en ella y simplemente no le dirigió más la mirada, para Hyuuga Hiashi, ella ya no era su hija.

**Nunca te esfuerces en superarte**

**Descuida, tu familia te amaba Hinata**

**Nunca te dará la espalda**

**No es necesario que seas un genio **

**No te esfuerces Hinata**

**O sino sufrirás como yo**

**No te esfuerces**

Eso si pudo cumplirlo durante mucho tiempo, entrenó lo justo y lo necesario. Cuando llegó a su supuesto límite dejó de esforzarse, no le importó que su hermana comenzara a alcanzarle. Dejó de ser la mejor en la academia para que una ruidosa pelirosa comenzara a destacarse. Haruno Sakura parecía que deseaba ser reconocida y como ella ya no lo necesitaba, comenzó a bajar sus notas para que la chica Haruno tomara su lugar.

No tenía amigas porque tenía que guardar su compostura como la heredera del clan más importante y antiguo de Konoha. No le importó sacrificar su felicidad con tal de seguir las ordenes de su familia. Porque ella debía ser una buena chica...

Todo iba bien pero luego conoció a Naruto y rompió esa promesa. Cuando lo vio esforzándose al máximo para ser reconocido, ella quiso intentarlo también pero ya era casi dos años perdidos y por más que lo intentó no pudo destacarse entre su primo el genio y su hermana prodigio. Intentó ser reconocida por su familia, más bien intentó poder demostrarse a sí misma lo que era capaz.

Lo intentó en el examen de chunnin y fracasó, aunque Kurenai la felicitó y Naruto la animó, no estima quedó desecha. Pero cuando Naruto le comentó que la gente como ella le agradaba su confianza volvió y olvidando nuevamente el deseo de su madre lo volvió a intentar... lamentablemente el honorable clan Hyuga si le dio la espalda y no le permitió continuar con ese anhelo...

**Obedece lo que te ordenen**

**Ellos te aman y nunca se avergonzarán de ti**

¿Debía cumplir el último deseo de su madre?

¿Su familia realmente la amaba?

Ellos estaban avergonzados de ella, su madre se equivocó

¿Debía respetar el último deseo de su madre?

Si lo hacía, mañana a esta hora estaría sellada con el sello maldito del Bouke y jamás sabría sisu fuerza actual era o no su límite.

Si se quedaba se transformaría en una carga, en una vergüenza para su familia y para ella misma.

Si se quedaba sólo sería para que su familia la escondiera del resto para dejar de ser una burla para ellos

Si se quedaba ahí sabía que tarde o temprano su familia intentaría eliminar para que dejara de ser una vergüenza para ellos... y sufría aun más

"_...No..."_

No se quedaría allí

No sería más una niña buena

No cuidaría más a alguien que jamás la necesitó

No le importaba decepcionar a su padre de nuevo

Ella se esforzaría en ser la mejor

Ella desobedecería a la autoridad de su familia

Ella por primera vez en su vida sería egoísta

Su familia le acababa de robarle su alma...pero no les permitiría que le robaran lo que le quedaba de vida

Se incorporó decididamente, se limpio los ojos. No tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que irse de esa casa. Los 14 años de vida que llevó en ese lugar no habían sido más que una tortura para ella; se privó de felicidad, amor, cariño y deseo de vivir como una chica normal por su familia... pero para ellos esos sacrificios no fueron suficientes y ahora la botaría como si nada.

Tomó su mochila más grande y comenzó a guardar lo necesario... estaba decidida esa noche dejaría atrás su hogar para no volver. Pero antes de eso debía dejarle claro a los miembros del "honorable clan Hyuuga" que no huiría de ellos.

"_Lo siento madre, pero yo soy humana"_

Ya terminada su tarea, se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y salió. Salió de las murallas de la propiedad y se dirigió hacia una de las salidas de la aldea. Había una banca en ese lugar, dejó su mochila detrás de ella y regresó a su casa nuevamente. Alvolver a su habitación se dio cuenta que, como había sospechado nadie notó su ausencia, suspiró resignada y como si nada hubiera pasado, caminó a la salida de su pieza y salió de esta. Mientras iba por el pasillo se encontró con su hermana. La cual parecía que la estaba esperando hace mucho

.- Debes odiarme, no es cierto?- sonrió ella llena de ironía poniendo sus manos en su cadera y mirándola fijamente

.- Eso no es cierto Hanabi- san- contestó tranquilamente Hinata molestando a su hermana menor

.- No te hagas la indiferente, por fin logré demostrarle a todos que soy mejor que tú y que yo merecía ser la heredera- dijo llena de orgullo cruzando ahora sus brazos- todo ese esfuerzo valió la pena, yo sabía que aunque tu naciste primero, yo sería capaz de destruir esa regla de la descendencia con mi voluntad... no como tu querida hermana, que eres una conformista

.- eso no lo puedo negar Hanabi-san- suspiró ella

Hanabi la miró con desprecio y sin previo aviso estrelló su mano derecha en el rostro de su hermana mayor.

.- Lo que lamento es que no vale la pena competir con alguien tan patético como tú

Hinata tocó su mejilla golpeada y no se atrevió a mirar a hermana menor

**Cuida a tu hermana menor**

La voz de su madre se hizo presente cuando sintió como Hanabi se alejaba de ahí molesta.

Hinata se tranquilizó y continuó su camino. El pasillo hacia la salida principal de la casa esta vació, al menos casi vació.

.- Hinata-sama

La voz de Neji era inconfundible para ella parecía que todos sospechaban que se iría

.- Buenas tardes Neji-onisan, ya no es necesario que me diga ahora "sama", no lo recuerda

.- No es fácil cambiar una costumbre tan cotidiana para mí Hinata-sama- contestó él mirándola- ¿a donde se dirige?

.- Voy a salir a caminar por última vez como un miembro del clan Hyuuga Neji-onisan- contestó ella- me gustaría hacer eso antes de que anocheciera

.- No dejará de pertenecer al clan Hinata-sama, sólo pasará a otra rama de él- contestó él que estaba apoyado en la pared del cuarto de entrada de la casa.

.- Se equivoca- respondió ella produciendo una leve interrogante en el calculador rostro de su primo- en esta familia no hay espacio para una fracasada, tal vez durante un tiempo esté en el Bouke, pero luego seré exiliada completamente de aquí...

.- Hinata-sama eso no es...

.- Se me hace tarde Neji-onisan- lo interrumpió ella- si no apresuro oscurecerá y no podré cumplir mi última voluntad...

Se inclinó respetuosamente y continuó su camino a la puerta, pero ahora corriendo

.- Hasta pronto Neji- onisan...

Neji se dio incorporó al escuchar ese susurro. Vi como ella cruzaba las puertas de la propiedad y salía a la calle. No estaba seguro por qué, pero algo en él le decía que esa sería la última vez que vería a la hija mayor de Hiashi-sama.

Hinata corrió hacia la oficina del quinto Hokage, dentro de unos20 minutos oscurecería aproximadamente.

* * *

.-¿Querías verme Hinata?- Tsunade la miraba algo extrañada, no era común que un miembro de la familia Hyuuga se presentara a su oficina sin una cita previa.

.- Tsunade-sama- dijo nerviosa ella, esta era su última oportunidad para arrepentirse de su apresurado plan y volver a su casa y afrontar el destino que su familia le impuso.

.- Dime- la voz de Tsunade sonaba algo impaciente mientras continuaba timbrando unos documentos.

.-Yo... yo- ella se dio cuenta que ella no podía hacerlo ya quesi lo hacía ella dejaría de tener un propósito, ella era una ninja y un ninja tiene obligaciones, además ella ya no tenía alma, su familia se la había arrebatado esa tarde cuando la abandonaron por débil. Un ninja sin alma no llegaría muy lejos.

**Y si sucede algo malo Hinata**

**Confía en ti misma hija**

**Porque si no confías en ti misma**

**No podrás nunca confiar en nadie**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de su madre al morir. Cuando ella estaba con su familia no podía confiar en sí misma, ya que ellos no creían en ella; si quería sobrevivir tenía que alejarse y volverse fuerte... 

"_Pero para que, no me serviría para nada, yo no tengo ninguna razón para volverme fuerte, ya no tengo un alma... soy una herramienta sin uso"_

¿No tenía a nadie para proteger?

.- Sabes Hinata no tengo todo el día y estoy segura que dentro de poco que Naruto volverá de su misión y vendrá a molestarme, así que si no tienes nada que decirme te pediré que te retires- dijo Tsunade ante el silencio de la chica

_"...Naruto-Kun..."_

Él había sido el único que había confiado en ella en el examen de chunnin.

Él fue quien le dio ánimos en ese combate con Neji

Él le dio esperazas que si se propusiera y lo intentaba sería capaz de volverse fuerte y cambiar su destino

Naruto-kun

Ahora él estaba desesperado para volverse más fuerte para salvar a Uchiha Sasuke, pero eso era muy peligroso.

Ella le debía mucho a Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata quería que él fuera feliz y si salvar a Uchiha Sasuke era importante para él, ella debía ayudarle.

.- Tsunade-sama- dijo decidida ella

La Hokage se dio cuenta que la compostura de la Hyuuga había cambiado completamente

.- Por fin me dirás lo que deseas- consultó levantando su mirada hacia la chica

.- Vengo a pedirle un favor...

.- No me digas que quieres que te entrene- preguntó

.- No se trata de eso- contestó ella- es cierto que me quiero hacer más fuerte, pero no especializándome como un ninja médico.

.- ¿Entonces de que se trata?

.- Primero que nada, creo que usted debe saber que esta tarde el consejo de ancianos del clan me destituyó como la heredera de la familia...

El asombro de la Hokage fue admirable, al parecer no se esperaba eso.

.- Lo siento mucho Hinata

.- Ese tema me tiene sin cuidado ya que por primera vez en mi vida se podría decir que tengo cierta libertad al deshacerme de esa responsabilidad...

.- Entonces por qué viniste

.- Esa libertad lamentablemente es momentánea para mí, Tsunade-sama, ya que a partir de mañana formaré a ser parte de Bouke y se me pondrá el sello maldito

.- Dudo que tu padre permita eso Hinata- dijo escandalizada la Hokage al escuchar las palabras de la joven gennin

.- Tsunade-sama- contestó tranquilamente ella- mi padre como patriarca de la familia es el presidente del consejo de ancianos del clan...

Un silencio sepulcral de hizo en la oficina, afuera de esta se escuchó como unas tazas se caían. Hinata supuso que se trataba de Shizune que traía las tazas de té que prometio cuando se retiró de la oficina dejando a Hinata a solas con la Hokage

.- De que se trata tu petición Hinata- la voz de la Hokage sonaba como si intentara no mostrar la indignación que sentía

.- Yo... yo no quiero convertirme en un pájaro enjaulado Tsunade-sama!- gritó enseñando su desesperación por primera vez- yo quiero volverme más fuerte y demostrarle a todos que estaban equivocados conmigo, que soy tan capaz como ellos!

Tsunade miró algo conmovida la escena, siempre había escuchado que Hyuga Hinata era despreciada en su familia por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y que ella se esforzaba desesperadamente por cumplir esas expectativas

.- Yo... yo me quiero volver más fuerte!- dijo quebrándose y llorando- pero si me quedo aquí no podré hacerlo y si huyó además de ser considerada una traidora, el clan creerá que soy una cobarde!

Durantes unos minutos lo único que se escuchaba eran la respiración interrumpida de Hinata por sus lagrimas, luego de meditarlo la hokage sacó un papel y escribió en él. Finalmete lo timbró y miró a la chica

.- Hyuuga Hinata- la llamó la Hokage poniéndose de pie- "_debes estar desesperada..."_ desde este momento estas autorizada para dejar la villa hasta nuevo aviso...

Hinata miró emocionada a la quinta Hokage, secó sus ojos y se enderezó para escuchar la misión que se le asignaría

.- Durante ese tiempo tendrás la libertad de dirigirte a donde tú quieras con la sola condición que no causes problemas que involucren a tu villa, por eso te ordeno dejar su banda de ninja hasta que regreses.

Hinata miró sentida a la Hokage llevando inmediatamente sus manos a su cuello, donde tenía su banda que la hacía ninja de Konoha

.- Esto lo hago para asegurarme que volverás... - le explicó- además te aconsejo que te dirijas a los bosques de las sombras en el país la montaña

.- Puedo preguntar por qué- consultó la joven, por lo que había escuchado esos bosques eran realmente peligrosos

.- Por que fue en ese lugar donde tu padre conoció a tu madre Hinata- contestó la Hokage- tu madre no era miembro del clan Hyuuga, eso explica tu color de pelo

Ella se sonrojó, sabía que su madre no tenía la técnica de línea sucesoria pero no sabía de donde provenía, pues su padre nunca le comentó nada.

.- El maestro de tu madre vive en esos bosques y déjame decirte que es el mejor después del tercer Hokage... tú madre era casi tan fuerte como yo y al igual que mí no tenía ninguna técnica de línea sucesoria

Hinata miró infinitamente agradecida a la mujer que estaba al frente suyo.

.- Puedo preguntar por que me ayuda incondicionalmente Hokage-sama?

.- Quién dijo que esto es incondicional?- preguntó ella volviendo a tomar asiento

Hinata puso atención a lo que le diría la mujer que la estaba salvando de su destino

.- A cambio de estos beneficios Hyuuga Hinata- dijo Tsunade- tú debes prometerme que te harás fuerte y defenderás a Konoha, a cambio de eso mi autoridad irá sobre la desición del clan y tu serás mi protegida

.- Tsunade-sama,prometo- aceptó sin dudar ella- pero, yo antes de eso tengo un objetivo y pido que sea respetado...

.- Ese objetivo perjudica a tu villa?

.- No, consiste simplemente en un deseo... en mi deseo de proteger a la persona que más admiro.

**

* * *

Continuará**

Hola a todos los lectores que mi nuevo experimento... espero que les haya gustado el primer cápitulo de este fin donde obviamente Hinata es la protagonista. Dejo claro desde ahora que no tengo nada malo contra el HONORABLE CLAN HYUUGA, peropensé que lo único que animaría a Hinata al 100 sería que su familia le diera la espalda.

Para aclarar detallesdebo decir que este finc será un HinataXNaruto, ya que adoro esa pareja,y tembién habrá bastante SakuraXNeji ya que me encanta esa pareja también.

_**Se Despide **_

_**DarkHinata**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP.2**

**EL DESEO DE LA CHICA DE LOS OJOS ESMERALDA**

Hace ya un año Haruno Sakura se había transformado en la aprendiz de la quinta Hokage y por ello,como entrenaba todos los días, nadie en la aldea la veía desde entonces, seguramente esa era la razón por la cual la gente volteaba a verla cuando se dirigía a la casa de la familia Hyuuga.

En teoría esta era su primera misión desde que comenzó su entrenamiento: Tsunade-sama la envió a informar al clan Hyuuga la partida de su antigua heredera.

Al enterarse de eso, Sakura no pudo negar que la repentina partida de la chica Hyuuga la sorprendió. Hinata no parecía ese tipo de persona irresponsable que se opone a la voluntad de su familia y escapa dejando todo atrás como si nada. Pero tambiébn era cierto que Sakura no conocía para nada a Hyuuga Hinata, por lo tanto no estaba en condición de juzgarla.

Desde que estaba en la academia Sakura no había intercambiado más de tres palabras con ella, seguramente porque la peliazul siempre mantenía una distancia notable del resto de las niñas, siempre estaba callada.

_Ella es la heredera del Clan Hyuuga_

Ino le contestó eso cuando le preguntó quien era la antisocial niña de los ojos blancos. Las demás le temía, se comentaba que Hinata tenía la habilidad de matar a quien la mirara, por ello corrían lejos de ella cuando rara vez se acercaba a los grupos. Obviamente Ino no le temía. Le decía que todos esos rumores estúpidos eran invenciones y que Hinata era así porque su familia se lo ordenaba.

Aun así Sakura no podía negar que sentía cierto temor hacia ella; son ojos eran tan poco comunes que le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero lo que más le llamó la atenciónera que Hinata era brillante, la mejor alumna de la academia, la más inteligente y hábil, era tan increíble como Ino, pero con la diferencia de que era demasiado reservada.

Fue entonces que Sakura se olvidó de su temor y se esforzó al máximo para superarla, pues como ella no era tan hermosa como Ino se había propuesto al menos ser la más inteligente de la academia y así poder llamar la atención de Sasuke, pero Hinata estaba simplemente fuera de su alcance.

Eso fue hasta su primer encuentro con la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, cuando tímidamente Hinata le preguntó porque se esforzaba tanto en ser la mejor, en ese momento Sakura escuchó por primera vez la voz de la peliazul, la cual no parecía ser para nada la voz de una heredera que al contrario de lo que se había imaginado era una voz de una tímida y suave, no transmitía nada de superioridad a pesar de ser miembro del clan más antiguo de Konoha. Después de meditarlo un momento Sakura le respondió su pregunta, se esforzaba porque quería que Sasuke-kun se fijara en ella. Hinata asintió y se despidió.

Ahora que lo recordaba después de esa conversación ella comenzó a sacar las mejores notas y Hinata bajo las suyas notablemente... ¿Lo habría hecho por ella?

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, era extraño que comenzará recién ahora a darse cuenta de eso. Era también extraño que se pusiera a recordar los pocos encuentros que tuvo con la chica Hyuuga ahora que ella había dejado la villa.

Pero algo que nunca podría negar referente a Hinata era que a pesar que jamás tuvo una real amistad con ella, no significó que no la admirara al menos un poco.

Hinata era una persona débil en comparación a sus compañeros de equipo y las personas que la rodeaban; era muy buena y odiaba lastimar a otros, por eso ella no servía para ser un ninja, aun así lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

En el examen de chunnin casi perdió su vida a manos de su propio primo, pero no pareció afectarle demasiado... incluso parecía contenta en ese atroz combate cuando Naruto la animó, personalmente Sakura creyó que él era el único que creía en ella en ese estadio ese día, ya que era obvio que Hinata estaba condenada a perder, aun así su derrota fue honorable... casi murió en ese combate, pero no mostró ningún tipo de odio a su primo.

Hinata era una persona realmente admirable.

Pero ahora Sakura no podría decírselo nunca pues Hyuuga Hinata ya no estaba en la villa y no regresaría en mucho tiempo. Según Tsunade-sama ella se vio en la obligación de abandonar la villa, su hogar para poder volverse más fuerte, de no hacerlo su propia familia sellaría su destino.

_Ella no huyó_

_Sólo fue egoísta_

_Por primera vez en su vida pensó en ella_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Tsunade-sama cuando le explicó lo que había impulsado a la chica Hyuuga a tomar esa decisión.

Sakura interiormente la comprendió, ella misma sabía lo que era ser una carga para otros, pero no fue sino hace poco tiempo que comenzó a darle importancia. En cambio Hinata siempre estaba entrenando y a pesar que nadie en su familia la apoyaba. Sakura no se podía imaginar lo horrible que debía ser eso, seguramente ella no lo soportaría.

Ahora que lo meditaba bien, lamentaba mucho no haber sido amiga de Hinata todos esos años en la academia, tal vez ella se sintió muy sola. Sakura se salvó de esa soledad gracias a Ino, pero Hinata no tuvo tanta suerte como ella.

Paró en seco.

Había llegado a la entrada de la gran casa del clan de los ojos blancos. Al estar ahí sintió un coraje enorme; por culpa de ellos Hinata se vio en la obligación de escapar para que no destruyeran su sueño. Respiró hondo e intentó recobrar su postura, no tenía que olvidar que esto era una misión y como mensajera no tenía que guiarse por sus sentimientos. Ya era de noche cuando tocó a la puerta.

.- Buenas noches- saludó al hombre que le abrió la puerta mirándola con una mala cara- disculpe que moleste a estas horas pero tengo un mensaje departe del Hokage-sama al consejo de ancianos de la familia Hyuuga y es de gran importancia

El hombre cambió su expresión enseguida y la invitó a pasar

.- Informaré a los señores, por favor quédese aquí por un momento- dijo el hombre antes de retirarse apuradamente

Incluso en patio de entrada de la casa era impresionante, Sakura se sintió repentinamente cohibida ante tanto lujo.

.- Qué haces aquí?

.- _Neji_- el casi asesino de Hinata estaba ahora mirándola desde el pasillo de la casa

.- tengo un mensaje de la Hokage- contestó lo más fríamente posible intentando mantener su compostura ante la mirada calculadora de Neji

Al escuchar eso el aire de superioridad del chico se vio ligeramente amenazado, salto del pasillo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba ella

.- Puedo preguntar de qué trata?- dijo él al estar a una distancia escasa de la pelirosa

.- Es sólo para los miembros del consejo de ancianos de su familia, Neji-san- respondió ella enfatizando el "san"- por lo tanto no es un tema que le concierne usted directamente

Neji al escuchar eso no se inmutó ni un momento, dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Sakura no podía odiar a Hyuuga Neji del todo, aunque hizo sufrir a Hinata en el examen de chunnin, él arriesgo su vida en la fracasada misión del rescate de Sasuke junto con Naruto y otros ninjas ex-compañeros de la academia. Inconscientemente le debía mucho.

.- Por favor sígame señorita- la voz del hombre que le abrió la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella asintió y lo siguió hacia dentro de la casa. No después de mucho tiempo se detuvieron frente a una corredera distinta al resto de las que hasta ahora había visto

.- Es aquí- le dijo el hombre

Dicho eso, él se retiró y la dejó sola al frente de la corredora. Sakura reunión todas sus fuerzas y preparándose sicológicamente a lo que le esperaba, abrió la separación que le permitiría estar en la misma habitación que los miembros más importantes del clan más antiguo de Konoha

Al entrar reconoció de inmediato la hermana menor de Hinata, la cual ahora se encontraba ocupando el puesto que una vez le perteneció a Hinata, a juzgar por la expresión de orgullo de su rostro supuso que Hanabi no le afectaba para nada la situación de su hermana. Con otra rápida mirada a su alrededor, reconoció al padre de Hinata sentado al lado de Hanabi, los otros hombres que también poseían las características de la familia Hyuuga, intuyó que se trataban de los antiguos jefes de familia del clan.

.- se nos ha informado que traes un mensaje de la quinta Hokage, dinos, es eso correcto?- la voz del padre de Hinata sonó fuerte en el oscuro cuarto.

.- Así es- contestó realizando una reverencia bastante simple, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para los presentes

.- ¿Se podría saber quien eres tú? no pareces un mensajero- dijo el cabecilla dl clan antes su poca profesionalidad

.- Soy la aprendiz de Tsunade-sama, Hyuuga-sama, la razón por la cual la Hokage me envió en lugar de un mensajero, es que se presentó una situación inesperada- respondió ella intentando sonar con la suficiente autoridad para no ser intimidada por esas personas

.- Ya veo- contestó Hiashi- dinos, de que trata el mensaje

Sakura sonrió ligeramente, por su cabeza pasaron miles de posibles reacciones de tomarían los miembros del consejo cuando les diera la noticia.

.- Enseguida- sacó un pergamino de su cinturón y lo desenrolló lo más cuidadosamente que pudo, terminado eso comenzó a leer

_**A los respetables miembros del consejo del Clan Hyuuga:**_

_Primero que nada quiero disculparme por lo repentino de este comunicado y la hora en la que he osado molestarlos. Con relación al mensaje que deseo informarlos, me disculpo de ante mano por haber interponido mi autoridad frente a una decisión tomada por ustedes... me refiero al futuro de la antigua heredera dl clan,Hyuuga Hinata, la cual seguramente ya no se encuentra desde ya mucho tiempo en Konoha._

_Me he tomado la libertad de tomar a Hyuuga Hinata bajo mi protección y enviarla a una misión de una duración indefinida lejos del territorio de la villa. Los detalles referidos a esta misión serán conocidos sólo por mí y nadie más._

_Nuevamente me disculpo por haber ignorado la desición del clan referente al destino de su antigua heredera._

_Se despide _

_La quinta Hokage_

Al terminar de leer, Sakura disfruto las caras de sorpresa e indignación de cada uno de los presentes. Y con una casi más desastrosa reverencia que la anterior, se retiró de la habitación.

Ya afuera pudo ver a Neji, el cual parece que también se enteró de la noticia, concluyó eso por la expresión de asombro que tenía.

Ella sonrió nuevamente, cerró sus ojos para luego alzar su rostro y volverlos a abrir en dirección a una maravillosa luna llena que iluminaba el cielo.

"_Buena suerte Hinata..."_

* * *

**Continuará...**

Espero que este cap. halla valido la pena... muchas gracias por los 14 maravillosos reviews y espero que este cap. merezca muchos más!

**_Se Despide _**

**_DarkHinata_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP.3**

**LOS OJOS VACIOS DE LA EXILIDA**

.- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto Hinata-chan?

Hinata suspiró.

Había pasado ya cuatro años desde la última vez que cruzó la gran entrada de la aldea oculta de la hoja, cuatro años desde que se vio en la obligación de irse de la villa que había considerado toda su vida como su hogar, cuatro años desde que no ponía un pie en Kohoha.

Durante ese tiempo había cambiado. Se había dejado crecer su cabello hasta sus hombros y ya no ocultaba su figura detrás de una enorme chaqueta, para disimular su ropa de ninja (1) usaba un ligero kimono negro, con sencillas decoraciones de flores moradas en el borde de las mangas y un obi muy simple del mismo color de su kimono que hacía juego con unas sandalias negras de ninja.

Su mirada ahora no era la de una niña temerosa, era decidida pero a la vez ligeramente fría. Calculaba que creció al menos unos seis centímetros, no era mucho, pero no se quejaba por ello.

Seguramente lo más importante de su transformación y lo que verdaderamente la enorgullecía era que en esos años había sido capaz de cumplir la promesa que se hizo a sí misma al dejar la villa, se había vuelto fuerte... muy fuerte.

.- Hinata-chan... - la voz de la muchacha que estaba al lado suyo la despertó de su transe- ¿y si ignora el mensaje que recibió?

.- No puedo hacer eso Aska- contestó ella tranquilamente- la razón por la cual dejé esta aldea ya fue cumplida y Konoha me necesita

¿Hace cuanto viajaba con esa entusiasta pelinegra? Debían ser dos años, desde que la ayudó, ella prácticamente se le adhirió a su sombra, aunque en un principio le costó acostumbrarse al hecho de no estar sola no podía negar que era una sensación agradable.

Asakura Aska era el nombre de la ruidosa chica de cabello negro y ojos azules oscuros. Aunque ella no la pasaba por más de unos cuantos centímetros siempre se veía más alta a su lado, probablemente por la chaqueta color negro ajustada (2) que llevaba y las sandalias de tacón que usaba. La personalidad espontánea de la pelinegra hacía imposible predecir lo que pensaba o sentía en algunas ocasiones; desde ese punto de vista, Aska se parecía a ella, por ello Hinata confiaba plenamente en la pelinegra.

Hinata la conoció cuando tuvo que viajar con su sensei a los límites del país del agua a una aldea a exterminar a un monstruo; los habitantes les habían comentado que antes su aldea era protegida por un clan de ninjas, pero todos ellos fueron asesinados por esa criatura...

.- ¿esta es su aldea Hinata-chan!- preguntó casi gritando Aska sacando a Hinata de sus recuerdos- ¡Qué grande está¡Mire esos rostros tallados¡Increíble!

. Aska, cálmate un poco- le pidió la peliazul al notar que los aldeanos las miraban extrañados- esos son los monumentos a los antiguos Hokages- eso sí, el rostro de la quinta Hokage era algo nuevo

. Gomen, gomen- rió avergonzada tranquilizándose un poco- dime algo Hinata-chan, no desearía primero ir a tomar sake antes de ir a ver a la honorable Hokage? Aquí es muy bueno ¿no?

.- Aquí soy menor de edad así que dentro de esta aldea tengo prohibido beber sake- contestó ella comenzando su trayecto hacia la oficina de Tsunade-sama

. ¿QUÉÉÉ!- gritó horrorizada- ¡eso es completamente injusto Hinata-chan, usted que toma sake desde que tiene 15 años!

.- Y eso es ilegal- respondió Hinata- la razón por la cual tuve que comenzara a tomar sake a esa edad fue por que mi sensei se negaba a entrenarme a menos que no compartiera diariamente una copa de sake con él- dijo ella algo avergonzada con sólo recordar eso- ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde... a propósito, te agradecería que no comentarás que tomo sake frente a la Hokage... es una orden o si no tendré problemas

.- Hai!

A medida que avanzaban por las calles de Konoha los murmullos de los transeúntes se hacían más frecuentes, lo cual para Hinata era una reacción normal, ya que con el pasar de los años no era raro que la gente había ya olvidado su rostro y no era muy común ver caras nuevas en la villa en víspera de guerra.

Aunque en realidad era una lástima que finalmente los tiempos de paz de la aldea había llegado a su fin, cuando el trueno y la roca rompieron relaciones diplomáticas con Konoha. En los últimos meses ninjas de esas ambas aldeas habían estado merodeando en las fronteras de la villa de la hoja, vientos de conflicto se hicieron más frecuentes además de las misteriosas emboscadas en las fronteras...

Hace no más de dos semanas Hinata y Aska se habían encontrado con un grupo de ninjas espías en la zona de la frontera norte de la aldea por casualidad, un grupo de aproximadamente 30 individuos con intenciones no muy buenas. Luego derrotarlos sin mayor dificultad, para suerte suya, se encontraron con un antiguo maestro de Hinata que al parecer no la reconoció, Asuma-sensei. Él les agradeció su colaboración y como Hinata tenía los ojos vendados, lo que hacía generalmente cuando se acercaba a Konoha con el fin de no ser identificada, Asuma no sospechó que se trataba de la antigua heredera del clan Hyuuga.

Pero el destino obra en formas misteriosas, ya que unos diez días después un águila mensajera enviada por la Hokage la convocaba a reasumir sus deberes de ninja de Konoha. Tardó dos días en decidir si cumplía con esa orden o no, ya que no sabía si sería capaz de enfrentar sus fantasmas, pero finalmente la misma razón que la impulsó a dejar la villa una vez, ahora la llamó a regresar, Naruto-kun.

.- ¿Es aquí Hinata-chan?- preguntó Aska al ver que ella se detuvo frente a un edificio

.- Sí- respondió ella, el edificio donde había visitado a la Hokage cuatro años atrás para pedirle que la ayudara, seguía exactamente igual.

Ambas subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada, luego continuaron su marcha por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage.

La seriedad que adquirió Hinata perturbó ligeramente a su amiga, la cual no estaba acostumbra a esa actitud

.- ¿sucede algo Hinata-chan?

.- No quiero que comentes nada sobre lo que hemos hecho estos dos años que nos conocemos, nada sobre tu pasado y sobre todas las cosas relacionadas a él, no olvides que si usas tu poder frente a algún ninja, dirás que se trata de una técnica de línea sucesoria- le dijo en casi un susurro, pero sin perder la seriedad- no podemos arriesgarnos mucho, recuerda que la aldea oculta de la niebla es ahora aliado de Konoha y si alguno te reconoce podremos tener dificultades

.- De acuerdo- la expresión de su rostro se ensombreció con tan solo escuchar esa advertencia

.- Te preocupes Aska- la tranquilizó suavizando el tono de su voz- recuerda que no permitiré que nada malo que ocurra, después de todo tú eres lo más cercano que tengo a una familia

Al decir oír esas palabras, automáticamente el rostro de la ojiazul se iluminó nuevamente.

Hinata recuperó su seriedad inicial y sin más preámbulo llamó a la puerta que estaba al frente suyo. Sin tener que esperar más de medio minuto un rostro conocido se asomo por la puerta.

.- ¿Diga?

.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Shizune-san- Aska miró algo sorprendida a su amiga al escuchar su voz con ese tono lleno de nostalgia- Vengo a ver a Tsunade-sama

Un silencio prolongado reinó unos momentos, antes de que la ninja médico reconociera a la muchacha que pedía una audiencia con su maestra

.- Esos ojos... no será posible... tú eres... Hyuuga Hinata- tartamudeó sorprendida

Hinata bufó algo divertida y nostálgica

**.- _Es la primera vez en años que alguien me llama nuevamente por mi nombre completo... ese apellido... hace tiempo que no me pertenece..._**

Aska la miró algo preocupada al escuchar también que la mujer la llamó por su apellido, ella sabía muy bien todo el sufrimiento que le ocasionaba recordar el rechazo de su familia.

.- Enseguida le informaré a Tsunade-sama, pasa por favor- la invitó a entrar aún sorprendida Shizune.

Aska tomó rápidamente asiento en una de las sillas que estaban en la habitación de espera, en cambio Hinata caminó lentamente y se apoyó en la pared junto a donde estaba sentaba su compañera. Shizune se excusó y entró a la oficina de Tsunade

.- Hinata-chan... ¿dime aun quieres hacer esto, si te arrepentiste nos podemos marchar... no es necesar...

.- Yo hice un trato con la quinta Hokage- dijo ella interrumpiéndola- a cambio de la autorización de desobedecer a la orden del consejo de ancianos de mi antiguo clan yo debía volver sin titubear a la aldea cuando Tsunade-sama me llamara... dude dos días en volver Aska- suspiró ligeramente antes esa confesión- hipotéticamente yo ya rompí ese trato, aun así tenía una razón más importante para volver... tengo que proteger a esa persona...

.- ¿Uzumaki Naruto?

.- Si sabes la respuesta... no preguntes- contestó Hinata mirándola de reojo, se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que inquietaba a la muchacha, si ella participaba en esa guerra siempre quedaba la posibilidad que tarde o temprano tendría que usar ese ninjutsu- no te preocupes Aska... no tengo pensado usar esa técnica tensai... al menos por ahora...

Aska miró sorprendida a su amiga, el sólo hecho de recordar la última vez que utilizó esa técnica era suficiente para que se asustara.

La Hinata que ella conocía era una mujer dulce y tranquila, pero cuando utilizó ese ninjutsu, ella se transformó en un demonio, sin contar que casi perdió su vida al finalizar esa técnica. Ella no fue capaz de reconocer a la Hinata a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

.- No pensará en realizarla otra vez...- preguntó con cierto dejo de temor

.- Ese ninjutsu es la técnica definitiva del byakugan- dijo lentamente Hinata mirando fijamente a la nada, Aska pudo apreciar perfectamente que en esos instantes ella mostraba unos ojos vacíos, los mismos que Hinata tenía cuando recordaba a su familia- no puedo negar que me gustaría que mi honorable antiguo clan la viera alguna vez...

La Hinata que había dicho esas palabras, no era la misma que ella conocía, Aska ya se había acostumbrado a esos cambios bruscos de personalidad que experimentaba la OjiBlanco, los cuales se producían generalmente cuando ella recordaba lo que le había ocurrido hace cuatro años atrás.

Cuando Hinata luchaba, se convertía en otra persona, olvidaba sus propios principios para sólo enfocarse en su objetivo: Proteger.

Aska la miraba con mucho respeto y cariño ya que en los últimos años Hinata se había transformado en una persona muy importante para ella.

Hinata la había rescatado de la soledad y le prometió que la ayudaría en todo lo que estuviera en su alcance. La OjiBlanco para Aska era como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. Mientras que para Hinata el hecho de tratarla como su hermana menor y protegerla era como su segunda oportunidad para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su madre cuando tenía tres años.

**_Cuida a tu hermana menor_.**

Aska era muy diferente a Hanabi, la pelinegra de ojos azules era como una niña y la adoraba, aunque en un principio Hinata la veía con lástima por el horrible pasado que había vivido, con el tiempo la consideraba como si en realidad ella fuera de su nueva familia. Aska para ella se había convertido en la hermana menor que su madre creyó que Hanabi sería.

Recordar la frialdad de los ojos de su verdadera hermana menor, no era su mejor recuerdo, Hinata nunca tuvo alguna especie de autoridad sobre Hanabi, ella simplemente la veía con rencor y odio, nunca necesitó de su ayuda ni protección dado que la aborrecía. Hinata nunca fue capaz de sentir lo mismo por ella, lo que aumentó con el pasar del tiempo el odio de Hanabi hacia ella, pero para Hinata, incluso en los momentos en los que Hanabi le sacó en cara que la había superado, se le había hecho imposible odiarla.

Meditando un poco, Hinata en el tiempo que estuvo sufriendo en su entrenamiento en el bosque de las sombras o en los momentos en que se había sentido completamente abandonada luego de irse de la aldea, se había dado cuenta que aun así no podía odiar a su familia. Su maestro luego que la había llegado a conocer le comentó que al igual que su madre ella simplemente no había nacido para odiar a nadie.

Pero todo el dolor que sentía al no poder canalizarlo en un sentimiento de rencor hacia su clan, la estaba torturando. Para escapar de esas emociones decidió finalmente refugiarse en su indiferencia, fue ahí donde su mirada cambió y sus ojos tomaron permanentemente una expresión vacía, la cual ella creyó que tendría para siempre.

Fue entonces cuando apareció Aska.

Hinata se sintió identificada con ella cuando vio sus ojos azules opacos y la expresión de temor e inseguridad de su rostro. La pelinegra necesitaba de alguien para poder sobrevivir, porque al igual que ella cuando fue rechazada completamente por sus parientes no tenía una razón para existir. Hinata logró salvarse del destino que el honorable consejo de ancianos de su familia le había impuesto gracias al deseo de ser útil para Naruto-kun. Pero la muchacha que estaba al frente suyo al no conocer a nadie por haber estado completamente sola casi toda su vida no tenía posibilidades de sobreponerse a su destino... fue entonces cuando hizo un trato con ella...

.- Hinata-san- Shizune apareció detrás de la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage- ya puedes pasar, también puede entrar usted...

.- Aska- se presentó ella poniéndose de pie e intentando olvidar todo lo relacionado con la técnica más temida de su amiga- vamos Hinata-chan

Ella asintió y siguió a la entusiasta pelinegra. Cada paso que daba hacia esa puerta le helaba la sangre. ¿En verdad estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, esa libertad que había estado viviendo los últimos años la entregaría para volver a ser una herramienta para la aldea de Konoha... tal como dijo Aska, esta era su última posibilidad, huía o se quedaba a afrontar su responsabilidad de shinobi...

.- Hinata-chan... ¿dime aun quieres hacer esto?

Las palabras de Aska sonaban nuevamente en su cabeza, sin darse cuenta de nuevo, Hinata era asaltada por la duda nuevamente. 

_**¿Si estoy segura de esto?**_

_**Por supuesto que no**_

_**Sería una hipocresía de mi parte aceptar eso**_

_**Si fuera por mí me hubiera quedado vagabundeando sin reglas**_

_**Pero tengo responsabilidad y debo cumplir ese deseo **_

_**El deseo que tenía cuando abandone la villa**_

_**Mi alma fue arrebatada por mi familia hace ya 4 años**_

_**Por eso ya no tengo motivos para seguir viviendo**_

_**Pero**_

_**Tengo un deseo **_

_**Deseo que esa persona sea feliz**_

_**Deseo que cumpla sus sueños **_

_**Ese es mi deseo **_

.- A pasa mucho tiempo Hinata- la voz de la Hokage sonaba igual que hace cuatro años atrás, levantó su vista y vio nuevamente a la hermosa mujer que la había salvado de su destino

.- No a cambiado para nada Tsunade-sama- dijo admirada Hinata recobrando la timidez que la caracterizó en su infancia

.- En cambio tú sí, mírate ahora eres toda una mujer- suspiró la Hokage- y bien Hinata, cuéntame ¿conseguiste lo que buscabas?

Tsunade miró con detenimiento a la ninja de ojos blancos, el tiempo verdaderamente la había transformado y lo más notorio de todo era seguramente su mirada. Frente a ella ya no se encontraba una niña insegura de su propia sombra, más bien una joven algo distante y de unos ojos ligeramente inexpresivos que resultaban algo intimidantes. Pero al parecer continuaba siendo tan amable y dulce como antes, su voz aunque sonaba más madura, no podía ocultar esas cualidades que ella tenía cuando ella la conoció.

.- Sí lo conseguí- contestó ella- y estoy lista para volver a ser una ninja de la aldea oculta de Konoha

Tsunade sonrió y abrió una caja rectangular que estaba al lado suyo

.- Entonces supongo que necesitarás esto- comentó lanzándole el objeto que estaba dentro de la caja

Hinata lo recibió sin mayor problema, abrió lentamente su mano para ver de qué se trataba.

Sonrió al ver nuevamente su protector.

.- Desde este momento vuelves a ser un ninja de Konoha Hyuuga Hinata y espero que cumplas como tal- dijo con su voz autoritaria la quinta

.- Hinata- corrigió ella mientras se ponía su protector en su cuello y bajaba disimuladamente su mirada- esta vez soy sólo Hinata...

Tsunade la miró algo conmovida, al parecer el tiempo no fue capaz de curar la herida que su familia se infringió hace cuatro años.

.- Y dime Hinata¿quien es la muchacha que te acompaña?- consultó Tsunade para cambiar de tema

.- ASAKURA ASKA A SUS ORDENES HONORABLE HOKAGE- gritó muy nerviosa pero emocionada la pelinegra- ES UN HONOR CONOCER A LA MUJER NINJA MEDÍCO MÁS FUERTE DE KONOHA

.- Gra... gracias- asintió ella algo sorprendida por la reacción de la chica

.- Aska... no grites- le pidió algo avergonzada Hinata- dejarás a la Hokage sorda con tus gritos

.- DISCULPE HINATA-SAMA- contestó ella aun nerviosa

.- Lo que sucede con ella es que está algo emocionada por conocerla Tsunade-sama, su reputación es algo sorprendente- aclaró Hinata mirando abochornada a su amiga

.- Ya veo, Aska dime eres un ninja

.- Así es- contestó algo más relajada pero igualmente cohibida- conozco a Hinata-chan desde ya dos años... desde ese tiempo he entrenado junto a ella con nuestro maestro en el bosque Tsunade Hokage-sama

.- Ya veo, eres otra discípula del maestro del bosque de las sombras- dijo interesada ella- y que te trae a la aldea Aska

.- Con su permiso Tsunade-sama, me gustaría hacerle una petición- la voz suave pero firme de Hinata llamó la atención de la hokage

.- Sucede algo Hinata?

.- Aska desde casi dos años ha estado a mi lado- dijo ella- en cuanto se enteró que tenía que regresar a la aldea insistió en seguirme...

.- Veo que lograste encontrar a una leal amiga- sonrió Tsunade, tal vez no fue tan mala la experiencia que Hinata vivió en el temible bosque de las sombras- cuales son sus habilidades

.- Aska es una ninja medico al igual que usted- continuó Hinata- es bastante capaz en eso, aunque no posee una fuerza sobrehumana como usted...

.- pero soy muy buena con las técnicas de hielo- agregó Aska- nadie me gana en eso!

.- ¿Técnicas de hielo?- algo no marchaba bien con esa declaración, el bosque de las sombras no se caracterizaba por estar cerca de lagos ni ríos ni por tener bajas temperaturas

.- Aska en teoría es originaria de la aldea oculta de la niebla- comentó Hinata intuyendo la molestia de la hokage- pero jamás tuvo una relación con las academias de la aldea

.- Me podrías decir por qué me cuentas todo esto Hinata?

.- Le quisiera pedir que aceptara a Aska como un ninja al servicio de Konoha- respondió ella- le prometo que no la defraudará

.- Lo que me pides no es un favor cualquiera- meditó Tsunade luego de un par de minutos de silencio- me pides que acepte a una perfecta desconocida como miembro de Konoha en tiempos de guerra, perfectamente podría tratarse de un espía, ya que por si no lo sabes la aldea oculta de la niebla aunque no es un de nuestros enemigos más cercanos, por el momento no podemos estar seguros de nada

Aska calló con dificultad el comentario que desea decir cuando vio como Hinata la miraba con una expresión que le ordenaba a quedarse callada.

.- Yo me haré responsable de cualquier error o falta que cometa- aseguró la ojiBlanco completamente confiada de sus palabras mostrando una determinación que hace cuatro años casi nunca presentaba- pero dudo que eso sea necesario, ya que mi confianza hacia ella es plena

.- Sólo dime una cosa Hinata- dijo la hokage- esta chica no está huyendo de nadie?

.- A causa de su ADN hay mucha gente que le gustaría verla muerta desde ya mucho tiempo, Tsunade-sama- contestó ella- pero eso no es su culpa

.- Ya veo- Tsunade miró a la pelinegra con unos ojos llenos de angustia ya que conocía el trato con que se trataban a esas personas- debiste sufrir mucho, después de todo en el país del agua las familias con líneas sucesorias son exterminadas

Aska bajo su mirada avergonzada¿línea sucesoria? Daría todo en el mundo por tener algo así en cambio de lo que realmente tenía corriendo por sus venas y la había obligado a vivir escondida toda su infancia por temor a ser asesinada por ello.

.- Una ninja medico sería realmente útil hoy en día- suspiró aliviada Tsunade- creo que debes saber la situación actual de la aldea Hinata...

.- ¿Post Guerra?- dijo ella sin mostrar mayor sorpresa

.- Las aldeas ocultas de la roca y el trueno- contestó la Hokage- por suerte las relaciones diplomáticas con el viento y la niebla nunca han estado mejores... pero la roca y el trueno no son nuestra principal preocupación, sino más bien cierta organización que últimamente a hecho más pública su existencia para nuestra desgracia

**.-...**_**Itachi...** -_el recordar ese nombre revivía una antigua molestia en su interior. Hinata aun no podía olvidar es efímera amistad con el asesino del clan Uchiha, al parecer, nunca podría hacerlo

.- La organización del Akatsuki también está involucrada en las últimas revueltas en nuestras fronteras y paralelamente Orochimaru a comenzado a mostrar señales de vida después de cuatro años de ausencia- explicó la Tsunade algo fastidiada de recordar a su antiguo compañero de equipo, el cual era ahora el enemigo número uno de Konoha- según la información recopilada por Jiraiya, Orochimaru a pesar de tener algunas diferencias con el Akatsuki, ha fijado su interés únicamente en atacar Konoha

.- Si me permite preguntar- interrumpió Hinata- Uchiha Sasuke... ya pasaron tres años... por casualidad él sigue con vida... verdad?

.- Testigos han comentado que lo han visto. Tanto a Sasuke como Orochimaru en un mismo lugar- contestó ella- él aun continúa con vida.

Un suspiro que mezcló distintas emociones fue liberado de los labios de la muchacha. Si ese sujeto estaba aun con vida, significaba que Naruto-kun también esta bien.

.- Hinata- dijo la quinta- el hecho de sobrevivir a un entrenamiento en el bosque de las sombras me parece más que necesario para que tu seas promovida inmediatamente al puesto de jounin, además en la situación en la que nos encontramos no creo que sea posible realizar algún tipo de examen.

Tsunade sacó de un de los cajones de su escritorio unos documentos y inmediatamente comenzó a escribir sobre ellos.

.- Aquí tienes Aska- dijo Tsunade entregándole uno de los documentos recién firmados- con esto eres oficialmente una ninja de Konoha

Ella se acercó rápidamente al escritorio y recibió los papeles.

.- Para mañana tendrás el protector- le comunicó sonriéndole

Aska asintió emocionada y como una niña se acercó hacia donde Hinata estaba para mostrarle lo que recibió.

.- Hinata antes de que te retires- dijo ensombreciendo un poco su voz- sólo te recomiendo una cosa, no te acerques a tu antiguo clan, no crearás todos lo problemas que me hicieron pasar cuan se enteraron de tu supuesta huía, no los provoques por ningún motivo, te digo esto refiriéndome especialmente a tu hermana menor, Hanabi...

.- Descuide Tsunade-sama- contestó fríamente ella- hace ya cuatro años todo lo que respecta al clan Hyuuga me tiene sin cuidado.

La voz y la mirada de la muchacha produjeron un ligero escalofrío en la Hokage¿en realidad ella era Hyuuga Hinata? Al parecer su experiencia en el bosque de las sombras eliminaron para siempre a esa chica que no hace mucho creyó que continuaba siendo en esencia la misma de hace cuatros años y dejaron a la mujer que por unos segundos la inquietó. Una sentimiento de culpabilidad la perturbó, tal vez... el idea de enviarla a ese bosque fue después de todo un error...

.- Dónde viviremos?- fue la primera pregunta que Aska hizo cuando regresaron a la calle

.- En un departamento- contestó ella- lo compartiremos ya que no nos queda mucho dinero de nuestro último trabajo

.- De acuerdo... Hinata-chan dime algo...

.- Que sucede?

.- Crees que ese hombre venga a buscarte?

Hinata miró algo sorprendida a la muchacha, luego se tranquilizó y miró al cielo, estaba despejado... a él le gustaba ese tipo de paisaje...

.- Ya escuchaste a la Hokage... si el Akatsuki esta involucrado él también lo está... además, él siempre ha sido un mal perdedor...

**_.- dime, que haces en este lugar, acaso no sabes en dónde estas y las consecuencias que eso significa- Hinata se acercó al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo y respiraba con dificultad, de pronto sintió un ligero olor a sangre- _¿_estás herido?_**

**.- si estimas tu vida- contestó él poniendo de pie con algo de dificultad- no te acerques- por la oscuridad de la noche y por la sangre que había perdido, no podía ver nítidamente el rostro de la chica que estaba acercándose a él **

_**.- esas deberían ser mis palabras- contestó ella sin inmutarse ni un segundo antes la advertencia de ese ninja- este es el bosque de las sombras y tú estas en el territorio que yo protejo, en teoría debería matarte...**_

_**.- y tú estás en mi camino- respondió el joven mostrando unos ojos rojos **_

_**.- Sharingan hace tiempo que no veía esos ojos- identificó Hinata de inmediato dejando notar un grado de nostalgia- si no me equivoco, tú eres entonces Uchiha Itachi y por esa ropa, debes ser miembro del Akatsuki**_

_**.- El que tú conozcas a esa organización secreta amerita con mayor razón que mueras en este lugar- respondió él asumiendo una posición de combate que a duras penas podía mantener**_

_**.- Tu situación actual no te permite hablarme con esa confianza- la voz suave de la muchacha desconcertó a Itachi por un segundo- pero hagamos un trato, como tú en ese estado jamás lograrás herirme, yo soy la que dará las condiciones... no puedo matarte por dos motivos así que te dejaré ir a cambio que no dirás nada a nadie sobre este acuerdo**_

_**.- ¿no me puedes matar?- sonrió él antes de caer de rodillas al suelo por el agotamiento- quien te crees?**_

_**.- Soy discípula del maestro del bosque de las sombras, una jueza de este bosque y tú no eres más que un sujeto afortunado que logró ocultarse de los otros dos jueces, aun estando herido, debo darte crédito por eso- respondió Hinata con su característica suave voz- pero conmigo no tuviste la misma suerte, no lograste pasar desapercibido, pero yo no puedo matarte**_

_**.- aunque tengas razón- comentó sorprendido al escuchar que ella se trataba de una jueza ya que su voz sonaba demasiado dulce para ser uno de los temidos guardianes del bosque- esta es la primera vez que te veo... no tienes ningún motivo para perdóname la vida**_

_**.- Uchiha Sasuke abandonó la aldea de Konoha- relató ella llamando la atención del Uchiha- se unió a Orochimaru para ser capaz de derrotarte, al hacerlo, Orochimaru supuestamente le arrebatará su cuerpo... si tú mueres Orochimaru matará a Uchiha Sasuke enseguida y si eso pasa, Uzumaki Naruto se deprimirá porque no fue capaz de salvar a su amigo... yo no quiero que eso pase- contestó Hinata **_

_**.- cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó Itachi- se supone que tú eres alumna del bosque de las sombras, no de Konoha...**_

**_.- Una vez fui una ninja de Konoha- respondió ella- nací siendo miembro de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de esa aldea, pero luego de ser rechazada por ellos me vine a este lugar- dijo mostrando su rostro por primera vez en toda la conversación, sus ojos blancos brillan con intensidad por la luz de la luna llena- Hyuuga Hinata, ese era mi nombre en ese aquel entonces_**

**_Los ojos, ahora negros, del ninja se abrieron asombrados ante esa revelación, jamás imaginó encontrarse con un Hyuuga exiliado sin poseer el sello maldito, además tampoco imaginó encontrarse con un Hyuuga en un lugar como ese._**

**_.- Nunca oí hablar de ti_**

**_.- no me sorprende- contestó ella- mi paso por el clan Hyuuga no fue el más exitoso... a decir verdad sólo fui una vergüenza para ellos, al menos esas fueron sus palabras _**

**_.- aun así, a pesar de no querer ver derrotado al chiquillo ese- preguntó Itachi regresando al tema anterior- cual es la otra razón que no te permite matarme_**

**_Hinata le sonrió ligeramente y luego le dio la espalda comenzado su retirada de ese lugar lentamente, de la misma forma que llegó _**

**_.- mírate Uchiha Itachi- dijo con su voz tranquila y dulce- estás herido, no puedo pelear contra alguien en esa condición_**

**_.- no creas que permitiré que vivas creyendo que estoy vivo por tu lastima chiquilla- dijo fríamente Itachi_**

**_.- entonces te estaré esperando- contestó ella antes de irse- regresa si te atreves... Uchiha Itachi..._**

Esa había sido la primera vez que había hablado con Itachi, después de ese casual encuentro él había regresado innumerables veces pero nunca para pelear, más bien para conversara con ella; al menos eso ocurrió hasta que conoció a Aska, luego de eso Hinata le prohibió a poner nuevamente un pie en el bosque de las sombras

**_La próxima vez que nos encontremos_**

**_Uno de los dos no vivirá para contarlo_**

Esas habían sido las palabras que ella le dijo la última vez que lo vio.

.- Hinata-chan- dijo Aska algo preocupada al ver una expresión de tristeza en su rostro- le sucede algo?

.- nada- respondió ella sonriendo de una forma vacía-sólo estaba recordando a alguien... a un antiguo amigo

.- de Konoha?

.- se podría decir- contestó

**_Al fin al cabo, en teoría ambos nacimos en esta aldea... _**

**_no es así _**

_**¿Itachi?**_

.-No molestes ero-sennin!- un gritó proveniente de un local cercano a donde ella estaba la hizo reaccionar

No era hora de recordar el pasado, ahora sólo debía preocuparse por el presente: su deber era proteger a dos personas, la chica que estaba al frente suyo y al chico que estaba armando una escena en el local de Ichiraku.

Continuará...

* * *

1: para la ropa ninja que usa Hinata me inspiré en el traje de combate que usa Yoruichi de Bleach

2: como la de Anko, pero ella la usa cerrada, ya que se abrocha los primeros botones.

-.-

AHORA SÍ, ME DISCULPO FORMALMENTE POR LA DEMORA, PERO ESTA VEZ ESCRIBÍ MÁS DE LO ACOSTUMBRADO PARA RECOMPENSAR EL TIEMPO PERDIDO...

AGRADECIMIENTOS: tengo 30 reviews lo veo y no lo creo, gracias a todos lo que siguen este humilde y algo flojo Finc. espero que este cápitulo haya sido de su agrado y envién todos los reviews que deseen!

EXPLICACIONES:se que es arriesgadocrear nuevos personajes y que se involucren en la historia, pero la idea que Hinata hubiese estado sola esos cuatro años junto a un sensei que la hacía beber sake, no me parecía muy saludable... Intenté no darle mucho brillo al personaje de Aska Asakura y espero que no les moleste el hechode que ella este al lado de Hinata, pero descuiden no lo estará por mucho (próximo cáp 5).

Lo del prematuro consumo de Sake de Hinata, fue una sugerencia de una amiga y en realidad no me pareció una tan mala idea, eso sí ella tambi´´en me propuso que fuma y eso si me pareció un exceso, no quiero que la nueva imagen de Hinata este relacionada a todos lo vicios de la sociedad, ella es independiente pero no viciosa...

Sé que este finc. es sobre Naru y Hina, pero la gente no se enamora del día a la mañana, la cosa va lenta pero les prometo quela cosa se animará dentro de poco. >. 

El próximo cáp. es una oda hacia la pareja Sakura y Neji, así quelos seguidores de esta pareja se les es imposible no leer el siguiente cápitulo, ya lo tengo listo pero me demoraré en subir porque intentaré alagarlo y pulirlo lo más que pueda.

PETICIONES: Por si algunos no se han dado cuenta,cuando un ninja es reconocido por sus enemigos suele recibir un seudónimo, NECESITO ideas para un posible sobrenombre para Naruto, tengo la mente en blanco... de paso pediría ideas para el resto del cast... excepto para Hinata ya que se seudonimo esta ligado con su estadía en el bosque.

_**Se Despide **_

_**DarkHinata**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAP.4_**

**EL GENIO Y LA DOCTORA**

.- Hyuuga Hinata ha regresado?!!

Sakura perdió su compostura en cuanto escuchó de su maestra esa noticia, ignorando la reto de ella por el grito que dio, comenzó lentamente a sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Debían ser unos cuatro ya que la imagen de sorpresa y impotencia de honorable consejo de ancianos cuando ella les informó que el destino su antigua heredera ya no esta en sus manos, era un agradable recuerdo que le había acompañado desde ese tiempo.

Pero junto con ese recuerdo no podía olvidar lo que sucedió al día siguiente, cuando toda la aldea se enteró de la noticia.

Kurenai fue la primera que llegó a la oficina de la hokage para pedir explicaciones ya que Hinata era su subordinada y además, casi una hija para ella. Luego apareció Kiba junto con akamaru y Shino. Ninguno de ellos logró que la Hokage le digiera hacia donde había ido la ojiBlanco.

Durante una semana no se supo nada del honorable clan Hyuuga, Lee le había comentado que el consejo de ancianos no le permitió a Neji salir de la casa durante ese tiempo. Cuando por fin el clan mostró señales de vida, el vocero de la familia dijo públicamente que Hinata era una desertora y por lo tanto una cobarde que como no fue capaz de tener un nivel acorde con su apellido huyó sin importarle nada.

Recordó la rabia de Kiba cuando escuchó esa declaración, casi saltó encima del abuelo de Hinata para callarlo, si no hubiera sido por Chouji y Shino probablemente lo hubiera matado.

**"_Malditos malagradecidos, ella se esforzó hasta el último momento para complacerlos y ustedes a cambio sólo la humillaron"_**

Entre todas las groserías e improperios que lanzó Kiba, tal vez, esas palabras fueron las que más concordaron con los pensamientos de todos los presentes, Hinata no merecía ser llamada ni desertora ni cobarde. Si Naruto hubiera estado aun en la aldea lo más seguro hubiera sido que hubiera tenido una reacción similar a la de Kiba, pero durante la semana de hermetismo que tuvo el honorable clan Hyuuga, Jiraiya-sama regresó a la aldea en busca de Naruto para comenzar su entrenamiento, así que no se encontraba en Konoha ese día.

.- Así es- asintió Tsunade ante el silencio de su alumna- esta mañana estuvo en mi oficina y fue reincorporada como ninja de esta aldea... sin embargo no regresó sola.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- La acompaña una muchacha de su edad. Sakura, es ahí donde entras tú

A juzgar por la mirada de su sensei, Sakura infirió que algo no andaba nada bien.

.- Luce sospechosa?

.- No es eso- sonrió Tsunade ante ese comentario - su nombre es Asakura Aska, es un ninja medico, lo que deseo es que la supervises por un tiempo.

.- Entendido- suspiró aliviada, ella nunca le habían gustado las misiones de seguimiento y espionaje- pero Tsunade-sama, estoy segura que algo le preocupa y si no es relacionado con la acompañante de Hinata... sucede algo malo con Hinata?

Tsunade emitió un ligero suspiro de resignación, parecía que Sakura cada vez se parecía más a Shizune, no le podía mantener nada oculto.

.- El lugar donde Hinata estuvo todo este tiempo... dime Sakura, has escuchado alguna vez hablar sobre el bosque de las sombras?- la voz de la hokage sonaba algo apagada

.- No- respondió sencillamente la chica- es la primera vez que escucho hablar de ese lugar.

.- No me sorprende-dijo ella- no se trata de un lugar muy popular que digamos, está en los límites del país de la montaña y según los ninjas de ahí entrar en él es un suicidio...

.- Pero... Tsunade-sama!!- dijo sorprendida y horrorizada la pelirosa ante ese comentario- cómo envió a Hinata a un lugar como ese!!

.- Hyuuga Hikari, la madre de Hinata y Hanabi no es originaria de Konoha- dijo Tsunade ignorando su alumna- ella nació en el país de la montaña y creció específicamente en el bosque de las sombras, déjame decirte Sakura que esa mujer tenía un poder que iba más allá lo la lógica común, al no ser una Hyuuga no poseía ninguna técnica de línea sucesoria, en otras palabras su poder era producto de su propio esfuerzo... lamentablemente por ese mismo esfuerzo fue victima de una enfermedad, después del nacimiento de su segunda hija su cuerpo no resistió más

Sakura escuchaba con atención cada palabra de su maestra ya que era la primera vez que oía hablar del clan Hyuuga en sí, específicamente de la madre de Hinata o mejor dicho de la difunta esposa de Hyuuga Hiashi.

Su única relación con algún miembro de esa familia era con Hyuuga Neji, ya que durante los últimos años, al quedarse prácticamente sola, Lee-san la había casi integrado a su equipo, fue ahí donde tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a Neji.

Aunque su amistad con él no era bastante normal, ya que, al contrario de Lee, Tenten y Gai-sensei, Neji era una persona muy difícil de tratar; Casi todos sus encuentros, o él decía algún comentario hiriente sin darse cuenta o ella ignoraba sus ordenes ofendiéndole, en pocas palabras mantener una conversación civilizada se les hacía casi imposible ya que ambos tenían caracteres muy fuertes y eran llevados a su idea, lo que hacía que discutieran constantemente.

Pero aun así, sus numerosas discusión siempre las olvidaban al día siguiente, claro está, para comenzar con alguna nueva... su relación con Hyuuga Neji era una amistad bastante curiosa, pero apreciada por Sakura ya que, cuando Lee le comentó una vez que al parecer, sólo con ella Neji mostraba esa faceta de muchacho caprichoso y lucía tan despreocupado, al contrario de su forma de ser cotidiana, ser serio y callado; al enterarse de eso Sakura se sintió bien de cierta manera, ya que, Neji lo negara o no, le tenía un cierto grado de confianza.

Cuando no estaban discutiendo, lo que ocurría de vez en cuando y si Neji no estaba comentado nada relacionado con alguna misión o una nueva técnica, solían hablar de cosas tan cotidianas y triviales que gracias a ellas, Sakura lograba olvidarse de todo: La partida de Sasuke, la lejanía de Naruto, la vergüenza de haber sido una carga para su equipo durante todo ese tiempo...

Sin darse cuenta Neji tenía un efecto terapéutico en ella; ambos intentaban nunca arruinar esos momentos de paz ya que aunque eran escasos, también eran muy ansiados, por eso Sakura nunca comentaba nada sobre Sasuke y él no decía nada sobre su familia, lo cual personalmente, a Sakura no le interesaba demasiado.

Pero ahora cuando su maestra comenzó a relatarse sobre la madre de Hinata, un extraño interés se apoderó de ella.

.- La madre de Hinata... entonces cómo llegó a Konoha?

.- Ya a fines de la tercera gran guerra ninja Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, en ese entonces debía tener unos 19 años cuando participó en una misión al país de la montaña, aunque la misión fue un éxito, el daño que sufrieron los miembros de ese grupo fueron tan serios que se vieron obligados a esconderse un tiempo en territorio enemigo para reponer sus energías y no ser blancos fáciles en su regreso a la aldea- Tsunade se giró junto con su sillón en dirección al ventanal que se encontraba detrás de ella- el único lugar donde tendrían posibilidades de no ser encontrados por ninjas enemigos fue el bosque de la sombras ya que por su reputación muy pocos se atrevían a adentrarse en él

.- Disculpe mi interrupción- intervino algo curiosa Sakura- pero no comprendo por qué ese lugar tiene tan mala fama, qué hay exactamente en él que lo hace tan temible.

.- En ese bosque vive un viejo que es conocido como el gran maestro, dicen que si alguien es capaz de cumplir con el entrenamiento básico de él, obtiene un poder increíble y si es realmente digno, pasa a ser uno de los tres jueces que protegen al bosque de intrusos. Los jueces son alumnos suyos que por su poder tiene la autoridad de decidir quien puede estar en presencia de él- Tsunade parecía muy concentrada en su relato ya que contestó la pregunta de Sakura sin molestarse por la interrupción de esta, algo que generalmente le molestaba bastante

.- Son sólo tres?- comentó Sakura- es decir, supongo que si ese maestro es capaz de volver tan fuerte a un ninja, él debería tener muchos alumnos...

.- Son tres porque sólo un limitado número de personas son capaces de sobrevivir a las pruebas de los tres jueces, además el entrenamiento por el que son sometidos es un infierno... se dice que los ninjas que sobreviven a él nunca vuelven a ser los mismos- comentó Tsunade- claro que eso depende del ninja, ya que Hyuuga Hikari, aunque fue criada en el bosque de las sombras y ser la primera jueza, era una persona maravillosa... ella salvó a Hiashi y a los otros cinco ninjas de Konoha de los otros dos jueces y los cuidó en el templo donde vivía el gran maestro... en una semana ya eran capaces regresar, pero en ese poco tiempo Hyuuga Hiashi se enamoró de Hikari y como el sentimiento era mutuo, él la invitó a Konoha.

La expresión del rostro de Tsunade se ensombreció al recordar eso. Se volteó en su sillón para poder volver a ver el rostro de Sakura la cual lucía muy absorta en su relato

.- Ella abandonó el bosque y su puesto de jueza con la condición que si volvía, jamás podría salir de él... se dice que en el bosque de las sombras existe un pozo en el que crece una planta que cualidades curativas impresionantes, si Hikari hubiera regresado al bosque tal vez estaría con vida... pero cuando le diagnosticaron su enfermedad ella estaba casada con Hiashi, además en cinta Hanabi, por eso no regresó- un suspiro de nostalgia le permitió continuar con la trágica historia- Hiashi no volvió nunca a ser el mismo, luego de la muerte de Hikari, sólo le interesaba la capacidad de sus hijas y su familia... luego sucedió el intento de secuestro de Hinata y posteriormente la muerte de su hermano gemelo... supongo que esas son las principales razones de su forma de ser

**.-** Tsunade-sama...-dijo algo aturdida Sakura, le costaba asimilar toda la información que había recibido- le sucedió algo Hyuuga Hinata?

.- Hyuuga Hinata ya no existe- contestó simplemente poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia los ventanales nuevamente- esa mirada inexpresiva que vi esta mañana pertenecía a otra persona... la ninja que regresó a la aldea se llama sólo Hinata; no sé que tan fuerte sea, tampoco sé si logró conseguir el puesto de juez en su estadía en el bosque de las sombras, pero en estos momentos eso me tiene sin cuidado. Eso sí Sakura- dijo Tsunade al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su alumna- de algo estoy segura y es que logró conseguir lo que estaba buscando, deberías alegrarte por ella

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la oficina... ¿feliz¿Ella debía estar feliz de que Hinata hubiera cambiando tan drásticamente?

La Hinata que conoció una vez jamás sería capaz de mirar indiferentemente a nadie ya que ella era una persona demasiado dulce y gentil. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse de sus ojos.

¿Por qué a Hinata siempre le tocaba lo peor?

Sakura había logrado volverse fuerte sin tener que huir de su aldea y alejarse de sus amigos. Mientras que Hinata no lo logró, se vio en la obligación de alejarse de todo lo que ella amaba para poder sobrevivir.

Ella no cambió en nada su forma de ser, Sakura seguía siendo en esencia la misma de hace cuatro años, pero al parecer en el caso de Hinata no fue así.

.- ¿¡Cómo quiere que esté feliz por ella si me dice que ya no es la misma de antes!?- dijo indignada- ella... ella sufrió tanto... y ahora...

.- No te pongas así Sakura- le pidió Tsunade al ver como las lagrimas hacían su aparición, durante un momento Tsunade meditó lo que había hecho, se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos y habló de más-... vamos Sakura... será mejor que vuelvas al hospital, si Naruto aparece por acá buscándote le diré que estás ahí

.- sí...- musitó deprimida realizando una reverencia para retirarse. Era verdad hace unas pocas semanas Uzumaki Naruto había reaparecido en Konoha, no podía permitirse lucir como una chiquilla débil como hace 4 años.

Aun así, no podía dejar de estar deprimida por Hinata. Su madre falleció cuando ella era una niña, toda su infancia fue menospreciada por su familia a pesar de sus esfuerzos de ser aceptada por ellos, su propio clan la despreció y la perjudicó de una forma inimaginable. Ahora ella regresó siendo una persona distinta después de someterse a un entrenamiento infernal durante cuatro años...

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan dura?

Todos estos años ella se había arrepentido tan profundamente por no haber notado el sufrimiento que Hinata estuvo sometida durante toda su infancia, tal vez si le hubiera ofrecido su amistad las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde, Hinata ya no era la misma de antes, todos habían cambiado en esos años, ella misma era un ejemplo de eso.

Durante los cuatro años de ausencia de Hinata, muchas cosas habían pasado.

Gaara de la arena, el ninja que una vez casi le quitó la vida, se convirtió en el mejor Kazekage-sama que la arena había tenido.

Shikamaru se había comprometido con la hermana mayor de Gaara, Temari.

**"_Herede el mal habito de mi padre, preferir a las mujeres problemáticas y violentas que a las tranquilas y cariñosas..."_**

Esas habían sido sus palabras cuando le preguntaron él porque, por supuesto que a continuación a estas, Temari lo había dejado inconsciente de un acertado golpe en la cabeza.

Tal vez la persona más afectada fue Ino, la idea de no poder darle más ordenes a Shikamaru o el hecho que él dejaría la aldea por su futura esposa, hicieron que ella no le dirigiera la palabra por un buen tiempo, ya que muy dentro de ella el hecho de perder un amigo de la infancia por otra mujer, no dejaba de molestarle.

También en esos cuatros años la gran mayoría de sus amigos, incluyéndose, habían logrado ascender a la categoría jounins y chuunin. Por ello, Kakashi regreso a su antiguo puesto de anbu. No podía negar que eso le afectó, ya que no podía dejar de sentir la ausencia de Naruto y obviamente el dolor de la partida de Sasuke.

Pero gracias al apoyo incondicional de Tsunade, Lee y su equipo, en especial de Neji, pudo sobreponerse a eso.

Aunque discutía constantemente con Neji, realmente apreciaba el hecho de tenerlo a su lado. Él la había ayudado mucho en su entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama, ya fuera aconsejándola o molestándola, lo que inconscientemente le daba más ánimos para continuar. A cambio de eso ella se había convertido en una excelente ninja médico y claro estaba, en una amiga incondicional del Hyuuga.

Por su progreso tan rápido tanto en el campo de la medicina como también en el campo de batalla, Sakura había ganado grandes reconocimientos, ya que su fuerza heredada de la Hokage, era algo realmente temido por muchos.

Aunque ella se había hecho muy fuerte, aun dudaba si con su poder actual, sería capaz de traer a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea y proteger a Naruto, el que, por cierto, estaba irreconocible. Había crecido tanto que nadie podría creerle que ella fue una vez más alta que él. Su cabello lucía tan amarillo como siempre pero aun más despeinado. Pero lo más notable era su poder. En una emboscada que sufrieron Shikamaru y Naruto unos días atrás, Shikamaru pudo darse cuenta que Uzumaki Naruto ya no era el chico distraído de la academia. Según su maestra dentro de poco se ganaría un sobrenombre que lo seguiría hasta el día en que él se convirtiera en el nuevo Hokage de la aldea.

Pero ella no se quedaba atrás ya que en el último tiempo de batallas que la aldea estaba viviendo, sus oponentes la habían llamado _**La flor de acero de Konoha**_, un apodo del cual Neji obviamente no logró superar la tentación de burlarse de él, ocasionando una discusión que, al contrario de las anteriores, había durado más de lo común.

Aquellos pensamientos la tenían tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que cuando abrió la puerta alguien precisamente estaba entrando. El choque que tuvo contra el pecho de ese desconocido hizo que perdiera en equilibrio y si los brazos de ese mismo personaje no la hubieran sujetado su encuentro con el suelo hubiera sido inevitable.

.- Disculpe- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir- disculpe no le fije...

Acto seguido se apartó de esa persona lo más rápido que pudo y levantó su rostro para ver de quien se trataba.

Hyuuga Neji lucía tan distante como siempre, pero al darse cuenta que se trataba de la pelirosa, formuló una pequeña sonrisa

.- Tan distraída como siempre, doctora- comentó él enfatizando el "doctora" provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la chica

Lo que le faltaba, Hyuuga Neji burlándose de ella.

En esos instantes perdió el poco control que le quedaba... era oficial desde ese día: le declaraba la guerra a todos los Hyuugas... por su cruel hacia Hinata, la prepotencia que tenían hacia el resto y porque la ironía de Neji era lo último que deseaba en esos precisos momentos.

.- Permiso- dijo cortantemente saliendo por un costado de la puerta, sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de rencor al chico de los ojos blancos e irse sin siquiera saludar a Lee y el resto de su equipo que se encontraban detrás del Hyuuga.

.- Sakura-san...- dijo dolido Lee ante la frialdad de la pelirosa

Tsunade, que había observado todo desde su escritorio, no pudo aguantar la risa que le produjo toda la escena que había hecho su alumna.

.- No es tu culpa Neji- sonrió la Hokage ante el asombro de los recién llegados ante la actitud de la chica, siendo el más extrañado de todos Neji ya que creía que ella y él ya habían hecho las pases por su última discusión-lo que sucede es que de todas las posibles personas que se pudo haberse encontrado hoy, un Hyuuga no era la mejor opción...

.- ¿disculpe?- dijo Neji aun sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo

.- Será mejor que la siguas Neji- le aconsejó Tsunade- creo que necesita desahogarse con alguien- el equipo de Gai aun no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo- no te preocupes por la misión, estoy segura que Gai, Lee y Tenten serán suficientes...

.- Pero yo...

.- Te digo que vayas- la voz de la Hokage ahora sonó tan autoritaria como siempre- no me lo hagas repetir nuevamente

Aun confundido, Neji luego de realizar una reverencia se retiró de la oficina de la Hokage y fue a buscar a Sakura para pedirle una explicación por su comportamiento

.-Disculpe mi curiosidad Hokage-sama- Tenten fue la primera que se atrevió a hablar luego de la partida de Neji- podría explicarnos que fue lo que sucedió aquí?

Tsunade asintió y miró a los tres ninjas que estaban al frente a ella.

.- Hyuuga Hinata ha regresado

-.-

Sakura se encontraba sentada a las orillas del lago mientras arrogaba piedras a este. Estaba realmente deprimida, hace algunos minutos no había podido controlarse ni un poco; como en el último tiempo no había sufrido ninguno de sus repentinos "ataques" creía que ya era capaz de controlar las reacciones infantiles que experimentaban cuando se sentía ofendida o enojada por algo, donde ella se dejaba llevar por sus emociones pasando a llevar, generalmente, a otros.

.- soy una baka- suspiró triste ella mientras abrazaba sus rodillas- no debí comportarme así con Neji... realmente soy una idiota...

.- Eso nadie puede negarlo- comentó Neji mientras se sentaba a su lado- no tienes idea de lo predecible que eres, no me costo absolutamente nada encontrarte

.- Neji!- dijo sorprendida- pero qué haces aquí!

.- ordenes de Tsunade-sama- contestó él- "Será mejor que la siguas..." al menos eso fue lo que escuché

Un silencio incómodo siguió a la respuesta del muchacho, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que decir. Sakura trago algo de saliva en un intento de aclarar las ideas de su cabeza, era ahora o nunca donde tenía que ofrecerle una disculpa o sino tal vez todo lo ocurrido se convertiría en un mal entendido y en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba ella era un amigo.

.- lo siento- dijo ella mirándolo con sus ojos algo cristalinos- lo siento mucho Neji, no debí hablarte de esa manera... pero...

.- Será mejor que me digas que fue lo que ocurrió- pidió él interrumpiendo su disculpa- yo ya estoy acostumbrado a ese trato tan maleducado tuyo, mientras que Lee casi se pone a llorar...

.- Lee-san también estaba ahí?- preguntó inocentemente llevando su dedo índice a sus labios en un acto de recordar

.- Además de ofensiva ciega- suspiró resignado cerrando sus ojos mientras se recostaba en la hierba- quien diría que eres un ninja médico Haruno...

Calma 

Debía conservarla si deseaba que todo esto terminara bien, pero la actitud irritante de Neji al parecer le pedía todo lo contrario. Suspiró y miró hacia el cielo despejado en un intento de apelar a más fuerza.

.- Hinata... ésta mañana regresó a la aldea

Neji se reincorporó de golpe y miró seriamente a la pelirosa

.- Estás segura?- articuló él- Hinata-sama ha regresado?

.- eso me dijo Tsunade-sama... Neji yo... lo siento- comentó Sakura avergonzada- sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver con lo que sucedió hace cuatro años pero yo...

El asombro de Neji dio paso a una expresión seria que perturbó a la pelirosa, la cual ya se había olvidado que él podía mostrar esas expresiones. Las únicas veces que la miró de esa forma fue cuando él aun no confiaba en ella, cuando recién Lee la estaba integrando a su equipo...

.- Yo pertenezco a la rama del Bouke- le recordó molesto Neji mirando hacia el lago y llevando sus manos a su regazo- mi deber consistía en el de proteger a Hinata-sama, luego de lo ocurrido hace cuatro años, mi tarea es ahora cuidar a Hanabi-sama... yo no tengo voto ni palabra en esas decisiones, soy sólo una herramienta

.- no digas eso- le pidió en un susurro Sakura mirándolo dolida- por favor...

Se maldijo a sí misma por ser la causante de que Neji dijera esa cruda declaración.

.- no pude ayudar a Hinata-sama en aquel entonces, mi opinión no valía nada y aun sucede lo mismo- continuó él apretando con fuerza sus puños, al parecer estaba diciendo todo eso sin darse cuenta- soy un títere al servicio de otros... un muñeco que puede ser reemplazado en cualquier momento

.- Neji... - le suplicó Sakura en un tono más fuerte- no sigas...

No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con un Neji tan vulnerable, no le gustaba que él le hablara de esas cosas, ella ya sabía la posición que él cumplía en el clan Hyuuga, pero de alguna manera al escucharlo decirlo de esa forma tan resignada le desagradaba y deprimía. Para ella Neji era un símbolo de determinación y fortaleza...

.- ese mi destino de pájaro enjaulado- parecía como si todo ese rencor que había logrado olvidar con la ayuda de Sakura se hubiera liberado- y será el destino de mis hijos algún día también... vivir por otros sin importar lo fuerte que te vuelvas- la presión de sus puños había ocasionado que se hiriera las palmas de sus manos- mi destino...

.- ya basta Neji!- gritó Sakura por fin llamando la atención del chico- no digas eso por favor...

Él la miró sorprendido, algo escurría por sus blancas mejillas ¿estaba llorando? Esta era la segunda vez que la llorar, pero al contrario de la última vez, realmente sentía un malestar al verla así ya que a decir verdad no estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres llorando

.- Sakura... que te sucede?- se acercó a ella preocupado poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha, sintió dolor, se había dañado las palmas él mismo sin darse cuenta- fue algo que dije...

.- No vuelvas a decir esas cosas nuevamente cerca de mí... por favor- le pidió mientras tomaba sus manos y las curaba- tú no eres nada de eso... Neji

Neji notó que los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se habían opacado levemente, pero lo suficiente como para que él lo notara. Al parecer por resultado de las lágrimas, no le gustaba que ella se viera así.

Cuando terminó de curarlo, Sakura no soltó las manos del ojiBlanco. Lo miró directo a sus ojos y acercó sus manos a su pecho apretándolas contra las suyas.

Neji se sonrojó furiosamente ante ese acto que para Sakura parecía ser inocente. Agradeció mentalmente que la chica estuviera tan concentrada en sus ojos y no notara su reacción.

.- Prométemelo Neji- le dijo Sakura- no dirás nada de eso cuando yo este contigo... no, en ningún momento digas eso... prométemelo

Neji miró esos ojos aun opacados por las lágrimas, algo que él había provocado, un sentimiento de culpa le invadió por eso, a Neji le hubiese gustado disculparse con ella pero aunque Sakura era diferente para él en comparación a todas las demás personas, ya que había sido la única capaz de lograr simpatizarle e inspirarle una sensación de confianza... él todavía no podía dejar su orgullo de lado, pedirle una disculpa sería aceptar públicamente que él sentía una clase de debilidad por ella y eso no cuadraba con la imagen de Hyuuga Neji.

.- Lo que le sucedió a Hinata no fue tu culpa- dijo ella apelando a su atención una vez más- y si te siente culpable por ello, ahora es cuando debes hacer algo... pero Neji, tú no eres inútil y reemplazable, tú eres mi amigo...

¿Su amigo?

Sin darse cuenta la pelirosa, había logrado lo que muchas personas habían intentado sin existo durante ya mucho tiempo, acercarse a él.

En un principio, para Neji la presencia de Sakura por insistencia de Lee le resultaba un fastidio, lo menos que quería era una chiquilla llorica cerca de él, no estaba de ánimo para eso. Hace poco había ocurrido todo el asunto de la partida de Hinata y su hogar no se había vuelto un paraíso, por eso ahora pasaba el mayor tiempo posible lejos de ahí.

Pero Sakura no resultó la misma ninja que recordaba, una chiquilla suplicándole a lagrimas a Naruto que trajera a de regreso al amor de su vida de regreso ya que ella no pudo convencerlo, la Sakura que estaba ahora cerca de él era una chica dulce y amable pero a la vez dueña de un carácter decidido y autoritario, que obviamente chocó con el suyo por parecerse un poco.

La primera discusión que tuvo con ella fue realmente por una tontería, o ir a un puesto de ramen o de dango para pasar el calor. Como los dos eran llevados a su idea no desistía en sus opciones, si Gai-sensei no hubiese intervenido, la disputa hubiese durado horas. A Neji no le agradaba para nada que una intrusa en su equipo estuviera amenazando su posición como líder, él pensaba que como ella se había quedado sin equipo ahora estaba intentado entrar a cualquier otro sin impórtale o no lo que pensaran los demás, en otras palabras ella no era nada más que una molestia.

No fue hasta esa misión de rescate, donde su equipo entero estuvo en peligro, que cambio su forma de verla. En un principio se trataba de una simple misión de escolta de clase C, pero luego que, un grupo de ninjas viajeros secuestraran a su cliente y de paso a Tenten, si volvió una misión de clase A. Por el elevado número de individuos Gai pidió refuerzos a la aldea, para sorpresa y la de todos, Tsunade-sama envió solamente a su última alumna, Sakura, la cual llegó justo en el momento en que los tres habían sido sorprendidos por una emboscada.

Esa fue la primera vez que Neji vio el poder más temido de la quinta Hokage, que había sido heredado por Sakura. No sabía cual de todos los presentes estaban más sorprendidos cuando ella golpeo en suelo con una fuerza absurda que destruyó un área realmente considerable. Pero el aporte más considerable de la kunoichi fue haberle salvado la vida a Lee, el cual casi la pierde protegiéndolo. Sakura quedó realmente agotada después de ese esfuerzo, estuvo inconsciente durante dos días.

Cuando se recuperó por completo volvió a frecuentar el lugar donde ellos solían entrenar. Cuando por razones del destino un día quedaron solos, Sakura comenzó a hablarle sobre lo desagradable que era estar postrada en una cama. Él se limitó a mirarla desconcertado, esperaba que ella le pidiera que le diera las gracias por haberle salvo el pellejo hace casi una semana, en cambio ahí estaba ella, diciendo un montón de tonterías triviales e insignificantes, que de alguna manera lo hacían sentir como un joven normal, ya que según Sakura, él se comportaba como un viejo amargado. No pudo resistir sonreír interiormente y dar un pequeño comentario sobre el tema.

No fueron las palabras más elaboradas ni el punto de vista más preciso, a decir verdad, sonó bastante estúpido en ese momento. Se odio así mismo después de guardar silencio para meditar la estupidez que había dicho. Pero la armoniosa risa de la chica fue necesaria para relajarse.

Entonces los vio por primera vez.

Cuando ella levantó su rostro para mirarlo... los vio. Era cierto que no poseían ninguna línea sucesoria pero aun así, esas esmeraldas eran únicas, brillaban a la luz del sol y acompañaban a la sonrisa de la chica de una forma increíble. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de unos de los porque Haruno Sakura era especial.

Hubiera seguido mirando como idiotizado los ojos de la chica de no ser del grito de Rock Lee diciendo que había encontrado a Gai-sensei y a Tenten no muy lejos de allí. Neji por temor que Lee sospechara algo, hizo un comentario algo desagradable sobre lo aburrido que era estar a solas con la pelirosa y que se alegraba que por fin habían llegado los otros.

Esa había sido la razón por la que ambos siempre discutían. Neji temía mostrar algún tipo de debilidad frente a otros. Después de un tiempo Sakura lo logró comprender y le siguió el juego. Aunque a veces a ambos se les iba la mano y las discusiones de tornaban reales...

Pero en momentos como estos, cuando ambos se encontraban a solas, Neji se abría un poco y Sakura podía disfrutar la compañía del verdadero Hyuuga Neji, no del ninja perfecto que él intentaba ser frente a otros. Él odiaba arruinar esos instantes de paz.

Ahora veía, después de tanto tiempo, a una Sakura frágil, vulnerable y sobre todo lastimada, se sentía realmente mal, no deseaba verla de así.

.- Si prometes no volver a llorar- contestó él ante su petición- no estoy acostumbrado a verte a así, no me gusta... no deberías poner así... - agregó en casi un susurro.

Sakura se sonrojó antes esas palabras. Soltó lentamente las manos de Neji pero continuó viéndolo a los ojos.

.- Ahora que te sucede- le preguntó algo incómodo ante la mirada intensa con la que la observaba- tengo algo en la cara o que...

.- Es... es la primera vez que aceptas que eres mi amigo- contestó ella algo emocionada

.- a estas alturas creo que toda la aldea sabe eso Haruno- contestó algo perturbado por la suavidad que comentó eso, no era una gran cosa como para que ella le diera tanta importancia. Volvió a sentarse mirando hacia el lago en un intento de escapar de esa mirada esmeralda.

Ella lo imitó mientras aun sonreía.

Todo parecía en ese momento perfecto para ella.

Naruto había regresado, Neji ahora estaba a su lado, Hinata había regresado...

Su sonrisa desapareció lentamente al recordar eso.

.- Neji...

.- dime

.- Tsunade-sama me comentó que Hinata ya no era la misma

.- nadie lo es, Sakura- dijo él sin apartar su mirada del lago- todos hemos cambiado tanto para bien como para mal en este tiempo...

Sakura miró con ternura a su acompañante y sin poder controlar nuevamente sus impulsos se recargó sobre el hombro derecho del chico Hyuuga

Neji la miró sorprendido¿desde cuando ella le tenía esa confianza?

Se mordió la lengua para no decir nada que pudiera alejar a la chica. No había nadie en ese lugar, no había nada que ocultar...

**"_Será mejor que la siguas…"_**

Tsunade-sama nunca había tenido mayor razón.

* * *

Se me fue la mano con la demora... jajajajaja...SORRYYYYYYYYYYY! 

Gracias por los reviews, que me alegan la existencia... espero que disfruten este cáp. (Largo, meloso y romanticón ustedes eligen)

No me llegaron sujerencias congretas sobre un apodo para Naruto así que me las tendré que ingeniar yo sololita... como sea manden con confianza todas las sujerencias y etc...

ACLARACIONES: Itachi (uno de los amores platónicos de Darkhinata :p) no fue lastimado por Hinata, ella lo encontró en esas condiciones, aun así dejemos claro que ella es ahora tan o más fuerte de él...

**_Se Despide_**

**_DarkHinata_**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5

**El regreso de la exiliada**

Aunque Sakura estaba bastante atrasada, ya que en teoría hace más de una hora debería estar atendiendo en el hospital, caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles, a su cabeza le costaba demasiado asimilar los últimos acontecimientos vividos.

.- ¡Sakura-chan!

La estrepitosa voz hizo que la distraída jounin se detuviera luego de escucharla y como no pudo identificar de inmediato de quien se trataba, Sakura se volteó y vio como un ruidoso ninja se acercaba a ella mientras la saludaba animadamente.

Repentinamente una nostalgia la sobre acogió al darse cuenta que por un momento ella no fue capaz de identificar a su propio amigo; Naruto ya no poseía la misma voz chillona de antes, ahora era algo más ronca y varonil. Después de todo a sus 18 años él ya era todo un hombre.

.- ¡hasta que por fin me escuchaste!- se quejó algo cansado apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para poder recuperar el aire- te llevo siguiendo hace casi medio kilómetro y no me escuchabas Sakura-chan

.- disculpa Naruto- rió algo avergonzada- estaba recordando tonteras mías...

.- ya veo- asintió él irguiéndose para luego cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos

Al verlo hacer eso Sakura no podo privarse de reírse un poco, al parecer su voz había cambiado, pero su costumbre de cerrar sus ojos no.

.- De que te ríes Sakura-chan?

.- De nada- dijo ella_- Naruto siempre seguirá siendo Naruto..._

Aun confundido el joven jounin abrió sus ojos y contempló a la hermosa ninja que estaba al frente de él. Si cuando niños él ya la encontraba linda, ahora Sakura tenía, para él, la belleza de una diosa... pero ese amor platónico que lo acompañó desde que la conoció se había ido apagando paulatinamente a medida que pasaba tiempo con ella. No sabía si era porque siempre lo estuvo ignorando o tal vez porque los ojos sólo podían ver a Sasuke. En fin, al pasar de los años, ese amor incondicional que experimentaba por la pelirosa se fue convirtiendo en cariño.

Cuando la había visto correr hacia él para abrazarlo emocionada, el día en que llegó a la aldea luego de ausentarse por cuatro años, la felicidad de tenerla entre sus brazos fue casi la misma que sintió al saludar a todos sus antiguos compañeros. Para él, Haruno Sakura, siempre sería especial, sólo que ahora ese sentimiento no era porque ella era la chica que le gustaba, más bien fraternal, porque Sakura era casi su hermana, su primera amiga y su compañera de equipo. Juntos tenían un compromiso y ese vínculo los hacía sentirse tan unidos: Traer a Uchiha Sasuke de regreso a Konoha.

Tantas reflexiones hicieron que Naruto olvidara la razón por la que la estuvo buscado frenéticamente durante toda una hora.

.- la vieja Tsunade nos llama- recordó él repentinamente- a decir verdad llama a todos los jounins y chuunins a una reunión de emergencia

Sakura cambió rápidamente su atención al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Emergencia? Tsunade-sama nunca convocaba a reuniones repentinas, algo importante debió haber ocurrido para que ella recurriera a una de ellas. Pensamientos sombríos comenzaron a nublar su mente, tal vez la guerra al fin había comenzado...

.- Naruto, dime Tsunade-sama te dijo algo aparte de eso- preguntó preocupada- no comentó nada más?

.- Dijo... ¡A sí ya recuerdo! que debíamos ir a una reunión de reconocimiento de personal- dijo él

La expresión del rostro de la chica se relajó al escuchar eso, aunque por un lado se sentía aliviada de que la reunió no se tratara sobre nada relacionado a una supuesta nota de guerra, lo más probable sería que Tsunade-sama haría pública la llegada de Hyuuga Hinata a la aldea.

Se avergonzó de sí misma por haberse olvidado de eso, ya que luego de su conversación con Neji, como solía ocurrir, ella se había dejado de pensar en todo lo que le estaba angustiando. Se sonrojó al recordar que había estado casi una hora apoyada en silencio sobre el hombro del ninja, escuchando la brisa y el agua que se agitaba en el lago, cualquier persona hubiese pensado que se trataban de un par de enamorados; Pero a ninguno de los dos les preocupó eso ya que crearon como un pequeño mundo aparte, donde se olvidaron de todas sus preocupaciones y problemas, donde obviamente no les interesaba para nada que pensara el resto... todo era tan perfecto que Sakura olvidó completamente que la estaban esperando en el hospital. No fue hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta que Rock Lee se acercaba a ese lugar que reaccionaron. Neji recordó que su equipo tenía una misión y ella su trabajo en el hospital. Se despidieron algo avergonzados de su irresponsabilidad y se fueron por caminos distintos.

Ella había estado pensado en Neji todo su camino hacia el hospital, por eso estaba tan distraída. No podía quitarse de su cabeza el hecho que él hubiera aceptado por primera vez que ambos eran amigos y mostrara esa sinceridad con ella, Neji le había hablado por primera vez sobre sus sentimientos, sobre su familia y la desesperación que sintió cuando no pudo ayudar a su prima hace cuatro años atrás... el sólo hecho de recordar cuando él la miró dulcemente después que le prometió nunca más hablar de sí mismo como si fuera una herramienta la hacía sentir como una chiquilla enamorada... y fuese idea suya o no, juraría que él se sonrojó unos instantes cuando la miró fijamente. Claro que eso era científicamente imposible, ya que Neji no era de las personas que se sonrojaban y se cohibían ante una chica.

De repente, Sakura asimiló lo que le había ocurrido en esa mañana, todo su cambio de ánimo; había salido de la oficina de la Hokage increíblemente triste y conmovida por Hinata, auto convenciéndose que estaría deprimida todo el día por ella. Pero no le bastó estar al lado de Neji para alegrarse nuevamente. No podía creer lo hipócrita que había resultado su forma de ser.

Otro pensamiento que la perturbó fue la importancia que le estaba dando a su encuentro con el chico Hyuuga, después de todo, hablar con él no era nada del otro mundo... no entendía por qué ahora toda su atención estaba dirigida hacia él, le hacía recordar cuando estaba obsesionada con Sasuke-kun...

¡Un momento!

Se alteró mentalmente ante lo que acababa de sucede¿había comparado a Neji con Sasuke-kun? Se sonrojó furiosamente ante el sólo hecho de haber imaginado eso. Ellos dos no se parecían en nada, era como el blanco y el negro, silvestre y piolín... además Sasuke jamás le había contestado ni mirado tan dulcemente como Neji...

.-¡SAKURA-CHAN!

Naruto gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que la pelirosa reaccionara, se preocupó de verdad cuando notó que su rostro se ponía rojo y luego parecía algo asustado.

.- pero que demonios te sucede Naruto!- le preguntó enojada por el grito y adolorida por lo cercano que fue para su oído derecho

.- la vieja Tsunade debe estar furiosa- dijo él- debe estar esperándonos y...

.- es verdad!- recordó asustada- vamos Naruto!!

Por muy concentrada que estuviera por Neji en esos momentos, el recuerdo de un ataque de furia de su maestra era más que suficiente como para despertarla de sus reflexiones.

x.x

Naruto y Sakura fueron los últimos en llegar a la sala de reuniones; Sakura dirigió su mirada a su maestra mientras que junto a Naruto buscaron algún puesto desocupado lo más rápido que pudieron, a juzgar por la expresión seria y algo impaciente de la Hokage, infirió que los estaban esperando para iniciar con la reunión de emergencia.

Sakura busco lo más rápido posible un asiento vació para no continuar atrasando más la reunión, se sorprendió cuando divisó que al parecer la última silla desocupada de toda la habitación se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Neji, el cual, al perecer no fue junto a Lee y es resto de su equipo a la misión que Tsunade-sama les había dado esa mañana.

Mientras caminaba hacia la silla, a medida que se acercaba al Hyuuga su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza, aun no muy segura si esa reacción era producto de la vergüenza que sentía por llegar tarde y que la mayoría de las miradas de disgusto estaban sobre ella o Naruto, o más bien por haber tenido que estar cerca nuevamente de Neji. Cuando tomó asiento procuró no mirarlo y comenzó a enfocar su mente en otra cosa.

Neji sintió la presencia de Sakura en cuanto ella entró en la habitación, a juzgar por la acelerada respiración que presentaba, podía imaginar que a Uzumaki Naruto le había costado mucho encontrarla y por eso ambos habían tenido que correr para llegar a la reunión. Se sintió algo culpable por eso, si la hubiese seguido después que Lee le avisó en el lago que Tsunade-sama estaba convocando a los chuunins y jounins a la sala de reuniones, ella no hubiese tenido que enfrentar la vergüenza que estaba experimentando junto a su compañero de equipo.

La pelirosa tomó asiento a su lado para su sorpresa, pero luego de una breve inspección se dio cuenta que la razón de eso fue por necesidad, ya que no quedaba otro sitio vació a excepción que el que estaba a su lado. El pulso de la chica seguía bastante agitado cuando se sentó, el sentimiento de culpa volvió a serse presente en él.

.- la razón por la que les he llamado es por la reincorporación de un antiguo miembro de la antigua promoción de egresados de la academia ninja de hace ya cinco años atrás

Luego de aclarar su garganta Tsunade comenzó con su discurso dando inicio por fin la improvisada reunión. Ella miró fijamente a los ninjas que estaban sentados frente a ella. Tantos rostros familiares como nuevos estaban en esa habitación.

Pudo apreciar de primera fila como un sentimiento de sorpresa los tomaba desprevenidos, unos molestos murmullos interrumpieron su discurso por unos instantes mas no bastó sólo una mirada de molestia para callarlos a todos. Sabía que la noticia que daría causaría distintos tipos de reacciones por parte de todos los presentes.

Vio claramente a los antiguos compañeros de la OjiBlanco, Inuzaka Kiba y Aburame Shino; sin olvidar a su antigua líder, Kurenai. Esos tres la había acosado casi un año completo intentando en vano obtener alguna pista acerca del paradero de Hinata, no estaba segura cual sería su reacción al enterarse que ella había regresado a la aldea.

Pero antes de continuar hablando una sensación de molestia la invadió, alguien dentro de los presentes la estaba mirando y no precisamente de una manera agradable, de alguna u otra manara se sentía indefensa bajo el escrutinio de esos ojos. Los únicos capaces de crear esa sensación era los miembros del clan Hyuuga... y en efecto detrás de los jounins ahí presentes, dentro de los puestos de chuunins, logró divisar el frío y calculador rostro de la heredera de esa familia. Hanabi lucía tan imperturbable como siempre, a juzgar por su mirada, debía sospechar que esa reunión era a causa del regreso de su hermana mayor, pero luego de meditarlo por un segundo descartó la idea, desde que ayudó a Hinata, Hanabi la miraba con esos ojos llenos de rencor.

Tsunade frunció su ceño con tan sólo recordar la expresión del rostro de esa niña, no podía explicarse como alguien de su edad odiara tanto a una persona tan tranquila y dulce como Hinata. No cabía duda que luego de enterarse del regreso de su hermana mayor ella la buscaría...

Tsuande tomo un poco de aire e intentado no hacer esperar más a los ninjas algo impacientes que estaban ahí, dijo sin rodeos dijo lo que tenía que decir.

.- Esta mañana Hyuuga Hinata regresó a la aldea

Al contrario de la última vez, esta vez tuvo que recurrir a su voz para volver a recuperar el orden en la habitación.

.- Hinata regresó?- Kurenai fue la primera que deseba una explicación por parte de Tsunade- por qué no se me informó de eso

.- Hinata ya no es más una gennin- contestó la Hokage- su nueva posición le permite ahora no estar bajo tu supervisión

. Ahora no es una gennin?- preguntó extrañada

.- Su posición es de una Jounin

Nuevamente los molestos murmullos de sorpresa y ahora unos de indignación se apoderaron de la densa atmósfera que se estaba viviendo dentro de la habitación de reuniones.

.- _esa chiquilla tiene preferencia_

_.- se ausenta durante todo ese tiempo y ahora la ascienden _

_.- esa chiquilla tiene preferencias _

.- SILENCIO

Intensificando su voz por medio de su chacra, al menos unas dos cuadras a la redonda había escuchado esa orden. Tsunade se había puesto de pie y con su puño derecho había golpeado "suavemente" además el escritorio que se encontraba al frente suyo.

x.x

La tarde comenzaba a caer suavemente en Konoha acompañada por una fría brisa, el verano ya estaba llegando a su fin e indicios del otoño ya se manifestaban en el aire.

Hinata estaba sentada el alféizar de una de ventanas de su nuevo hogar, la vista que tenía de la aldea era panorámica y en esos momentos el paisaje teñido de naranja lo embellecía aun más.

Encontrar un departamento disponible costo mucho menos de lo que creía, al cuarto intento logró conseguir ese maravilloso lugar. Estaba en el último piso. pero en cuanto vio la vista, tanto Aska como ella aceptaron. Tenían una cocina amplia, un buen baño, dos habitaciones grandes, una pequeña que podría hacer de estudio, un living comedor iluminado… no podía pedir nada más. Los muebles serían un problema que se podía solucionar mañana, después de todo les quedaba bastante dinero de su último trabajo antes de regresar a Konoha, tenía medio año asegurado tranquilamente.

El silencio que reinaba en el departamento comenzaba a envolverla, hace ya mucho tiempo que ella no experimentaba esa sensación de soledad, desde que conoció a Aska no tenía oportunidad alguna de alejarse de la realidad, la pelinegra siempre la hacia volver ya sea con su alegre –y a veces molesta- voz.

La ausencia de Aska se debía a que ella había ido a comprar víveres y utensilios básicos, que por muy maravilloso que fuera el departamento, no venía incluido con ollas, toallas, jabones… sólo tenía sus mochilas de viajes y hace casi tres meses no se había establecido en un lugar.

Hinata se sentía de cierta manera aliviada ya que casi se cumpliría un año desde que ella había estado en un lugar al cual llamar hogar, desde su partida del bosque de las sombras había estado viajando de un lugar a otro, sin rumbo fijo. Durante ese tiempo junto con Aska había estado trabajando de caza recompensas y gracias a ello habían estado viajando cómodamente por las grandes recompensas que habían ganado. Claro que detrás de del hecho de obtener dinero, el verdadero objetivo de Hinata en todo ese asunto había estado enfocado a comenzar su pequeño ajuste de cuentas con su "querida familia".

_El ángel caído_

_EL ángel negro del bosque de Las Sombras_

_Hinata Ohime-sama… _

Eran unos de los muchos apodos que había ganado en ese poco tiempo. Pero su mayor satisfacción había sido un rumor que tal vez no tardaría mucho en llegar a Konoha; en un principio ella había sido constantemente subestimada ya que, como era de esperarse, la noticia de que la antigua heredera había sustituida por su debilidad era un hecho conocido por todas las naciones, por eso no le sorprendió que se burlaran constantemente de ella en los primeros trabajos que había aceptado. Claro está, todos los que habían osado burlarse les había quedado más que claro que la nueva Hinata no cuadrado con la descripción de debilucha que habían escuchado. Al poco tiempo después una nueva versión de los hechos había llegado a sus oídos, en grandes rasgos decían que la exiliada del clan Hyuga era en realidad el miembro más poderoso de la dinastía y que había abandonado Konoha para evitar que sellaran sus grandes poderes.

Hinata no pudo contener su risa cuando escuchó eso. _Ojala hubiese sido esa la razón _pensó ella. No podía imaginarse los rostros de sus antiguos familiares cuando escucharán esa absurda historia, no podía imaginarse el rostro de Hanabi cuando escuchara eso…

Miró hacia abajo, hacia la entrada ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Aska había salido y faltaba poco para que oscureciera, Hinata seguía pensado que lo mejor hubiese sido que acompañara a la pelinegra pero como era de esperar, Aska insistió en ir sola, según ella para que ella recuperara sus energías. Pero ella sabía que la verdadera razón era para que evitara encontrarse cara a cara con algún Hyuga.

Cerró sus ojos e intento sacar de su cabeza esas estupideces, lo último que necesitaba pensar en esos momentos era sobre su familia, pero aun odiara aceptarlo, tal vez ya era hora de dejar de huir de ese tema.

Había pasado cuatros años

Ya no era la misma de antes

Ya no le temía a nada

Aun así, no quería ver todavía a ningún Hyuga

Dentro de ella sabía que no era por un asunto de cobardía, no le temía a su familia, lo realmente le preocupaba era ella misma.

¿Qué cara debía poner?

¿Qué palabras debería decir?

Ella había llegado a la conclusión que el odio no era una solución por más que lo intentó, simplemente no pudo. Así que todo su sufrimiento y dolor lo decidió olvidar junto con su familia. El clan Hyuga para ella no existía… claro que en teoría eso era una utopía pero en la práctica era una mierda. Olvidarlos sería más sencillo si no tenía que verlos… pero que imbecilidad había hecho, nunca debió haber vuelto.

.- _Deja de comportarte como una mocosa…_

No era la ocasión para pensar ese tipo de estupideces.

Hinata contempló una vez más el sobre acogedor paisaje y se puso de pie, probablemente Aska llegaría en cualquier momento y ella no había hecho absolutamente nada…

.- Manos a la obra…

x.x

.- _Lo que realmente sé es que no todo es como se vende, pero mientras más crezco, menos sé y, he vivido demasiadas vidas, a pesar de no ser vieja y, mientras más veo, menos crezco, mientras menos hago, más siembro…_

Ver a una joven extraordinariamente bella de ojos azules, con un cabello largo, brilloso de color negro, cantando una canción mientras cargaba una considerable cantidad de bolsas como si nada por las calles de Konoha, en esos días no era un espectáculo usual para los habitantes de la hoja.

Aska cantaba despreocupadamente camino a su nuevo hogar, se le había hecho bastante tarde, pero había comprado más de lo que en teoría debería ya que había ofertas muy buenas en las tiendas de Konoha. Mientras avanzaba comenzó a darse cuenta que la gente la miraba como un bicho raro; en realidad Konoha era una aldea de aguafiestas, pensó mientras continuaba tarareando su canción, mirarla como si nunca hubiesen escuchado música en su vida, además sabía por fuentes confiables que ella tenía una estupenda voz, a pesar de ser tan gritona.

Pero lo que vio a continuación, le quitó el protagonismo de inmediato. De un edificio vio salir a gran número de ninjas a juzgar por sus rostros, la gran mayoría de ellos sufría de dolor de oídos… pero un grupo selecto de ellos fue el que le quitó de golpe su entusiasmo, después de todo, la frialdad que sus ojos blancos transmitían era suficiente como quitarle la alegría a cualquiera. El aire de superioridad de esos individuos emanaban le causó un malestar de estómago en seguida, parecía como si no existiera nadie aparte de ellos.

Aska no se hizo a un lado como el resto de la gente, que automáticamente dejaban el camino libre para que esos orgullosos ninjas avanzarán como reyes y soberanos por el centro de la calle. Ella continuó su camino, pero sin cantar esta vez. Fue en ese momento que la vio… una mirada que la hizo sentirse como la criatura más insignificante del mundo…

Hyuga Hanabi le dedicó su mejor mirada de superioridad a la espectacular pelinegra que osó desafiarla; debía tratarse de una joven nueva en la aldea, sólo eso explicaría su comportamiento.

Aska continuó con su camino. Pasando por el lado de la ojiblanco… dejando atrás a ese grupo "selecto" de ninjas… que sin lugar a duda se trataba de miembros del clan Hyuga y la dueña de esa mirada era probablemente Hyuga Hanabi.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del edificio ya había oscurecida, Hinata-Chan se molestaría por la espera. Aun así Aska dejó las bolsas en el suelo un momento y apoyó su frente en la puerta de la entrada, cerró sus ojos y usó todas sus fuerzas en borrar el recuerdo de esos ojos blancos… que por un segundo los había confundido con unos que hace ya años no veía… por una mirada que ella había creído que había olvidado… ya que la mirada de desprecio de su familia, Aska ya se había hecho a la idea que nunca más tendría el desagrado de verla… hasta ese día.

* * *

¿Cuanto me demore en subir este capitulo? Años, creo...

PERDÓN, se que fue una falta de respeto de mi parte pero nunca en mi vida pensé que la universidad fuera tan totalizante (lo único que pude hacer aparte de estar leyendo historia era dormir y con suerte comer TT.TT) tengo el cap. 6 listo pero espero que me den opiniones o algo para subirlo en cuando pueda.

GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS MARAVILLOS REVIEWS QUE ME ENVIARON

Por favor necesito ideas para el sobrenombre de Naruto...

Se despide

_**DarkHinata**_

P.D: no acustumbro a dar esta observación pero una amiga me momentó que hace poco leyó un finc que tenía algunas semejanzas muy notorias a la historia en este finc que tiene Hinata sobre su pasado y su relación con su madre. Ese finc fue escrito después que el mio y no es que este acusando a alguien de plagio o algo, incluso pero puede tratarse de una coincidencia, pero de no ser así, si alguien estuviera interesado en continuar paralelamente este finc o usar algunas cosas, pido humildemente que me mande un review antes.

Ahora sí: Se despide _**DarkHinata**_


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6

El Fantasma

Ver caminar a Haruno Sakura por las mañanas se había hecho un espectáculo para alguno hombres en Konoha, un placer que por ningún motivo se podía perder, ya que, aun estuviera soleado o lloviendo a cantaros, ella simplemente, se hacia notar. Las teorías por ese comportamiento eran variadas; por un lado todo el asunto radicaba en su cabello, dado que esa cabellera rosa era única, no solo por su color si no también por la forma en que se mecía mientras ella caminaba, la cual era capaz de hipnotizar al hombre más fuerte, según decían. Otra teoría hablaba de sus ojos, también llamados "Los diamantes color jade", su mirada destacaba en donde sea. Pero, sin duda, el mayor número de los especialistas en el tema, suene eso absurdo o no, concordaban que el secreto de Haruno radicaba en su elegante silueta, forma más educada en la cual se referían a sus atributos físicos… La eludida caminaba con una gracia digna de una modelo y contaba con el cuerpo de una también. Parecía como si cada movimiento que daba estuviera previamente planificado, nada era pasado por alto. Su cabello se meneaba en conjunto con sus pasos, sus ojos brillaban al mismo tiempo en que saludaba a todo aquel que reconocía y no se puede olvidar por su puesto, su sonrisa.

Sakura-Chan sin lugar a duda había cambiado. La chiquilla chillona y demasiado delgada había dado paso a una chica que a sus 17 años era considerada como una de la más hermosa y dulce de la villa… al menos la mayoría del tiempo… no se puede pasar por alto "la pequeña mancha" que desencajaba completamente en la descripción de la pelirosa: su mal carácter. Digna discípula de la quinta hokage, el mal genio de Sakura era acompañado de una fuerza absurda; de ahí el hecho que el espectáculo matutino de sus admiradores fuera tan solo "visual", ya que pobre aquel que se aventurara a más. "Se mira, pero no se toca"

Para Sakura todo ese asunto no era ajeno, aunque en un principio si lo fue. Si no hubiese sido por Tenten, jamás se habría dado cuenta; para su suerte no fue la única desentendida en el tema ya que cuando Tenten comenzó a explicarle la razón por la cual tantos sujetos la quedaban mirando por las mañanas no se trataba porque tenía algo extraño encima, situación que ella pensaba, sino que la estaban "admirando".

El más afectado e indignado fue Lee. Por eso, aunque no podía negar que todo eso la ponía incómoda, había aprendido a vivir con ello. Si se ponía gritar, sólo quedaría como una narcisista cualquiera, además eso se lo dejaba a Lee-San (episodio realmente cómico por cierto). Si los ignoraba no le afectaba.

Pero esa mañana en particular, no pudo dejar de fijarse en ellos, lo quisiera o no, ya que la mayoría de las personas que caminaban por las calles se veían claramente angustiadas y adoloridas. El grito de su maestra había causado estragos en los habitantes de la aldea, siendo los más afectados los shinobis que estuvieron presentes en la sala de reuniones. Unos pocos pudieron preverlo a tiempo, Sakura fue uno de ellos, pero taparse sus oídos no fue una solución absoluta. Fue ahí donde sus conocimientos médicos entraron en juego. Al primero que aconsejó fue a Neji quien al estar a su lado logró también disminuir el daño tapando sus oídos pero, al igual que ella, fue victima de un molesto zumbido. Cuando se despidieron en la entrada del edificio no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente como comentar o decir algo sobre su comportamiento demasiado "intimo" que tuvieron esa tarde ya que la mayoría de sus amigos le empezaron a pedir ayuda.

Sakura pensó que eso había sido lo mejor, ya que lo menos que quería era complicar las cosas con uno de sus mejores amigos. Neji se había transformado en alguien muy importante para ella, un amigo que jamás imaginó llegar a tener. Lo que ocurrió ayer fue un momento de debilidad de ambos y sus comportamientos inusuales fueron a causa de eso. Simplemente necesitaban apoyo mutuo… Una vez más una sensación de confusión comenzó a molestarla. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente

¿En qué estaba pensando antes?

En el grito de su maestra

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, a juzgar por la mayoría muchos no fueron al hospital después de la reunión de anoche ya que la expresión de dolor o molestia estaba presente en los rostros de casi todos los transeúntes.

.- ¡Sakura-Chan!

.-Naruto- lo saludó alegremente la pelirosa- dime, te duelen los oídos?

.-No-contestó él subiendo sus brazos para luego cruzarlos detrás de su cabeza- gracias a las indicaciones que me diste ayer, hoy amanecí de maravilla

Sakura sonrió una vez más; sentir que eres una persona de utilidad era tal vez una de las cosas más valiosas que esos arduos años de entrenamiento le estaban brindado, aun cuando se tratara de algo tan simple como explicarle a sus amigos como recuperar la audición.

.-La vieja Tsunade es escalofriante…- comentó Naruto al notar que algunos ninjas que pasaban a su lado continuaban afectados por el grito que la hokage- algunos dicen que lo escucharon por casi toda la aldea

.-Amplificar su voz con un _poco_ de chakra es una buena manera de hacerse escuchar- dijo algo ofendida Sakura, después de todo Naruto estaba hablando mal de su maestra- eso sí, combinarlo además con su mal carácter… creó un pequeño exceso

.- ¡¿Pequeño exceso¡Sakura-Chan dejó a más del cincuenta por ciento de los shinobis de la aldea sordos!

.- Yo diría que a un ochenta por ciento- Kakashi apareció detrás de ellos acompañado por su característica nube de humo- Sakura, Naruto veo que ya se encuentran bien…

.-¡Sakura-Chan me dijo lo que tenía hacer para parar el dolor!- contestó orgulloso el rubio- Kakashi-Sensei si hubiera hablado con ella ahora estaría bien!

.-Respecto a lo de ayer- comentó el ninja algo molesto por el tono de voz de su antiguo alumno, que aun ahora era más ronco no dejaba de ser molesto- quedé completamente sordo, lo quiera o no, no hubiese sido capaz de escuchar tu voz Sakura- miró con cierto cariño a la pelirosa- mientras con respecto a ahora, Naruto te lo diré una vez más ya no tienes que decirme sensei

.- Pero- protestó él infantilmente- Kakashi a secas suena mal. Kakashi-sensei suena mejor…!

.-Contra eso no puedo competir- sonrió cerrando su ojo visible- Sakura, tal parece que te has convertido en una médico increíble

Ella sonrió algo apenada pero a continuación puso sus manos en su cadera y cerró sus ojos orgullosa.

.- Resultado lógico de haber sido entrenada por Tsunade-Sama- contestó ella

Kakashi miró a sus dos antiguos estudiantes, ambos ahora jounins. Atrás quedaban los días en él les explicaba lo básico unos niños recién graduados de la academia, las bromas como los "mil años de dolor" o técnicas ilusionarías para desmayarlos formaban parte del pasado. Ya serían cinco años desde que los recibió como sus alumnos, los cuales estuvieron bajo su tutela poco más de un años… tan solo un año. El mismo malestar que lo había acosado los últimos cuatros años regresaba, tal parecía que nunca lo superaría: Uchiha Sasuke.

El mismo lo había dicho una vez, ese muchacho era muy parecido a él, no solo por el pasado trágico que tenía, si no también en su comportamiento. En palabras simple, nunca podría negar que él mostró un favoritismo hacia Sasuke, después de todo el chico podía ser considerado como un genio. Aprendía rápido, era un sujeto de pocas palabras y siempre estaba dispuesto a aumentar su poder, un alumno ideal. Al menos eso parecía, ya que su sed de poder fue lo que lo llevó a trasformarse en el traidor que era… Kakashi nunca previno todo lo que ocurrió, la partida de su protegido había sido un golpe duro para él, un golpe de realidad que le abrió los ojos demasiado tarde. Su devoción hacia Sasuke no sólo le afectó a él… Naruto y Sakura habían sido las verdaderas victimas.

Él sabía que de no haber sido por el entrenamiento de Jiraiya y el poder sobrenatural proveniente del Kyubi, Naruto hubiera muerto en la batalla con Sasuke hace cuatro años atrás; ni hablar de Sakura, la cual tuvo que comenzar desde cero con su entrenamiento con Tsunade-Sama, ella nunca llamó mayormente su atención por ello la dejó de lado desde un principio. Sin lugar a duda Kakashi había fallado rotundamente como profesor.

Y eso no era todo, por su fe ciega hacia Sasuke, su única técnica estaba ahora al servicio de Orochimaru.

.- Por qué tiene esa cara de funeral Kakashi-Sensei?

.-Solo recordaba algo Naruto- contestó él mirándolos- Tal parece que lo único que aprendieron de mi fue mi elegante costumbre de llegar tarde, eso sí a la hokage nunca le así…

.-¡Naruto la hora!- grito horrorizada Sakura

.-Nos vemos Kakashi-sensei

Aunque el daño ya estaba hecho, esos dos había sido capaces de salir adelante. La codiciada "Flor de acero de Konoha" y el temido "konoha kiiroi no kitsune" eran unos de los ninjas más prometedores de la aldea, entrenados por los mismísimos Sannin, lo quisiera el destino o no, si la guerra llegara a asolaba una vez más a Konoha ellos serían capaces de protegerla. Después de todo quien sabe, tal vez ellos pasarían a ser leyenda.

.- Maldito zumbido…- se quejo el ninja copia antes de seguir su camino

-.-.-

.-esa frentuda de es realmente útil- suspiró satisfecha Ino mientras se sentaba entre sus compañeros de equipo- amanecí como si nada…

.-Realmente es genial- comentó Chouji sonrojándose un poco mientras comía un paquete de frituras- por lo que he sabido aun hay muchos ninjas que aun no han recuperado la audición

.-No es para tanto- se quejó molesta Ino- dije era útil… no es necesario que la tildes de genial… ¿¡de te ríes Shikamaru!?

Shikamaru no era el único que soltó una pequeña risa por los celos de la chica. Aparte del equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, Kiba, Shino y Neji estaban en la habitación de espera del despacho de la Hokage, junto con un gran número de ninjas. Tsunade-Sama se había retrasado bastante, haciendo que un número considerable de individuos se reunieran ahí. Eso sí al parecer sólo ellos no mostraban ningún malestar.

.- Acaso no es obvio- dijo Kiba que estaba sentado en el piso al frente del la rubia junto a Akamaru- Ino no me digas que estas algo CE-LO-SA…

.-No me provoques CHI-CO-PE-RRO- lo amenazó con su peor mirada

.-Kiba- la voz seria de Shino sonó clara llamando la atención de todos- no es buena idea crear rencores entre los miembros de un grupo antes de una misión, ni mucho menos comenzar disputas que de ante mano sabes que están perdidas

.-Se supones que somos camaradas Shino- comentó algo decepcionado Kiba, acompañado por un ladrido desaprobador de Akamaru

.- Equipo o no, discutir con una mujer es un caso perdido- dijo Shikamaru molestando notoriamente a Ino- dudo que exista un hombre capaz de soportar a una mujer que esté molesta…

Neji, como de costumbre, se mantenía a una respetable distancia del infantil espectáculo de sus futuros compañeros de misión. Miraba con indiferencia la decadente escena que aquel grupo estaba montando y, aunque no le agradaba aceptarlo, en momento así verdaderamente extrañaba a sus camaradas. Al parecer Ino una vez más se había enfurecido con las palabras de Shikamaru, le costaba mucho creer que esa era la comprensiva chica que Tenten le describió una vez.

_Eso sí, cuando le conviene._

Una vez más Sakura tenía razón. Dirigió su mirada a la entrada de sala, la pelirosa aun no llega. Desde la llegada de Uzumaki Naruto, ella estaba muy distraída y por ello, los retrasos se habían hecho muy comunes en ella. Aunque la molestaba, Sakura parecía no escucharlo. A decir verdad solamente ayer ellos habían tenido una conversación seria desde entonces.

Un ligero escalofrío lo molestó al recordar su charla con la doctora Haruno. Se le había hecho casi imposible dormir por culpa de ella, no estaba seguro como sería ahora su comportamiento frente a Sakura. Se sentía como un idiota por pensar demasiado por eso, ya que tal vez a la susodicha no le había afectado en nada. Pero la duda estaba… y la duda para Hyuga Neji era una molestia.

.-¡¡Llegamos!!- un grito algo agotado por parte de Naruto det uvo el golpe de la rubia a su compañero justo en el momento preciso del impacto. Eso sí, un quejido de molestia general se hizo presente por el ruido que hizo.

.-Si serás tarado!- lo retó Sakura apareciendo segundos después y pellizcándole el brazo- no grites así, no todos están bien todavía…

.- Cierto- recordó él mirando el suelo- Disculpen…- rascándose su cabeza hizo una disculpa general a los presentes, la mayoría de ello le dedicaron una mirada de odio como respuesta- como sea, hola todos

.- Tienen suerte, Tsunade-Sama aun no nos a llamado- comentó Ino mirando con algo de molestia a Sakura

.- Y a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó algo incómoda la pelirosa ante la miranda de rencor- que hice ahora?

.-No le hagas caso Sakura- rió Kiba

Sakura lo miró algo extrañada, aunque tenía que ser algo estúpido ya que se trataba de Ino, no le agradaba para nada que la miraran así.

Pero el odio repentino de la rubia pasó a segundo plano cuando sus ojos chocaron con los Neji. Un molesto silencio se creó para los dos, si no se saludaban o discutían, el resto podía sospechar que algo sucedió entre ellos y probablemente, Shikamaru lo deduciría inmediatamente. Lo que menos necesitaban era eso.

.-Llegas tarde otra vez- comentó Neji mirándola con cierta superioridad, algo muy típico de él

.- Hola para ti también Neji-CHAN- dijo recalcando el "chan" para molestarlo

.-Pero que pasa aquí?- Naruto, que no estaba al tanto de la nueva y conflictiva amistad de su compañera con el chico Hyuga, miraba extrañado como Sakura lo molestaba con confianza.

.- ¡Tengo sueño!

La puerta d la oficina de Tsunade por fin se abrió, pero en vez de que una respetuosa Shizune, una muchacha bastante escandalosa había salido por la puerta para luego exclamar una incoherencia…

.-_ "Por qué diablos tenían que llamarnos tan temprano"- _Aska se tapó la boca mientras bostezaba tal vez por millonésima vez en la mañana. Terminó de cerrar la puerta y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida; sentía algo de molestia porque la Hokage le pidió un momento para hablar a solas con Hinata- "_en todo caso… creo que estuvimos de pie casi dos horas… quien diría que Tsunade-sama era tan conversadora… me duelen los pies… esto está lleno por cierto"_

La sala de espera estaba verdaderamente llena y los ninjas que estaban ahí no tenían una cara de alegría, podía decir incluso que la estaban mirando con un dejo de odio.

.- "_Bienvenidos a Konoha"- _pensó ella apresurando el paso para llegar a la salida y ahí espera a Hinata.

.- Oye Sakura-chan ¿quién es ella?- Naruto, al igual que todos los presentes seguían con la mirada a la pelinegra- Sakura-chan…

.-No la había visto nunca- comentó Shikamaru algo extrañado- tiene el protector de Konoha pero esta es la primera vez que la veo en mi vida

.-Tal vez es un refuerzo que llegó de otra aldea- propuso Kiba mientras se ponía de pie y acariciaba la cabeza de Akamaru

.- Ella debe ser Asakura Aska- dijo Sakura recordando la foto que Tsunade le enseñó de la compañera de Hinata. Rápidamente viró su mirada a la puerta que daba a la oficina de la Hokage- "_podría ser que en estos momentos Hinata esté ahí dentro"- _inconcientemente comenzó a caminar hacia allí.

.-¿Sakura que te pasa?- Ino miró algo preocupada a la pelirosa, su mirada se había opacado y su cara esta pálida.

.- ¿Sakura?- esta vez Neji fue quien la llamó, pero ella parecía no estar escuchando nada.

.-Esta aquí- murmuró la pelirosa-ella está aquí

.- Quien?- Naruto miraba preocupado a su compañera

La puerta se volvió a abrir y nuevamente, no era Shizune quien salía de la oficina de Tsunade.

Hinata miró inexpresivamente a todos los presentes en la sala. No esperaba que la conversación con la hokage fuera tan larga, pero muchas cosas pueden ocurrir durante cuatro años y Tsunade-sama parecía estar encantada de ponerla al corriente de todo.

.-_Seré sincera contigo Hinata- Tsunade miró seriamente a la peliazul en cuanto Aska salió de la oficina- incluso los consejos de las villas ocultas saben que el bosque de las sombras siempre a tenido una postura imparcial durante las guerras- la rubia miró a la ninja que estaba frente a ella, su rostro no mostraba ninguna alteración hasta el momento- creo que la única vez que los jueces estuvieron involucrados fue cuanto un combate afectó una de las fronteras del bosque, no estuve ahí pero, me comentaron de sólo uno de ellos realizó una matanza sin excepción de todos los ninjas que habían entrado por error al bosque._

_.- Mi sensei me comentó algo una vez- respondió Hinata- disculpe mi impertinencia Tsunade-sama pero, no entiendo por qué me dice esto_

_.- sobre esta imparcialidad del bosque, he escuchado que en los últimos años, que por cierto incluye el periodo que tu estuviste en él, ha permitido que algunos criminales entren al bosque- Tsunade miró una vez más el rostro blanco de la exHyuga sin ver todavía nada- dime Hinata, por casualidad¿tú vista alguna vez algún miembro del Akitsuki en el bosque de las sombras._

_La imagen de Itachi apareció claramente en su cabeza, todo su interior sufrió una agitación y malestar que ella pensaba que no era capaz de experimentar. Dio gracias a su experiencia ocultar sus emociones y su perfecta mascara de indiferencia continuaba reflejando la misma indiferencia que había tenido durante su dialogo privado con Tsunade._

_.- Sí-contestó ella llamando la atención de Tsuanade y de Shizume, la cual se había mantenido apartada de esa conversación en un extremo de la habitación todo ese tiempo, se podría decir que se había ido en presencia al igual que Aska, al menos hasta ese momento-pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ninguno de ellos._

_.-Podrías reconocer a alguno de ellos si los vieras una vez más?_

_.- Supongo, pero dudo que eso sea de utilidad, aparte de su rostro no sé nada más de ellos_

_.- A cuantos viste- insistió la hokage algo ansiosa por obtener algo más que un dato vacío_

_.- cuatro, pero fuera de Uchiha Itachi, no sé el nombre de ninguno más_

_.-Viste a Uchiha Itachi?- la voz de Shizune sonó más como un susurro que un comentario_

_.-Sí-contestó Hinata aun mostrando una indiferencia admirable frente a esas dos mujeres- creo que intentaban convencer a mi sensei unirse al Akitsuki pero él no estaba para nada interesado a abandonar el bosque._

_.-Ninguno de los jueces hizo contacto con él- insistió una vez más Tsunade- tal tú conversaste con él y te comentó algo_

_.- al primer juez no le agradaban para nada esos sujetos- una emoción por fin transmitió su rostro al recordar algo con nostalgia- al segundo realmente no le importaban muchos… _

_.- Y qué hay del tercero?_

_.- Él generalmente conversaba con ellos, pero él no hablaba nunca con nadie que no fueran jueces o el sensei, disculpe Tsunade-sama, pero no sé nada más _

_La expresión de frustración en el rostro de Tsunade fue inconfundible para ella. Cuando llegara el momento tal vez le comentaría todo lo que sabía del Akitsuki, aun violando el juramento del bosque de las sombras y la promesa que le hizo a su sensei para poder abandonar el bosque._

_Lo que sucede aquí, aquí se queda_

_Odiaba no respetar lo que prometía, pero la situación lo ameritaba, estaban en guerra y en las guerras todo cuenta._

-.-.-

_Era ella._

La reconoció al instante. Se había dejado crecer su cabello un poco más allá de sus hombros, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, no estaba segura cuantos por las sandalias con tacones que usaba. Su figura también había cambiado, aunque odiara aceptarlo su busto era indudablemente más grande que el suyo y por ende del de Ino y Tenten (en ese momento muchas de las absurdas discusiones que había tenido con su amiga vinieron a sus recuerdos, aun sabiendo que no era la situación adecuada)

Hinata ya no era la misma.

Y no era sólo por su apariencia. Sus pasos resonaban en la habitación mientras caminaba hacia la pelinegra de ojos azules; a juzgar por sus movimientos ella no era la muchacha tímida y nerviosa que conoció años atrás. La mujer que caminaba con una mirada carente de cualquier emoción y emanaba un aura de frialdad, _no era la Hinata que conocía._

.- ¿La conoces Sakura-chan?- la voz de Naruto sonó más clara que nunca entre todo ese silencio, al menos Sakura no recordaba nunca haberla escuchado de esa forma

Sakura miro a Kiba y Shino de una forma anhelante, ellos fueron una vez sus compañeros de equipo TENÍAN que reconocerla.

.- Ese olor- comentó sorprendido Kiba mirando a la peliazul fijamente- no es el mismo pero se parece al de ella…

Hinata continuaba caminando hacia donde estaba Aska, la cual aun no se daba cuenta que ella había salido de la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Unos cuantos pasos y estaría lejos de esas desagradables miradas.

Aska miraba las escaleras que la llevarían a la calle de una forma extremadamente concentrada ya que una pelea interna se daba en su mente. Irse o esperar. Hinata se estaba demorando demasiado y el aire viciado de la sala ya la estaba mareado, verdaderamente no tenía idea de cuanto le afectaban los lugares como esos, después de todo esta era la primera vez que estaba en un sitio así. De repente un sonido familiar rompió su concentración. Pisadas, para ser precisos, de tacones para ser más exactos. Sólo Hinata tenía esas pisas. Se volteó y la vio, caminando hacia ella. Aska sintió un alivio inigualable al verla, pero un detalle le llamó poderosamente la atención.

_Po__r qué había tanto silencio?_

.- Neji- la voz de Shikamaru acompañó al sonido de las pisadas de la peliazul, sonando por toda la sala y haciendo que ella se detuviera- dime ¿esos ojos no son los de un Hyuga?

El alma se le fue del cuerpo a Hinata. Un poco más y habría salido de ese lugar siendo aun una desconocida… _demonios, maldito Nara_

Neji miró a Shikamaru sorprendido, luego miró a Sakura buscando algo, no estaba seguro de que se trataba pero de alguna forma presentía que ella tenía la respuesta. Los ojos de la doctora lo vieron fijamente para luego cerrarse en una forma de aprobación. Por último, Neji miró a la peliazul. Ella se había detenido a escasos pasos de la chica de cabello negro que estaba recargada en la salida, al parecer esperándola.

_¿Eres tú?_

Hinata se dio una media vuelta y miró fijamente hacia donde había escuchado la voz de Shikamaru encontrándose no sólo con él sino que con todos sus antiguos compañeros de la academia y con el muchacho de alguna vez fue su primo.

Intentó sonreírles pero se le hizo imposible, todos esos dolorosos recuerdo que había tenido sellados en su mente comenzaban a revivir.

Tenía que ser fuerte. No sonrió. Pero los miró.

Naruto la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en su vida, como si se tratara de una desconocida y todo esto se tratara de su presentación. Sus ojos de color blanco violeta, semejante a una piedra amatista, miraba carente de todo sentimiento y vida, a ese grupo de ninjas. Su piel blanca contra restaba con su kimono negro dándole un aire enigmático.

Ahí parada sola, Hinata verdaderamente parecía un fantasma.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

POR FIN EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO!!! a partir del proximo capitulo prometo, juro y anuncio que la pareja NaruHina comienza. 

Sobre el sobrenombre de naruto me quedé con el del "konoha kiiroi no kitsune" el zorro amarrillo de Konoha, creo que suena realmente bien (muchas gracias Kisame Hoshigaki).

Gracias a todos los que siguen este humilde y lento finc y a todos los que envían reviews...

_Se Despide_

_DarkHinata_


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7

**Presentaciones**

Aska había vivido completamente sola lo suficiente como para saber que el silencio no es para nada una mala compañía, en su opinión el ruido estaba sobrevalorado por muchos. Sin embargo ella estaba, también, al tanto que existían distintos tipos de silencios: el silencio absoluto, el silencio de la naturaleza y el silencio incómodo… de los tres, el último era el peor, por lo general se producía antes o después de algo malo. Ella odiaba ese tipo de silencio y por ese motivo odiaba tanto estar en esos precisos momentos ahí.

TODOS, estaban observando a Hinata-chan como si esta fuera una aparición del más allá mientras ella se encontraba simplemente de pie, callada y esperando alguna reacción de los sujetos que al parecer se trataban de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y amigos. Pero no sucedía nada… a juzgar críticamente la escena pudo concluir que esta se encontraba dentro de un tiempo muerto: no existir ningún tipo de reacción por ninguna de las dos partes y el resto de los presentes esperaban expectante lo que sucedería a continuación.

Lamentablemente, Aska no era el tipo de persona paciente que respectaba instantes incómodos como esos y, probablemente por ese motivo, su intervención causó tal impresión.

.- Hinata-chan… PODEMOS POR FAVOR LARGARNOS DE ESTE LUGAR- la desesperación e impaciencia amplificaron demasiado su voz- tengo sueño, hambre y aquí huele peor de baño público

Una vez terminada la intervención de su amiga, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír… si no hubiese sido por ella tal estaría aun parada sin decir ninguna palabra mientras esperaba alguna reacción por parte de sus antiguos compañeros. Cerró sus ojos e, ignorando por completo las caras de frustración de Neji y el resto, volvió a caminar hacia Aska.

.- Discúlpame Aska- dijo ella con su suave voz, la cual se escuchó claramente en la pequeña y colapsada habitación- te he hecho esperar más de la cuenta

.- No tenía idea que Tsunade-sama hablara tanto-comentó esta mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras lentamente

.- Muchas cosas pasan en cuatro años- respondió ella mientras se disponía a abandonar la sala- pero al parecer varias continúan sido las mismas

Con una mirada de reojo observó, por última vez a Kiba, Neji y al resto. Lamentablemente ninguno de ellos pudo hacer lo mismo con ella.

¿Tan distinta era ahora?

Suspiró interiormente, lo que acababa de ocurrir era algo que estaba ya preparada para experimentar. Siempre supo que su nueva imagen sería chocante para sus antiguos conocidos, después de todo su exterior no era lo único que había cambiado… gracias a los seis largos años que había estado en el bosque de los sombras su destrozada alma se había reconstruido. Su sensei se lo había advertido: el ninjutsu del antiguo maestro hacia que un año en el mundo exterior equivalía en la espesura del bosque a dos y, si bien, su apariencia fue cambiando de acuerdo al transcurso del tiempo normal, su percepción del mundo no sufrió el mismo destino. Todas las experiencias límites a las que se vio enfrentada al interior del bosque marcaron un antes y un después en ella: vio como vidas inocentes eran arrebatadas, hombres perversos morían, amistades eran quebradas por ambiciones, como los pocos amigos que logró tener se iban reduciendo, tuvo que luchar por su vida y, conoció por primera vez el sabor de la venganza… sus ojos amatistas brillaron con intensidad al recordar todo lo que vivió en el bosque, bajo la tutela del gran maestro y los tres jueces… recordó a Shiro-kun y a Aki-kun, la sensación de sostener a un amigo agonizando en sus brazos, la sensación de arrebatar por primera vez una vida…

¿Eso era lo que veían sus amigos ahora?

¿La asesina en la que se había convertido?

Ella ya no era la misma persona de huyó de Konoha aguantando unas lagrimas y temerosa por su destino desconocido, ahora ella era una mujer adulta, atrapada en el cuerpo de una joven, que tenía un control absoluto de su vida y esta dispuesta a todo con tal de cumplir su objetivo: proteger a la persona que ella más admiraba. No podía negar que para conseguirlo había tenido que hacer y soportar cosas atroces; todo lo que había hecho en sus años dentro del bosque de las sombras en esos instantes parecían ser lejanas pesadillas, pero la realidad era que, por más que lo intentara tarde o temprano todas aquellas personas que una vez había considerado como sus compañeros de academia terminarían enterándose de esas imágenes que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza: la Hinata que ellos alguna vez habían conocido, ya no existía, la pregunta ahora era ¿serían capaces de aceptar a la nueva Hinata?

Antes de de dejar de mirar hacia donde se encontraban sus choqueados amigos, dedicó unos instantes a mirar a un confundido Naruto, la estaba mirando de una forma que la hacía sentir su supuesta ya superada timidez. Sus ojos azules brillaban mientras la observaba le llamó su atención… el Naruto que ella recordaba nunca la había visto con esa mirada, es más, el Naruto que recordaba jamás había mirado a nadie así, que ella recordara.

¿Qué significaba eso?

¿La estaba observando de ese modo porque no la reconocía?

¿Acaso esos ojos eran de asombro, duda…?

Pero más importante aun ¿Por qué sentía bajo el escrutinio de esa mirada como si estuviesen solos en aquella habitación? Una sensación de sequedad invadió su garganta… la misma sensación que experimentó hace ya tiempo atrás desde la segunda vez que habló con Itachi, el recuerdo de su miraba mientras conversaban durante las noches en la soledad del bosque de las sombras… la misma sensación…

Por unos instantes se sintió tentada a acercarse a él y preguntarle el porqué ¿La había reconocido desde un principio? ¿Tan radical era su cambio que ameritaba aquellos ojos?

Tan concentrada se encontraba en sus recuerdos que no sintió hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la presencia de un chakra, extrañamente familiar. Al darse vuelta, lo primero que vio fue una mancha blanca que corría a una velocidad impresionante hacia ella, esta saltó encima de ella en cuestión de segundos.

A duras penas fue capaz de soportar el peso de dos grandes patas sobre sus hombros y se le hizo imposible no sonreír cuando sintió algo húmedo y áspero restregar su pálido rostro. Hinata comenzó a reír suavemente al experimentar costillas frente a aquella muestra de cariño.

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que de sus antiguos conocidos sería un perro Ninja, antiguo compañero de su equipo 8, el que más la había extrañado? Aunque el animal que ella recordaba no era más que un cachorro, pero en cuatro años, muchas cosas podía suceder.

.- Yo también estoy feliz de volverte a ver, Akamaru

Con un ladrido lleno de dicha y unos lengüetazos del perro Ninja le demostró lo mismo.

-.-

Kiba quedó de una pieza con lo sucedido.

Primero que todo, su antiguo amor de infancia y compañera de equipo había regresado a la aldea, luego de cuatros largos de ausencia. Aun recordar a la perfección como ella desapareció de la noche a la mañana. Estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo si no aceptaba que todavía todo ese episodio era un tema ya superado para él, ya que los sentimientos de impotencia y rabia hacia el clan Hyuuga, por haberla alejado de él; hacia la quinta hokage por nunca haberle confesado donde había ido ella; y, por último, hacia él mismo, por no haber sido capaz de hacer nada para protegerla de su déspota familia e impedir que ella se viera en la obligación de alejarse de Konoha, su hogar, de una forma tan repentina y dolorosa.

Durante cuatro largos años Kiba había tenido que lidiar con ese remordimiento y vivir expectante, esperando el día para enmendar su debilidad de aquel entonces.

Pero ella no regresaba… primero pasó una semana, luego un mes y finalmente un año. De no haber sido por Shino, Kurenai-sensei y su familia, en especial su hermana, habría continuado actuando como un idiota deprimido vigilando la entrada de su aldea, por kami, no estaba aun seguro por cuando tiempo más. Luego de reaccionar, Kiba se dio cuenta del terrible error que estaba cometiendo; su culpa lo estaba consumiendo a tal punto que Akamaru y su equipo estaban esta vez siendo afectados por su incompetencia. Si deseaba ser capaz de ayudar a Hinata debía dejara atrás esa actitud de zombi y volverse más fuerte. Tsunade-sama se los había dicho la primera vez que fue junto con su compañero de equipo y su sensei a verla: Hinata había abandonado la aldea para demostrarle a su familia lo verdaderamente fuerte que podía ser.

Así comenzó a entrar lo más dedicado que pudo, día a día, para así enmendar su estúpido comportamiento anterior. Logró alcanzar la posición de chunnin dos años después y se volvió, junto con su fiel compañero Akamaru, uno de los más poderosos guerreros del clan Inuzaka. Su olfato había superado con creses a cualquier otro dentro de su familia, incluyendo a los perros ninjas… Akamaru por su parte había crecido considerablemente en los últimos años, dejando atrás los días cuando él lo llegaba sobre su cabeza a todas partes.

Pero el vacío que Hinata había dejado con su desaparición continuaba siendo un agujero dentro de sus logros, como un recordatorio de su pasado… una debilidad que no le permitía estar completamente conforme con frutos de su continuo esfuerzo. Por ese motivo, esperaba ansioso el regreso de ella a Konoha.

Le avergonzaba de cierto modo lo mucho que había especulado respecto a ese futuro acontecimiento. Estaba seguro que ella luciría cambiada y, por su propio bien, tal vez no se comportaría tan tímidamente como él la recordaba… sólo de una cosa estaba cien por ciento convencido: él no podría controlarse y la abrazaría en ese preciso instante, le diría cuanto sentía no haber estado ahí cuando necesitaba del apoyo de un amigo y le prometería enmendar ese error.

Pero la realidad era bastante lejana a lo que había imaginado.

Aunque Hinata había vuelto y estaba, en esos precisos instantes, a escasos metros de él, no era capaz de correr a su encuentro y abrazarla, como tenía planeado hacer.

Hinata había cambiando, eso era cierto, pero había algo más que eso. Hinata había desaparecido. La muchacha que lo estaba viendo no era para nada la gentil y dulce ninja del que él se había conocido. Si bien, los ojos amatistas de ella eran fuera de lo común, siempre existió en ellos un brillo especial que lo reconfortaba, que la hacía distinta del resto de su prepotente familia. Ese brillo no estaba en los ojos de la hermosa mujer que estaba de pie frente a él. Era cierto que no eran prepotentes y orgullosos como el resto de los del clan Hyuuga, esos ojos eran especiales también, pero no eran los de la Hinata que Kiba había estado esperando. Los ojos de ella no transmitían nada, ni un sentimiento o emoción, era una mirada vacía.

Dudo hasta el último instante la posibilidad que esa hermosa pero inexpresiva muchacha fuera la mujer que él aguardaba. Pero su aroma era casi idéntico al de ella: flores silvestres y sol. El color de su cabello era exactamente igual al de Hinata y él estaba seguro que nadie, aparte de ella, poseía una cabellera azulada oscura. Pero el aire que ella emanaba no era para nada parecido al de su antigua compañera de equipo: Hinata era uno un rayo de luz, de calidez, siempre preocupada del resto y demasiado influenciable por todos. La chica que estaba parada ahí irradiaba soledad y frialdad.

ELLA NO PODÍA SER HINATA.

Aunque Shikamaru hubiese comentado que ella poseía los ojos del clan Hyuuga y cada fibra de su ser le decía que se trataba de Hinata, él no quería aceptarlo. Cuando esta volvió a caminar en dirección a la salido, no se atrevió a decir o hacer nada, después de todo, Shino no hizo nada ¿Estaría igual de confundido como él?... ni siquiera Neji, había hecho algo al respecto. Lo mejor sería dejarla ir… una vez más…

Lamentablemente, esa no era la misma opinión de su compañero canino.

Akamaru por lo general se comportaba de un modo controlado y tranquilo, a pesar de su considerable tamaño. Siempre guardaba compostura cuando estaba en lugares cerrados y espera a que se le diera una orden antes de actuar. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó el ladrido de este al reconocer a Hinata supo de inmediato que no podría hacer nada para detenerlo. Akamaru no sólo empujó a todos los que bloqueaban su camino, dejando en el piso a Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru y a él mismo, si que también salió disparado al encuentro de esta, haciendo frente a todos lo que supuestamente él tenía planeado hacer: abrazar a Hinata.

.- Yo también estoy feliz de volverte a ver, Akamaru

Esa voz espantó todas sus dudas… contraria por completo a su fría apariencia y a sus inexpresivos ojos, una dulce y cálida voz salió de los rosados labios de la chica. Era la misma voz de la Hinata que recordaba.

-.-

Desde que él había comenzado a interactuar con personas de su edad le habían dicho que era demasiado distraído en lo relacionado a los comportamientos humanos. Al menos Sakura-chan se lo recordaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo y en los cuatro años que estuvo entrenando con ero-sennin, él se había encargadote restregarle en su cara lo poco observador que era en cuanto a las relaciones humanas y, sobre todo las relacionas con las mujeres. Linda, fea, gorda, delgada, amable, presumida, tranquila, violenta… tal vez esas eran todas las categorías con las que las podía definir… intentar imaginar lo que ellas pensaban era un desafío imposible para él.

Las pocas ocasiones que Naruto había meditado acerca del tema, raras por cierto, siempre encontraba los mismos motivos: nunca conoció a su madre ni tuvo una figura materna cerca suyo… luego de las revistas de adultos que solía espiar en las tiendas de libros y de sus hurgadas en los baños públicos, su primer acercamiento al mundo femenino había sido recién a la edad de 8 años cuando entro a la academia Ninja. Entre todas las niñas que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, sin duda, Sakura-chan había cautivado por completo su atención, al menos después que esta comenzara a comportarse más confiada de sí misma y esforzarse por completo en ser la mejor. Para él eso había sido la clave de su admiración hacia ella, ya que si tal vez sus ojos verdes eran hermosos y su llamativo cabello rosa era adorable, su devoción e interés en destacar entre el resto la hacía para él, la chica más especial entre todas. Si bien se sintió evidentemente decepcionado cuando descubrió que ella, al igual que la gran mayoría del universo femenino de su curso, estaba obsesionadamente enamorada de su autodenominado y eterno rival, Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto se sobrepuso a eso y se enfocó aun más a su objetivo de superar a ese presumido niño bonito y así conseguir, además del respeto de sus pares y de sus profesores, la atención de Sakura-chan. Lamentablemente no fue capaz de conseguirlo.

Cuando se formaron los equipos, después de su inesperada aprobación de la academia, una nueva oportunidad de llevó acabo: sus compañeros de equipo serían Sakura y Sasuke. Pero al igual que la última vez, por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de que Sakura lo viera como veía a Sasuke, sin importar los progresos que tenía en cuanto a sus habilidades.

Para la pelirosa, sólo existía ese dobe.

No podía negar que el estar al lado de Sasuke, le había permitido conocer una faceta más humana de él. Después de todo, Sasuke desde pequeño había sido su ejemplo a seguir, él también estaba solo como él pero aun así era capaz de ser el mejor en la academia y era respetado tanto por sus compañeros como por sus maestros. Era capaz de destacar y ser admirado por todos… por Sakura-chan. Sentía un poco de sana envidia por él pero a la vez experimentaba una devoción hacia su superioridad y logros… su meta era que él no lo viera como el bufón por el que se hacia pasar para llamar la atención, sino como un rival digno de enfrentar. Tuvo de trabajar arduamente para conseguirlo ya que no fue hasta la tercera prueba del examen de chunnins que lo consiguió. En el escaso tiempo que el equipo siete existió tal como ese día cuando fue enunciado por Iruka-sensei, Naruto llegó sentir hacia él una estima lo suficientemente grande como para considerarlo como el hermano que nunca tuvo y, en su interior, esperaba que él lo viera de ese mismo modo.

Por otra parte, su adoración hacia Sakura también se vio afectada con la conformación del equipo. Si bien ella, en un principio, volvía a destacar tal como lo hacia en la academia, algo extraño ocurrió: ya no continuo esforzándose. En vez de ver a Sasuke como su nuevo objetivo a superar, tal como lo hizo con el resto de sus antiguos compañeros de academia, ella se limitaba a acosarlo. Sin embargo, Naruto no perdía las esperanzas que la Sakura-chan que él _conocía _y la que él estaba_ enamorado, _volvería a la normalidad. Cuando Sakura entre lágrimas se colgó al cuello de Sasuke una vez que la vieja Tsunade lo liberó de la influencia del ataque de Uchiha Itachi Naruto tuvo su primera revelación: él nunca podría significar para ella lo mismo que Sasuke era. Sin embargo no se detuvo demasiado en ese descubrimiento ya que concentró su atención en llevar a la Ninja médico a revisara Lee. Su segunda revelación vino cuando ella le rogó llorando que trajera de vuelta a Sasuke a la entrada de la aldea, verla tan vulnerable tan frágil y, aun intentó no pensar en eso, patética fue otra señal que su imagen de ella no era fiel a la verdadera Sakura.

Cuatro años, alejado de su aldea, le dieron la oportunidad de analizar a mayor profundidad sus sentimientos. Aunque le avergonzaba aceptarlo, entre su supuesto amor hacia Sakura y el amor de esta hacia Sasuke, no existían muchas diferencias. Tanto ella como él amaban a una persona que no existía: la Sakura fuerte, esforzada, competitiva y obsesionada por Sasuke que Naruto había admirado en sus años en la academia no era la misma que la conformista, orgullosa, vulnerable y obsesionada por Sasuke que resultó ser como compañera de equipo. Si en su buen corazón y compasión eran sí características comunes entre esas los, Naruto no pudo dejar de darse cuenta que mientras que formó parte del equipo, su supuesto amor hacia la pelirosa comenzó a desgastarse a medida que la iba conociendo en realidad, a deferencia que a de Sakura, la cual no parecía darse cuenta de eso y continuaba perdidamente enamorada de un Sasuke que le era indiferente.

Al igual que lo que había sucedido con Sasuke, Naruto terminó por considerar a Sakura como la hermana que nunca tuvo, dado que el amor platónico que una vez experimento hacia ella se había terminado por transformar en un fuerte sentimiento de cariño.

Fuera de eso, Naruto no había tenido mayor conocimiento sobre la conducta femenina.

No pudo decir que se sintió atraído, una vez más, hacia Sakura cuando volvió a encontrarse con ella luego de terminar su entrenamiento con ero-sennin. El hermoso cabello rosa de la chica había recuperado su largo original en su ausencia y su cuerpo ahora era el de una mujer. Pero, sin duda, la extraordinaria demostración de fuerza que enseñó cuando estaban realizando el nostálgico entrenamiento de los cascabeles con Kakashi-sensei, fue lejos lo más sexy que había visto en mucho tiempo… hasta que en su cabeza se visualizó a sí mismo teniendo un destino similar al del pobre suelo destrozado por la fuerza descomunal de ella, molestarla o provocarla era una carta segura de suicidio. Pero, sin importar cuando diera vuelta en ello, simplemente ya no era capaz de ver a la chica pelirosa como antes, la imagen de la perfección… Sakura era humana, tan humana como él, como Sasuke y, además de ello, cuando la veía el era imposible separarla de foto de la familia que siempre deseo haber tenido de niño: Sakura era la hermana que nunca tuvo…

En los cuatros años que permaneció afuera de Konoha había aprendido cosas que jamás pensó que existían: lugares maravillosos, personas extrañas, ninjas extraordinariamente poderosos, comidas exquisitas… pero jamás vio a alguien que despertará en él un interés similar al que Sasuke despertó en él como un rival y de ser un ejemplo a seguir o un interés como el que Sakura tuvo él, siendo esta su amor platónico de antaño o la figura de una amiga… las personas venía y se iban, guardaba con cariño el recuerdo de ellas, el aporte que su experiencia con ellos tuvo, pero ninguno de ellos podía desplazar a sus antiguos compañeros, el reencuentro con ellos era su incentivo.

Era por ese motivo que sentía, con tanto impacto, lo que sentía esos momentos mientras observaba a esa chica caminar.

Sólo sabía dos cosas sobre ella y esas dos cosas eran más que suficientes como para que ejerciera él una presencia tan fuerte que, todo lo que lo rodeaba, simplemente, desapareció: ya no existía nadie en la que una vez fue una habitación agarrotada de ninjas molestos y adoloridos, Sakura y el resto de sus amigos se habían evaporado… sólo esta él y esa mujer de ojos amatistas que por unos breves instantes había mirando sobre su hombro hacia donde él estaba.

Decir que no era atractiva sería blasfemar contra kami-sama. Su figura era lejos, la más seductora que sus eruditos ojos jamás habían visto y él era todo un experto en lo consentía al tema del cuerpo femenino, después de todo espiar en los baños públicos y hojear revistas adultas, le habían permitido tener los conocimientos suficientes como para desarrollar sus técnicas de sexyninjutsu.

A simple vista esa mujer era la personificación de la belleza femenina, su cabello, sus ojos, su voluptuoso busto, su angosta cintura, sus largas piernas… la voz de Jiraiya comenzó a retumbar en su cabeza, haciéndole recordar una de sus supuestas conversiones de hombre-hombre, las cuales por lo general terminaban provocándole al viejo degenerado hemorragias nasales.

_.- Todo hombre Naruto tiene una musa_

_.- Se puede saber de que demonios estás hablando ero-sennin- Naruto alzó una de sus cejas mientras veía como su maestro se encontraba hablando completamente ebrio acostado en el suelo sobre una manta sosteniendo una botella de sake en una mano y con la otra se rascaba su desordenada cabellera. Por suerte estaban acampando solos en medio de la nada y era de noche, sólo él tenía el privilegio de ver al legendario ninja así- será mejor que te quedes dormido de una vez._

_.- guarda silencio Naruto- la seriedad en la voz del ermitaño lo desconcertó por unos instante, realmente no cuadraba con la apariencia que tenía- esto es un tema serio que todo padre debe hablar con su hijo alguna vez…_

_Frente a aquellas palabras Naruto quedó completamente conmovido haciendo que olvidara por completo el deplorable estado de él y le pusiera atención. _

_.- El amor a primera vista es un mito- dijo mientras se sentaba en una posición de meditación y quedaba frente a él- el amor es algo que un hombre puede llegar a experimentar cuando llega realmente a conocer a una mujer y es capaz de continuar considerarla atractiva, tal como la encontró en un principio_

_De no ser por la seriedad que mantenía mientras decía aquellas estupideces, Naruto hubiese jurado que el ermitaño estaba simplemente delirando._

_.- Cada vez que escribo mis "obras literarios" visualizó a mi musa… ella es la mujer perfecta Naruto, la mujer que nunca llegué a conocer y aun busco- Jiraiya cerró sus ojos mientras en su rostro aparecía una bobalicona sonrisa- no es tan voluptuosa como Tsunade, pero es guapa… ella es la imagen que tengo cada vez que pienso en cosas inalcanzables: un hogar, una esposa, una madre, una pareja… mi musa Naruto…_

_.- Cómo sabes que nunca la conociste?- preguntó el rubio mirando con algo de lástima a su maestro, sabía que él no tenía familia pero nunca pensó que él había anhelado y tener una- tal vez la apartaste…_

_.- No la he conocido muchacho- respondió él mientras le dada un largo sorbo a la botella de su mano- si la hubiese conocido ahora ella estaría a mi lado, calentando mi cama y dándole calma a mi alma… la gente cambia cuando tiene porque cambiar_

_.- No estás dándome esta charla para justificar el hecho que estas solo y eres un viejo cochino y degenerado, verdad?- aclaró Naruto mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho- no pienso darte dinero…_

_.- Un hombre siempre tiene la idea de su musa- continuó hablando este ignorando por completo las palabras de su discípulo y mirando hacia las estrellas con unos ojos soñadores- no tengo idea de que color son sus ojos, su cabello, su piel ni el sonido de su voz o su aroma… sólo sé que cuando la vea sabré que es ella_

_Naruto miró escéptico al ermitaño, le costaba encontrar sentido a sus palabras._

_.- y cómo lo sabrás?_

_.- el viejo Sarutobi me lo dijo una vez…- Naruto tragó en seco al escuchar eso. Su mente voló imaginando al viejo tercer Hokage y a un joven Jiraiya en una conversación similar a la que estaba teniendo con el ermitaño ahora, sólo que el tercero no se encontraba bebiendo sake como lo hacía su maestro entre cada pausa-… sólo se sabe, la vas a ver en la calle de pronto, entrando o saliendo de algún lugar, acercándose o alejándose de ti… sea como sea toda aquella idea abstracta tomará forma y te golpeará desprevenido: lujuria chico, cuando la veas eso será lo primero que sentirás… un deseo que jamás en tus sueños más juveniles sentiste, tus manos arderán por las ansias tocarla, abrazarla… pero eso no es todo…_

_Naruto se inclinó hacia donde estaba él, sin importar la alta carga de doble sentido que contenían las palabras de su maestro, la idea de que Sarutobi era el responsable de ellas, lo tenía absorto en escucharlas._

_.- sentirás curiosidad…_

_.- curiosidad?_

_.- Acéptalo chico, curiosidad es lo último en lo que piensas cuando ves a una chica guapa… tu mente vuela por cosa más… indecentes…_

_.-Ok, ok, capté la idea- lo interrumpió avergonzado_

_Jiraiya rió con fuerza al ver su reacción inocente._

_.- Vas a querer conocerla- explicó el mirando hacia dentro de la botella que ahora se encontraba frente a él- no su nombre, dirección o edad… sino conocerla que le gusta, que no le gusta, que le agrada o desagrada, que le asusta o teme, que la hace feliz o triste, que piensa, que ama o odia y, sobre todo, si quiere pasar el resto de sus días a tu lado… _

_.- Pero tú… tú me dijiste que no existe el amor a primera vista_

_.- no existe- afirmó él terminando de beber el licor de la botella para luego arrojarla detrás suyo y volviéndose a recostarse- es un mito, ya te lo dije: lo primero que sentirás es lujuria y curiosidad, sabrás que es de verdad tu musa cuando te enamores de ella, cuando la conozcas de verdad y aun continúes viéndola como la viste por primera vez… _

_.- Y si ya la conozco?- el rostro de Sakura vino a su mente por unos segundos mientras preguntaba tímidamente _

_.- Si sientes todo eso… es porque no la conocías en realidad- respondió mientras cruzaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerraba sus ojos- ya te lo dije chico, la gente cambia… eso es lo que nos hace humanos y el reto es atreverse a amar y continuar amando estando conciente de eso_

_Naruto miró fijamente al fogón que estaba frente a él casi completamente apagado. ¿Con que amar? Si eso era amar, él aun no conocía a su musa…_

No estaba seguro si las palabras de Jiraiya eran ciertas o no, nunca más volvió a tocar el tema en el resto de su viaje y él estaba demasiado avergonzado como para aclarar cualquier punto de su conversación, pero cada palabra de lo que su maestro le había dicho tenía un completo sentido para él ahora.

Ella era su musa.

La personificación de toda idea abstracta que alguna tuvo sobre el ideal de una mujer. Todo estaba reflejado en ella.

Perfecta.

Ella era perfecta.

Y por ese motivo, quería conocerla.

¿Por qué ella se alejaba de él? ¿Por qué en sus ojos veía nostalgia? ¿Sabía quien era? ¿Tenía alguna idea de todo lo que estaba provocando en su interior? ¿Estaba ella sintiendo lo mismo por él? ¿Por qué no hablaba? ¿Por qué no se detenía?

Jiraiya tenía razón, su nombre era sólo un insignificante detalle en comparación a tantas otras cosas.

.- Neji- una voz lo regresó a la realidad. Lentamente toda la gente comenzó a regresar a la habitación. El sonido de las pisadas de la peliazul se detuvieron, ahora ella estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, mientras Naruto continuaba mirándola- dime ¿esos ojos no son los de un Hyuga?- la voz resultó ser Shikamaru y sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para él

¿Había dicho Hyuuga?

No era necesario ser un genio para entender el trasfondo de la pregunta. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de eso desde un comienzo.

Esos maravillosos ojos violetas eran indudablemente los de un Hyuuga.

Y de los únicos Hyuuga que él conocía, Hyuuga Neji y Hyuuga Hinata, esta última era la que encajaba a la perfección con la desconocida frente a él.

Pero, ¿Podía ser ella?

Sin ofender a la Hinata que una vez conoció, la mujer que estaba en medio de la habitación era la antítesis de aquella silenciosa y nerviosa muchacha. Recordaba con claridad que unos días antes de su partida de la aldea, ella había desaparecido de Konoha bajo la protección de Tsunade, por lo que se había enterado después su paradero había sido un misterio hasta ayer, cuando la Hokage anunció el regreso de esta.

Observó estaba vez a profundidad a la hermosa mujer que estaba esta vez mirando hacia él.

Pero esta vez algo inesperado sucedió: sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces lo supo. Ella no era la Hinata que recordaba, talvez una vez lo fue, pero la mujer que estaba de pie a unos metros de él era una completa desconocida para él.

Este era su primer encuentro.

Esta era su presentación.

Ante tal descubrimiento una enfermiza ansiedad comenzó a acosarlo: quería hablar con ella, quería aprender todo sobre ella y, sobre todo, quería que ella lo conociera.

Sin importarle nada más que eso, dio un paso… lamentablemente alguien se le adelantó, para ser más exacto un perro Ninja se le adelantó… un perro de casi un metro y medio de altura se abalanzo sobre su musa dejándolo a él completamente relegado de la situación.

.- Yo también estoy feliz de volverte a ver, Akamaru

La suave y armoniosa voz de la muchacha fue más que suficiente para completar su teoría…

Ella era perfecta.

Y él no tenía, DEBÍA conocerla.

-.-.-

Comentarios aclaraciones disculpas próximo cap.

DarkHinata


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8

**Seis años en tres años**

El dolor había disminuido notablemente cuando despertó.

Su espalda continuaba siendo una molestia indescriptible pero la sensación de mareo y el dolor de sus brazos y piernas era casi tolerable. Hinata intentó abrir sus ojos pero la luz era demasiado fuerte para ellos. No era necesario ser una ninja médica para saber que su estado era deplorable. A juzgar por la evolución de su recuperación, habían transcurrido por lo menos tres días desde su primer entrenamiento con el gransensei del bosque de las sombras y, hace exactamente hace tres días, no era capaz de moverse.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido así, ni siquiera con los entrenamientos con su padre o con Neji, siendo este último visiblemente más compresivo que su padre, teniéndole más paciencia que su progenitor, sin embargo no por eso era menos exigente con ella. Pero el gran sensei del bosque de las sombras en una sola rutina de combate le había enseñado un nuevo significado de las palabras agotamiento y dolor. Si le servía como consuelo, al menos él se lo había advertido cuando la acepto como su discípula. Una vez más Hinata intentó abrir sus ojos, esta vez teniendo mejor suerte que la anterior vez y logrando mantenerlos abiertos.

- ¿Te sientes como los mil demonios, eh?

La voz de Hatsu-sensei sonó fuerte en la habitación.

- Probablemente mañana serás capaz de poder moverte-comentó mientras se acercaba a la silla al lado de la cama donde ella estaba tendida- dime niña ¿ahora eres muda o también la vieja te incapacitó la lengua?

Hinata no pudo dejar de sonreír ante ese comentario, aun cuando sintió una pequeña molestia en su cuello por hacerlo.

- Puedo hablar- contestó en casi un susurro, realmente le agrado descubrir que aun frente a su patético estado era capaz de entablar una conversación con alguien- lo que sucede es que no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo con nadie Hatsu-san

Aunque no era capaz de mover su cuello para poder ver el rostro del ninja, supo de inmediato que él le había desagradado el honorífico "san", ya que la sonora queja que emitió en cuanto ella lo dijo, fue suficiente para recordarle lo mucho que a él le molestaba ese tipo de formalidades.

Hatsu no debía tener más de cuarenta años, imaginaba ella, sin embargo la espesa barba roja le daba un aspecto mayor. Medía casi dos metro de alto, lo cual intimidaba a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. Cuando su sensei se lo presentó como su nuevo instructor de taijutsu realmente le costó imaginarse a ese enorme hombre peleando con disciplina, después de todo, su tamaño debían entorpecer sus movimientos. Pero, contrario a todas sus especulaciones, Hatsu resultó ser un verdadero maestro en lo que se refería a la técnica del goken moviéndose casi de igual forma que Maito Gai, el sensei de su primo. Las primeras sesiones que entrenamiento, fueron realmente extenuantes, su Jyuuken mostró ser bastante ineficiente para las distintas combinaciones de golpes y la velocidad de él. Tomando en cuenta además, que su Jyuuken era notablemente inferior al de Neji, quien era capaz de enfrentar sin mayor dificultad a compañero de equipo especialista en goken. Aun así, fue lo suficientemente bueno para conectar un buen golpe a Hatsu-sensei, lo que sorprendió a la mayoría de los presentes, ya que ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de conectar un golpe en sus primeros días. Cuando se enteró de eso, no pudo dejar de sentir una cierta satisfacción, algo extraño para ella. Sin embargo, fue por culpa de esa confianza recién ganada que aceptó el desafío que su el gran sensei le propuso: una tarde de entrenamiento con él. Habían transcurrido casi seis semanas desde su llega al bosque y, aunque era la más reciente de los alumnos era, según lo comentado por Hatsu-sensei y Haruna-sensei, la más apta para resistir un jornada como esa. Su estado actual era el resultado.

- eto… Hatsu-sensei…

- Dime Hatsu- la interrumpió él un tono molesto- y no balbuces, recuerda lo que la vieja te ordeno…

- perdón….

- tampoco te disculpes- dijo acomodándose en la silla y apoyando sus pies sobre la cama- verdaderamente niña, no sé como vamos hacer que dejes de comportante de ese modo tan sumiso…

Hinata no pudo negar nada.

Su actitud era una molestia: siempre temerosa de los demás pensaran de ella y demasiado insegura de ella misma. En el poco tiempo que llevaba en el bosque, lo que más le había costado había sido intentar cambiar esa actitud. El gran sensei, Hatsu-sensei, Haruna-sensei e incluso sus compañeros (estos autorizados por su sensei) la golpeaban en su cabeza cada vez que se comportaba de ese modo o balbuceaba… a la fuerza tendrían que cambiar esa forma de ser, al menos si deseaba conservar las neuronas que hasta el momento no habían sido afectadas por los continuos coscorrones y palmadas que recibía diariamente.

- como sea- continúo hablando él- tu progreso es asombroso, en un mes ya estas jugando con la vieja

- casi me mata- comentó avergonzada

- la palabra clave en esa oración es "casi" niña, a mi me tomó más de un año lograr ese "casi"-dijo Hatsu mientras usaba un tono un tanto nostálgico- antes me hubiera matado, después de todo la vieja es una sádica

- no creo que deba referirse a ella así- comentó algo avergonzada la peliazul- creo que si llegara a escucharlo…

-Niña, he vivo aquí suficiente tiempo como para estar al tanto de en que estado quedaría si tu abuela me escuchara…

Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar el _abuela, _tal vez porque aun no estaba acostumbrada a la idea de que su madre tuviera familia o más precisamente que su madre fuera nieta del mismísimo maestro del bosque de las sombras.

No podía negar que cuando descubrió que el temido "gran maestro" era una niña que no aparentaba más de unos ocho años, se sorprendió bastante, sin embargo cuando ella le dijo que en realidad tenía casi noventa años y, como si fuera poco, era su bisabuela, Hinata casi sufrió un colapso de la impresión.

_-lo más probables que Hikari no te haya comentado nada- le dijo la niña mientras le ofrecía una taza de te._

_Hinata se encontraba sentada en un kotatsu__junto con un hombre, una mujer y la niña que resultó ser su bisabuela y el gran maestro del bosque de las sombras, ella le presentó a los presentes ahí, quienes serían dos de sus futuros maestros. El hombre se llamaba Hatsu y la mujer, que parecía tener la misma edad que Kurenai-sensei se llamaba Haruna. Luego de haber encontrado a uno de los jueces y logrado que este le creyese que se trataba de la hija de Hikari, Haruna la segunda jueza la había llevado al centro del bosque, donde se encontraba un árbol gigantesco el cual estaba camuflado entre la espesura del paisaje. Al estar a una distancia más cercana Hinata se dio cuenta que entre las ramas y el tronco, existían una serie de habitaciones y puentes de madera y piedra, lo cual le llevó a concluir que ese árbol se trataba de la casa del gran maestro y sus discípulos. La jueza le señaló la entrada mientras ella comenzó a sentir la presencia de individuos, le llamo que en general no eran más de veinte personas. Desde su llegada y su primer encuentro con el gran maestro, no debían haber transcurrido más de una hora, al menos eso calculaba, ahora ella se encontraba escuchado la historia que su madre nunca le contó: su pasado. _

_- Déjame explicarte todo desde un principio- continuó- mi nombre es Nonoe Tsubaki y lo creas o no tengo 94 años de edad…no pongas esa cara… tengo esta apariencia porque me es más cómodo, tengo entendido que la quinta hokage ocupa el mismo ninjutsu… como sea, originalmente yo era miembro y la cabeza del clan Nonoe, pero cuando el clan Uchiha y el clan Senju se unieron y fundaron Konoha, mi clan no fue lo suficientemente para resistir esa alianza y no tuvo otra opción que aceptar ser parte de ella pero ocupando un rol menor. _

_Hinata escuchaba con atención cada palabra de su bisabuela Tsubaki, ya que lo que le estaba contado no era lo que los libros y lo que le habían enseñado en la academia respecto a la fundación de su aldea. _

_.- Como sea, fueron elegidos tres ninjas originalmente para dirigir la nueva aldea, al menos hasta que esta fuera reconocida por los señores feudales y las otras aldeas ninjas: el cabecilla del clan Senju, Hashimara Senju__quien después se transformó en el primer Hokage, del clan Uchiha fue nombrado Uchiha Mandara y del clan Nonoe, mi familia me designó a mí._

_Hinata notó como a medida que relataba su historia, su bisabuela se veía cada vez más melancólica._

_.-A pesar de los continuos conflictos y dificultades, para mi esa fue la mejor época de Konoha, los años en que luchó para ganar un sitio dentro del mundo ninja… cuando ese objetivo fue alcanzado comenzaron los problemas- Tsubaki tomo una pausa para dar un sorbo a su taza- el clan Senju__junto con el clan Uchiha eran los más interesados respecto a quien de los tres obtendría el título de Hokage, mientras que mi familia que había sufrido significativas bajas en esos primeros años y se había relacionado con el clan Senju,__no__se encontraba en condiciones de codiciar esa posición, a decir verdad, esa fue la principal razón por la que abandoné Konoha, de algún modo desde el momento que aceptamos formar parte de esa alianza, siempre supuse que terminaríamos siendo absorbidos por esos desgraciados. En fin, el conflicto fue solucionado con un acuerdo entre los Senju__y los Uchiha, supuestamente se irían turnando, medida que por cierto no fue respeta. Sin embargo sólo Mandara parecía tener el ánimo suficiente como para hacer algo que revirtiera la solución, nadie más en su clan tenía energías suficientes como para iniciar un conflicto interno en la aldea…_

_.-¿Q… qué sucedió con Mandara-san?-se atrevió a preguntar Hinata tímidamente ante el silencio de su bisabuela _

_.- No tartamudees- dijo molesta Tsubaki- y no le digas "san", ese bastardo codicioso no se merece un apelativo…- comentó aun más molesta ella- antes que intentara algo, fue entregado por sus propia familia a los Senju, Hashimara se encargó de exiliarlo luego de derrotarlo… ese si fue un combate de titanes, sólo yo fui capaz de presenciarlo… aunque para ser sincera no participe en ella, desarrollé una especie de amistad con ambos, por eso no fui capaz de elegir un bando. Luego que Mandara fue expulsado, decidí abandonar Konoha antes que intentarán algo parecido conmigo, después de todo era la única que podía ser considerada como una amenaza para el Hokage… los sujetos del consejos siempre fueron y, tengo entendido que, continúan siendo así, siempre esperando lo peor del resto. Tuve que firmar un documento donde aseguraba que nunca intentaría tomar el control de Konoha, sólo así me dejarían tranquila…- Tsubaki tomó un sorbo a su té antes de continuar- en esos años, la frontera entre el país del fuego y la tierra aun no estaba establecida, por lo tanto, este bosque no le pertenecía a nadie. Decidí instalarme y desde entonces he vivido aquí. _

_.- ¿Cómo es que recibiste el título de "antiguo maestro"?- consultó la peliazul, luego de dudar un momento_

_Tsubaki, se mostró bastante ofendida al escuchar "antiguo", aun así no reaccionó violentamente como cuando Hatsu-san le había dicho vieja momentos antes y como resultado, ella había dejado inconciente por unos minutos._

_.- Cuando se corrió la voz que un de los fundadores de Konoha estaba viviendo en un sitio sin jurisdicción de ningún país, muchos shinobis vinieron a pedirme que los entrenaras. Claro está, yo no iba a hacerlo sin que ellos me demostraran antes que eran dignos y los suficientemente fuertes para resistir las lecciones-dijo ella- luego de algunos años de los cientos de ninjas que habían venido, sólo unos diez resistieron… pero demonios, continúan llegando algunos ilusos… así fue como decidí que los que verdaderamente tenían que juzgar quien merecía estar aquí debían ser aquellos que ya habían estado aquí y se habían transformado en mis mejores alumnos: así aparecieron los tres jueces. _

_.- Sólo los que son capaces de enfrentarse en condiciones similares con Tsubaki reciben ese título y el poder de decidir quien entra o no al bosque- agregó orgulloso Hatsu llamando la atención de Hinata- luego que tu madre abandonó el bosque yo tomé su puesto como el segundo juez_

_.- Se suponía que Hikari debía lograr alcanzar la posición de tercer juez y sustituirme algún día, pero…- esta vez el enojo de su bisabuela fue demasiado como para continuar hablar sin antes apretar su taza lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla pedazos-el desgraciado de Hyuuga Hiashi se atrevió a llevársela…_

_.-Con todo respeto Tsubaki-sensei, Hikari-san era lo suficientemente grande para tomar una decisión así- comentó Haruna-sensei hablando por primera vez. _

_.- ¿Qué sucedió con la madre de mi madre?-preguntó Hinata antes de su bisabuela respondiera algo ante las palabras de Haruna._

_.- Mi hija- la voz de Tsubaki sonó esta vez extrañamente suave- tu abuela falleció cuando tu madre no era más que una bebe, es por eso que Hikari me veía más como su madre que su abuela… Akane murió joven, en combate. Ella al igual que tu madre abandonó el bosque, pero al contrario que su hija no lo hizo por seguir a un hombre, sino por venganza; su esposo fue asesinado y ella, aun cuando tenía una hija de un año, tomó la precipitada decisión de abandonarlo todo con tal de encontrar y matar a ese hombre…lo encontró pero no fue capaz de regresar al bosque._

_Hinata sintió una compasión inmensurable hacia su bisabuela ante esa revelación. Las desgracias que hacía vivido eran lo suficientemente grandes como para destruir a cualquiera: había perdido a su hija y luego a su nieta que había criado como suya, había tenido que abandonar la aldea que ella misma había ayudando a crear y fue borrada de la historia de ella… ¿Sería por esos motivos que había tomado la decisión de lucir como una niña?_

_.- Como sea, Hinata sólo te voy a pedir una cosa- dijo Tsubaki sacando a su bisnieta de sus pensamientos- intenta no morir antes que yo._

_Hinata se sintió conmovida ante la petición casi desesperada de su antecesora._

_.- yo…yo…lo intentaré_

_Tsubaki se puso de puso de pie y camino hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada. Hinata se apresuró en ponerse de pie, mientras los otros dos presentes se veían claramente conmovidos ante la escena próxima a realizarse: el reencuentro entre dos generaciones._

_Sin embargo, los motivos que impulsaron a Tsubaki a acercarse a su bisnieta no eran los que todos creían ya que cuando estuvo frente a ella dio un salto, no para abrazarla sino para golpear en su cabeza._

_.- No tartamudees- le ordenó mientras Hinata se sobaba su cabeza por el golpe- si quieres hacerte fuerte no puede tener esa actitud y como hija de la hija de mi hija no permitiré que vayas por la vida balbuceado! _

_.- Pero…._

_.- Nada de pero- dijo ella- y otra cosa, ni se te ocurra llamarme "bisabuela", ni "abuela", soy Tsubaki y desde hoy soy tu sensei ¿Estamos claros?_

_Hinata aun adolorida por el coscorrón que le había dado, miró con los ojos algo llorosos a la niña que estaba al frente de ella. Luego observó a Hatsu-san que esta conteniendo la risa y a Haruna-san que había cerrado sus ojos mientras movía ligeramente su cabeza como un signo de resignación frente a la rudeza de su maestra. Sin duda su estancia en el bosque junto a su bisabuela sería todo menos una experiencia tranquila. _

.- ¿Por qué esa cara?

La voz de Hatsu la sacó de sus recuerdos.

.- Disculpe- contestó ella-sólo esta recordando el día que llegué…

.-Qué día- río él acomodándose en la silla y cruzando sus brazos- Haruna casi te mata cuando te vio entrando a sus dominios… si no fueras tan parecida a tu madre talvez lo hubiese hecho

.- No estoy muy segura Hatsu-sensei, creo que eso fue lo que casi me mato ese día…

.- Haruna y tu madre crecieron prácticamente juntas, por ese motivo ella se sintió traicionada cuando Hikari abandonó el bosque y su posición como la segunda jueza. Haruna tenía pensado derrotar a tu madre y obtener ese título, en fin al renunciar a él yo lo obtuve automáticamente… realmente no entiendo a las mujeres pero al parecer eso le molestó bastante…

Hinata cerró sus ojos, tantos recuerdos y conversar le estaban jugando en contra.

.-Como sea chiquilla- Hatsu se puso pie- espero que te recuperes pronto… sabes? Shiro-chan y sobretodo Aki-chan te extraña…

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar eso, principalmente por el tono de burla y meloso que su sensei utilizó para mencionar los nombres de sus más recientes amigos.

.- Por favor no comience otra vez… Hatsu-sensei, Shiro-kun y Aki-kun son sólo mis amigos…me da mucha pena cuando habla así…

.- Pareces un tomate… Deberías sentirte alagada, Shiro siempre ha sido el antisocial del grupo, pero contigo casi parece otra persona… debe ser por algo…

Cuando conoció a Akira y Toushiro Kurogane sintió de inmediato una extraña conexión. Toushiro era el único aprendiz de su edad en el bosque y él y su hermano fueron los únicos que no la agobiaron nunca con preguntas los primeros días. Hinata fue capaz de hablar con ellos casi dos semanas después de su incorporación a las sesiones de entrenamiento, cuando ya había dejado de ser la novedad entre los pocos discípulos del bosque y comenzaron a distanciarse de ellos a causa de su byakugan ya que, a su parecer, ese era el principal motivo de su rápido progreso y, según ellos, eso aumentaba aun más su favoritismo entre Haruna y Hatsu-sensei. Para su fortuna, el aparente silencioso Toushiro, no pensó eso y su hermano tres años mayor, Akira, al poco tiempo después demostró lo mismo. Shiro-kun, no hablaba con nadie porque al parecer nadie le agradaba, al menos eso fue lo que le dijo cuando Hinata le preguntó el por qué de su hermetismo. Ser el miembro más joven de un selecto grupo de ninjas podía ser realmente intimidador. Ellos habían sido aceptados como alumnos del bosque a la edad de diez y trece años, respectivamente, tres años después Akira era uno de los candidatos más prometedores para reemplazar a uno de los tres jueces. Cuando Hinata conversaba con ellos de alguna forma se sentía por unos instantes que se encontraba en Konoha y a medida que iba progresando en superar su timidez e inseguridad, las charlas que sostenía con sus nuevos amigos, le ayudaba a resistir la indiferencia de sus otros compañeros. Eso sí, las agotadoras y casi inhumanas rutinas de entrenamiento ocasionaban que los momentos de conversaciones fueran escasos.

.- Hatsu-sensei…

.- Dime chiquilla- Hatsu se estaba retirando de la habitación cuando Hinata lo llamó

.- Anoche escuché algunos gritos… ¿puedo preguntar que sucedió?

Hatsu guardó silencio por unos instantes, como si estuviese pensando si decirle algo no, lo cual podía significar sólo una cosa.

.- Se trata de Masaka-san por casualidad…

.- Realmente odio que hallas heredado la intuición de la vieja…- contestó algo molesto mientras se rascaba su barbilla y volvía a tomar asiento. Aun sin ser capaz de ver el rostro de su maestro, Hinata se dio cuenta por esas palabras que estaba en lo correcto, lo cual significaba que los horribles gritos de agonía tenía que haber sido provocados por el tercer juez del bosque de las sombras- ese desgraciado torturó a unos sujetos anoche, los infelices tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse con él… eran ninjas del sonido nuevamente, ese tal Orochimaru realmente no tiene mayor cuidado con sus subordinados y esos pobres infelices le obedecen ciegamente… debemos hasta este momento haber matados alrededor de cincuenta de ellos… más de la mitad han sido eliminados por el desgraciado de Takato.

De los tres jueces del bosque de las sombras, sin duda alguna Masaka Takato era el más temible y despiadado de todos. Aunque no contaba con ninguna línea sucesoria en sus ojos rojos eran, aun así, capaces de inmovilizar a cualquiera con su incontrolable aura cargada con la más escalofriante sed de sangre que Hinata jamás había percibido en su vida. Ese hombre era un verdadero monstruo y, como iban las cosas, su posición como tercer juez lo hacia automáticamente el próximo gran maestro del bosque. Tal vez por ese motivo la observaba con tanta intensidad, ya que con su llegada ahí y siendo pariente de Subaki, sus aspiraciones se vieron probablemente amenazadas. Lo cual a Hinata le parecía ilógico. Ella jamás podría estar a su altura, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

.- Todos tenemos la esperanza puesta en Akira- comentó Hatsu luego de un prolongado silencio- ya que ni Haruna ni yo tenemos pensado abandonar nuestros puestos como segundo y primer juez, y por lo que le escuchado a ese pequeño rufián, tiene pensado desafiar al mal nacido de Takato… claro que le falta mucho para lograrlo… ¿y que hay de ti chiquilla?

.-Disculpe?- la pregunta de su sensei la tomó desprevenida

.- Ya sabes ¿Qué título te gustaría obtener, primer, segundo o tal vez tercer juez?

Hinata no dijo nada. ¿Ella una jueza del bosque de las sombras? Si bien estaba progresando rápidamente, jamás sería capaz de superar a los once alumnos que habían entrenado ya años antes que ella ni mucho menos ser capaz de desafiar a uno de los jueces del bosque, después de todo además de ser imposible para ella lograr algo así, no tenía pensado establecerse permanente en el bosque, eso se lo había informado a su abuela y a sus sensei el primer día que llegó al bosque, ella tendría que regresar tarde o temprano a Konoha, para cumplir así con su objetivo: proteger a la persona que más admiraba, Naruto-kun.

.- Nunca había pensado algo así… Hatsu-sensei dudo ser capaz de ser merecedora que recibir un título así- contestó en casi un susurro

.- ¿De nuevo con esa estupidez?! Cuantas veces tenemos que repetirte esto. TÚ ERES LA HIJA DE NONOE HIKARI Y BISNIETA DE LA MISMISIMA NONOE TSUBAKI… explícame como siendo descendiente de esas dos mujeres no eres capaz de llegar a ser una jueza

Había hecho, una vez más, enojar a su sensei. Cada vez que ella era "realista", al menos a su parecer, él se molestaba con ella. No podía negar que el hecho de que él tuviera una confianza ciega en sus supuestas capacidades la hacía sentirse feliz, pero las expectativas que él tenía en ella eran sin exagerar absurdas.

.- Estoy aprendiendo rápido por mis ojos…- intentó explicarse en un vano intento de calmarlo

.- "tus ojos" son sólo una parte de tus capacidades Hina, tu no eres tus ojos- le respondió él, tranquilizándose un poco- y por lo que me has dicho, son más una maldición que un beneficio… sin contar que sinceramente pienso que la familia de tu padre son un grupo de idiotas consumados…

Contra eso Hinata no pudo negar nada, si bien aun no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta, sentía un rencor por su antiguo clan, un sentimiento que realmente no le agradaba y se avergonzaba experimentar.

.- Sin embargo, lo que realmente me desagrada fue que Hikari se enamorara de un sujeto como baka Hiashi- refunfuñó él hundiéndose un poco en la silla- al parecer vio en él a alguien que no era, después de todo se equivocó cuando habló contigo por última vez.

Cuando Hinata fue llevada a hablar con el antiguo maestro y luego que ella le explicara su historia y su relación con Konoha, fue su turno para explicar el por qué de su presencia en ese lugar y por qué quería transformarse en un alumno del bosque, claro que tuvo que interrumpir su relato para ayudar a retener a Tsubaki, la cual luego de escuchar como la habían tratado como basura por familia y en especial su padre y, mencionar en pocos detalles lo horrible que fue la asamblea donde fue expulsada de la rama principal, exponiéndola al ridícula y la humillación frente a todos los miembros del clan, Tsubaki la interrumpió gritando que iría a Konoha a asesinar al clan Hyuuga. Por los rostros de Hatsu y Haruna-sensei, Hinata pudo darse cuenta que su recién conocida abuela no estaba para nada bromeando o exagerando: realmente tenía pensado hacer lo que acababa de decir. A gracias a los dos jueces presentes ahí y que ella comenzó a contarle que su vida en Konoha no fue del todo una tortura, Tsubaki calmó su ira y le prometió no tomar ninguna acción contra su antiguo clan, al menos por el momento.

Cuando ella les explicó el principal motivo del por qué se encontraba en una condición de inferioridad en comparación a su hermana menor, tanto Haruna como Hatsu se mostraron evidentemente conmovidos, el juramento que ella había hecho con su madre en su lecho de muerte. Subaki por su parte comenzó a tomar sake al escuchar los motivos que causaron la muerte de su nieta.

_.- Esa idiota- dijo ella soltando una sutil risa- nunca debió abandonar el bosque por ese hombre…_

Finalmente, terminado su relato, Hinata escuchó la respuesta de su abuela frente a su petición de ser entrenada por ella.

_.- Escúchame bien Hinata, lo que te voy a decir sólo te lo diré una sola vez- dijo solemnemente mientras servía dos vasos de sake- si quieres volverte fuerte en este lugar tendrás que hacer un contrato conmigo, al igual que todos los alumnos que he tenido, pero como tú eres mi bisnieta este tendrá algunas clausuras extra ¿entendido?_

_Hinata asintió cohibidamente ante las palabras de su antecesora._

_.- Tu contrato contará con seis clausuras, eso quiere decir dos más que uno normal- Tsubaki dejó a un lado la botella de sake, mientras que con su otra mano sacaba un kunai de su cinturón, el cual clavó con una velocidad increíble en el centro del kotatsu,__frente a esto tanto Hatsu como Haruna se retiraron de la habitación dejándolas solas- este kunai será la prueba del contrato. Primero te lo diré, luego te daré seis minutos para que pienses y analices cada una de las condiciones que tendrás que cumplir y aceptar, finalmente si estas deacuerdo con él apretaras este kunai con tu mano derecha de tal forma que este quede cubierto con tu sangre, sino deseas firmarlo simplemente desclava el kunai, ponte de pie y lárgate para nunca más volver ¿entendido? _

_Hinata asintió aun cuando las últimas palabras de Tsubaki la habían lastimado, ya que el hecho de que su recién descubierta familia la podía tratar como el mismo rechazo que su clan le dolía._

_.- Primero: renunciarás a tu temor a morir. Aquí lo que sirve es el deseo de sobrevivir, cada entrenamiento es capaz de matarte y lo que menos queremos es que temas por tu vida y dudes en realizarlo… debes enfrentar cada desafío y luchar por sobrevivir, de matar si es necesario para que tu continúes viviendo o para que tus camaradas vivan._

_.- Segundo: vivir bajo el código del bosque. Mientras estés aquí no serás un individuo sino una parte más del bosque, no harás nada que lo exponga o que altere su posición de inmunidad, actuarás según lo que dicte yo y sólo yo. Me vale diablos si te parece dictatorial o no._

_.- Tercero: lo que ocurre en el bosque, se queda en el bosque._

_.- Cuarto: si abandonas el bosque sólo tendrás una oportunidad para regresar, si quieres irte otra vez e intentas regresar serás tratado como un enemigo y personalmente me encargaré de matarte._

_.- Quinto: no sólo fortalecerás tu chacra y tu cuerpo aquí, también tu actitud. No me agrada que tartamudez y hables tan bajo, demonios pareces una maldita damita sumisa. Tendrás que desarrollar tu personalidad, aun si es a golpes. _

_.- Sexto: adoptaras mi apellido. Después de todo en vista que los desgraciados del clan Hyuuga probablemente se expulsaron completamente de su casa, ya no tienes apellido y como yo no tengo sucesores, mi clan muere conmigo, adoptarte me parece más atractivo que pedirle a alguien más eso._

_Hinata luego de escuchar las palabras de Subaki decidió aclararle de una vez los motivos que la impulsaron abandonar su aldea._

_.- Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, no puedo negar que siento algo más que admiración por él, pero le aseguro que lo que menos deseo es transformarme en una especie de acosadora o algo así... verá si no fuese por él tal vez nunca hubiese conseguido el valor para tomar las decisiones que me permitieron llegar a este lugar y, su ejemplo me ayudó a esforzarme todos esos años que mi familia no hizo nada más que encararme el fracaso que era para ellos… y aunque estoy segura que lo único que él sabe respecto a mi es mi nombre, deseo retribuirle todo lo que significó para mí, mi deseo es ser fuerte para así ser capaz de ayudarlo a realizar su sueño… estoy segura que él se convertirá en el más grande de los Hokages, es por eso que luego de obtener el poder que estoy buscando, lo más probable es que abandonaré el bosque.. ¿no hay problema con eso? _

_Tsubaki escuchó la atentamente, al menos eso parecía mientras Hinata le explicaba sus condiciones._

_.- Ya te lo dije, si decides regresar no podrás volver a salir por tu propia cuenta de aquí_

_Hinata asintió._

_.- Por cierto, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero aquí el tiempo transcurre de un modo distinto al que tu estas acostumbrada… es un ninjutsu que puse ya hace años… tu envejecerás al mismo ritmo que fuera del bosque, pero vivirás el doble… aquí dos días equivale a uno en Konoha y el resto del mundo anterior, esto nos permite entrenar el doble, por eso no te desesperes si sientes que te falta tiempo, eso aquí es lo que más nos sobra._

Habían pasados semanas desde ese día, desde entonces Hinata se esforzaba al máximo para ser capaz de acostumbrarse a las extenuantes rutinas y derrotar los fantasmas de su pasado: su familia.

.- Mi padre cambió luego de la muerte de madre y mi tío- comentó Hinata en un débil intento de defender a su progenitor

.- en fin… será mejor que te deje descansar, mañana regresarás a la rutina de entrenamiento- Hatsu una vez más se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida- por cierto Hina ¿Sabes algo de una organización llamada Akatsuki?

.- No- respondió luego de meditar algunos segundos- es la primera vez que escucho de ella ¿Por qué?

.- Algunos de esos desgraciados vendrá mañana para hablar con la vieja- respondió él-te aconsejo que no te acerques a ellos e intenta que no te vean, si llegan a enterarse que la descendiente de los Nonoe está en el bosque harán todo lo posible para que una vez terminado tu entrenamiento te unas a su banda de traidores…

.- ¿Son ninjas renegados?

.- Así es, no tengo claro sus intenciones… lo único que sé es que el líder de esos desgraciados es un antiguo amigo de la vieja, por ese motivo pueden salir y entrar del bosque como si fuera su casa, eso me enferma… creo que uno de los miembros fue un ninja de Konoha se llama Uchiha Itachi, ya sabes el asesino del clan Uchiha…

-.-

Hace casi un año Hinata había abandonado su aldea y comenzado una nueva vida en el bosque de las sombras, un lugar que era considerado como un infierno terrenal por muchos. Sin embargo para ella habían sido ya dos años gracias al ninjutsu que cubría al bosque el cual le permitía a sus habitantes entrenar el doble que un ninja fuera de esos dominios. Desde su llegada había visto como cinco de los once alumnos habían muerto producto de las pesadas rutinas de entrenamiento a manos de los tres jueces o del antiguo maestro, el cual el mismo día de su llegada al bosque, Hinata descubrió que se trataba de su bisabuela, siendo esta a su vez una de las responsables de la fundación de Konoha.

Hinata había iniciado un nuevo capitulo en su vida, el cual estaba orientado a un solo objetivo: volverse más fuerte para ser capaz de ayudar a la persona que ella más admiraba.

Para ella el hecho que su propia familia la hubiese rechazado y desheredado, si bien fue un golpe duro, no fue algo que la tomó por sorpresa: Hinata siempre supo que ella era una completa desconocida dentro de su clan. Su personalidad y forma de ver el mundo no cuadró nunca en los estándares de su familia. La muerte de su madre significó para ella la pérdida del único integrante que comprendía eso y la aceptará aun así. Largos años de maltrato psicológico dieron por resultado que ella fuese insegura de sí misma y en extremo tímida, siempre atormentada por lo que él resto pudiese pensar de ella. Claro está, sólo ahora era capaz de entender eso. Ya no era una Hyuuga y daba gracias a eso.

Sobrevivir ya casi dos años en el bosque le había dado la oportunidad de no sólo obtener poder, ella era ahora más fuerte en cuanto a su carácter ya que, gracias a sus logros en ese sitio tan exigente y letal, entendió que su falta de progreso en Konoha y, sobre todo, en su clan, se debió a que ella fuera una fracasada, como continuamente fue considerada por sus pares, sino a que ESA FORMA de enseñar y lo que le intentaban enseñar no era lo adecuado para ella. Hatsu-sensei se lo había comentado una vez, ella no era sólo sus ojos, ellos solo eran una parte de ella, el byakugan nunca estuvo destinado a ser el eje de su poder en eso yació el martirio de su infancia y su vida como ninja en Konoha. Ella fue entrenada para ser una Hyuuga, lamentablemente ella no nació para ser una. Su jyuuken jamás logró ser lo suficientemente agresivo como el de su padre o Neji, lo cual se tradujo en su notoria desventaja al momento de enfrentarse con ellos.

_.- El estilo de taijutsu de un ninja siempre será un reflejo de su personalidad, es probablemente por eso que tu jyuuken es tan grácil en comparación al de tus parientes… no es porque seas débil, eres gentil _

Hatsu-sensei le había explicado eso la primera vez que se enfrentó a él en una sesión de entrenamiento, cuando ella intentó excusar su poca capacidad de dañar a su contrincante usando una técnica tan devastadora como el byakugan. Largos meses de instrucción por parte de Hatsu-sensei dieron por resultado que ella aprendiera los fundamentos del goken y fuese capaz de fusionar los dos estilos para así ser capaz de perfeccionar su taijutsu creando un estilo de lucha propio y a la vez lo suficientemente competente para evitar quedar en desventaja frente a especialistas de una de las dos ramas, Hinata estaba completamente segura que ahora estaba capacitada para enfrentarse a su primo o incluso a al compañero de equipo de este, Rock Lee-san, en condiciones de igualdad.

Por otra parte, los entrenamientos impartidos por Haruna-sensei le habían permitido desarrollar ninjutsus de una forma impresionante. Una vez más, ella había descubierto lo distinta que era en comparación a su familia cuando descubrió que su elemento era el trueno y no el agua, el cual era el más frecuente dentro del clan. Sin embargo, cuando Haruna-sensei le comentó que el trueno había sido el elemento de su madre Hinata olvidó por completo cualquier recuerdo nostálgico relacionado con sesiones con su padre donde él la regañaba por su poco control sobre los jutsus heredados por su familia, cuales se basaban en el elemento agua.

Haruna-sensei le enseñó a dominar su elemento y a partir de eso Hinata aprendió a nueva variedad de ninjutus, esta vez acordes con el trueno. Una vez que comenzó a mostrar progresos significativos Haruna-sensei le ordenó que retomara una vez más su entrenamiento con el elemento agua.

_.- Tengo entendido que un __Jounin__ en tu aldea debe al menos dominar dos elementos y dado que tú ya fuiste entrenada para dominar ese elemento, me parece que es lo más adecuado que termines de controlarlo…_

Siendo el agua un conductor de la electricidad, el consejo de Haruna-sensei le fue de mucha ayuda.

En lo que respectaba a los entrenamientos con Masaka Takato, Hinata agradecía mentalmente que al término de estos ella continuaba respirando. Gracias al trato que Hinata experimento por parte de su familia, se consideraba así misma como una experta en detectar a vibraciones hostiles hacia su persona con tal sólo una mirada, basando en eso Hinata estaba más que segura que ese hombre no sólo la odia: la quería muerta. Hatsu-sensei se lo había comentado una vez, antes de su llegada la bosque Masaka era él único candidato para reemplazar a Nonoe Tsubaki, ya que siendo el tercer juez del bosque de las sombras era en teoría el discípulo más fuerte entre todos en el bosque y aun siendo un shinobi despreciable y cruel, no había nadie capaz de superarlo, al menos eso se pensaba hasta que ella apareció. Como bisnieta de Tsubaki, Hinata tenía a su favor el pretexto de la herencia y gracias a su inusual progreso, amenazaba cada vez más las aspiraciones de Masaka Takato. Frente a esto, no era extraño para ella que cada sesión de entrenamiento con el tercer juez eran para él una oportunidad perfecta para _eliminar _al obstáculo, es decir, a ella. Lo que llamaba poderosamente su atención era que él aun no tuviese suerte. Lo que no podía negar era que más allá de que él fuese un monstruo sin remordimientos o escrúpulos y el principal responsable de las muertes de sus compañeros de equipo, Masaka Takato era lejos uno de los mejores ninjas que ella había conocido. Su crueldad en una batalla estaba relacionada a la par con su habilidad de analítica, su fría lógica no daba lugar a cualquier margen de error, lo cual se traducía en su incapacidad de mostrar misericordia alguna para sus oponentes. Su velocidad, poder y fuerzas era perfectas. Verdaderamente Hinata no había conocido a nadie tan integro como él. A eso Hinata debía agregar el hecho que aun sabiendo de lo que él era capaz y de lo que él pretendía hacer con ella, Masaka era un hombre difícil de odiar.

Tsubaki-san le había contado sobre el pasado de este pocos días de su primer entrenamiento con él, donde casi fue degollada por una ráfaga de viento lanzada por este cuando ella se encontraba con la guardia baja. Si no hubiese sido por Akira-kun probablemente su presencia en el bosque de las sombras hubiera terminado abruptamente hace ya mucho. Su abuela le había contado que Masaka era hijo de una discípula del bosque, la cual había sido asesinada por el anterior tercer juez del bosque, el cual resultaba ser el padre de él. Su madre había tenido una corta relación con ese hombre, producto de esta él había nacido. Ella guardó silencio la identidad del padre de su hijo y aunque en el bosque en ese tiempo había sólo veinte personas, lo discreto de su corto amorío permitió que eso fuese un secreto.

El trato que ella tuvo con su hijo fue frío, dado que este dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo no criarlo sino a ignorarlo y abocarse completamente a entrenar. Al igual que Haruna, Masaka Takato creció junto a Hikari, su madre, llegando a ser esta la única persona con quien él desarrollo una relación de fraternidad en el bosque, pero por culpa de rechazo de su madre y su condición de bastardo su niñez fue amarga. De ese modo su aprecio por Hikari llegó a ser de alguna forma casi extremo siendo capaz cualquier cosa con tal que ella permaneciera a su lado. A la edad de diez años era uno de los mejores aprendices del bosque y lamentablemente su parecido con el tercer jueces delataba día a día la identidad de su desconocido padre. No fue hasta a su decimotercer cumpleaños que tuvo el valor de preguntarle a su madre si efectivamente ese hombre era su padre, la respuesta de su madre no sólo respondió su duda, sino que le relato los detalles de cómo él fue engendrado y el porque de su desagrado hacia él: él fue el producto de un error. Al día siguiente aun cuando él continuaba en shock, Hikari fue a su habitación para avisarle que su madre había desafiado al tercer juez por el titulo. Cuando ambos llegaron al lugar donde se había llevado la batalla lo único que encontraron fue el cadáver de su madre, el cual por las severas lesiones daban cuenta de la masacre que él llevó acabo.

Tsubaki no intentó en ningún momento justificar su responsabilidad al no haber intervenido en el encuentro, después de todo todos sabían que no existía reglas en lo que respectaban a los enfrentamientos por los titulos de jueces y todo aquel que participa en ellos sabían eso. No fue hasta que Masaka cumplió los veinte años que desafío al asesino de su madre. Antes de matarlo sólo le aclaró una cosa: no lo hacía para vengar a su madre sino porque él era el único responsable que él hubiese nacido. Desde entonces él había sido el tercer juez. Cuando Hikari abandonó el bosque para casarse con su padre, terminó de perder cualquier vestigio de alma que alguna vez hubiese tenido, Tsubaki le aseguró que durante su estancia en el bosque su padre casi fue asesinado por Masaka en más de una ocasión y cuando su madre anunció que abandonaría el bosque para casarse con el Hyuuga él prácticamente enloqueció y si no hubiese sido por las lagrimas de su madre y la fuerza sobrehumana de su abuela, su padre hubiera muerto ese día a manos del tercer juez. Años después cuando llegó la noticia de la muerte de su madre al bosque Masaka se mostró inexpresivo mostrando desde entonces sólo emociones durante los combates las cuales estaban siempre relacionadas con la satisfacción de asesinar a sus oponentes.

Cuando Hinata se enteró del pasado de Masaka Takato no pudo evitar sentir lastima por él, el hecho que su madre hubiese sido su único contacto con la sanidad dentro de su trastornado mundo le recordaba un poco su infancia, su madre realmente era lo único que realmente había llegado a amar en su familia y cuando ella falleció no podía evitar recordar que una parte de ella murió junto con ella. En ese momento comprendió con mayor claridad el porque Masaka repudiaba verla a los ojos: ella era hija del hombre que le arrebató al amor de su vida, la única persona que lo comprendió y sus ojos amatistas eran para él el innegable vínculo entre su padre y ella.

.- Hina-chan

Hinata levantó su rostro para identificar a quien la llamó. Toushiro se encontraba asomado por el marco de su ventana mostrándole una gran sonrisa, la cual siempre la hacía recordar a Naruto-kun, aun cuando Shiro-kun no tenía ni un remoto parecido con el rubio. Al igual que su hermano mayor, Shiro-kun poseía una cabellera azul lo suficientemente larga para que este se la amarrara en una pequeña coleta en la parte inferior de su nuca. Al tener el cabello liso, generalmente su peinado era ordenado dejando libre sólo algunos mechones en su frente, a diferencia de Akira-kun quien siempre estaba despeinado. Los ojos oscuros de Shiro-kun también lo distinguían de su hermano, el cual tenía unos hermosos ojos verde oscuro.

.- Shiro-kun, ¿sucede algo?- le preguntó Hinata levantándose de su cama y caminando hacia la ventana- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes insomnio?

.- Esas son muchas preguntas a la vez- comentó él entrando a la habitación de la chica pero permaneciendo junto a la ventana- no sucede nada malo, estaba aburrido y sospeché que estabas aun despierta por lo de hoy y sí, tengo insomnio.

Hinata sonrió ante las rápidas respuestas de su amigo. Según Akira-kun, gracias a su presencia en el bosque Shiro-kun había cambiado mucho, al igual que ella. A Toushiro le agradaba conversar con gente que no le inspirara confianza y al ser el miembro más joven del bosque, al menos hasta que ella llegó, sólo hablaba lo justo y preciso, conversando únicamente con su hermano. Pero con su llegada, Shiro sintió de inmediato cierta empatía con ella, después de todo, a diferencia del resto, ella no se encontraba en el bosque para aspirar a un titulo dentro de la jerarquía de este, por lo tanto no consideraba a nadie como potenciales rivales. Además al ser dueña de una personalidad tan introvertida y ser extremadamente tímida y nerviosa, no generaba en nadie una presencia intimidadora, al menos en un principio.

Hinata a un año de su llegada al bosque, había mostrado un abrumador progreso en comparación a todos los aprendices del bosque, sin contar que su personalidad se había ido fortaleciendo cada vez más, escucharla tartamudear era algo extraño. A base de coscorrones y golpes Hinata se estaba transformando en una persona segura de si misma. Otro factor determinante en su metamorfosis era sin duda la vida que llevaba ahora. Todos los días debía levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para presentarse frente a Hatsu-sensei treinta minutos después e iniciar el entrenamiento de taijutsu junto con sus compañeros. Dos horas después debían ir al comedor donde desayunaban. Luego seguía el entrenamiento con Haruna-sensei y dos veces a la semana después de almuerzo tenían una sesión con Masaka, en las cuales lo único que debían hacer era procurar esquivar todos sus ataques, un golpe de él significaba una muerte segura. El resto del día dependía de cada uno de ellos. La biblioteca de Tsubaki era extraordinaria, ella no sólo habían pergaminos con una serie de ninjutsus y genjutsus completamente desconocidos por ella, sino que también habían escritos referentes al desarrollo de los antiguos conflictos ninjas como también autobiografías de pasados jueces y aprendices del bosque. Por otro lado todo el bosque era de por sí un gigantesco campo de entrenamiento; cuando Hinata decidía entrenar en él el recuerdo del bosque de la muerte de Konoha venía a su mente, si bien la vegetación no era tan selvática como la de él, la presencia de insectos gigantes, reptiles y algunos felinos gigantes lo asemejaba bastante al sitio de la segunda prueba del examen de Chunnin.

Por otra parte, todos los días se desarrollaban combates entre los aprendices aspirantes a los titulos, enfrentamiento donde en más de una ocasión habían significado la muerte de un de ellos. Pero sin lugar a duda la principal causa de descenso entre los alumnos del bosque era la sed de sangre de Masaka Takato.

.- Mañana es el gran día- la voz de Shiro sonaba firme en comparación a su cuerpo, no era necesario activar su byakugan para saber que estaba nervioso- ese idiota de Akira no pudo elegir mejor momento para desafiar a Masaka…

.- Aki-kun es más fuerte de lo que aparenta- dijo Hinata en un intento de tranquilizar a su amigo- tu hermano no es ningún tonto, no hubiese desafiado a Masaka-san sin estar completamente seguro de que ya es capaz de derrotarlo.

.-He ahí el problema Hina-chan, él no sabe si será capaz de derrotarlo

Lo único se que le escuchó en la habitación fue un silencio sepulcral, Hinata perdió por completo su compostura de seguridad mientras miraba con horror al peliazul. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Uno de sus mejores amigos se enfrentaría a muerte al mismismo demonio y no estaba seguro si sobreviviría?

.- Pe... pero ¿¡Por qué lo hará!?

Toushiro observó a la ahora histérica chica con cierta ternura.

.- Masaka nunca estuvo más cerca de matarte Hina-chan como lo estuvo hoy, de no ser por tus ojos estarías muerta

Hinata se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar ese comentario.

.- Con mis ojos tengo una visión de 360 grados, eso todos los saben incluso Masaka-san, atacarme con la guardia baja es casi imposible- los ojos de Hinata brillaban con intensidad en la habitación oscura- no me digas de Aki-kun desafió a Masaka-san por lo que ocurrió hoy…

.- Mi hermano desafió a ese sicópata porque desde que llegaste al bosque lo único que ha intentado es matarte- contestó Toushiro mientras avanzaba donde una llorosa Hinata intentaba aguantar unas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas- el muy idiota peleará mañana para transformarse en el tercer juez y así protegerte.

Touchiro levantó el rostro de su amiga con su mano izquierda mientras con la otra secaba sus lágrimas. Hinata pudo ahora, al estar más cerca de él, ver con mayor claridad el lamentable estado de su amigo, su insomnio sumado a la preocupación lo hacían ver pálido y ojeroso.

.- Espero que tengas razón y mate a ese sujeto mañana- dijo él- no quiero enterrar a mi hermano sabiendo que no seré capaz de vengarlo.

-.-

Hinata caminaba a través de las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un gran palacio mientras buscaba alguna señal del supuesto monstruo que había ocasionado la destrucción de la impotente construcción. No podía negar que estaba un poco nerviosa, esta era la primera misión que tenía desde su nombramiento como la tercera juez del bosque de las sombras y la primera vez que salía del bosque desde su llegada, la cual fue hace casi 2 años en tiempo normal y 4 al interior de este.

Dentro de poco se cumplirían once meses desde la muerte de Akira, por lo tanto tenía que regresar cuanto antes al bosque, de no ser así Shiro-kun no se lo perdonaría nunca. Hinata aun recordaba con horror ese fatídico día, en un principio nada indicaba la descomunal diferencia de poderes entre Akira y Masaka-san, por varios minutos el combate se desarrollaban en igualdad de condiciones e incluso Hinata estaba segura que Akira podía efectivamente derrotar al temido juez. Lamentablemente la realidad era otra, Masaka estaba simplemente jugando con su contrincante. Desde su llegada al bosque, Hinata nunca había presenciado el verdadero poder del tercer juez y, a juzgar por la expresión de Akira y el resto, tampoco ellos. Mientras sus manos se transformaban en verdaderas garras, la chica de ojos blancos recordó la técnica Shikyaku no jutsu de su antiguo compañero de equipo Kiba, con ese aspecto Masaka se había transformado en un verdadero demonio. Desde ese momento, de alguna forma, Hinata supo el resultado de ese combate y a juzgar de la sangre que corría de los puños de Toushiro por la presión que ejercía de sus puños, no era la única que estaba conciente de eso. No sabía que cruzaba por esos instantes por la cabeza de Akira mientras intentaba esquivar en vano los golpes de su rival, pero sí estaba segura en que pensaba Masaka: sangre. Nunca había visto una sed de sangre tan escalofriante como esa, Hinata tenía que luchar para permanecer de pie y continuar observando ese combate.

_.- Siempre me has gustado Hina-chan- Akira la miraba mientras se rascaba nervioso su desordena cabellera- no quiero presionarte ni nada, sé que tu estas enamorada de ese tal Naruto, pero por favor piénsalo y dame tu respuesta después del combate. Estoy seguro que si tú estas ahí apoyándome no perderé. Te prometo que derrotaré a ese sujeto y me convertiré en el tercer juez, así no tendrás que preocuparte de nada Hina-chan, yo te protegeré, a ti y a mi hermano…_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Akira esa mañana antes que enfrentarse a Masaka. Hinata había escuchado una vez más una promesa rota. La técnica arrancadora de corazones de Masaka dio término al combate, de un golpe preciso y veloz, literalmente el corazón de Kurogane Akira palpitaba en esos momentos en la mano derecha del despiadado juez. Hinata cubrió con sus manos su boca en un intento de callar un grito mudo de horror por la macabra escena, Toushiro cayó de rodillas mirando fijamente a su hermano, el cual aun continuaba de pie contemplando como Masaka sostenía su corazón, por inercia palpó su pecho y luego miró su mano, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre, pero esta no se derramaba. Hinata escuchó como Hatsu-sensei murmullaba maldiciones y el resto de los alumnos comenzaba a sollozar, incluso Haruna-sensei parece afectada por lo ocurrido. Su abuela, por su parte se veía tan imperturbable como siempre con su apariencia de una niña de ocho años.

La voz de Masaka sonó clara en medio de ese espectáculo, era a pesar de lo ocurrido igual de neutra de siempre, sólo dijo unas cuantas palabras y todas estaban dirigidas a Akira. Primero le dijo que era la desde ya muchos años una combate en que se vio obligado a usar todo su poder y en agradecimiento a eso utilizó su mejor técnica para terminarlo. Luego le explicó porque continuaba con vida, ese era el verdadero poder de su técnica definitiva causar pánico psicológico en la victima al verse en una situación límite donde sabía que ya se encontraba muerto y no saber cuando eso sucedería. Por último le dijo lo que ocurriría ahora, él podía hablar, moverse, caminar, moriría sólo cuando él destruyera su corazón y no le diría cuando haría eso.

De no ser por Hatsu-sensei, Touchiro se habría lanzado suicidamente contra Masaka. Él se encontraba moviendo furiosamente intentado liberarse de los brazos del gigantesco juez. Gritaba con toda sus fuerza una serie de improperios contra Masaka, el cual parecía no tener ningún tipo de reacción frente a eso.

_.- Guarda silencio Shiro, es inútil- _Akira parecía haber asimilado primero que nadie la situación-_ no sé cuanto tiempo tengo así que escúchame con atención- _Touchiro quedó inmediatamente inmóvil, frente a esto Hatsu lo soltó- _siempre has sido un orgullo para mí hermanito, cuando nuestros padres nos abandonaron no dudaste un momento en aceptar que yo te cuidara y que estarías a mi lado siempre, incluso cuando decidí venir al mismísimo infierno del bosque de las sombras… sé que te volverás más fuerte que yo y que continuarás siendo mi mayor orgullo, te quiero hermanito, perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta y abandonarte antes de tiempo… de verdad creí que sería capaz de derrotarlo… te ruego que no seas tan imprudente como yo e intentes vengarme… primero asegúrate de ser lo suficientemente fuerte… cuídate y prométeme que la protegerás…_

Hinata no comprendió en un principio esas palabras, al igual que muchos de los presentes y, como todos observaban al agónico chico, nadie pudo ver como ante esas últimas palabras mencionadas, Masaka lentamente comenzó a mostrar una expresión de ira.

_.- Hina-chan, parece que te prometí algo que no fui capaz de cumplir… discúlpame. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte y ser digno de transformarme en el tercer juez- _lentamente Akira comenzó a caminar hacia la peliazul, Hinata a su vez lo imitó mientras aguantaba las lágrimas, no debía llorar, si esos eran los últimos momentos de su amigo ella no lloraría frente a él, eso no sería como la recordaría- _ese Naruto es un idiota si no corresponde tus sentimientos… Hina-chan ¿puedes responderme…?_

Hinata ya al frente de él lo miró detenidamente, en realidad ella lo que quería como un amigo, pero no podía romper su corazón, no después de haber sacrificado su vida en un intento de protegerla. Abrió su boca par responderle, pero antes de decir cualquier palabra se encontró salpicada de sangre, sintió por primera vez en su vida el sabor de la sangre ajena en su boca, mientras el cuerpo inerte de Akira caía sobre ella, tuvo que arrodillarse para no caer. En un principio no entendía nada, abrazó con fuerza al ya fallecido Akira, mientras lo llamaba una y otra vez sin entender lo que había ocurrido. Sintió como Touchiro corría hacia donde estaba y entonces lo entendió, levantó su rostro y posó sus ojos en Masaka, el cual al igual que ella se encontraba salpicado en sangre, todo su brazo derecho estaba teñido de rojo y la mano donde estaba sosteniendo antes el corazón de Akira estaba hecha un puño

El infeliz lo había aplastado.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir un odio descomunal hacia él, ya no le importaba su pasado ni nada, por primera vez sentir un verdadero odio hacia alguien como el que sentían en esos instantes por ese demonio que había asesinado a su amigo antes que ella pudiera responderle.

Toushiro estaba ya a su lado cuando ella dejó escapar un grito desgarrador, un grito lleno de odio, dolor y venganza… todos aquellos sentimientos que ella había estado inconcientemente guardando desde ya años de soledad, sufrimiento y rechazo por parte de su familia, salían a flote mezclados por la impotencia que sentía mientras sostenía el cadáver de Akira. Las lágrimas que había guardado desde esa tarde cuando su familia la expulsó y la negó hace ya dos años atrás corrían por fin libres. De alguna forma lo supo, recién en esos momentos Hyuuga Hinata había muerto por completo.

Hace diez meses después de ese día, el escenario en ese sitio era completamente distinto. Hinata sostenía en sus manos el corazón de Masaka mientras que este la veía por primera vez mostrando una emoción: felicidad.

Desde la muerte de Akira, Toushiro y ella de habían propuestos vengar su muerte, sumergiéndose por completo en los entrenamientos y en la biblioteca del bosque aprendiendo todo lo que pudieran. Así y luego de enfrentarse entre ellos para elegir quien de los dos era el más apto, Hinata con su inusual progreso logró derrotar a su amigo y desafiar a Masaka Takato. Le era imposible negar la sensación de venganza era en esos momentos era algo realmente satisfactorio, aun sabiendo que el fantasma de haber asesinado a un hombre le perseguiría hasta el resto de sus días. Ella había matado a un amigo de su fallecida madre a sangre fría y le gustaba como se sentía

¿Qué diferencia había entre él y ella en esos momentos?

Si bien intentaba justificar sus acciones en la muerte de Akira, había algo que le molestaba y, la cara de felicidad y tranquilidad del llamado demonio del bosque de las sombras era la prueba irrefutable de ello.

_.- Eres su viva imagen- _la voz de Masaka era tranquila e inspiraba cierta compasión ella, como él era más alto Hinata debía levantar su rostro para verlo- _cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que mi querida Hikari había regresado, había dejado a ese infeliz y había vuelto a mi lado… pero ella había muerto hace mucho y tus ojos… tus ojos son idénticos a los de ese desgraciado que la alejó, entonces lo supe, tú no eras mi Hikari… pero te parecías tanto a ella, te mueves como ella, hablas, sonríes, entonces pensé que podías volverte Hikari, aun cuando tuvieras los ojos de ese hombre. El ver que eso no ocurría me podía furioso y en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de matarte… todo empeoró cuando esos chicos comenzaron acercarte a ti, querían alejar el recuerdo de mi Hikari de mi una vez más ¿entiendes porque tuve que matarlo?- _Hatsu y Tsubaki se lo habían comentado más de una vez pero, ver la locura que habitaba en ese hombre no pudo dejarle de sorprenderle- _siempre pensé que tu madre sería quien pusiera fin a mi vida, ya que ella fue la única que llegó a valorar mi existencia sólo a ella le hubiese permitido matarme… eres su viva imagen Hinata…_

Esa fue la primera y la última vez que él pronunció su nombre. Al escucharlo decirlo su puño se cerró automáticamente. El cuerpo del demonio del bosque de la sombras cayó sobre ella y, al igual que diez meses atrás, Hinata lo recibió entre sus brazos, arrodillándose para ser capaz de resistir el peso inerte. Sin saber exactamente el motivo, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, tal vez por la dicha de haber podido vengar a su amigo o tal vez por la culpa haber matado por primera vez a un hombre o simplemente por haber matado precisamente a ese hombre… fuese cual fuese el motivo en esos instantes nada importaba: ella se había transformado en el tercer juez del bosque de las sombras y su posición como la heredera de Nonoe Tsubaki estaba confirmada.

_.- Verte cubierta de sangre que no es tuya parece que es algo recurrente en ti_- Tsubaki aun teniendo la apariencia de una niña era capaz de inspirar el respeto de una persona de su edad-_ esta es la primera vez que tomas la vida de alguien, pero me temo que no será la última vez. Espero que llegues algún día a perdonar a Takato, su locura era tan grande como su amor al recuerdo de tu madre y te volviste su obsesión… Hinata ese es uno de los destinos que puedes llegara tener por el poder que aquí puedes llegar a obtener… ten eso siempre presente para evitar caer en él_- Hinata escuchó con atención cada palabra de su abuela mientras que aun abrazaba con fuerza el cadáver de su primera victima- _aun cubierta en sangre con esos ojos continuas pareciendo un ángel… eres un ángel caído Hinata. _

Un mes había transcurrido desde su nombramiento como el tercer juez, desde entonces ella era la protectora del sector de los lamentos, la parte más tupida del bosque donde se encontraba el manantial capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad o herida, el sitio más sagrado del bosque. Hatsu-san era el encargado del sector de piedad, en donde se encontraba el río que atravesaba el bosque y por último Haruna-san tenía el sector del olvido, la parte rocosa del bosque. Lo más extraño para ella había sido comenzar a dar lecciones a aprendices, entre los cuales se encontraba Shiro quien aun le constaba creer que su antigua compañera de entrenamientos lo había superado y ahora era su nueva maestra.

Hinata ya no era para nada la persona que meses atrás abandonó Konoha, los tortuosos entrenamientos, sus encuentros recurrentes con la muerte, los continuos golpes para que superara su tartamudeos y su actitud sumisa y, sobre todo, la muerte y la venganza de Akira, habían marcado a fuego en ella un nuevo modo de vida. Ella en un corto transcurso de tiempo había logrado lo que en su aldea fue incapaz de conseguir: ella era fuerte, verdaderamente fuerte. Su personalidad había sufrido a la par con este proceso, Hinata no era la chiquilla tímida y resignada, ella era firme y decidida. Sin embargo no podía dejar de negar, que aun persistía en ellas viejos hábitos de su antiguo yo, los cuales aunque lograba disimular persistían: la proximidad con otros aun la perturbaba. Cuando pensaba en Naruto continuaba sonrojándose, no tan furiosamente como antes eso sí, sólo sus mejillas se teñían ahora. Y por último, sólo cuando se encontraba en situaciones realmente límites y se podía extremadamente nerviosa, su "eto" y tartamudeos regresaban.

Las únicas personas capaces de ponerla en ese estado eran tres: su abuela Tsubaki, Shiro-kun y su más reciente amigo Uchiha Itachi. Siendo este último por suerte ignorante en cuanto a la medida impuesta por Tsubaki de golpearla cuando ella se comportara así.

Ella había conocido a Uchiha Itachi unas dos semanas después de su ascenso como jueza, él había ingresado herido a su territorio de noche, probablemente buscando el manantial oculto del bosque. Ella había entablado una pequeña conversación con él y en un signo de lástima lo había dejado ir, acción que por cierto había ofendido al lastimado Uchiha.

La segunda vez que ella se volvió a encontrar con él fue cuando este acompañaba a un sujeto con una extraña máscara naranja con una espiral, el cual Hinata ya reconocía de vista como un antiguo conocido de su abuela. En esa ocasión, si bien ella pensó que el muchacho intentaría vengarse de su soberbia de su encuentro anterior, resultó ser una persona calmada y se limitó ha agradecerle su atención de ignorar su intromisión e incluso se disculpó por la grosera actitud que tuvo, la cual responsabilizó a su estado. Hinata no pudo dejar de sentirse avergonzada por su actitud y en un acto de humildad también se disculpó con él. Desde entonces las visitas nocturnas de Itachi se hicieron frecuentes en sus dominios, transformándose en su tercer amigo desde su llegada al bosque; a diferencia de Shiro-kun, Itachi lejos era una persona madura y comprensiva, actitud opuesta a la imagen que ella tenía del asesino del clan Uchiha. Cuando hablaba con él, sentía de alguna manera una sensación de estar con el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, el cual a diferencia de Neji no era una persona perfecta e inalcanzable. A medida que el tiempo trascurría ella comenzó a confesarle sus temores y decepciones relacionados con su familia y, él a su vez encontró en ella una confidente llegándole a confesar algunos aspectos oscuros de casi extinto clan Uchiha sus ambiciones de poder y su resentimiento hacia la aldea. Pero sin importar cuan cercano fueran, Itachi nunca le había confesado el motivo por que asesinó a su familia y dejó con vida únicamente a su hermano menor. Aunque le apenaba aceptarlo se sentía algo ansiosa de que llegara ese día...

Hinata se detuvo en seco, frente a ella se encontraban un verdadero desierto de hielo, todo se encontraba congelado: pilares, paredes, muebles y personas. La baja temperatura que abruptamente sentía la hizo pensar que todo eso debía ser reciente, pero según los aldeanos el incidente que contemplaba tenía al menos siete años. El hecho que el impacto que ese ninjutsu tenía sobre ese lugar era un fiel testimonio del monstruoso chakra involucrado en él.

Rara vez su abuela Tsubaki aceptaba ofertas de caza recompensa, al menos eso era lo que Hatsu-san le había comentado cuando asumió como jueza, después de todo el rango que ahora tenía dentro de sus atribuciones de defender el bosque y decidir quien ingresaba o no para ser aprendiz, estaba también la función de escoltar a Tsubaki en consejos o reuniones con los señores terratenientes en caso de conflictos entre las naciones para confirmar la posición neutral del bosque de las sombras y, situaciones como estas donde se enviaba a uno de los jueces a realizar una misión de recompensa, más allá del dinero involucrado, el verdadero objetivo era recordar a otros el por qué de la fama que tenía los ninjas entrenados por el legendario viejo maestro del bosque.

A medida que Hinata avanzaba la temperatura descendía, llegando al extremo que el aire se hacia cada vez más difícil de respirar, aun utilizando su chakra como un aislante en sus órganos respiratorio. La idea de realizar un ninjutsu de elemento fuego se hacia más tentadora minuto a minuto, pero a calcular por el poder de la técnica de hielo que estaba envolviendo el sitio, la cantidad de chakra que utilizaría sería demasiada alta y, en el peor de los caso arruinaría la posibilidad de pasar desapercibida alertando al supuesto monstruo que debía eliminar. Desechó esa alternativa rápidamente, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a la manta que le había entregado, horas antes, un aldeano. Con el calor que supuestamente había ese día, en esos momentos pensó que se trataba de una broma.

Cuando terminó de atravesar el suntuoso palacio y salió al jardín que se hallaba detrás de él, pudo divisar el templo donde, según sus clientes se escondía el responsable de todo ese caos. Los detalles que le habían dado eran bastantes pobres, hasta el momento Hinata estaba al tanto que la familia que alguna vez vivió en ese palacio era un clan ninja independiente de la aldea oculta de la niebla. Hace aproximadamente 13 años se rumoreo que uno de los miembros de ese clan había logrado encerrar a un monstruo, el cual si bien no se trataba de un jinchuuriki poseía habilidades sobrenaturales. Al parecer vivió en el templo custodiado por su captor y otro miembro de la familia, hasta que por motivos desconocidos por ellos, el monstruo no pudo ser controlado y todo el clan sucumbió bajo su poder, eso fue lo que sucedió hace siete años. Desde entonce en un intento de darle una correcta sepultura a los resto de los integrantes del clan, ya que su trato con los aldeanos siempre había sido atento y los habían protegido en más de una ocasión de ladrones, habían ofrecido una recompensa por exterminar a la bestia que se había quedado a vivir en las ruinas del templos y mantenía congelado el palacio. Existía el temor que algún día este atacara a su aldea, agregaron. Desde entonces ninguno de los voluntarios que había aceptado el desafío había sido capaz de cumplirlo, fue entonces cuando se arriesgaron pedir ayuda al maestro de famoso bosque de las Sombras. Hinata no tenía idea de nada más que eso ¿Cómo lucía? ¿Qué técnica dominaba? Todo era un misterio, tal vez el único consuelo que tenía era que si llegaba a morir Tsubaki-obachan en persona iría a vengarla, al menos eso era lo que ella le había dicho antes de partir.

Activó su byakugan antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras del templo, por extraño que pareciera, no sentía ninguna presencia hostil o instinto asesino, lo cual era ilógico si realmente en ese sitio habitaba una monstruo. De inmediato detectó algo, un individuo de su edad aproximadamente que se encontraba en una de las cinco habitaciones del templo, que en comparación al palacio donde anteriormente había estado, parecía más bien una pequeña casa con un altar de oración en la entrada. Como no podía sentir en ningún sitio una presencia sobrenatural, ahora lo que importaba era averiguar quién y qué hacia en ese lugar ese chico. Hinata avanzó atentamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al sitio donde con su byakugan había detectado a la presencia humana, desactivó su técnica antes de entrar ya que sabía de buenas fuentes que ver venas sobresaliendo en su rostro no causaba una buena primera impresión con desconocidos.

.- Disculpe la intromisión- dijo al momento que entraba lentamente- se encuentra bien?

.- ¿Vienes a matarme?

La frialdad del ambiente combinó a la perfección con la indiferencia con la joven que se encontraba leyendo recostada en el tatami. Todo indicaba que ella era después de todo el supuesto monstruo, la chica que estaba frente suyo no podía tener más o menos años que ella, sin embargo lo descuidado de su aspecto la hacía ver mayor.

.- Eso depende, ¿tú mataste a la familia dueña de estos terrenos?- Hinata ingresó lentamente a la habitación cerrando detrás suyo la puerta corrediza, para sí evitar cualquier intento de escape. Revisó rápidamente la habitación, al igual que el resto del templo todo se encontraba cubierto por delgadas capas de hielo, había unos ventanales que tenían vista a las montañas que rodeaban el palacio y a un pequeño estanque. Al lado opuesto de ellas habían unos libreros y a juzgar por la ausencia de hielo en los libros y pergaminos que se encontraban en ellos, el supuesto monstruo disfrutaba leer.

.- eso también depende de que entiendas tú por la palabra matar- respondió ella mientras cambiaba la página del libro y observaba por primera vez a Hinata- lo que hace siete años hice fue un accidente provocado por la ignorancia y ambición de tus supuestas víctimas

Hinata no pudo negar que se sintió intrigada al escuchar eso y aunque todo indicaba que preguntar lo que deseaba preguntarle a la chica que estaba leyendo tranquilamente en ese sitio era una mala idea, no logró contener su curiosidad.

.- Entonces dime, ¿de qué tipo de accidente estamos hablando?

Los oscuros ojos azules de la chica brillaron con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras, parecía como si la vida regresara a ellos y a su dueña después de mucho tiempo. A continuación ella se sentó rápidamente en el piso y con un sencillo gesto le ofreció asiento a su invitada.

.- es una larga historia- le advirtió mientras se animaba aun más al ver que Hinata se sentaba frente a ella

.- Créeme-contestó ella sonriéndole- tengo más tiempo del que tu crees. Soy Nonoe Hinata y mientras no escuche tu historia no tengo pensado matarte.

.- El nombre que mi madre me dio fue Aska- contestó la chica algo nostálgica- sabes, eres la primera persona que a decidido escucharme antes de hacer algo… ya van siete años desde ese día… mi único contacto con personas han sido los intentos de sujetos de matarme, ya estoy cansada y ya no tengo más libros- al decir eso cerró el libro que anteriormente estaba leyendo- lo que quiero decir es que si luego de escuchar mi historia crees que merezco morir, siéntete libre de hacerlo Hinata, yo no haré nada para impedírtelo.

Desde que asesinó a Masaka, Hinata había matado a casi trece personas: todos súbditos de Orochimaru que intentaban robar una muestra del manantial que ella custodiaba, aunque siempre les daba la opción de rendirse ellos prefería luchar hasta la muerte antes de fracasar o rendirse. Cada vida que arrebataba iba lentamente matando lo que quedaba de su maltratada alma ya que si bien ella sabía que el camino de un ninja siempre estaba relacionado con lidiar con la muerte nunca podía dejar de visualizar el rostro de Masaka al momento de terminar con la existencia de sus rivales. Las palabras de Aska, por lo tanto, no podían dejarla de hacerla sentir culpable.

.- Estoy escuchando…

-.-

.- Entonces ahora _adoptaste_ a una hermana

Hinata no pudo evitar mirar con cierto resentimiento al ninja renegado, el tono que utilizó para enfatizar la relación que ella y el nuevo miembro del bosque de las sombras tenía le molestó.

.- No la _adopté _sólo le ofrecí que viniera conmigo aquí, este sitio tal vez no sea un paraíso terrenal, pero es mil veces mejor que estar completamente sola y ser visitada de vez en cuando por sujetos que están interesados en matarte- contestó ella mientras caminaba por uno de los únicos claros dentro de su jurisdicción del bosque seguida por su compañero de platicas nocturnas- y a que te refieres con eso de hermana?

Itachi con su usual calma la miró algo sorprendido por su pregunta.

.-Por lo que he escuchado te sigue de un lado para otro y repite continuamente que tú eres su meta a seguir…

.- Ese Tobi…

Desde que fue nombrada juez del bosque, Hinata había intentado cumplir al mismo tiempo con las obligaciones correspondientes a su condición como la futura sucesora de su abuela, aunque fuese momentáneo, lo cual le obligó a tener que entablar relaciones con los invitados que, por motivos especiales, eran libres de entrar y salir de los dominios: los integrantes del grupo Akatsuki. Al ser la bisnieta de Tsubaki, ninguno de los supuestos invitados se atrevía a actuar de un modo desafiante frente a ella, al contrario de los que ocurría con Haruna y Hatsu, los cuales por lo general intentaban evitar hablar con ellos; por su parte Hinata si bien no podía negar que aquellos ninjas la ponía un poco nerviosa, ninguno de ellos lograba inspirarle tal temor como el que había conocido por culpa de Masaka, su predecesor en el cargo de tercer juez. Luego de algún tiempo de haber interactuado lo necesario para poder afirmar que conocía bastante a los individuos que frecuentaban el bosque, Hinata se aventuraba a aceptar que sólo podía soportar a tres de ellos: desde luego a Itachi, al compañero de este, Kisame y al supuesto conocido de su abuela, Tobi, el cual aun no era un miembro oficial del grupo. Además de ellos otros cuatro sujetos acompañaban en ciertas ocasiones al líder de la organización, un tal Pain, pero ella evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto con ellos.

.- No ha sido Tobi, Kisame me lo comentó

.- Le agrado sólo porque la ayudé, cuando conozca a más gente disminuirá su entusiasmo- Hinata intentó dar terminó a ese tema de conversación, ya que aunque le avergonzaba aceptarlo el hecho que _alguien _la tratara del modo que Aska lo hacía le parecía incómodo. Aun no salía de su asombro cuando unos días atrás esta le llamó Hime-sama… verdaderamente algo se podría en su interior cuando le decía princesa.

.- Entonces debo decirte que la trajiste al sitio indicado, dime la población actual del bosque es de doce personas

Hinata miró divertida a su amigo, aun burlándose de ella, no dejaba de tener la razón.

.- Su estancia en el bosque es pasajera, cuando este preparada para enfrentarse sola al mundo se ira de aquí

.- Tsubaki-san me comentó que tiene pensado convertirse en un juez- insistió él

Hinata suspiró cansada

.- Sabes que eso es sólo fantasías de ella, si bien Aska tiene un poder increíble, enfrentarse a un juez del bosque de las sombras no es un juego o simple capricho…

.- Así que es cierto que es un contenedor de un demonio- por la forma que Itachi formuló esa oración, era sencillo comprender que escogió cuidadosamente cada palabra, aun así al escuchar aquello Hinata se detuvo en seco, después de todo ella estaba al tanto de las ambiciones del Akatsuki.

.- Tsubaki ya les explicó que Aska no se trata de un jinchuuriki Itachi- dijo lentamente mientras no intentaba sonar amenazante pero si firme- te lo voy a advertir solo una vez: no permitiré que la usen con conejillo de indias para sus bizarros planes

Itachi se detuvo al mismo tiempo que ella y escuchó con atención sus palabras.

.- Yo sólo soy parte de una parte del grupo, un ejecutor-respondió él- no me mires así

Los ojos amatistas de Hinata brillaban con fuerza con la luz de la luna llena, lo cual le permitió ver a Itachi la amenazante mirada de su amiga, siendo esto algo que de alguna manera lo hacia sentirse mal.

.- Aun estas molesta por lo del chico zorro?

Hinata reinició su caminata antes de responder lo obvio.

.- Seguro que quieres preguntarme sobre Naruto-kun? Tengo que explicarte una vez más el por qué siento deseos de arrancarte tu corazón cuando comienzas a decirme lo que tú y tu grupo de amigos tienen pensado hacer con él?- la molestia por parte de Hinata en esos instantes era imposible de ignorar- Itachi, tenemos que comenzar a discutir una vez más?

El Uchiha guardó silencio. Desde que él se enteró de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia su futuro blanco, este le reveló los planes que el Akatsuki tenía para él. Desde entonces cada vez que salía el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto, sus siempre las agradables platicas nocturnas terminaban en pugnas iniciadas por ella, donde la amable y gentil Hinata se transformaba en una molesta y temperamental bomba de tiempo dispuesta a matarlo para evitar que este pudiese llevar su objetivo a cabo. Itachi para evitar el inevitable enfrentamiento este le explicó el plazo de tres años que existía sobre para no atacarlo, dado que este se encontraba bajo la tutela de uno de los tres sannis de Konoha. Aun así cada vez que el tema de los jinchuuriki salía a flote Hinata le ordenaba abandonar sus dominios y tenía que dejar pasar días antes de volverla a visitar.

.- No crees que tu reacción es exagerada?- le preguntó él con su calmada voz

.- Creo que ya te expliqué lo importante que Naruto-kun es para mí y que cuando salga del bosque mi única preocupación será protegerlo… haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que él sea capaz de lograr su sueño- la voz de Hinata regresó a su suave tono habitual- Itachi, por qué no abandonas el Akatsuki?, sé que no puedes regresar a Konoha pero el bosque de las sombras no sería un mal sitio para alguien con tu nivel, nadie te cazaría aquí y estoy segura que es mil veces mejor que estar rodeado por sujetos como Deidara o Pain…

.- Tú tienes tus motivos para estar aquí, yo tengo mis motivos para ser miembro del Akatsuki- una amable sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Ninja renegado- Hinata, agradezco tu invitación y preocupación pero te aseguro una vez más, estoy bien donde estoy

.- Sasuke te comenzará a perseguir una vez que se deshaga de Orochimaru- comentó ella en un intento de persuadirlo- tu mismo me has dicho que no estas seguro si serás o no capaz de hacerle frente y además de eso… tú quieres que te mate, no es así?

Los ojos negros del Ninja se posaron en ella mirándola inexpresivamente, Hinata intentó no sentirse cohibida, pero la intensidad de su escudriño la hacía sentirse débil e indefensa en comparación a él. Si hablar de Naruto era un tema tabú para ella, en el caso de Itachi, hablar de su hermano menor era algo que nunca terminaba bien. Él se retiraba abruptamente o simplemente le dedicaba esas miradas acusadoras; le había costado meses que él le confesara los motivos que lo impulsaron a asesinar a su clan y dejar sólo con vida a Sasuke desde entonces ella dejó de mencionar el nombre de Sasuke.

Al enterarse del horrible secreto que Itachi había tenido que vivir y guardar durantes tantos años le permitió a Hinata no sólo tener una nueva perspectiva de su amigo, sino también de su aldea y las ambiciones que consejo de Konoha; si bien su opinión sobre ellos fue gravemente dañada cuando su abuela Tsubaki le reveló los detalles de su autoexilio de la aldea luego de todo lo que ella había hecho por la fundación de esta, la conspiración detrás del exterminio del clan Uchiha había, sin duda eliminado cualquier señal de simpatía que aun pudiese tener por ese grupo de ancianos, incluso, su valoración hacia el tercer Hokage se vio afectada.

.- Sasuke tiene todo el derecho a llevar su venganza, yo merezco morir…- contestó para la sorpresa de la peliazul

.- Él merece saber la verdad- objetó ella- sé que te prometí guardar silencio y te aseguro que lo haré, pero Itachi ¿no te das cuenta del daño que le hará a Sasuke el saber que mató a su hermano luego que se entere de la verdad?

Itachi cerró sus ojos antes de responder.

.- Es mejor así, sé que él será capaz de entenderlo en su momento

Hinata se sentía frustrada. Si no fuese por la obstinación Itachi nadie debería morir, todo este asunto se resolvería si los verdaderos responsable, aquellos que idearon la masacre de los uchihas a manos de su heredero, fuesen descubiertos… pero él no dejaba de tener la razón ¿a que costo aquella verdad pondría fin a su sufrimiento? No dudaba de Itachi cuando le comentó que todo el odio que Sasuke guardaba hacia él se orientara hacia el consejo de Konoha y hacia la misma aldea, Orochimaru tendría así el motivo necesario para destruir la aldea oculta de la hoja y la guerra, que Itachi buscó detener hacia casi ocho años atrás, comenzaría. La felicidad de dos personas parecía verdaderamente insignificante en comparación a eso.

.- pero tu morirás…- protestó conmovida y casi al borde de las lagrimas- acaso no mereces algo mejor?

.- mi muerte a manos de Sasuke será la expiración a mi pecado de haber matado a sangre fría a toda a mi familia- respondió él mientras tocaba con su mano derecha uno de los hombros de Hinata- no tienes que sentirte mal, Hinata

Hinata lo miró algo sorprendida. Si bien existía una relación de cercanía entre ellos, el contacto físico no era algo frecuente, después de todo, ella era una de los jueces del bosque y él, por mucho aprecio que sintiera hacia Itachi, era un asesino convicto miembro de una de las más temidas organizaciones criminales… y además de eso, ella era sumamente reacia a la proximidad con otros. Luego de mucho tiempo, un intenso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

.- yo… bueno… eto…

.- Entonces era cierto, tartamudeas- rió sutilmente frente al nerviosismo de la chica- quien diría que la temida tercera jueza tuviese esta faceta…

El nerviosismo dio pasó a la vergüenza, haciendo que ella retrocediera rápidamente para así volver a establecer una distancia entre ellos.

.- ya basta, si te vas a burlar de que este preocupada por ti mejor será mejor que te vayas…

.- Disculpa- dijo él mientras paraba de reír- me tomó desprevenido tu reacción

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Hinata logró que su corazón dejara de latir tan furiosamente y sus mejillas dejarán de arder.

.- Entonces dime, es cierto que Aska es capaz de predecir el futuro- preguntó Itachi cambiando radicalmente de tema.

Hinata meditó un poco antes de responder, era evidente que su abuela no tenía ninguna restricción cuando hablaba con su amigo Tobi, a este paso el Akatsuki sabría todos los secretos del bosque y quien sabe, tal vez incluso comenzaría a llevarse agua del estanque sagrado que supuestamente sólo los habitantes del bosque podían beber.

.- El lobo demonio de su interior además de tener un poderoso chakra tipo hielo le permite escribir pequeñas profecías, pero no te engañes, ella no escribe sobre tu futuro, más bien de tu muerte

.- Eso es interesante… sabes como morirás?

Hinata levantó una ceja en señal de curiosidad, hace unos instantes estaban hablando de la muerte de él y ahora este quería saber los detalles de la suya, cierto modo le parecía justo.

.- Estas seguro que quieres perderte la emoción de la sorpresa?

.- Probablemente yo ya este muerto, así prefiero perderme la sorpresa…

Una vez más estaba en lo correcto.

.- Según Aska, sólo amaré a dos hombres en mi vida: uno morirá en mis brazos y yo moriré en los brazos del segundo…

.- No suena mal- comentó él- espera, no es que un amigo tuyo murió así…?

.- Akira ya estaba muerto cuando lo recibí- respondió algo incomoda al recordar aquella trágica mañana- además nunca llegué a sentir más que amistad por él…

Una vez más un prolongado momento de silencio reinó entre ellos.

.- con que morir en tus brazos…

.- Vas a comenzar a burlarte de mi otra vez- Hinata se sintió nerviosa por el tono pensativo con que él comentó aquello.

.- No para nada, es sólo que… parece un buen modo que dejar este mundo

-.-

Hinata contempló una vez más su habitación. Si bien su estancia en el bosque de las sombras estuvo principalmente enfocada en entrenar, entrenar y aprender técnicas nuevas, esa habitación se había transformado en su refugio, su escape momentáneo de la continua tortura que vivió en aquel sitio, especialmente los primeros meses. Su ausencia en Konoha tal vez para sus antiguos amigos debía ser aproximadamente tres años hasta el momento, sin embargo para ella que estuvo bajo el poder de un ninjutsu temporal, pronto se cumpliría seis años. Tsubaki se lo explicó el primer día, envejecería al mismo ritmo de siempre, pero viviría el doble. Seis años… el ser nostálgica le era imposible…

Con orgullo podía afirmar que había cumplido todas las metas que se había propuesto cuando decidió seguir el consejo de la quinta hokage e ir al bosque natal de su difunta madre: ella era fuerte, la timidez y el nerviosismo que una vez la habían caracterizado formaban parte del pasado y, a su parecer, lo mejor de todo era sin duda que ahora no volvería a ser jamás una carga para nadie. No podía negar, sin embargo, que todo esos beneficios no los adquirió sin un precio: lo quisiera o no ahora ella tendría un vínculo con inquebrantable con aquel bosque ya que, aun abandonándolo junto con su posición de juez, esta última, lamentablemente (y exclusivamente por capricho de su bisabuela) quedaría por así decirlo congelada, ya que al contrario que su madre, ella no estaba completamente segura si regresaría o no algún día, Hinata dejaba el boque para ir a proteger un hombre, no para casarse con el y comenzar una nueva vida.

_.- Toushiro será el tercer juez hasta su regreso_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Tsubaki cuando ella le informó que dejaba el bosque unos días atrás al verse cumplido el plazo de los tres años que la organización Akatsuki había fijado para reiniciar la cazaría de Uzumaki Naruto.

Al enterarse de esta medida Toushiro fue el más entusiasmado de todos ya que si bien él era la elección más correcta ya que luego de su nombramiento de segundo juez, hace ya seis meses, él era sin duda el individuo más fuerte después de ella en el bosque; pero la verdadera felicidad este frente a la decisión de Tsubaki, cabía destacar que era igualmente compartida por Hinata, radicaba en el hecho que no existió necesidad de un combate entre ambos para determinar esta medida. Hatsu, el derrotado juez volvería así a cumplir el rol de segundo juez, sin embargo, para este la ausencia de un combate que avalara esto le parecía casi una ofensa… la derrota que había sufrido a manos de su exalumno, en la el cual no sólo le quitó su puesto de juez sino que también le perdonó la vida, era un tema de vergüenza para él.

En lo que se refería al puesto del primer juez, también existiría un cambio, después de todo Aska no dudó ni un segundo en abandonar el bosque junto a ella. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo sucedido con Hatsu, contra cualquier pronóstico Asakura Aska había derrotado con una facilidad abrumadora a Haruna y esta no se encontraba en condiciones de volver a asumir su perdido puesto de juez. Desde la llegada de Aska al bosque y su nombramiento de jueza no transcurriendo más de dos meses, transformando su caso en una hazaña única en la historia del bosque. Haruna perdió una pierna en el combate lo cual le impedía volver a retomar el puesto de primera juez. El alcance de la mortífera técnica de congelamiento absolutote la pelinegra, no le dejó oportunidad alguna a su antigua maestra, dado que todo, _absolutamente todo, _se congelaba hasta deshacerse en un radio de seis metros. Lo que llamó la atención de Hinata, no obstante, fue la influencia del chakra demoníaco sobre su amiga: al momento de usarlo su largo cabello azabache se teñía de blanco y sus ojos azules oscuros se volvían dorados.

Actualmente habían transcurrido dos años desde la llegada de la pelinegra en el bosque y todo ese tiempo ella lo había dedicado por completo en aprender ninjutsus médicos. Hinata recordaba con claridad la historia que ella le había contado el día en que se conocieron, el horrible pasado que Aska vivió. Sin embargo eso no hirió de modo permanente su cálida alma, lo cual de algún modo parecía casi un milagro, más aun que su interés en aprender a ayudar a otros.

_.- Me tomo años controlar estos poderes- Aska le explicaba cohibida a Tsubaki su interés en aprender técnicas medicas en vez de perfeccionar sus demás habilidades- cuando era pequeña, todo lo que tocaba o estaba cerca de mí estaba condenado a morir congelado… ahora que he logrado controlar ese chakra deseo retribuir todo el daño que ocasioné, es por eso que deseo aprender a curar… _

Así por primera vez en años Tsubaki se encargó personalmente en supervisar a uno de los alumnos, después de todo, sólo ella tenía conocimientos referidos a ninjutsus médicos. Aun cuando Aska asumió el puesto de primer juez, Tsubaki continuó con las lecciones personales, logrando así transmitir técnicas de su ya extinto clan, las cuales eran lejos, distintas a las que Hinata conocía en Konoha. Aska aprendió a _reconstruir_ cualquier parte del cuerpo humano como también cerrar a la perfección heridas de un modo extraordinario, luego de acumular una cantidad precisa de chakra en sus manos, lo transformaba en delgadas hebras visibles de color verde. Lo que a continuación hacía era lo más espectacular de todo, a una velocidad desmesurada con sus dedos comenzaba la reconstrucción o el cierre de las heridas. Por lo que Tsubaki le explicó una vez, lo que Aska estaba haciendo no se trataba de una curación de tejido o huesos, sino una reconstrucción a nivel celular, era estaba rehaciendo las uniones en los tejidos lastimados, siendo para esto necesario una precisión perfecta y una cantidad gigantesca de chakra por parte del usuario de esta técnica, después de todo entre más grande fuese la herida más células se debían unir. Le tomó un año y medio a Aska controlar ese ninjutsu y, desde entonces, sin importar cuantas veces la había visto utilizarlo, Hinata se seguía asombrada de sus habilidades.

Fue mientras que Aska estudiaba en los casi olvidados libros y pergaminos de medicina de la biblioteca del bosque donde conoció a Tsunade, una de los tres grandes sannis y la reconocida princesa de las babosas, de ahí inició su admiración hacia ella, siendo esto unos de los dos motivos que accedió acompañar con tanto entusiasmo a Hinata: estaría con la persona que la salvó de la soledad y podría conocer a una eminencia del mundo médico si regresaban a Konoha. Si bien Hinata estaba consiente que Aska poseían a veces la mentalidad una niña de seis años, le fue imposible persuadirla que cediera a su obstinación de seguirla.

_.- Me ofende que considere la idea que yo sería capaz de dejarla sola- una indignada Aska la miraba con unos ojos lacrimosos mientras tenía una expresión igual a la de una niña pequeña- Hinata-chan, sabes que tu eres para mi la persona más importante que tengo… no digas nada, déjame terminar… como te decía, tú eres mi persona especial, de no ser de por ti estaría encerrada en aquel templo congelado esperando que aparecía alguien para matarme, tu me sacaste de ese lugar y me ofreciste algo que consideraba que ya no sentiría jamás, aceptación… Hinata-chan tú me salvaste de la soledad, y lo quieras o no estoy dispuesta a seguirte hasta el mismísimo infierno con tal de retribuirte de algún modo lo que has hecho por mí_

_Aska le sonrió de un modo tan sincero y contagioso, que Hinata se vio en una situación donde, lo quisiera o no, su opinión no podría invertir la resolución de su amiga, lo único que le quedaba era aceptar el hecho que ella ya estaría sola, fuese donde fuese._

El puesto de primer juez sería ocupado por el aprendiz más capacitado de todos, esa había sido medida tomada por Tsubaki, la cual conllevó a un enfrentamiento entre los alumnos dispuestos a tomar aquella responsabilidad. Llevó tres días y dos muertes para que entre seis postulantes, saliera el nuevo juez. Akari Ken era ahora el primer juez y si Aska regresaba algún día y quisiera recuperar su cargo tendría que desafiarlo.

Seis años había pasado en el bosque, pero decisiones como esa, para Hinata seguían siendo innecesarias y barbáricas, sin duda su bisabuela y ella eran personas completamente distintas. Hinata no podía negar que era una santa en comparación a Tsubaki, pero estaba completamente segura que el significado de una vida era distinto al de su maestra y pariente. En sus seis años, sus manos habían quedado teñidas de rojo, de sangre que no era la suya y, sin importar de las platicas de Tsubaki de cómo eventualmente se acostumbraría a eso, Hinata estaba consiente que todas aquellas vidas que ella había dado fin, estarían el resto de sus días atormentado su conciencia. Si bien el haber convertido en la tercera jueza había sido en un principio una medida precipita ya que su principal objetivo recayó en cobrar venganza a la muerte de Akira-kun, su amigo asesinado por su predecesor, Hinata nunca meditó lo que conllevaría transformarse en un juez y concretamente en el tercer juez. Proteger el manantial sagrado del bosque no fue una tarea fácil, si bien existían continuos enfrentamientos con los intrusos que se aventuraban a probar suerte desafiándola para robar su agua, algunos no eran ladrones o peones de Orochimaru (el principal interesado por obtener el agua) sino hombres o mujeres desesperados por conseguir una cura para salvar la vida de alguien importante: su hijo, su padre, su hermano, su amado o amada… ellos eran los peores de todos los intrusos ya que estaban siempre dispuestos a dar su vida con tal llevar a cabo su último intento desesperado… eran sus rostros los que no la dejaban dormir por las noches. ¿Cuántas vidas había tomado? Hinata perdió la cuenta después de los cincuenta… culpables o no, asesinos, ladrones, ninjas obstinados a transformarse en aprendices del bosque e incapaces de aceptar un no por respuesta.

Ese era el precio que había tenido que pagar.

.- Hinata-chan ¿estás lista?

Hinata se volvió hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz de Aska. Esta estaba en la entrada sujetando un bolso algo grande mientras le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas características de ella.

.- Si… si lo estoy- respondió mientras se podía al hombro su bolso- estaba mirando mi habitación por última vez…

.- Entonces, no tienes pensado volver?

Hinata bufó algo molesta.

.- Estoy segura que sólo Tsubaki cree que lo haré, después de todo soy su heredera…- no pudo dejar de sentir un malestar en el estómago al decir esas palabras- a kami doy gracias que ya no tendré que tomar más sake con ella por las noches

.- Vamos Hina-chan ¿no la entrañarás?

.- claro que sí, no me malinterpretes, pero cuando ella me exigió acompañarla a beber una copa de sake todos los días, nunca imaginé que ella se terminaría emborrachando y comenzaría ha hablar sobre como tomaría su lugar… seis años escuchando el mismo discurso

Aska se rió ante el alivio con que su amiga hablaba. Hinata dio una última mirada a la habitación para luego retirarse de ella, Aska la siguió silenciosamente.

.- Te despediste de Shiro-san?- preguntó la pelinegra en casi un susurro

.- Sí ayer-mintió ella

No mentía del todo… después de todo no se despidió de él como habitualmente lo hacía, le dio un abrazo que lo dejó bastante desconcertado y un beso en la mejilla. Aunque se sentía culpable de no haberle confesado que ese beso era un adiós permanente, Hinata no podía arriesgarse a que su huída del bosque no fue secreta. Sabía que Tsubaki le había pedido que esta fuese dentro de una semana más, pero estaba segura que inventaría un pretexto para ir aplazando esa fecha… aun cuando todos los preparativos estuviesen listos. Pero cada minuto en bosque significaba que el Akatsuki se acercara cada vez más a Naruto-kun.

El rostro de Itachi vino inevitablemente a su mente.

Su última conversación fue en todos sus aspectos uno de los peores momentos en su estancia en el bosque. Más que una despedida fue casi una declaración de guerra: ambos lo sabía desde el instante que se conocieron, su amistad nunca podría ser eterna mientras que este formara parte del Akatsuki y ella mantuviera su promesa de proteger a Naruto Uzumaki.

_**La próxima vez que nos encontremos**_

_**Uno de los dos no vivirá para contarlo**_

Desde la llegada de Aska al bosque, Hinata le prohibió a Itachi acercarse a ella, al igual que al resto de los miembros del Akatsuki, aun así continuaban conversando en los límites del bosque… pero cuando el plazo que la organización delictual había fijado para detener la caza del kyubi llegó a su fin, también significó el termino de su relación con el asesino del clan Uchiha.

Ella siempre estuvo segura que sus sentimientos hacia Naruto-kun eran de admiración… pero mientras tuvo la oportunidad de conocer y llegar a ser amiga de Itachi, un uno sentimiento apareció en su interior… ella a estas alturas aunque odiaba aceptarlo, había llegado a enamorarse de él.

Aun sabiendo que sus manos estaban teñidas de sangre.

Aun sabiendo que era un Ninja renegado traidor de Konoha

Aun sabiendo que tenía como misión capturar al hombre que ella más admiraba

Aun sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a él.

Su corazón le pertenecía a él… Frente a esto sólo quedaba la horrible pregunta ¿Cuál de sus dos amores sería él? Aska ya lo había predicho: ella amaría a dos hombres en su vida, uno moriría en sus brazos y ella moriría en los brazos del otro.

Hinata cerró sus ojos en un intento de olvidar todo esos, después de todo ese no era el mejor momento para estar pensando en cosas tan complicadas como esas.

.- ¿Te vas sin despedirte?

Tanto ella como Aska pararon en seco al escuchar la infantil voz de Nonoe Tsubaki segundos antes que cruzaran la salida del árbol. Su intención de huida desapercibida había llegado a su fin…

.- Aska podrías adelantarte un poco- dijo Tsubaki mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba la peliazul- me gustaría despedirme de su estúpida nieta

Aska dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente asintió y luego de dar una pequeña reverencia se internó en el bosque de un salto. Un silencio incómodo se creó entre ambas después de eso.

.- Te largas en medio de la noche sin despedirte de nadie? Eres una criminal o qué?- Tsubaki se escuchaba notablemente molesta frente a su actitud

.- No quería que hicieras una escena- aclaró ella mientras dejaba caer su mochila y se apoyaba en el marco de la salida mirando a su bisabuela- además, odio las despedidas

.- Volverás a Konoha?

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron cuando miró fijamente a su sensei.

.- No- dijo luego de unos instantes- tengo pensado vagar una temporada por los alrededores de la aldea de la hoja, mientras Naruto se encuentre junto a Jiraya no existirá ningún problema…

.- Qué harás entonces?

.- Tengo pensado hacer unos trabajos de caza recompensa

.- Yo te puedo pasar dinero si quieres- propuso Tsubaki no muy entusiasmada por la idea de su nieta- gracias a ti gané bastante dinero…

.- prefiero trabajar- dijo Hinata mientras sonreía- tu sabes, con estos ojos podré ir por el mundo avergonzando al venerable clan Hyuuga…

.- Ve con mi bendición entonces- rió Tsubaki

Hinata miró con cariño a su maestra. No tenía palabras suficientes para agradecerle todo lo que ella había hecho por ella… sabía que no aceptaría ningún tipo de comentario emotivo o dramático.

.- Fue agradable haberte conocido- dijo simplemente Hinata mientras recogía su bolso del piso y lo ponía en su hombro- saber que no toda mi familia apestaba fue agradable

.- Regresa cuando quieras- suspiró resignada Tsubaki, al parecer nunca tuvo intención de retenerla o convencerla para quedarse- si el mundo de afuera te decepciona aquí hay un sitio esperándote

.- Tsubaki- Hinata pensó un poco antes de continuar- si una guerra se desata…

.- sabes que somos imparciales- dijo ella

.-Entendido…

.- Pero si uno de esos idiotas osa en pisar mis territorios…

Hinata sonrió una vez más, mientras veía como su abuela caminaba hacia dentro del árbol y desaparecía en la oscuridad del pasillo.

.- Seré la primera en decapitarlo- completó la oración la peliazul

-.-.-

Hinata abrió sus ojos.

Le costó unos segundos descifrar en donde se encontraba, después de todo el último año había estado en tantos lugares que perder la noción de tiempo y espacio era algo frecuente en ella.

Se encontraba en Konoha

Había regresado a su aldea.

Y había tenido un sueño extraño.

Seis años en tres años. Su estancia en el bosque de las sombras había sido lejos la experiencia más decisiva de vida… su metamorfosis en la Ninja que era ahora, su encuentro con su bisabuela materna, su entrenamiento con los jueces, su amistad con Shiro-kun y Aki-kun, la muerte de Akira, su venganza y asesinato de Masaka, su amistad con Itachi, su amistad con Aska, las vidas que se vio forzada a arrebatar…

Hinata se volteó hacia la ventana en búsqueda de una momentaria paz en sus alterados pensamientos. Lo más probable era que el reencuentro con sus antiguos compañeros de equipos ese día había provocado ese sueño recopilatorio.

¿Tanto había cambiado?

Eso parecía ser.

Suspiró agotada mientras se arropaba un poco más, la noche era fría y el hecho que vivir con una Ninja que controlara el hielo era una desventaja a veces. Tenía que descansar bastante para estar preparada para mañana… gracias a Tsunade pudo escaparse de una reunión con sus antiguos compañeros equipos, los cuales fueron enviado a una misión. Mañana regresaría y por lo tanto, mañana se vería obligada a hablar con ellos… a enfrentarse a sus preguntas… a enfrentarse otra vez a la mirada de Naruto-kun…

* * *

¿Sirve esto de disculpa? MESES TRABAJANDO EN ESTE CAP

MESES

De más cabe decir que agradezco los maravillosos reviews y reclamos… me alegran la vida.

Ahora, el fin de este super cap era explicara a profundidad como la tímida Hinata se convirtió en la mujer descrita en este finc... espero haber descrito su experiencia en el bosque lo suficientemente bien conforme a lo comentado con Tsunade en capitulos anteriores: ESE LUGAR ERA EL INFIERNO. Pero no todo fue tan malo... ojalá que les alla gustado los personajes de Tsubaki y Shiro, ya que tendrán apariciones en capitulos futuros.

¿Qué les pareció que Tsubaki fuera una niña? Una mujer de 90 y tantos en el cuerpo de una niñita de 8, negar que no saqué la idea del Tenjou Tenge sería desacarado de mi parte, pero el hecho que una figura tan temida resultara tan inesperada debió causar un sorpresa, al menos eso espero... es evidente que esta es suceptible al tema de su edad.

Ahora mientras trabajaba en este finc, en el manga se iban revelando cadvez más detalles inconcluso (la matanza de los Uchiha fue uno de ellos) así que fue modificando una y otra vez el asunto... imaginense el enrredo cuando Mandara contó la historia de los origenes de Konoha y yo escribiendo sobre eso... como espero que mi versión fuera algo creíble.

La muerte de Akira era un elemento escencial que realmente me costó escribir, matar a un personaje recien creado realmente duele... pero permite dar más fuerza a la trama. OJALA que Toushiro haya ganado un sitio en sus corazones porque viene para quedarse... conste pista.

La historia de Aska fue otro elemento de explique a medias pero prefiero ir desarrollandola en futuros caps.ç

Ahora!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sí tenía que escribir sobre Itachi, espero haber captado el lado de buen hermano de este cuando escribí, pliss necesito saber si lo hice bien o no.

Respecto al cap anterior: DICHO Y HECHO NARUTO HINATA EMPIEZA PARA QUEDARSE!!!!

Ese cap, fue mi tributo personala Jiraya (R.I.P) su muerte fue un golpe demasiado fuerte para mi.... mi hablar de Kakashi.... Imaginense mi horror cuando casi matan a Hinata ToT

BUeno, espero que este cap me disculpe en parte y que, obviamente, haya sido de su agrado.

DarkHinata


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap.9**

**Conspiraciones y despedidas **

_Lo había hecho de nuevo._

_Aska corría lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, debía llegar cuanto antes al templo, su hogar, para avisarles a sus padres que sin querer había usado sus poderes una vez más. La víctima esta vez era un niño mayor que ella, el cual la había llamado monstruo y lanzado piedras. _

_Odiaba ser tratada así._

_No había molestado a nadie mientras jugaba cerca de los jardines del templo, tal como sus padres le habían pedido, para evitar encontrarse con alguien del clan y tener que sufrir episodios como esos, en los que era llamada monstruo o abominación, o le arrebataban sus juguetes como su hermosa pelota azul la que hace unos instantes había sido su preferida, ahora no era más que restos de cuero. Aguantando las lagrimas intentó no pensar en el rostro de horror del chico mientras veía como sus piernas se convertían en hielo, deteniendo así las patadas que le estaba propinando a la pelinegra mientras esta se encontraba tirada en el suelo pidiéndole que se detuviera, que le dolía, que era como él… aun cuando Aska sabía que no era así._

_Odiaba ser diferente._

_Congelar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance no era normal. Desde que tenía memoria ella era conciente que cuando se enojaba o estaba asustada ese extraño poder se hacía presente y por más que intentaba detenerse este avanzaba y congelaba todo lo que la rodeaba. Su madre se lo había explicado junto con su padre, que ella era el resultado de un intento fracasado del clan para encerrar a una criatura sobrenatural de chakra, la deidad de las montañas nevadas, el lobo blanco demonio. Su madre había sido la sacerdotisa que llevó acabo el conjuro y por ese motivo había sido la mayor afectada, ya que al perder su forma corpórea el lobo en vez de encerrarse en el recipiente se refugió en el interior de ella y para evitar ser sellado tomó la forma de un futuro ser humano con el objetivo de luego de cumplido el periodo de gestación escapar… lo que nadie imaginó, ni siquiera el mismo lobo fue que al adoptar la forma humana, él generó paralelamente una conciencia humana… una niña con alma la cual más adelante sería llamada Aska._

_Su madre al darse cuenta de eso, bajo ningún motivo permitió que el clan intentara detener su embarazo o experimentar con su futura hija, prometiendo que ella se encargaría de entrenarla y evitar que se transformara en una amenaza para el clan. Se le fue permitido dejar su posición de sacerdotisa y tomar el templo como su hogar, apartándola así de las dependencias del clan. _

_Al cumplir cinco años, su madre se casó con su padre, tal vez el único miembro del clan que aparte de su madre no la llamaba monstruo o la veía con miedo o asco… ella amaba a su madre y a ese hombre que se había transformado en su padre. Pero lamentablemente la situación con el resto de la familia no parecía cambiar._

_Odiaba al clan._

_A cada uno de los horribles seres que la trataban como una paria_

_Que la humillaban y decía palabras hirientes sin que ella se lo mereciera_

_Su madre era la única capaz de revertir sus pequeños errores de temperamento, capaz de curar a los que ella lastimaba sin querer… aunque muy en el fondo le avergonzaba aceptar que de una forma u otra ellos lo merecían. Su madre luego de curar a sus "víctimas" la abraza y le pedía dulcemente que no lo volviera hacer. La felicitaba por haberla ido a buscar de inmediato y finalmente la llevaba de la mano a su hogar, donde su padre la esperaba. Aska estaba convencida que mientras sus padres estuvieran a su lado, ella sería capaz de soportar todo el odio y rechazo del resto del clan, de los crueles niños que la apedreaban y destruían sus juguetes._

_Mientras sus padres la abrazaran y le decían que la querían a pesar de lo que ella tenía en su interior y quien verdaderamente era… Aska sería capaz de resistir el hecho que su existencia era un error. _

_Al menos eso creía._

_Tal vez por eso hizo lo que hizo esa noche… la noche en que congeló al todo el clan._

_La noche en que no se contuvo para nada y por primera vez dejó que la voz de su cabeza tomara el control por completo. _

_La noche en que su padre no pudo ser descongelado por su madre, porque ella había sido asesinada, por los que se suponían eran su familia, dentro de su casa mientras el templo se incendiaba. _

_Los ojos azules oscuro que había heredado de su madre se abrieron con horror cuando al abrir de golpe las puertas del templo se encontró con ella suspendida del techo mientras una soga apretaba su cuello. El cuerpo inerte de su amada madre se movía de izquierda a derecha lentamente, dándole la espalda mientras el resto de la habitación se consumía por las llamas, en un intento de ocultar el horrible crimen… el cual habría resultado de no ser del hecho que entrenando con su padre lo había congelado accidentalmente. _

_Sin su madre este inevitablemente moriría…_

_Aun sin entender del todo lo que ocurría, comenzó ha avanzar hacía el interior de la habitación, llamando a su madre, pidiendo que fuera a ayudar a su padre… a sus ocho años esa imagen era demasiado para asimilarla de inmediato, no fue hasta que perdió el equilibrio y calló al piso quemándose sus manos y antebrazos al apoyarse en ellos que ella reaccionó. _

_.- te dije que esto ocurriría- una dulce voz repercutió en su cabeza, la misma que hace años su madre le había dicho que ignoraba. Su "otra" parte- ellos terminaron lastimando a tus seres queridos… después de todo ese era el único modo para poder lastimarte… _

_.- Cállate- susurro ella mientras aguantaba el dolor de sus quemaduras y su corazón_

_.- Ahora vendrán por ti- continuó la voz- te culparán a ti de esto y vendrán por nuestra cabeza…_

_.- yo nunca lastimaría a okasan…_

_.- pero lastimaste a otosan…_

_.- no- dijo mientras tapaba con sus lastimadas manos sus oídos- eso fue un accidente_

_.- crees que a ellos les importa eso?- rió ella- ellos solo quieren matarnos y sin okasan nada los detendrán…_

_.-pero ellos son mi familia…_

_.-nuestra familia está muerta Aska-chan… frente a nosotros, está muerta!_

_Aska levantó se golpe su rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras, viendo en ese preciso instante el rostro sin vida de su hermosa madre, cubierto de sangre, con sus ojos desorbitados mirando hacia arriba, su boca ligeramente abierta y sus ropas comenzando a quemarse._

_Un temblor comenzó a deslizarse por su cuerpo mientras retrocedía horrorizada._

_A lo lejos podía oír gritos_

_.- ese monstruo asesinó a su propia madre!_

_.- debemos acabar de una vez con esa abominación!_

_.- terminaremos como la pobre de Atsuyo si no lo hacemos!_

_La dulce pero burlesca risa de su cabeza comenzó atormentarla._

_.- qué te dije?- preguntó mientras sentía como unos fríos brazos la abrazan desde su espalda- ellos te culpan de la muerte de nuestra okasan... _

_.- No…- dijo ella mientras se recargaba en el cuerpo que estaba a su espalda_

_.- Sin okasan y sin otosan, estamos solas- la voz provenía esta vez de una chica de su edad que ahora se encontraba al frente de ella. Desnuda y pálida como su larga cabellera blanca parecía ser su gemela- déjame encárgame de todo Aska-chan…_

_.- pero okasan…_

_.- okasan…- dijo ella quien estaba una vez más detrás de ella abrazándola y con una de sus frías manos alzando su mentón, forzándola a levantar su rostro para así a ver una vez más el cadáver de su madre- está muerta…_

_Sin previo aviso los ojos de su madre se movieron mirándola._

Cubierta en sudor frío, Aska despertó dando un gritó sordo ante la horrible pesadilla que había tenido. Su respiración era irregular y unas lágrimas caían continuamente de sus ojos.

Hacia tiempo que no soñaba con eso… el inesperado giro que su subconsciente dio la había tomado por completo desprevenida.

_.- Hace tiempo que no soñabas conmigo Aska-chan_

Desde la oscuridad de su habitación la dulce voz de su otro yo atrajo de inmediato su atención. Bajo la apariencia de su albina gemela el demonio de su interior la estaba una vez más molestando.

_.- pretendes ignorarme?- _suspiró dolida

.- Qué es lo que quieres?

.- _vengo a advertirte- _respondió esta mientras avanzaba hacia ella-_ tu fin se acerca… dentro de poco la escena con la que soñaste la primera noche en el bosque de las sombras sucederá… _

El silencio de la noche se apoderó momentáneamente de la habitación, mientras la agitada respiración de Aska contrastaba la inexistente de su contraparte

_.- Congelar no es la única habilidad que heredaste de mí Aska-chan- _comentó ella mientras se podía sobre ella obligándola a recostarse y acariciaba su rostro- _puedes "ver" el futuro… al menos sin gastar chakra sabes como morirán los seres que tocas, puedes advertirles diciéndole los poemas que te digo… claro que si me dejarás salir de vez en cuando podrías simplemente decirles lo que viste_

_.- _Y dejar que mates gente inocente?

.- _Ese es el precio por saber el futuro y si no fueras tan aburrida podrías decirle a Hinata-chan lo que ocurrirá- _los ojos ámbar del demonio brillaron tentadoramente mientras intentaba persuadirla- _sabes como Hinata morirá aun cuando tú ya no lo estés…_ _lo sabes y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo_

.- ella estará bien, es fuerte

.- _Oka-san también lo era…_

Un repentino dolor atravesó su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras, haciéndole recordar una vez mas aquella noche.

.- Hinata es fuerte y tomó una decisión. Vivirá su vida bajo sus términos conciente de sus acciones

.-_pero morirá- _insistió ella- _su existencia llegará a su fin… de que servirá entonces el hecho que le advertiste? Ella nos sacó de las tinieblas… nos extendió una mano después de estar abandonadas por años y dio un propósito… si matarás a esos sujetos ella viviría. Congelemos a quien la matará y al hombre por quien dará su vida… tu morirás antes pero, morirás sabiendo que ella vivirá aun más años _

Aska le sonrió desconcertando por completo al espectro que estaba sobre ella, al punto de obligarlo a apartarse de ella y sentarse sobre su vientre.

.- mi querido akuma, quien soy yo para hacer eso…?

.- _Y que hay de tu muerte_?_ No me digas que no quieres detenerla? Si matas a Hinata…_

_.- _Sabes que eso nunca ocurrirá

Por unos instantes una ira desmesurada irradió de sus ojos mirando con odio a su albino reflejo por haber dicho semejante infamia

.- _que hay que abandonarla entonces? O matar a los sujetos que viste_

_.- _Uno de ellos pronto lo estará…

.- _Estás segura?- _a juzgar por la voz molesta de ella, Aska supuso que se había dado cuenta de sus palabras no la estaban afectando y dentro de poco se desvanecería- _estas de acuerdo entonces que ella nos abandone y te use? _

_.- _Ella nunca hará eso… sé como moriré y el porque… gracias a Hinata conoceré a personas maravillosas, nunca más estaré sola… y si estoy dispuesta a morir protegiéndolos no será porque Hinata-chan me lo pidió sino que será porque yo lo decidí

Su contra parte no respondió nada ante sus palabras

.- No te negaré que la muerte de Hinata será un horrible hecho- aclaró ella mirando fijamente a la albina joven quien parecía brillar por la luz de la luna- pero ella morirá en los brazos del hombre que amaba y de algún modo morirá por su propia ley… por mi parte…

.- _ya lo sé- _la interrumpió ella- _sé como morirás… y a diferencia de tú y yo es que efectivamente veo el futuro no necesito escribir sobre él_

Ella se sonrió dulcemente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

.- _dime Aska-chan, de verdad no te molesta que sea yo quien ponga fin a tu existencia?_

Aska abrió sus ojos, los cuales brillan expectantes

.- el destino de los seres como yo es ese…

.-_los seres como tú?_

.- aquellos que en su interior hospedan o aprisionan criaturas sobre naturales- respondió Aska cruzando sus dedos a la altura de su pecho- nuestra alma será tarde o temprano consumida por nuestra otra mitad, segundos después de nuestra muerte o como en mi caso, se la ofreceremos como último recurso.

El impasible rostro de la loba se contrajo por una milésima de segundo al observar las manos de la muchacha.

.- _sabes que con tus poderes curativos más mi chakra esas cicatrices podrían desaparecer en cuestión de segundos- _comentó mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse dando así por terminada su platica nocturna

.- estas quemaduras me sirven de recordatorio, aunque tu estés en mi interior conservo una parte humana que puede salir lastimada y que es responsable de la muerte de un clan completo- dijo ella- las cicatrices son el recordatorio de mi crimen

_.- De nuestro crimen, Aska-chan- _señaló esta antes de desvanecerse por completo

Aska cerró sus una vez que la voz de la loba se apagó. La conversación que había tenido con ella la tomó desprevenida ¿Huir de su muerte? Sabía como sería, lo había visto, pero sus capacidades eran limitadas en comparación a la de su contraparte, por ese motivo sólo sabía parcialmente lo que sucedería.

Sabía que estaría en los límites del bosque de las sombras al frente de tres miembros del Akatsuki cuando alcanzara su límite, no sabía como había llegado ahí o contra quien había luchado antes pero era evidente que estaba agotada…

Sabía lo que haría a continuación, pero no tenía idea el por qué, sólo estaba segura que luego de hacerlo dejaría fuera de combate a uno de sus tres rivales, pero algo sucedería con ella, ya no sería capaz de esquivar los ataques de sus enemigos…

Sabía que usaría sus últimas energías para crear un muro de hielo lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a un grupo numeroso de esas personas que extrañamente se encontraban dentro de los límites del bosque… sabía que caería de rodillas y sonreiría mientras veía hacia los rostros de sus protegidos los cuales gritaban e intentaban correr hacia ella pero su muro transparente se lo impedía… sabía quien iba ser el dueño de la afilada espada que se deslizaría por su cuello mientras veía el rostro de un hombre en particular entre los sujetos por los cuales había gastado sus últimas fuerzas… aun no sabía quien era o que relación tenía con él, sólo sabía que él sería la última persona que vería y que sonreía para él.

Ella había visto todo eso y según el demonio de su interior, todo eso estaba directamente relacionado con Hinata, a pesar que ella no se encontraba entre ese grupo de personas.

Observó la habitación una última vez antes de retomar su sueño dándose cuenta recién de las condiciones en que esta había quedado por su pesadilla, casi cubierta por completo por una delgada capa de hielo, seguramente Hinata pasaría frío esa noche.

-.-

Uzumaki Naruto era lejos, el Ninja con mayor resistencia que existía en Konoha desde hace mucho. Sus reservas de chakra eran lo suficientemente grandes como para permitirle llevar acabo extensas rutinas de entrenamiento y resistir diferentes clases de exigencias físicas que ningún Ninja común pudiese llevar acabo. Tal vez por eso, nadie del grupo se mostró sorprendido de su evidente molestia cuando este propuso regresar de inmediato a Konoha y no acampar para recuperar energías, después de todo, a diferencia de él, el resto de los integrantes de la misión, a distintos niveles, necesitaban un merecido descanso.

Motivados por el rápido regreso a la aldea, había llevado acabo su objetivo en menos de un día, no en tres, como Tsunade-sama había sugerido aquella mañana.

Gracias a las habilidades rastreadoras de Shino, Kiba y Neji, localizar al grupo de ladrones fue cuestión de minutos. El ingenioso plan de Shikamaru facilitó sin lugar a duda la captura de estos. Pero el desgaste de su apresurada llega a aquel sitio más la posterior batalla había dejado casi sin energía a la mayoría del grupo… a excepción de Naruto.

.- Deja de insistir Naruto!- dijo molesta Sakura dejándolo inconciente por unos minutos de un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza luego que las quejas de su antiguo compañero saturaron su limitada paciencia

.- Regresar en estas condiciones a Konoha sería imprudente- dijo Shino mientras miraba inexpresivamente a su compañero, en esos momentos en calidad de bulto- además, las probabilidades de éxito de nuestra misión se verían seriamente comprometidas.

.- Pero… - objetó él mientras se reincorporaba lentamente

.- Como la encargada de la integridad médica de la misión digo que partimos mañana- lo interrumpió Sakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba a Naruto, quien continuaba en el piso- o acaso quieres desafiarme…

Lo amenazante de su voz fue suficiente como para detener de inmediato cualquier intento de replica por parte de él, después de todo, como antiguo miembro del equipo 7 sabía de primera mano lo que esta era capaz de hacer cuando era desafiada. Finalmente derrotado, Naruto optó por sentarse de espalda al resto mientras que cruzaba sus brazos molesto, igual que un niño taimado.

.-_demonios- _pensó Sakura mientras sonreía al verlo comportarse de ese modo- _no importa cuantos años pasen continúa actuando como un niñato… _

.- No te rías…- en casi un susurro un avergonzado Naruto intentó en vano aparentar ser el maduro Ninja que se suponía que era, pero la dulce risa de Sakura destruyó por completo su actuación.

Sakura caminó hacia donde él estaba y se sentó a su lado, mientras intentaba controlar su risa.

.- Parecen hermanos- comentó Ino al resto de los ninjas que observaban discretamente la reunión de los antiguos miembros del equipo 7- que tierno…

Lamentablemente, no todos veían aquella escena con esa nostalgia. Lo quisiera o no, algo en el interior de Neji le molestaba… ver a Sakura actuando tan "normal" con alguien que no fuera Lee, Ten-Ten, Tsunade o él le molestaba.

La Sakura que todos "conocían" no era temperamental, fácilmente irritable y dominante… la Sakura que todos creían conocer era una dulce doctora que no era, para nada, aconsejable molestar. Verla comportarse del modo que realmente era y que no le importara aunque estuviese rodeada de "extraños", hacía que se sintiera algo traicionado, lo cual era absurdo ya que aquellos ninjas eran más que simples compañeros de equipo, eran sus amigos… de ella, al menos.

Para él el apelativo "amigo" era más complejo.

El poder confiar en alguien significaba mucho más que haber convivido algunos años en la academia y haber realizado algunas misiones en común; confiar en alguien al punto de considerarlo como un amigo significaba más que estar dispuesto a arriesgar su vida junto a él, después de todo, eso formaba parte de su deber como ninja. Lo que marcaba la diferencia era el hecho de estar dispuesto a confiar su vida y aun cuando sabía que podría estar arriesgarlo todo con tal de ayudarlos sin importar cual fuese el problema o situación en que ellos se vieran envueltos.

Luego de años Lee y Ten-Ten se habían transformado en más que simple compañeros para él, a decir verdad, luego que el puño de Naruto lo derrotara hace ya casi cinco años atrás, mucha de las cosas que él había pensado habían cambiado radicalmente, permitiéndole darse cuenta que el mundo no era solo un escenario en blanco y negro en donde el destino ataba a todos al éxito o fracaso… uno podía luchar contra él, esforzarse para escapar de esa binominal realidad en que estaba atrapado. Le avergonzaba recordar el hecho que necesito verse en la peor condición posible (golpeado, derrotado e inmóvil en una camilla) para entender eso. Fue así que también pudo darse cuenta que existiera gente dispuesta a acercarse a él sin intereses de por medio aun cuando le fue difícil de aceptar, luego de haber vivido toda su vida en una familia donde él no era más que una herramienta, un guardaespaldas, una pieza fácil de reponer… no necesariamente el incentivo más optimo para aceptar con los brazos abiertos de un día para otro la idea de confiar ciegamente en otros.

Sin lugar a duda ese fue el principal motivo por el cual no había sido precisamente un simpatizante de que una desconocida entrara a su cerrado círculo de confianza… aunque irónicamente, la misma Haruno Sakura había tenido mucho que ver en la aceptación de aquella nueva percepción de la realidad. No estaba seguro si el hecho de que ella no se sintiera para nada intimidada por él o que le importara un comino que fuera miembro del clan más venerable de la aldea o ignorar por completo que él era considerado como un prodigio… Sakura lo trataba del mismo modo que trataba al resto de los ninjas de su edad, para ella él no era el genio del clan Hyuuga, era simplemente Neji… su amigo.

No podía negar que le molestaba su carácter dominante, sus reacciones a veces mesuradas y en ocasiones violentas, sin mencionar su fuerza sobrehumana; pero lo que sin duda más le molestaba era el antiguo recuerdo de la "Haruno Sakura" que él conoció una vez, una chiquilla débil, obsesiva e inútil… la chiquilla que entre lagrimas envió a quien se suponía era su amigo, a una misión suicida en busca de un ninja que no deseaba ser salvado, perdido por completo en su propia oscuridad. Fue tal vez por ello que su trato con ella fue notablemente frío los primeros días. Necesitó verla en acción, destruyendo prácticamente todo lo que estaba entre ella y sus compañeros, arriesgando y confiando su vida por salvar a Ten-Ten y Lee para darse cuenta que aquel recuerdo no era en realidad ella.

La Sakura que él conoció ese día y fue descubriendo luego de aquella misión era, sin duda, una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza. Capaz de controlarse y actuar como una dedicada y dulce doctora y, a la vez en una mandona y diligente ninja. Lo más admirable de todo era que ella no negaba su doble personalidad, incluso le gustaba bromear de lo agotador que era actuar.

_.- Dime de alguien que este dispuesto a ser atendido por una doctora violenta e irritable…_

Una chica que debía actuar frente a todos de un modo calmado y controlado, aun cuando ella era completamente lo contrario a eso: impulsiva pero a la vez centrada, fuerte pero amable y sobre todo dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, tal vez demasiado madura en comparación a las chicas de su edad y lejos la mujer más inteligente que había conocido. Una vez que realmente la conoció, le fue imposible no poder confiar en ella.

A su lado no existía la presión de ser un ninja perfecto. Ella no le importaba que él dejara de ser el serio y pulcro descendiente del clan Hyuuga que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver. Pero, siendo sincero, aunque lo intentó Sakura simplemente destruyó su impecable fachada. Desafiar y hablar de frente con Hyuuga Neji era una hazaña que sólo ella había sido capaz de llevar acabo. No se sentía intimidada como el resto, no lo veía como un inalcanzable o alguien superior a ella: era sólo un ninja más, un chico de su edad que al igual que ella debía tener un doble estándar aunque los motivos de ello era evidentemente diferentes a los de ella.

De ese modo, su círculo creció.

Sakura era lejos una persona digna de confianza… una chica que, al igual que Lee y Ten-Ten le ofrecía su amistad de un modo sincero.

Y él la había aceptado.

Confiaba en ella y ella confiaba en él.

Pero a diferencia de Lee y Ten-Ten, no existía la presión de ser compañeros de equipo. Su amistad con Sakura era una relación de simple simpatía… tal vez por ese motivo cuando hablaba con ella rara vez de misiones o sus tareas relacionadas con su clan. Las escenas de Lee, los intentos de Ten-Ten en calmar a su camarada, las célebres frases de Gai-sensei eran los tópicos que él compartía con ella, mientras que Sakura le conversaba de su día en el hospital, los episodios de Tsunade-sama, la paciencia infinita de Shizune o la frivolidad de Ino.

Ella era su escape momentáneo del mundo ninja que era forzado a vivir. A su lado era un ninja corriente de Konoha.

Verla comportarse tan relajada alrededor de tanta gente lo hacía sentirse traicionado aunque intentara negarlo… odiaba aceptarlo… le avergonzaba aceptarlo.

Dentro de su lógica ella era su amiga, pero le costaba aceptar que fuera también amiga de otros, otros que no eran sus "amigos", sólo conocidos… odiaba que ella se comportara como era en realidad y que él no pudiese hacerlo. Pero había algo más que le molestaba, algo que no estaba completamente seguro de lo que era… pero el hecho que ella estaba mostrando una faceta completamente desconocida para él frente a Uzumaki Naruto, una "Sakura" que él no conocía aun… una "Sakura" que sólo Naruto conocía, hacía que su malestar interior aumentara. La Sakura que él conocía lejos de sus pequeños defectos era una persona responsable y puntual, desde la llegada de Naruto a la aldea ella parecía estar en las nubes, perdida en sus pensamientos y llegaba siempre atrasada. La Sakura que él conocía, nunca dejaría que otros lograran alterarla al punto de mostrar su lado temperamental en una misión, no golpearía a nadie por desesperante que este fuera… Ella se lo había comentado una vez, Naruto tenía ese poder de hacerla perder la compostura, pero él nunca lo creyó… desde la llegada de Uzumaki Naruto todo estaba cambiando y a él no le agradaba eso.

Mientras tanto Sakura se ponía de pie para regresar con el resto del equipo, hizo inconcientemente algo que lo descolocó por completo… se inclinó y le dio un suave coscorrón a su infantil compañero de equipo antes le ofrecerle su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Ese inocente acto, despertó una misteriosa sensación en su interior… una molestia que bajo su perfecta postura de indiferencia pasó completamente desapercibida por el resto.

¿Quién se creía que era?

¿Cómo se atrevía a irrumpir en la vida de ella luego de haberla abandonado hace cuatro años atrás y alterar su mundo?

¿Cómo se atrevía a ocupar su sitio?

Durante los últimos dos años Lee, Ten-Ten y él habían estado a su lado, eran sus compañeros, sus amigos… aunque le era imposible negar que él mismo se había mostrado arisco a eso, termino por aceptarla y llegó incluso a considerarla como su amiga, la _Doctora Haruno… _la única persona que lo hacía sentir normal, la única persona con la quien lo veía como él era.

Ella era su amiga

_**Ella era suya y no quería compartirla…**_

.- Neji?- Shikamaru percibió una sutil aura asesina proveniente del Hyuuga, demasiado sutil para que alguien que no estuviera a menos de un metro de él sintiera, como era su caso- Alguien se acerca?- preguntó extrañado

.- No- contestó él luego de unos instantes de silencio- disculpa, recordé algo…

Shikamaru observó sorprendido al Hyuuga. Perder la composta no era para nada algo propio de él.

.- Descuida- dijo, aunque Shikamaru odiaba meterse en situaciones problemáticas se atrevió a preguntarle una vez más que le sucedía- Hinata?

Neji sintió como su un balde de agua fría era vaciado sobre él. Despertó por completo de su estado de ensoñación y, desconcertado se dio cuenta de _que _estaba pensando. Había olvidado por completo del caos que habían dejado atrás, en la aldea… la desesperación de Naruto por regresar a la aldea como también la ansiedad de Kiba y, aunque no lo demostrara, de Shino de volver cuando antes para descubrir de una vez por todas lo que le había ocurrido a su prima en los últimos cuatro años. ¿Cómo había dejado de pensar en eso?

Sakura.

Sakura y Naruto.

Sakura comportando de un modo "familiar" con Naruto.

Él sintiendo deseos de matar a Naruto.

.- Sí- mintió- daré una inspección al los alrededores- se excusó con el chico Nara, al ser este el líder de la misión- te agradecería…

.- ni una palabra- le contestó él-es tu prima después de todo

Usar a Hinata como pantalla, era lejos lo último que había pensado que haría ese día. Mientras saltaba y se internaba en la espesura del bosque intentó aclarar sus pensamientos: Hyuuga Neji, el genio de la venerable casa del clan más antiguo de Konoha se estaba comportando como un chiquillo… Dio gracias a Kami-sama que Sakura no se había dado cuenta de eso, nunca dejaría de molestarlo de no ser así

_**Si es que ella vuelve a hablarte de nuevo**_

Maldijo mentalmente.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

¿Qué era todo eso de que ella era _suya_?

.- _estas cansado, Hinata regreso a la aldea y no tuviste la oportunidad de hablar con ella, acabas de terminar con un misión en menos de la mitad del tiempo estipulado y uno de tus compañeros de equipo se comporta como un niño de 10 años_

Objetivamente esa era una excelente respuesta a su situación.

.- _Por lo general hablarías con Lee o Ten-Ten, pero ellos están en otra misión y Sakura… Sakura estaba ocupada como medico de la misión_

_**Y coqueteando con Naruto**_

Maldecir en menos de un minuto no era un comportamiento corriente en él, pero… esa condenada voz lo estaba atormentándolo.

_**Qué sucede?**_

_**No te agrada sentirte así?**_

_**Inútil y confundido…**_

.- _Cansado…_

_**Sin poder acercarte a Sakura y llorarle tu triste historia**_

Neji apresuró el pasó mientras una serie de maldiciones intentaban silenciar a la molesta voz de su cabeza.

_**Sin tener una excusa para volver a abrazarla**_

Las imágenes de la tranquila tarde junto al lago desplazaron por completo cualquier otro pensamiento que estaba en su cabeza con tanta intensidad que detuvo súbitamente su carrera quedando de pie en una rama mientras se apoyaba con su mano derecha en el tronco del árbol. Aquella tarde le había dicho por primera vez que ella era su amiga… ella le había sonreído y su apoyado en su hombro…

_**Cuantas veces habrá hecho lo mismo con Naruto?**_

Una amarga sensación en su garganta comenzó a arder ante esa pregunta

_**Probablemente en ese mismo lago…**_

Golpeó con fuerza el tronco del árbol

_**Probablemente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él**_

.- _Cállate_- golpeó una vez más el tronco mientras intentaba recuperar el control de sus pensamientos cerrando sus ojos con fuerza

_**Probablemente la acercó más a él deslizando su brazo por sus hombros**_

_.- Silencio- _apoyó su espalda en el lastimado tronco y, aun con los ojos cerrados, se deslizó lentamente por él hasta quedar sentado- _sabes que ella lo hubiese golpeado si él hubiese intentado, sin importar cuan "amigable" él hubiese intentado ser…_

_**Tienes razón… y si se trató del Uchiha?**_

Neji abrió sus ojos amatistas después de escuchar esa posibilidad. Sin poder evitarlo, sus recuerdos de aquella tarde cambiaron, ya no era él quien estaba junto a Sakura. Un Uchiha Sasuke más alto de lo que recordaba esta sentado junto a Sakura, abrazándola y ella lucía _feliz _

_**Ella amó al Uchiha… Ella ama al Uchiha**_

Neji volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras golpeaba con su cabeza en el tronco una vez, mientras intentaba descubrir por qué _le importaba _eso. Él era su amigo, quien le _gustara _no era asunto suyo. ¿Por qué el malestar que sentía por eso era peor de lo que experimentó con Naruto unos minutos antes? Él era amigo de Sakura, eso era todo: **Amigo**

_**Tienes razón! **_

_**Naruto y tú son solo amigos de ella**_

_**En cambio el Uchiha es más que eso para ella…**_

.- Y él apenas la soportaba- susurró él mientras miraba los árboles que estaba al frente de él y sonreía burlescamente a la molesta voz, como si esta fuese una persona y estuviera parada ahí

_**Pero ella no es más una chiquilla molesta y débil, quién sabe tal vez el Uchiha la mire de un modo distinto este vez**_

La sonrisa de hace unos instante desapareció de inmediato ante esa revelación… él mismo lo había recordado mientras veía la escena de ella con Naruto, ella no era la misma chiquilla. Sakura era alguien completamente distinta a la llorica de hace cuatro años atrás.

_**Pero eso no te importa, después de todo tú eres solo su amigo**_

Se suponía que debía ser así

Era lo lógico

Él era su amigo

Al igual que Naruto

Pero el Uchiha…

.- Neji?

_El destino. _Se suponía que este no era definitivo pero eso no significaba que dejara de existir y ser la mayoría de las veces fuera una molestia… no había una mejor explicación, ¿por qué otro motivo, de todos los ninjas presentes, tenía que ser justamente ella quien lo viera en esa patética situación?

.- Dime Sakura- dijo él mientras intenta lucir tan imperturbable como siempre, aunque estuviese sentado en un tronco, aunque sus puños estuviesen lastimado de golpear un inocente tronco y aunque en su rostro se veían las dudas y la confusión de lo que acababa de ocurrir en su cabeza

.- Qué estas haciendo?- le preguntó mientras le ofrecía una mano para ponerse de pie… como lo hizo con Naruto… como lo hizo con su amigo minutos antes

.- Honestamente- dijo mientras se ponía de pie por su propia cuenta- no tengo idea…

No espero a la doctora antes de emprender el regreso al ya montado campamento.

-.-

Arrodillado frente al cause de un río Naruto intenta purgar su mal comportamiento haciendo lo que más odiaba hacer ser, limpiar los trastos. Suspiró derrotado al recordar una vez más lo que sucedió unas horas atrás: cuatro años de duro entrenamiento y en su primera misión con sus compañeros tuvo que comportarse como un chiquillo inmaduro y hacer una escena con Sakura-chan…

El viejo pervertido de Jiraiya había tenido razón después de todo, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara él seguiría siendo el mismo atolondrado de siempre que actuaba sin pensar, que no era capaz de fijar adecuadamente sus prioridades… suspiró resignado. Toda su actuación de chico maduro guay se había ido al demonio cuando se reencontró con Konohamaru hace ya dos semanas atrás y se puso a enseñarle la actualización de su sexy no jutsu… el correctivo que Sakura-chan le dio aun le tenía resentida la mandíbula cuando comía cosas frías.

Tal vez por ese motivo se sentía deprimido cuando sin darse cuenta hizo una escena durante la misión, precisamente la que él se había prometido a sí mismo que no haría. Esta misión se suponía que era clave, después de todo si bien no era la primera que hacía desde que regresó a la aldea, era la primera que llevaba acabo junto con Sakura-chan.

Quería demostrarle que había cambiado

Que era más fuerte

Que se había transformado en el ninja que siempre había deseado ser

Él que le prometió que traería a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea.

Pero muchas cosas no prevista ocurrieron y no sólo respecto a la misión, durante los cuatro años que estuvo lejos de Konoha, muchas cosas cambiaron: la Sakura de la que se había despedido ya no existía. Se había encontrado con una mujer fuerte e independiente, capaz de defenderse y proteger a otros. Una ninja médica considerada por todos como la sucesora de Tsunade… dentro de sus expectativas nunca imaginó que también Sakura aprovecharía esos años.

Naruto dejó a un lado el último trasto mientras apoyaba sus brazos a sus costados y alzaba su cabeza para poder ver la luna. Largas noches había estado en una posición similar pensando e imaginando que estaría haciendo Sakura-chan mientras él estaba lejos entrenando. Obviamente supuso que entrenaría… pero nunca realmente figuró la idea de que ella se transformaría en una ninja tan poderosa e autosuficiente, la Sakura con quien él se había reencontrado no era más la chica que se tenía que quedar a sus espaldas.

¿Por qué se había sorprendido tanto?

Le avergonzaba darse cuenta lo machista que sus expectaciones habían sido… ha decir verdad en el tiempo que el equipo 7 se había mantenido unido nunca había visto a Sakura como un rival o igual, como Sasuke, ella era la "chica" del equipo, la chica que él deseaba impresionar. No es que tuviera algo contra las konoichis, kami… estaba al tanto que Tsunade-obachan y Kurenai-sensei eran más que capaces de patearles el trasero a más de la mitad de los ninjas que él conocía, lo que sucedía era que _nunca vio a Sakura de esa forma_**. **Ella era brillante, la chica más inteligente de su clase en la academia, la que actuaba maduramente en las misiones pero había algo en su carácter que simplemente no la hacía verse como una ninja para él. Fuese lo que fuese, en los años que él estuvo ausente ella lo había adquirido, en sus ojos estaba la determinación que él jamás vio hace cuatro años atrás.

¿Qué había ocurrido todos esos años?

_.- No eres el único que se tomó en serio su entrenamiento_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Kakashi-sensei luego que terminarán de entrenar el día de su llegada… ahora entendía a la perfección aquellas palabras.

.- _recuerda que el equipo siete no era sólo Sasuke y tú_

.- Entonces por qué tanto entusiasmo en regresar?- Kiba había aprovechado el profundo estado de meditación de su compañero para acercarse lo suficiente a él. El respingo que Naruto dio al escucharlo fue prueba suficiente para comprobar lo distraído que estaba.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido. Tanto así que miró a su alrededor para comprobar que la pregunta estaba dirigida a él o no.

.- te estoy hablando a ti- bufó molesto Kiba- no entiendo el por qué del numerito que montaste

Dentro de sus detalladas planificaciones que como sería su primera misión al lado de Sakura nunca estuvo en sus planes que esta estaría conformada por casi todos sus antiguos compañeros de la academia o que Kakashi-sensei no fuese el líder que la encabezara. En fin, ahí estaba rodeado por sus antiguos camaradas siendo él de mejor rango entre chunnins y jounins.

.- Bueno- dijo este mientras se ponía de pie y recolectada los trastos apilados- ya he estado suficiente tiempo alejado de Konoha, no crees?

.- no te vayas- le ordenó Kiba cuando Naruto pasó a su lado- no he terminado de hablar contigo

Naruto se detuvo y se volteó hacia donde un Kiba, este estaba serio.

.- No me agradó para nada como las cosas sucedieron esta mañana- dijo luego se voltearse para quedar frente a frente de Naruto. Sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de los costados de su pantalón y su mirada era fría. Naruto no entendía del todo las palabras del especialista canino, pero este no parecía importarle- créeme que quedarme de pie como un idiota no era para nada la reacción que tenía pensada cuando volviera a reencontrarme con Hinata. Diablos creía que correría a su lado a abrazaba, exigía que me respondiera porque mierda se fue sin decir nada o simplemente me disculpaba por no haber sido capaz de ayudarla… pero me quedé de pie como un idiota mientras intentaba figurarme si era o no Hinata.

Naruto guardó silencio, quería preguntarle a Kiba porque le estaba diciendo todo eso pero de algún modo sospechaba que no decir nada era lo mejor que ponía hacer por el momento, dejar que escupiera todo lo que había estado sintiendo y callando… después de todo él comprendía lo de cierto modo cómo se sentía.

.- Mierda- rió apagadamente- Akamaru supo actuar mejor que yo, la reconoció de inmediato

.- Luce diferente- comentó Naruto intentando animarlo- tal vez él sintió su olor…

.- he desarrollado un olfato mayor al de cualquier perro ninja- lo interrumpió secamente- yo _sabía _que era ella- algo avergonzado bajo su mirada uno segundo antes de volver a mirarlo fijamente- no _quería _aceptar que era ella.

Las palabras de Inukaza lo tomaron completamente desprevenido, no entendía para nada a lo que él se refería.

.- Tu debes saberlo- le explicó- seguramente te ocurrió algo similar con Sakura

Lamentablemente aun no estaba del todo seguro a que se refería su compañero.

.- Ella no era la misma- dijo algo molesto- La Hinata que estaba en aquella habitación mirándonos tan inexpresivamente no era la Hinata que conocíamos, la que yo recordaba. Mierda parecía un fantasma.

_.- Una maja fantasma- _pensó Naruto recordando una vez más a la hermosa chica de ojos amatistas

.- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer esa cara de tarado?- la voz de Kiba lo sacó por completo de su ensoñación- qué mierda tienes con Hinata?

Naruto miró sorprendido a su compañero, no sabía que era lo que más llamaba su atención, la molestia de él o el hecho que este se involucrara en algo que no le importara… después de todo Kiba no era nada más que un antiguo compañero de equipo, un amigo…

.- Nada- respondió secamente Naruto intentando ocultar su desagrado frente la defensiva actitud de Kiba- sólo quiero regresar cuanto antes a Konoha

Kiba lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

.- Lo que quiero decir- dijo Kiba mientras le daba la espalda- probablemente ella ya no este enamorada de ti

_Probablemente ella ya no esté enamorada de ti_

_Probablemente ella ya no esté enamorada de ti_

_Probablemente ella ya no esté enamorada de ti_

_Probablemente ella ya no esté enamorada de ti_

_Probablemente ella ya no esté enamorada de ti_

Sin importar cuantas veces eso se repitiera en su cabeza, no lograba asimilarlo del todo.

¿Hinata ya no estaba enamorada de él?

¿Cuándo estuvo enamorada de él?

.- después de todo los encaprichamientos de la academia son pasajeros- continuó Kiba ignorando por completo el caos que había provocado en la cabeza del rubio- a lo que me refiero es que no te hagas ilusiones…

Ignorando por completo la confusión que ocasionó en Naruto, Kiba se volteó y se alejó caminando.

.- Mantente al margen- dijo finalmente Kiba sin mirarlo- esto es algo que sólo concierne a los miembros del equipo 8

Naruto no respondió nada, simplemente observó a Kiba hasta que este desapareció entre los árboles, aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar… un sitio tan lejano que incluso el estar de pie le resultó imposible cayendo sentado sobre la húmeda orilla del río.

¿Era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar?

Inconcientemente por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar todos los encuentros que este había tenido con ella, como si fueran flashes antiguos. En todos ellos una tímida Hinata se acaloraba cuando lo veía, se escondía detrás de lo primero que estuviera a su alcance en un intento de distanciarse o simplemente, huía de él. Las pocas palabras que alguna vez intercambió con ella no eran más que monosílabos, los cuales ella tartamudeaba y evitaba prolongar.

¿Le temía?

¿Lo odiaba?

Por mucho tiempo eso había creído, después de todo, la mayor parte de la aldea compartía esos sentimientos por él. El _Monstruo, el chico del Kyuubi, el zorro de las nueve colas… _durante 11 largos años vivó sin entender del todo el resentimiento de los adultos y gran parte de los shinobis de Konoha sentía hacia su persona. Necesitó que el ambicioso Misuki sensei rompiera la ley impuesta por el viejo tercer hokage para por fin entender los murmullos que lo había marginado como un paria dentro de su propia aldea. Por injusto que fuera, no pudo dejar de sentir cierta empatía luego de saber aquella cruda verdad… el demonio que arrebató cientos de vidas y casi destruyó la aldea estaba encerrado en él, ser objeto de su odio no era descabellado, incluso si no hubiese sido porque Iruka-sensei y el viejo tercero le explicaron que él era el contenedor no él Kyuubi en sí, él mismo se hubiese odiado.

Luego de eso, cada vez que veía alguien que le evitaba o lo viera con resentimiento, Naruto sencillamente suponía que se trataba por el Kyuubi_._ Sucedió con sus maestros en la academia, los padres de sus compañeros, con el pervertido Ebisu… probablemente con Hyuuga Hinata también, aunque en su caso parecía más que le temía que odiaba, lo cual extrañamente lo hacía sentir peor.

Aunque su atención era casi exclusivamente hacia Sakura-chan, las pocas veces que Naruto había observado a la heredera del clan Hyuuga en los recesos de la academia notaba que al igual que él, ella estaba sola y era excluida. Las chicas le temía y los chicos, los más crueles, se reían de sus ojos, su cabello demasiado corto en comparación al resto de las niñas o de lo silenciosa que era. Pero lo más llamativo de todo era el temor implícito que tenían todos ellos… el cual les evitaba llevar más lejos sus burlas. Era como si temiesen que ella llegase a hacerles algo, con sus ojos amatistas.

_Ella posee una línea sucesoria…_

Hyuuga Hinata pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes de la aldea, la cual era poseedora del temido byakugan, técnica que presenció por primera vez en el examen chunnin de hace cinco años atrás, ya que durante los años que estuvo en la academia nunca vio que ella utilizara esa técnica contra ningún otro estudiante. Siempre silenciosa y aislada del resto, su curiosidad hacia Hyuuga Hinata se vio eclipsada por completo por su interés en Sakura y su admiración hacia Sasuke.

Nunca pensó que ella sintiera algo por él… evitándolo, esquivando su mirada o tartamudeando Naruto simplemente creyó que le temía. El rostro de Ero-sennin riéndose de él fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza luego de comenzar a asimilar las palabras de Kiba. Realmente él era un caso perdido cuando se trataba de comprender al sexo femenino.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Todo su entusiasmo de regresar a la aldea se había desvanecido por completo ante la inesperada revelación. ¿Y si ella le guardaba resentimiento por haber ignorado sus sentimientos? Tal vez lo odiaba… Sin comprender del todo la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo intentó anticipar en su cabeza todos los posibles escenarios, como si el próximo encuentro con Hinata fuese una misión… una vez más el rostro de Ero-sennin riéndose de él lo distraía.

.-Maldito Kiba!- murmuró mientras que con sus manos se sujetaba y sacudía su cabeza intentando recordar la calma que Inuzaka le había arrebatado- demonios que voy ha hacer!

La casual relación que creía que había mantenido con Hinata como simples compañeros de academia y miembros de una misma generación de novatos se había visto destruida por completo. Ella tenía sentimientos por él y él… jamás se dio cuenta. Gracias a sus años de entrenamiento junto a Ero-sennin había sido testigo de los alcances que el resentimiento femenino podía llegar a alcanzar, después de todo, en más de una ocasión ofendidas señoritas se había acercado a pervertido sannin a darle su merecido por mujeriego, mirón y, sobre todo, olvidadizo ya que contrastando con su legendaria habilidad como Ninja, Jiraiya carecía de la capacidad de distinguir los locales de compañía que ya había estado y había hecho promesas vacías o dejado deudas a las señoritas que trabajaban ahí.

Aunque le era imposible visualizar a la hermosa chica haciendo un escándalo como los que había presenciado, el temor a no estar seguro de cual sería se reacción al verle lo carcomía.

_Probablemente ella ya no esté enamorada de ti_

La fría afirmación de Kiba resonó fuerte en medio de su confusión. Y si él estaba en lo correcto? Tal vez ella simplemente lo trataría como al resto, después de todo ella no sabía que él sabía que había estado enamorada de él.

Y si ella no le interesaba más?

Otra siniestra posibilidad lo tomó desprevenido

.- Maldito Kiba!- gritó esta vez mientras desordenaba con fuerza su pelo

Casado de tanto pensar en el asunto cayó de espalda sobre el suelo y miró agotado hacia el cielo. Planificar realmente no era lo suyo, no tenía idea como diablos Shikamaru lo hacia…

-.-

_···Akatsuki ya esta en movimiento···_

Hinata releyó el breve mensaje una vez más antes de arrugarlo. El graznido del cuervo mensajero posado en el marco de su ventana le recordó que no se encontraba sola. Si se tratara de un ave mensajera normal, Hinata podría permitirse perder su usual apariencia de indiferencia, pero ese no era el caso y ese cuervo era lejos un mensajero normal. El perfecto jutsu invocación de la sombras su abuela era algo que aun no dejaba de sorprenderla. Aun cuando tuviera la forma de un ave ese ser no era una criatura normal sino un trozo de la sombra del Tsubaki que tomaba la forma que ella le otorgaba para cumplir el fin que ella estimara conveniente y al tratarse de una parte de ella, podía ver y oír lo que esta presenciaba… en otras palabras, su sensei acababa de ver su molestia y preocupación frente al mensaje que le dio.

.- Pensaba que tendría más tiempo- le explicó mientras soltaba el trozo de papel que comenzó ha arder casi de inmediato- gracias…

El cuervo chilló una vez más antes de emprender el vuelo lejos.

Probablemente un de los tres espías del clan Hyuuga lo intentaría seguir. Mientras caminaba a su habitación su predicción se concretaba. Aproximadamente hace 10 horas atrás aquellos tres ninjas habían tomado puestos estratégicos de vigilancia alrededor de su departamento y no se habían movido ni un milímetro. Al parecer esa era la bienvenida que el honorable clan Hyuuga le había organizado.

Una vez en su habitación se recostó en su cama mirando fijamente el techo: tenía que rearmar cuanto antes su plan para adaptarlo a la nueva situación. Todo indicaba que su llegada a Konoha tuvo repercusiones inesperadas, aunque lo temió nunca imaginó que adelantara las acciones de Mandara.

Llevaba tan solo un día y medio en Konaha y por muy buen Ninja que fuera, ni ella ni Aska había podido infiltrarse ni obtener información o nada relacionado sobre la aldea ni sus planes para contra restar un ataque del Akatsuki. No podía hablar directamente con Tsunade-sama sin levantar sospechas o no esperar que esta le exigirá algo a cambio.

Tenía que repasar fríamente todo lo que sabía hasta el momento.

Sabía el objetivo del Akatsuki, conocía a siete de los nueve miembros y sus respectivas técnicas. Sabía cuales eran sus blancos y lo que pretendía hacer con ellos. Era por ese motivo que en orden de cumplir con su propósito de proteger a Naruto-kun, tarde o temprano se enfrentaría a ellos… siendo probablemente su primer rival Itachi y Kisame, si estos eran aun los encargados de capturarlo.

Sin embargo, gracias a Aska quien aquella mañana presenció como Jiraiya-sama estaba espiando por lo baños públicos, podía apostar que este estaba seguro mientras permaneciera cerca de la aldea ya que enfrentarse a dos sannins y a dos juezas, sería una locura.

Lo cual deja por descarte la alternativa dos: la captura del ichibi. Por lo que había escuchado, el sádico y desquiciado jinchuuriki Subaku No Gaara que conoció en el examen de chunnis hace cuatro años atrás se había convertido en el nuevo Kazekage de su aldea. Aunque los rumores indicaban que ya no era la misma máquina asesina que recordaba, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar su primer encuentro con él… el dueño de un intimidante y asfixiante instinto asesino que la abrumó al punto de casi entrar en un estado de shock. En su vida solo había conocido a cinco ninjas capaces de generar aquella aura en su vida y, sin importar que ahora ella mil veces más fuerte que hace cuatro años atrás estaba más que segura que si volvía a experimentar aquella experiencia el resultado sería casi el mismo, eso sí, le costaría menos recuperarse.

Tomando en cuenta que la aldea de la arena era uno de los aliados más cercanos de Konoha desde el nombramiento de sus nuevos Hokages y que Naruto-kun había desarrollado una amistad con Subaku No Gaara, era lógico pensar que si lograban capturar al ichibi atraerían a Uzumaki Naruto a su red. Pero… tomando en cuenta que el Akatsuki actuaba siempre en equipos de dos y por muy fuertes que estos fueran… la idea que pudieran derrotar al shukaku en su aldea, en su territorio (en el desierto) le resultaba descabellada. Tomarlo desprevenido también sería un desafío al menos si no contaba con ayuda desde adentro.

Otra posibilidad sería que el Akatsuki se dedicara a capturar a los jinchuurikis restantes, después de todo, eso sería más prudente que las dos alternativas anteriores, de ese modo continuarían siendo una organización que trabaja en las sombras y como Mandara continuaba actuando desde afuera sin ser reconocido como un miembro oficial e incógnito, nada indicaba que estuviese maquinando un gran golpe.

Entonces, por qué Tsubaki se había tomado la molestia de avisarle que habían vuelto a moverse? Algo no encaja. Tsubaki tenía una posición neutral de todo lo que le concernía ajeno a los intereses del bosque, avisándole aquello ofendía los términos pactados con Uchiha Mandara, unos de los pocos ninjas que ella respetaba. Mientras que, otra parte, le ayudaba a prepararse a un posible ataque y así defender de paso a Konoha, la aldea que la exilió luego que ella dio la existencia de su clan para crearla.

Fuese cual fuese la alternativa sabía que no podía abandonar la aldea o alejarse de Naruto-kun a partir de ahora…

Sin estar segura cómo por su mente pasó la conversación que tuvo con Shizune-san unas horas atrás cuando acompañó a Aska a recoger su protector que la avalaba como una auténtica Ninja de la hoja. La aldea de la arena necesita de un equipo médico de apoyo y Tsunade-sama no estaba todavía segura a quienes enviar ya que sería una misión de largo plazo.

.- Qué cenaremos hoy Hinata-chan?

Una animada y alegre Aska entró a su habitación mientras le sonreía inocentemente, sin tener idea del enorme y egoísta favor que ella le pediría o al menos eso creía ella.

.- Aska…- dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba mirando hacia la pelinegra- alguna vez has visitado el desierto?

-.-

Jamás imaginó que despedirse de Aska sería tan difícil para ella. Parada en la entrada de la aldea Hinata no podía dejar de sentirse cada vez más deprimida, ya que si bien, no mostraba en su rostro ni el menor signo de angustia, un constante dolor en su garganta le delataba la ansiedad que sentía ante la sola idea que por primera vez desde que la conoció estaría separadas por tanto tiempo, ya que incluso cuando estaban en el bosque, Tsubaki nunca había enviado a una de las dos sola a cumplir un trabajo... Shiro-kun solía decir que ella era como su sombra, sin embargo ella nunca lo había visto así, es más sin importar lo ruidosa o un poco híperquinetica o a veces demasiado directa para decir las cosas, Hinata le agradaba tener a una amiga y compañera como ella. No mentía cuando afirmaba que Aska se había convertido en la hermana que nuca tuvo.

Extrañaría a Aska.

Mientras Aska la abrazaba con fuerza por quinta vez, no puedo dejar de sentirse aun más culpable por haberle pedido a su amiga que se marchara con un periodo indefinido, arriesgándola a un posible encuentro y enfrentamiento con alguno de los equipos del Akatsuki. Aunque todo en su interior le decía que todo estaría bien, que Aska era fuerte e inteligente y nunca se pondría en riesgo innecesariamente. No debía preocuparse por nada ya que ella era la persona en la que más confiaba.

.- Prométeme que me escribirás- le pidió Aska mientras se separaba unos centímetros de ella- no te perdonaré nunca si no lo haces Hina-chan

.- Tienes mi más solemne promesa- respondió sonriendo levemente, rompiendo así su indiferente apariencia- una carta diaria comunicándote cada detalle de su vida sin ti, aunque estoy segura que serán bastante aburridas

.- No me importa- Aska la volvió abrazar- después de todo, yo haré lo mismo

La culpa volvió a apoderarse de su interior. Quería corresponder los abrazos de Aska, comportarse como una chicha normal, confesarle lo mucho que la extrañaría y el temor que sentía de enfrentarse sola a todas las miradas curiosas que la habían acosado desde el momento que llegó a la aldea. Pero no podía… más bien no recordaba como hacerlo. Tanto tiempo en el bosque de la sombras la había insensibilizado lo suficiente como para analizar todo lo que hacía y las posibles repercusiones que sus acciones tendrían. En esos momentos ellas no están solas, no podía despedirse como correspondía de su amiga porque sabía que mientras menos afectividad mostrara más segura estaría Aska.

Sabía que la Hokage las miraba con detenimiento, junto a unos anbus y más allá, los espías del clan. Después de todo, la sorpresiva petición de enviar a Aska a la aldea de la arena junto al equipo médico de apoyo, había sorprendido y producido de inmediato sospechas. Si bien tenía la ligera aprensión que algo no estaba bien y de la verdadera razón de su oferta no era por el deseo de Aska de conocer el desierto (al menos no completamente, ya que cuando le explicó la noche anterior su plan, Aska parecía más entusiasmada en ver las dunas y la arena sin mar que en proteger al ichiki) no podía negar que el hecho que Hinata estuviese sola facilitaría las cosas en cuanto a comprobar sus verdaderos conocimientos en cuanto al Akatsuki y su estancia en el bosque de las sombras.

Hinata sabía que se había convertido en un blanco, pero no tenía otra opción.

.- Extrañaré tu comida- lloriqueó Aska- tendré que comprar comidas preparadas sino quiero terminar intoxicada

.- Te das cuenta que haces que parezca tu madre?- le preguntó impávidamente mientras su amiga se sonrojaba furiosamente y se alejaba de ella

.- Hina-chan! No digas eso… como sea, creo que ya he demorado demasiado la partida- rió divertida tomando su bolso que estaba en el suelo junto a ella- no olvides escribirme _oka-chan_

.- No olvides cepillarte los dientes después de cada comida- respondió ante la burla de su amiga

Aska le enseñó su lengua y se dio media vuelta trotando hacia el grupo de ninjas médicos y la escolta de la arena que la estaban esperando sólo a ella, ya que el resto de los doctores ya habían terminado de despedirse de sus familiares hace mucho.

.- A lo olvidaba…- comentó en voz alta volteándose hacia ella- **Si tu estúpido novio viene a pedirte que lo perdones no lo hagas, no importa lo condenamente sexy que sea!**

Un silencio sepulcral fue lo que siguió luego de las palabras de Aska. Un silencio que duró unos instantes ya que un sonoro ladrido hizo que no se prolongara más que unos segundos.

Aska volvió a mirar hacia la entrada de la aldea y vio que en el momento que había volteado un grupo de ninjas habían aparecido en ese sitio. Un grupo que resultó estar formado por los antiguos compañeros de academia de Hinata y su primo.

Cualquier sentimiento de culpa que Hinata había sentido minutos antes por la partida de Aska se disipó mientras un casi imperceptible tic en su ceja derecha anunciaba la aparición de un nuevo sentimiento en su interior.

Gracias al cielo que Aska se marchaba lejos, de otro modo su integridad física estaría en peligro.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Empecemos por la esplendida excusa que hubo un terremoto en mi país y mi computador y animo se vieron gravemente afectados. Luego continuaré diciendo que tengo otros proyecto inconclusos y terminaré con el argumento que fui victima de la fiebre de Twilight y me leí de corrido todos los libros…

Ok. Ahora lo que realmente importa:

**SIENTO LA DEMORA **

**No merezco perdón pero lo pido de todos modos…**

Queridos lectores espero que este cap sea lo suficientemente bueno como para validar la espera. Sé que tengo que aclara ciertos punto y defender otros así que empecemos.

1.- SÉ QUE MUCHOS NO ESTAN COMODOS CON LA PAREJA SAKURA/NEJI pero chicos la mayor inspiración que tuve para empezar este finc fue luego de leer el maravilloso finc _EL BLANCO INVIERNO (_ver en mi perfil_) _y sin importar el tiempo que pase no puedo cambiar mi absurdo amor hacia esa pareja imposible. De todos modos dejo más que claro que este es un universo alterno pero intento que sea lo más cercano posible a manga y anime original. Aun cuando me vea en la obligación de alterar un poquito a Sakura...

2.- COMO LO PROMETÍ NARU/HINA COMENZÓ (y ya era hora). No puede resistirme a escribir sobre un Kiba celoso y revelar de inmediato el amor no correspondido de Hinata… XD Sé que la indiferencia de Hinata no cuadra con la dulce chica que es pero es necesario que se la así al menos para demostrarle quien es el jefe a los tarados de su familia.

3.- CONTINUARE CON EL PERSONAJE DE ASKA. El enviarla a la aldea de arena forma parte de una elaborada excusa para poder escribir sobre Gaara… a quien personalmente adoro. Además luego del sugerente comentario que hizo antes de partir gran parte del proximo cap será interesante. Ahora en relación a las palabras de Aska:

4.- ITACHI ES SEXY y nadie lo puede negar.

_Se Despide_

**_DarkHinata_**


	10. Chapter 10

__

**Cap.10**

__

_P.D: No hay lugar a duda que algunas frases suenan mejor en un idioma que en otro y me parece casi injusto que sólo en inglés las groserías suenen tan bien_

**Amores platónicos e inseguros**

Hinata se encontraba en Konoha.

Itachi incineró el pergamino una vez que terminó de leer su contenido haciendo que el cuervo negro sobre su hombro graznara y emprendiera el vuelo atravesando la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba. Odiaba estar postrado en una cama por tanto tiempo, era un alivio que su condición lentamente iba mejorando, ya que si hubiese tenido que permanecer otra semana más en ese estado probablemente hubiese enloquecido. Kisame tardaría al menos dos días más en llegar a su punto de encuentro, lo cual le daría el tiempo necesario para reponerse. Odiaba sufrir decaídas, sin embargo su frágil estado de salud ya no era un tema que él pudiese mantener oculto por más tiempo.

Se estaba muriendo

Calculaba que su cuerpo no resistiría más allá de dos años. Sin importar cuan efectivas fuesen las medicinas que consumía, su sharingan había ido deteriorando su salud progresivamente y debido a que él había sido capaz de dominarlo a la temprana edad de 8 años, su esperanza de vida se había reducido automáticamente unos 20 años.

Aunque Mandara había hecho lo imposible para que Nonoe Tsubaki le permitiese beber del manantial del Bosque de las Sombras, la negativa por parte de ella había exterminado su última esperanza de prolongar por un tiempo más su miserable vida. Dentro de poco Mandara centraría su interés por completo en Sasuke… Itachi tendría que actuar rápido.

Con la mirada siguió al cuervo negro que Tsubaki-san había le había enviado, segundos después este simplemente se desintegró en pleno vuelo. Si Mandara se llegara a enterar que él había regresado a su oficio de doble espía estaría en problemas, sin embargo era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar.

Una dolorosa tos lo obligó a inclinarse hacia sus adelante mientras tapaba con su mano su boca. No le sorprendió ver como s palma se manchaba de rojo. Imágenes fugaces de la noche en que había llevado a cabo su última misión como doble espía de Konoha aparecieron en su cabeza, sus palmas también se habían teñido de rojo esa vez, la única diferencia había sido que no se trataba de su sangre.

_El karma puede llegar a ser una verdadera molestia. _

Hinata solía decir eso. Era sin duda una de las frases de ella con la que se sentía más identificado. Realmente extrañaba escucharla decirle eso cada vez que lo escucha toser.

Habían pasado casi un año de la última vez que habló con ella, una despedida que no había sido para nada agradable.

Pensar en eso lo podía de mal humor, recordar la amenaza que ella le había hecho en lugar de sonreírle o atreverse por primera vez abrazarlo… no había sido para nada el mejor final que su amistad pudo haber tenido. Aunque él lo había sabido desde un principio, desde la noche que ella lo encontró herido en sus dominios del bosque y se enteró de su cargo, tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarse. El descubrir después sus sentimientos hacia el chico del Kyuubi condenó definitivamente el final que su relación tendría: ella estaba decidida a proteger a toda costa su blanco.

Sin embargo, aun sabiendo ambos sobre aquello, el tiempo que compartieron mientras Hinata desempeñó su papel de jueza del bosque de las sombras y él su descanso en la captura el zorro de nueve colas, fueron tal vez los últimos días de paz que él lograría tener en su vida. Ahora esos días se veían tan lejanos que si condición fuese peor, seguramente pensarían que se habían tratado de un producto de sus delirios.

Los primeros meses que habían pasado, Itachi no podía dejar de ver en ella a la hermana menor que nunca tuvo. Fácil de molestar, Hinata se irritaba con frecuencia cuando el la trataba como una niña. Costaba visualizar que ella se trataba de una asesina Ninja, a sus ojos era simplemente una niña que buscaba ser reconocida… querida.

Todo cambió una noche, Hinata pasó a ser una chica quebrada, herida. Una choqueada por lo que había vivido le permitió que le confesarle que había tenido que asesinar a un miembro de su familia que la había localizado en su camino de regreso al bosque luego de haber tenido que cumplir una misión. Ordenado por el consejo de su antiguo clan ella se había convertido en un objetivo para una rama élite de asesinos de su familia, siendo su cabeza su principal objetivo. La inseguridad que brillaba en sus ojos le recordó a los de Sasuke años atrás cuando este buscaba desesperado la aprobación de su padre, ambos anhelaba algo que sus progenitores no merecían tener. Le parecía casi absurdo el hecho que ambos no se dieran cuenta de las similitudes que tenían cuando estuvieron en la academia.

Los meses que siguieron Itachi veía como la pequeña Hinata se convertía en una mujer cada vez más distante con su pasado, que luchaba por controlar el rencor que sentía y la injusticia de no poder hacer nada al respecto aun cuando tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, temiendo que cometiera una locura, Itachi terminó contándole la verdad detrás de la masacre de su familia. El oscuro secreto del consejo de Konoha y las ambiciones del clan Uchiha por el control de la aldea.

Después de eso, la última muralla entre ellos desapareció por completo. Y Hinata pasó a ser para él como la amiga desde la infancia que nunca tuvo. El parecido que alguna vez creyó ver entre ella y Sasuke desapareció a medida que él la iba conociendo aun más. La idea que ella podría haber sido la pareja perfecta para su hermano le parecía cada vez más absurda. Tenían la misma edad, pero era lejos más madura y compleja.

Las historias donde los ridículos intentos de distintos pretendientes intentaban ganarse su atención se hacían paulatinamente menos graciosas, incluso llegando a veces a ser molestas. Las miradas de odio que Kurogane Toushiro le brindaba lo hacía sentir orgulloso de algo que aun no estaba del todo seguro.

La llegada de Asakura Aska no facilitó en mucho la situación. La presencia de la chica medium era un recordatorio permanente de que su amistad tenía sus días contados.

Una vez controlada su tos Itachi se acostó una vez más intentando conciliar el sueño. Sabía que tenía que descansar. Hinata se encontraba en Konoha después de todo… mientras que ella estuviese ahí, no tendrían que enfrentarse aun. Conociendo el carácter impulsivo de Uzumaki Nauto, la atención del Jinchuuriki se dirigiría por completo al atentado que se llevaría dentro de una semana en la aldea de la Suna y conociendo a Hinata ella se ofrecería para completar el equipo de rescate que Tsunade enviaría.

-.-

Aska miró sobre su hombro por millonésima vez aun preocupada del caos que dejó detrás de ella. Dio gracias a Kami-sama por haber sido capaz de salir de aquella situación de inmediato, ya que la delegación médica ya la había estado esperando más de lo esperado y debían partir. Se volteó una última vez hacia Hinata, suplicándole con su mirada que la perdonara y corrió hacia donde los ninjas médicos estaban, pasando por el lado de los antiguos compañeros de su amiga, siendo capaz de reconocerlos gracias a las descripciones que Hina-chan le había dado de ellos tiempo atrás.

La había jodido, la había jodido en la peor de las formas.

Sabía de primera mano que Hinata odiaba hablar sobre su vida personal con extraños, casi tanto como odiaba que le preguntarán sobre eso.

Sus palabras, dichas casi ya una hora atrás, debieron haber puesto a Hinata en una situación incomoda y, lejos, hablar sobre eso era lo que ella quería conversar con sus antiguos camaradas después de cuatros años de ausencia.

.- _incluso Uzumaki Naruto estaba ahí_- pensó angustiada.

Mientras saltaba por las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban a la aldea de la Hoja, Aska no podía dejar de maldecir su habilidad innata para fastidiar todo lo que le rodeaba. Por una parte estaba feliz de no haber tenido que quedarse y sufrir una reprimenda por parte de su amiga, pero odiaba de igual forma su cobardía ya que estaba tan abrumada por lo que había hecho que simplemente huyó de ahí, sin al menos haber aclarado que sus palabras eran una simple broma. Había dejado a Hinata sola.

Aunque ella nunca lo había aceptado abiertamente, Aska estaba más que segura que Hinata estaba nerviosa por volver a encontrarse con sus excompañeros, el haber prácticamente desaparecido de sus vidas no había sido justo para ellos, los había abandonado. Por otra parte no podría darle muchas explicaciones ya que por su juramento al bosque de las sombras gran parte de lo que había hecho esos años en el exilio era un secreto.

.- _y tú acabas de complicar aun más las cosas diciendo estupideces_

.- Señorita Asakura- la voz del anbu de la aldea de la arena la hizo reaccionar- a partir de ahora comenzaremos a apresurar el paso

.- Entendido- asintió ella- _espero que Hinata no tenga problemas_

Ajustó bien su mochila mientras incrementaba el chakra de sus pies para aumentar su velocidad y no quedar atrás. Todo indicaba que llegarían al desierto antes del anochecer para comenzar su travesía de tres días a través de él.

La voz de Hinata apareció en sus pensamientos mientras intentaba visualizar como luciría aquel espectáculo, después de todo ella nunca había visto el desierto, lo que sabía sobre él lo había leído en los libros de su casa y en la biblioteca del bosque de las sombras. La noche anterior Hinata le había hablado sobre como era, ya que había realizado algunas misiones antes de partir de Konoha y Tsubaki-sama la había enviado a realizar misiones en más de una ocasión.

Recordaba que ella ya se encontraba en el bosque para la última vez que Hinata fue enviada a realizar una de ellas, esa misión sería la última en la que ella iría por su en cuenta ya que Tsubaki-sama por lo general las enviaba juntas, no por que Hinata necesitara ayuda, si no porque la actitud nostalgia que Aska había mostrado los tres días que su amiga estuvo lejos, habían tentando al gran sensei del bosque golpearla en más de una ocasión.

-_por el amor al cielo chiquilla, te portas como si Hinata estuviese muerta!- Aska esquivó por poco los kunais que Tsubaki le lazó, obligándola a apartarse del alféizar donde estaba recostada esperando el regreso de Hinata- ve a hacer algo productivo si no quieres que te deje inconciente!_

Gracias a que la misión fue simple, asesinar a un Ninja renegado que asaltaba caravanas y secuestraba a los comerciantes matando a sangre fría al resto de los integrantes, Hinata regresó en unos cuantos días.

Recordaba a la perfección aquella misión, porque durante la ausencia de Hinata, había visto en persona por primera vez a quienes serían sus asesinos. Si bien sólo pudo reconocer a uno de los tres sujetos, su inconfundible vestimenta fue más que necesario para identificarlos.

Intentó mantenerse lo más alejada que pudo de ellos, sin embargo durante la borrachera de Tsubaki-sama esa misma noche, un sujeto de máscara que parecía ser aprendiz del grupo, fue ha visitarla a la noche siguiente ofreciéndole unirse a la organización, invitación que ella declinó de inmediato

.- _yo no iré a ningún sitio sin Hinata-sama- Aska se volteó mientras intentó continuar su camino. El sujeto que los demás Akatsukis llamaban Tobi, la había detenido cuando ella iba en camino al sector del olvido, para hacer sus rondas nocturnas. _

_.- dentro de poco comenzara una guerra- aunque desde un comienzo Aska había sospechado de aquel sujeto, la forma en la que le hablaba delataba de inmediato que este aparentaba ser alguien que no era- tus habilidades probablemente serán vitales, toma mi invitación como la forma amable de unirte al Akatsuki_

_Aska envió una poderosa onda congelante al momento que saltaba lo más lejos que podía, el poderoso genjutsu de ese sujeto casi la había atrapado, de no ser por la advertencia de su demonio estaría bajo su control._

_.- No creo que sea una buena idea intentar secuestrar a un juez del bosque de las sombras- el cabello de Aska comenzó a emblanquecerse mientras sus ojos comenzaban a volverse dorados- y me ofende que creyeras que sería tan fácil _

_.- mi error, mi error- en cuestión de segundos ellas se volteó y saltó desde donde estaba, ese sujeto se había movido atrás de ella a una velocidad increíble- parece que te subestimé _

_Un gruñido de advertencia fue la única respuesta. Aun en guardia, aprovecho que con esa forma medio demonio sus sentidos se agudizaban para observó con detenimiento a ese sujeto. Su respiración se detuvo cuando vio desde el agujero de su mascara su ojo: el mismo ojo rojo que había visto en su sueño._

_.-perteneces al clan Uchiha- dijo algo sorprendida- quien demonios eres?_

_.- al parecer Tsubaki no te ha dicho nada sobre mi_

_.- permanecer lo más lejos que se me sea posible, no hablarte, no verte a los ojos al menos que esté en esta forma… te equivocas, me ha hablado bastante sobre ti- contestó desafiante _

_.- mi identidad es un secreto para el resto del Akitsuki, excepto de Itachi- dijo este- te agradecería que mantuvieras tu boca cerrada_

_.- claro, mientras estés lejos de mí- negoció _

_.- considerado hecho- dijo mientras se volteaba y se alejaba- será una verdadera lástima tener que matarte _

_.- descuida, no lo harás- respondió haciendo que Tobi se volviera para verla- sé como moriré _

_.- y sabes como lo haré yo?- consultó interesado_

_.- aun no y prefiero no saberlo_

_Tobi rió _

_.- chica lista_

Al día siguiente, gracias a Hatsu-san, el anterior segundo juez, Aska supo que ese sujeto se trataba de Uchiha Mandara, uno de los tres fundadores de Konoha y un antiguo amigo de Tsubaki-sama. Prefirió guardar en secreto su pequeño encuentro con él de todos, incluso de Hinata quien dentro de unas cuantas horas llegaría. No le agradaba la idea de preocuparla ni mucho menos de provocar que ella volviera a distanciarse de Uchiha Itachi, ya que eso era lo que probablemente ocurriría si le mencionaba que su tío abuelo (o lo que fuese) la había amenazado.

Una vez más, Aska miró sobre su hombro en dirección a Konoha. Había bromeado sobre su relación con Itachi antes de partir, una relación que aun no estaba muy segura como definir. Sin importar cuando le preguntase a su amiga, no fue capaz de descifrar que existía entre ellos. Desde un comienzo, a Hinata no le gustaba conversar sobre sus interese románticos debido a que lo consideraba una molestia y luego que Aska le revelara el poema que escribió sobre su muerte, esta se volvió aun más discreta respecto al tema.

Aska jamás olvidaría las palabras que escribió en trance luego de haber soñado con la muerte de su mejor amiga ya que, debido a sus limitaciones, si bien había visto como sería una vez escrito los versos, había olvidado todo al respecto. Todo lo que tenía era esa cruda profecía: Hinata sólo amaría a dos hombres en su vida: uno moriría en sus brazos y ella moriría en los brazos del otro. Si Itachi era uno de esos dos, continuaba siendo un misterio para ella. Es más, nunca había cruzado una palabra y Hinata rara vez hablaba sobre él.

Aska sólo sabía que era extraordinariamente guapo y fuerte, misterioso y distante, Uchiha Itachi era una de las pocas personas que eran cercanas a Hina-chan. Cada vez que él iba al bosque conversaba con ella y la acompañaba en sus rondas nocturnas. Nunca conversaban en presencia de otros, es más, en esos momentos se comportaban como dos completos desconocidos.

Al igual que Toushiro-kun, ella estaba celosa de ese sujeto y de la forma como apartaba a Hinata del resto. La forma en que su amiga se comportaba a su lado era tan despreocupada y relajada que parecía que esta al lado de un amigo de toda la vida. Todos en el bosque pensaban que era cuestión de tiempo antes que ella abandonara el bosque para irse con él, pero eso nunca ocurrió, porque ellos no tenían esa clase de relación y a pesar de la orden de Tsubaki ese chisme permaneció en la boca de los aprendices del bosque hasta el día que ambas abandonaron el bosque. Y desde entonces, Hinata no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto con él, al menos que ella supiera. Ni siquiera hablaba sobre él. Cada vez que Aska mencionaba su nombre, una ligera mueca de angustia nublaba sus ojos amatistas. Sin embargo, su curiosidad no le dejaba de insistir que le preguntase que significaba el Uchiha para ella. Ya que incluso para Tsubaki-sama eso era un misterio.

_.- 9.4_

_Aska dio un pequeño grito mientras se volteaba de un salto. El honorable maestro del bosque de las sombras la había descubierto con las manos en la masa y, sin importar la apariencia que este tomara, ya fuese una hermosa mujer de 20 años o una niña de diez, sólo bastaba dejar escapar un poco de su chakra para entender que ella pertenecía a un nivel completamente distinto al suyo, después de todo había ocultado su presencia de tal forma que recién cuando esta habló Aska estuvo conciente que había sido sorprendida espiando. _

_.- disculpe?_

_.- Uchiha Itachi- explicó Tsubaki caminando a su lado- en la escala del 1 al 10 le doy un 9.4_

_Aska había estado casi toda su vida aislada del mundo luego de haber congelado "accidentalmente" a su clan cuando tenía tan solo ocho años de edad. Su único contacto con el resto del mundo, hasta su encuentro con Hinata unos tres meses atrás, habían sido los intentos de asesinato de mercenarios o ninjas contratados por los sobrevivientes de su familia. Y no es que el mundo había cambiado mucho en seis años, pero su niñez también había sido bastante aislada al ser considerada como un monstruo por casi todos los que la rodeaban. A partir de eso, en más de una ocasión se encontraba en situaciones como estas, donde no tenía idea de que le estaban hablando._

_.- Mandara solía ser así de apuesto….- le comentó mientras sonreía traviesamente y observaba hacia la dirección que ella había estado mirando- antes de deformarse por completo en sus intentos de alcanzar el control de mundo conocido_

_Desde el puente sur del árbol-mansión de bosque se podía ver hacia el sector de los lamentos, la zona más tupida del bosque donde se encontraba el manantial sagrado. Las propiedades curativas de su agua verde esmeralda eran tan extraordinarias que podía regenerar células y curar enfermedades con tan solo unos sorbos. Sólo el tercer juez podía hacerse cargo de aquel sector ya que este era, después de Tsubaki sensei, la persona más fuerte del bosque. Sin embargo, Hinata no siempre estaba sola en sus vigilias. _

_Sentada en la copa del árbol más alto esta se encontraba conversando con Uchiha Itachi, uno de los miembros del Akatsuki. Junto con el resto de su organización podían entrar y salir del bosque sin tener que atenerse a las reglas, mientras que no atacaran o abusaran de la confianza que Tsubaki les entregaba._

_.-es una verdadera lástima que ese muchacho haya elegido ese camino también- Tsubaki suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos e inclinaba su cabeza- pero él no esta destinado a sustituir a Mandara… me temo que su ambición sólo terminara por destruirlo_

_.- lo que no entiendo- preguntó Aska tímidamente- por qué Hinata es tan cercana a él _

_.-Quién sabe chiquilla… probablemente porque él fue capaz de haber lo que ella ha soñado más de una vez hacer- dijo mientras volvía a ver hacia su bisnieta_

_.- Hinata-sama es capaz de cualquier cosa- aseguró confundida Aska- si ella quisiera algo simplemente lo haría_

_.- incluso masacrar a su familia?- los ojos azules de Aska se abrieron sorprendidos, por el corto tiempo que conocía a Hinata aun no conocía del todo la historia que existía entre ella y su clan, a grandes detalle gracias a los comentarios que Hatsu-sensei, Tsubaki-sama y Toushiro-kun, estos habían maltratado a su amiga toda su vida ya que esta no había sido capaz de cumplir sus espectativas- esos infelices torturaron y humillaron a mi querida nieta aun así, ella los justifica… aunque Hinata ha aprendido a bloquear gran parte de sus emociones y construido un carácter fuerte e independiente, una parte de ella siempre anhelará la aceptación de su padre y el amor de su familia, tal vez por eso su subconsciente la habrá incitado en más de una ocasión eliminar aquel vestigio de su antiguo yo_

_.- esos desgraciados no se merecen nada mejor…- dijo ácidamente Aska mientras cerraba sus puños, Hinata era la persona que la había rescatado de su soledad y gracias a ella ahora era capaz de controlar sus poderes de una forma que jamás imagino, por primera vez en su vida podía interactuar con otras personas sin el temor de lastimarlos. Cualquiera que quisiera herir a su amiga merecía morir. _

_.- eso es cierto pero ese honor sólo se lo merece Hinata.-sonrió complacida Tsubaki sintiendo una ligera aura asesina por parte de la pelinegra- mientras tanto, solo nos queda esperar_

_Aska miró la ahora vacía rama del árbol. Por mucho que odiaría aceptarlo estaba celosa del Uchiha. Él era para Hinata alguien que ella jamás podría reemplazar._

_**.-Soy como la hermana menor o la amiga de infancia que nunca tuvo- Hinata le dijo bromeando luego que Aska le preguntó cual era su relación con el Ninja de ojos negros. En su voz no había ni un rastro de frialdad o indiferencia, sus ojos brillaban dulcemente mientras meditaba sus palabras- en cualquier caso eso es lo que él es para mí.**_

_Eran más que amigos pero, a la vez, la forma en que se miraban e interactuaba no correspondía a la de dos enamorados. _

_**.- Qué es Itachi para mí…- una soñadora sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos inocentemente mientras jugaba lentamente con sus dedos, no por nervios sino como una acción tranquila mientras pensaba cuidadosamente su respuesta- eso un secreto… incluso un secreto para él**_

Eso era lo único que Aska había logrado sacarle de información a Hinata. Lo cual la había dejado más confundida que antes. Ni siquiera quería imaginar que le diría a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo si estos le preguntaran lo mismo, claro que ellos no sabían nada sobre Itachi, ellos no sabían nada sobre ella…

Realmente la había jodido.

_-.-_

No los veía hace seis años (según su punto de vista).

Seis años.

Miles que cosas le habían sucedido en ese tiempo y estaba segura que todas las posibles preguntas que le harían estarían relacionadas en lo que hizo y vivió en ese transcurso de tiempo. Tal vez por ese motivo, cuando Yamanaka Ino le preguntó el nombre y apariencia de su supuesto novio, Hinata no supo si debía decirle así que optó por darle la respuesta que siempre daba cuando alguien le consultaba aquello.

.- Su nombre es Hatsuharu, mide casi dos metros, tiene el cabello y barba roja, tiene alrededor 30 años…- la cara de horror y sorpresa de todos ante sus palabras fueron épica, lo más seguro era que sospecharan que era una broma, pero la seriedad con la que hablaba y el hecho que la Hinata que ellos conocía no haría nunca algo así, los hacía estar inseguros- no estamos seguros si nuestro amor resistirá las distancias pero nada en este mundo es imposible

Un animado ladrido por parte de Akamaru dio por terminada su apasionada declaración.

Hinata pudo divisar entre los recién llegados a los antiguos miembros de su equipo, además de sus antiguos compañeros de academia y a Neji. Aun conciente que era observada por un Ninja anbu, otros designados por el clan Hyuuga y un Ninja desconocido, Hinata aprovechó los segundos de desconcentración que había provocado su respuesta para hacer su primer movimiento.

.- Neji-nisama- el aludido despertó de inmediato de su estupor- agradecería que le comunicaras a Hyuuga Hiashi y al resto de los miembros del consejo que ya no será necesario que continúen enviando asesinos como lo han hecho estos dos últimos años- la cara de sorpresa de su primo le indicó que este aun no era incluido en los altos círculos de su familia, a pesar de ser lejos uno de los miembro más prometedores- te pido que también les hicieras saber que los tres ninjas que me vigilan sufrirá un destino similar si continúan haciéndolo, estoy más que segura que el anbu designado por la Hokage es más que suficiente para determinar si soy una espía o no.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza se despidió del grupo, se volteó hacia Tsunade-sama, quien parecía igual de conmocionada que el resto de ninjas, dio un reverencia y antes de que ellos pudiesen reaccionar había desaparecido. Akamaru corrió hacia aquel lugar y comenzó a olfatear en busca de algún rastro, pero un gemido de angustia delató su fracaso.

Neji quería seguirla, si activaba su byakugan sería capaz de saber donde estaba ahora, pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar. A pesar que deseaba disculparse con su prima por la forma en la que la había tratado, decirle que gracias a Naruto, sus compañeros de equipo y Sakura había sido capaz de escapar de la oscuridad en la que había estado viviendo todos esos años, Neji no podía moverse. Cómo le creería si todos esos años que había estado lejos su familia había estado intentando matarla? Qué seguridad tenía que ella supiese que él no sabía nada sobre eso? Después de todo él mismo casi terminó con su vida años atrás.

_Es tu destino._

Su antiguo yo repercutió en su cabeza

_Nunca dejarás de ser un pájaro enjaulado, una herramienta de la rama principal y si ellos quieren deshacerse de ella tú deberás cumplir con esa orden._

Él no podría decirle que lo sentía ya que no sabía que le deparaba su futuro. Ella era una renegada de su clan y él un ejecutor. Hacer las paces con Hinata era un sueño.

_.- Lo que le sucedió a Hinata no fue tu culpa- _esas habían sido las palabras de Sakura unos días atrás, cuando se enteró del regreso de Hinata a la aldea. Mientras recordaba arrepentido lo sucedido hace cuatro años atrás se había lastimado sus manos por la presión de sus puños, Sakura quien estaba a su lado lo había detenido y curado sus heridas, mientras le pedía que dejara de referirse a sí mismo como si fuese un instrumento_- y si te siente culpable por ello, ahora es cuando debes hacer algo... pero Neji, tú no eres inútil y reemplazable, tú eres mi amigo..._

Ese mismo día él le había dicho por primera vez que la consideraba su amiga. Entre el caos que había vivido los últimos días desde la llegada de Hinata a la aldea, las horas que pasó con Sakura a las orillas del lado habían sido un verdadero escape.

_Pero nada es para siempre._

_Ella volvió al lado de Naruto y pronto dejará la aldea en busca de Uchiha Sasuke._

_Eso si no te ordenan antes que elimines a Hinata y tengas que enfrentarte a la decepción de Sakura._

_Te lo imaginas?_

_Esos hermosos ojos verdes opacos de tristeza mirándote, juzgándote, rogándote que te detengas… _

_Sabes que si ella interfiere tendrás que eliminarla también? _

_Podrás hacerlo?_

La imagen de los cuerpos inertes de su prima y Sakura apareció en su mente mientras que se veía a él mismo cubierto de sangre al frente de ellas. Casi perdió el equilibrio de la impresión y de no ser que alguien lo agarró del cuello de su chaqueta, probablemente todos los presentes se habrían dado cuenta de su deplorable estado emocional.

.- han intentado matarla todo este tiempo?- el odio que destelaba detrás de las palabras de Kiba era tal que Akamaru comenzó a gruñir- no les bastó con abandonarla a su suerte?

Neji fue incapaz responderle. Su vista continuaba fija hacia el lugar donde segundos atrás su prima había estado.

.- Respóndeme!- Kiba lo sujetó con aun más fuerza del mientras le mostraba sus colmillos

.- Cálmate Kiba, no hagas cosas precipitadamente- la mano de Sakura descansaba en el hombro del brazo que tenía agarrado a su amigo, quien aun no mostraba señal alguna de reaccionar

.- no te metas Sakura!- gruño Kiba mientras hacía un ademán con su hombro para que esta lo soltara, sin embargo Sakura no lo hizo- vamos responde!

.- no dirijas tu rabia sin sentido Kiba- respondió ella intensificando su agarre pero no el tono de su voz- suéltalo

.- chicos…- en un intento de tranquilizar las cosa Ino miró preocupada a Shikamaru- haz algo- le susurró. Shikamaru comenzó a analizar la situación rápidamente, esto terminaría mal si alguien no intervenía ya que desde su punto de vista Neji se encontraba solo frente a un furioso Kiba, dispuesto a atacarlo con todo para que este revelara algo que al parecer del modo que actuaba, no había sido nunca informado.

.- han intentado matarla para que su preciosa línea sucesora no esté en peligro!- Kiba se acercó a Neji sin dar señal alguna de darse por vencido- responde!

.- Kiba…- la advertencia de la pelirosa sonó más clara esta vez, sin embargo Kiba parecía no escucharla

.- Creo que te escuchara a ti Shino- Shikamaru lucía más serio de costumbre lo cual demostraba lo serio de la situación, sin embargo Aburame Shino no parecía importarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo se limitaba a observar como su compañero de equipo continuaba despotricando contra el Hyuuga

.- di algo! O acaso fuiste tú quien envió a otros a terminar lo que no hiciste en el examen de chunnins! Fuiste t…Ahhhhh!- Neji reacción en el mismo instante en que Kiba revivió en su cabeza uno de sus peores errores, no obstante, antes que pudiese decir o hacer algo, el heredero del clan Inuzuka lo soltaba y gritaba de dolor mientras caía sobre sus rodillas.

.- no hables sobre cosas que no sabes Kiba- la tranquilidad y frialdad de las palabras de Sakura sonaban a la par mientras dejaba fuera de combate por medio del dolor al alterado Ninja. De inmediato envió una ola de instinto asesino hacia Akamaru, quien en cuanto vio que su compañero Ninja estaba en problemas se dirigió en su ayuda. La glacial mirada que le dirigió al can le informó que si daba un paso más y le arrancaría el brazo a su dueño.

.- Sakura- la voz de la Hokage sonó fuerte y clara en medio de la irreal escena. Sakura dejó de inmediato de aplicar su fuerza sobre el hombro de Kiba evitando así algún daño permanente- es suficiente

Con un dejo de desprecio soltó a Kiba mientras miraba molesta al resto de sus compañeros, los cuales no había hecho nada. La sola idea que Neji hubiese sido parte del grupo de cobardes que intentó lastimar a Hinata era absurda, él jamás haría algo así.

.- Te encuentras bien?- Sakura esquivó a Kiba para poder avanzar hacia donde Neji se encontraba. Discretamente le preguntó por su estado una vez a su lado

Este sólo asintió algo avergonzado. Sakura sabía que odiaba que lo ayudaran, pero la situación lo había ameritado.

Con la misma facilidad que había mostrado Hinata minutos atrás Neji se desvaneció de aquel lugar dejando a la pelirosa y al resto de los miembros del equipo.

.- Son verdaderamente increíbles- gritó indignada Sakura una vez que comprobó que Neji no estaba cerca- No me digan que creen que Neji tiene algo que ver en todo esto!

.- Vamos Sakura- dijo Ino algo sorprendida por las acciones de su amiga- no puedes tener una confianza tan ciega por él… después de todo él ya…

.- Y una mierda!- la interrumpió molesta, sin importarle que su maestra esta presente- lo que ocurrió hace cinco años atrás ya es cosa del pasado y ninguno de ustedes tiene la más minima idea de la relación que Neji y Hinata tenía en aquel entonces- tomó unos instantes antes de continuar, segundos en los cuales se dio cuenta que Naruto no se encontraba entre ellos y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de ello- la misma Hinata lo dijo, le pidió que le digiera a al bastardo de su padre y a los otros miserables del consejo del clan Hyuuga que dejaran de molestarla. Neji no es miembro del consejo, por el amor a Kami, el pertenece al Bouke.

A juzgar por la expresión de vergüenza en la mayoría de los rostros de sus compañeros, sus palabras los habían hecho entrar en razón. Era una lástima que Kiba, aun preso en el suelo por el dolor no quería cambiar de parecer.

.- Que sea tu novio no le quita la culpa de haber torturado a Hinata durante años- dijo incorporándose lentamente con la ayuda de Akamaru- las palizas que le daba durante los entrenamientos y las palabras hirientes que le decía destruyeron su confianza casi por completo- aunque Neji le había confesado en una ocasión que él también había colaborado con los maltratos que Hinata había sufrido en la casa del clan, nunca imaginó que estos fuesen tan serios- lo felicitó si quiere ser su amigo ahora, pero él le falló cuando ella más lo necesitaba, así que te aconsejo que le digas que por su propio bien se mantenga alejado

Incapaz de contradecir las palabras de Kiba, Sakura se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, luchando por no apartar su mirada y contener unas lagrimas de decepción. Ella era amiga de un Neji completamente distinto al que Kiba y Shino habían conocido por medio de la miseria de Hinata. Ese Neji ya no existía, pero el daño que este había causado era una cruz con la cual su amigo tendría que cargar.

.- primero que todo- dijo con la mayor de sus fuerzas de mantenerse firme- Neji no es mi novio. Segundo tú no tienes idea del calvario que ha vivido por toda la mierda que hizo en el pasado, de la forma en que trató a Hinata y la forma en que comportaba- Sakura sujetó firmemente su mochila y caminó en dirección a la Hokage- y no juegues a ser un santo Kiba, estoy más que segura tú también te comportaste como un idiota más de una vez

Molesta por su debilidad, Sakura se alejó de sus compañeros para reunirse con su sensei. Después de todo alguien tenía que informarle sobre el éxito de la misión y preguntarle el por qué de la partida de Asakura Aska, la chica que hace dos días le había pedido que vigilara.

Tsunade-sama entendió de inmediato la indirecta de su alumna y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina, guardando cierta distancia de ella.

Una vez alejada lo suficiente dejó escapar la amarga lágrima que había estado conteniendo, la prueba indiscutible que su ciega confianza por Neji no era tan fuerte como ella había creído que era.

-.-

Estaba sentada en la barra de Ichiraku comiendo un tazón de ramen.

A Naruto le había llevado más tiempo del que le había pensado encontrar a Hinata. Después de todo nunca imaginó que en cuestión de segundos ella había sido capaz de atravesar casi toda la aldea y, dado que, a su lado se encontraba un tazón vacío y del modo calmado en que ella consumía el actual, se aventuraría a afirmar que llevaba ahí bastante tiempo.

Sin estar seguro que hacer se quedó unos momentos quieto a unos metros de donde la chica estaba, había tomado la precaución de ocultar su presencia por completo para así pasar inadvertido mientras tomaba la decisión de lo que debía hacer, pero por su cabeza pasaban demasiadas cosas, las cuales le impedían pensar claramente.

Por una parte se sentía un poco culpable de haber abandonado al resto de los chicos sin decir nada, pero en cuanto Hinata se había marchado, su cuerpo se movió solo. También estaba el asunto de lo que la chica de cabello negro había dicho, que Hinata tenía un novio, condenadamente sexy, citando sus palabras, las repentinas ganas que había experimentado de detenerla y preguntarle el nombre y la ubicación de ese sujeto para poder molerlo a golpes. Y, por supuesto, estaba también todo el asunto al parecer se trataba de un sujeto viejo de dos metros y cabello rojo, lo que había hecho imaginarse toda clase de posibles imágenes en su cabeza que, mientras estaba buscándola, lo molestaban. En todas ellas, un gigante estaba al lado de Hinata sonriéndole, mientras entrelazaban sus manos y la miraba de una forma empalagosa… una escena que hacía arder su estomago.

Pero lo que más lo acosaba en esos momentos y le impedía avanzar era, sin duda, el hecho que ella estuviese comiendo ramen en el puesto de Ichiraku.

De todos los posibles almuerzos que pudo haber elegido, ella escogió comer ramen.

Y de todos los posibles restoranes de ramen existentes en Konoha, ella eligió comer en _su _restorán preferido.

Por muy simple que fuese y sin contar que todo podía ser una simple coincidencia, el hecho de verla sentada en la barra de Ichiraku comiendo ramen era, para él, la escena más irresistible que jamás pudo haber imaginado.

Tsunade-obachan y Ero-sennin tenían razón: era aun un niñato.

La vergüenza que sentía por la simplicidad de su mayor fantasía lo estaba matando, como mínimo una fantasía de un chico de su edad debería involucrar algo de desnudez, pero no la suya. El saber que él y ella tenía algo en común lo llenaba de un sentimiento felicidad que hasta el momento era desconocido para él. De repente Hinata había dejado de ser sólo un ideal en su mente, ahora él sabía algo de ella y aunque podía ser algo simple para otros, casi insignificante, para su inmadura mente era un descubrimiento monumental.

Lo único que haría aun más perfecto ese momento sería que él estuviese a su lado, conversando y comiendo, descubriendo más cosas sobre ella…

_**Realmente era un caso perdido. **_

Demonios, nunca se había considerado un cobarde, al menos en lo que respectaba a tomar decisiones, nunca dudar y nunca arrepentirse, ese había sido su lema. El modo como se estaba comportando no era propio de él. Si Hinata se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí tal vez le daría la fortaleza suficiente para caminara hacia ella. Si tan solo si tan Kami-sama le diera una señal él podría dejar de actuar como un chiquillo asustadizo y vacilante.

.- Pero que haces ahí de pie muchacho- la voz del viejo Ichiraku dio por terminada su indecisión- te dije que era Naruto Ayame, vamos chico ven a sentarte de una vez!

Naruto miró como el viejo Ichiraku se inclinaba para poder verlo, también se dio cuenta que Hinata dejó de comer en ese momento, ella sabía que él estaba ahí… miró al cielo algo sorprendido, ¿Quién sospecharía que kami-sama fuese tan efectivo cuando lo invocaban?

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo hace ya minutos y comenzó a caminar, tal bien como su nerviosismo se lo permitía.

.- mira nada más- rió el viejo cocinero mientras veía como su cliente preferido se sentaba- aun no me acostumbro a lo cambiado que estas- sonriendo se volteó hacia donde Hinata se encontraba- no me creería señorita- le comentó- pero este muchacho era un poco más alto que usted hace unos años atrás

Hinata le sonrió tranquilamente mientras dejaba de mirar su tazón de ramen y observaba al dueño del local. Su arrugado rostro se veía radiante mientras hablaba sobre Naruto-kun, el cual se veía claramente nervioso.

¿Por qué tuvo que elegir ir Ichiraku's justo hoy?

En más de una ocasión, mientras espiaba a Naruto-kun años atrás, lo había escuchado hablar de ese lugar, es más, cada vez que Iruka-sensei lo invitaba a ir a ese sitio, él lucía entusiasmado. Sin embargo, como su padre consideraba que ese era un patillo vulgar, ella tenía prohibido ser vista comiéndolo y nunca era cocinado en la casa principal. Recordaba con cariño que su madre la había llevado a comer a escondida cuando era pequeña y, años después, cuando Kurenai-sensei la había invitado a cenar ella se había atrevido a ordenarlo. Una vez que se graduó de la academia comenzó a ganar su propio dinero y logró deshacerse del guardaespaldas designado por el consejo, gracias a ello una desconocida libertad le abrió una infinidad de nuevas oportunidades que antes se había visto imposibilitada de cumplir, no obstante, nunca se había atrevido ir a Ichiraku's en parte por temor a encontrarse con Naruto-kun o que su padre o alguien de su clan la viera. Tal vez por ese motivo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la entrada de la aldea, alejada de esas caras estudiándola e intentando, tal vez no apropósito, intimidarla, en el instante en que se dio cuenta que estaba cerca del restorán preferido de Naruto-kun algo en ella le impulsó a entrar y pedir un tazón de ramen.

Esta vez no había nadie que la juzgara o recriminara y la posibilidad de encontrarse con Naruto-kun debía ya no ser problema para ella. Después de todo Hinata no era la misma chiquilla tímida y nerviosa, ella era fuerte y confiada. Comería donde se le daría la gana y si alguien tenía un problema con eso se podría ir simplemente al demonio.

No pudo dejar de notar la expresión de asombro del dueño de la tienda y su hija cuando vieron sus ojos, algo le decía que tal vez ella era la primera Hyuuga que se había sentado en aquel puesto de ramen, pensamiento que aumentó aun más su determinación. Conciente que no había necesidad de comportarse distante y calculadora con los amables propietarios, Hinata se relajó lo suficiente para actuar normal, en esos instante ella no era la tercera jueza y heredera del bosque de las sombras, la deshonrada ex futura cabecilla del clan Hyuuga o la mercenaria y cazadora de recompensas. Era simplemente una Ninja sentada en un humilde y acogedor puesto de ramen, agotada de pretender ser una persona que no era, triste por haber enviado a su mejor amiga lejos de ella y verdaderamente hambrienta.

Con su mejor sonrisa saludó a los dos cocineros y les pidió que le recomendaran la especialidad de la casa. Todo hacía sido perfecto, la comida deliciosa y la conversación con la hija del dueño le había ayudado a sobreponerse de la soledad que sentía al darse cuenta que después de tanto tiempo, volvía a estar por su cuenta.

.- Entonces por qué le pediste que se fuera- le preguntó extrañada Ayame

.- Porque ella odia verme triste- dijo dándose cuenta de razones que no había tomado en cuenta detenidamente, motivos iguales de importantes como el hecho de proteger al kazekage-sama y evitar que Mandara concretara su diabólico plan- y estoy segura que tendré que vivir momentos difíciles, no quiero que ella me vea así

.- eso es bastante egoísta de tu parte- comentó ella

Hinata sonrió tristemente

.- lo sé- asintió- tiendo a comportarme de ese modo cuando se trata de proteger a las personas valiosas para mi

.- tú eres la chica que desapareció hace cuatro años-la reconoció el cocinero- la muchacha de quien todos hablan

.- otosan!- Ayame le dio un codazo a su padre por la falta de tacto de este

.- soy yo- dijo ella calmadamente mientras probaba el último bocado de su orden- siempre quise venir a este lugar… pero nunca imaginé que lo haría

.- en lo que me a mí respecta- sonrió Ayame sirviéndole un nuevo tazón- puedes volver cuantas veces quieras, tazón va por la casa

.- Mira Ayame- rió Ichiraku inclinándose un poco para poder ver hacia la calle- no es ese Naruto-chan- Hinata dejó caer los palillos que Ayame le había pasado segundos atrás- Pero que haces ahí de pie muchacho- el grito del viejo Ichiraku dio por terminada atmosfera de tranquilidad que había tenido hasta el momento su almuerzo- te dije que era Naruto Ayame, vamos chico ven a sentarte de una vez!

Uno de sus peores temores se había hecho realidad. Corrección, uno de los temores de su antiguo yo se había hecho realidad. Intentado recobrar la compostura y apelando al entrenamiento que Tsubaki-obasama la había sometido para eliminar su desconfianza, Hinata volvió a tomar los palillos y se dispuso a disfrutar el sabroso tazón al frente de ella.

.- mira nada más- rió el viejo cocinero mientras veía con orgullo a Naruto-kun, todo indicaba que le tenía un gran cariño- aun no me acostumbro a lo cambiado que estas- sonriendo se volteó hacia donde ella estaba- no me creería señorita- le comentó- pero este muchacho era un poco más alto que usted hace unos años atrás

Atrapada por su pequeño descuido, Hinata se vio obligada a no poder usar su mascara de indeferencia. Nunca imaginó que la encontrarían tan rápido, había puesto el máximo de cuidado en ocultar su rastro… pero sin duda el hecho que no hubiese sido Kiba o Shino los primeros en hallar su rastro era lo más desprevenido para ella.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_**Gracias por sus reviews **

**Gracias por su paciencia **

**Feliz año nuevo atrasado**

**Espero que este cap. Fuese de su agrado**

_Se despide_

_DarkHinata_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAP. 11**

**EL CLAN DE LUNA**

.

Su cabello estaba más largo de lo que recordaba.

Hinata siempre fue la única chica en llevar el pelo corto luego que el rumor sobre que al baka Sasuke le gustaban las niñas de cabello largo, incluso Sakura-chan había dejado crecer su pelo… No Hinata. Ahora que lo recordaba, Hinata nunca formó parte del séquito de admiradoras de Sasuke, nunca lo miró con la misma expresión de chiquilla enamorada ni gritó ni suspiró con sus demostraciones en los ejercicios prácticos de la academia. Aun así, si mal no recordaba, ella al igual que Sasuke se había destacado del resto del curso, siendo la reacción por parte de sus compañeros y el fan-club de Sasuke muy distante a la que este último provocaba. Los murmullos decían cosas hirientes y crueles sobre la heredera del soberbio clan Hyuuga, cosas que a grandes rasgos no eran distintas a las que él oía murmurar a sus espaldas cuando caminaba por las calles de la aldea. Sin embargo, ella parecía ignorarlos e intentaba demostrar que no le afectaban, al contrario de él Hinata nunca tomó represalias contra ellos o se vio involucrada en una pelea, ella se refugiaba en las sombras, en las banca más alejadas del patio, mientras miraba sus manos e inclinaba su cabeza, lo suficiente probablemente para que aquellos que hablaban mal de ella no se dieran cuenta que sus palabras realmente la afectaban.

Él nunca intervino. Recordaba con claridad, el episodio ocurrido unos días antes de su ingreso a la academia, no olvidaba como ella se había alejado cuando él estaba tendido en el suelo luego de recibir una golpiza de un grupo de mocosos que la habían estado molestando, intentó jugar el papel de héroe, en su momento le pareció lo más acertado ya que como futuro ninja y sobre todo como hombre, no podía dejar que trataran mal una niña, que la humillaran de esa forma. Él ahuyentaría a esos abusivos y ella le agradecería… pero había sobreestimado sus capacidades y, sobre todo, había sobreestimado a esa chica, la cual se marchó junto a quien parecía ser su guardaespaldas. Luego del ataque de ira de Kiba cuando Hinata abandonó la aldea, las sospechas que la pelea en el examen chunnin contra Neji se vieron aclaradas: Hinata había sufrido al igual que él. Ella jamás fue una "Hyuuga", una ninja que se creía superior al resto. Ella había sufrido el rechazo de sus compañeros y su propia familia. Ese último dolor, él nunca lo conoció sin embargo, pero apostaba lo que fuera que debía ser mil veces peor que el resentimiento de n grupo de niños.

La ninja sentada en la barra de Ichiraku tenía más en común con él de lo jamás sospechó. Pero ahora Hinata se veía más lejana que nunca. Y no por el cambio en su apariencia, sino por algo más profundo.

Su cabello era largo ahora. Naruto se dio cuenta que no era azul, como lo recordaba, sino más oscuro, una perfecta mezcla entre negro y violeta azulado. Un color que nadie más en su familia tenía, además de su personalidad, tranquila y tímida que contrastaba de inmediato con la soberbia y arribismo que casi todos los miembros del clan Hyuuga tenían al mirar a los demás, la misma mirada que te hacía sentir como la cosa más insignificante de este mundo.

Claro que al ser paria de la aldea, esa actitud era recurrente por parte de casi todos los aldeanos. Pero en Hinata, ella nunca lo había mirado fijamente con superioridad, ni a él ni a nadie.

.- Me contaron que abandonaste la aldea junto con Jiraiya-sama para entrenar- la voz de Hinata era ligeramente más ronca del recuerdo que él tenía, además su característico tartamudeo ya no existía y sus ojos… los ojos amatistas lo miraban directamente, no percibió de ellos soberbia ni arribismo o tranquilidad ni timidez, estaban vacios, brillantes pero vacios, ninguna emoción se desprendía de ellos.

.- Eh Sí!- asintió rascando su cabello y cerrando sus ojos mientras aun no se decidía si se sentaba a su lado o no- tres años estuve fuera de Konoha

.- Eso es bastante tiempo- comentó mientras ponía unos mechones rebeldes detrás de su ojera- estás más alto de lo que recuerdo

.-Más de 20 centímetros- dijo orgulloso- todos me lo han comentado

Hinata lo miró silenciosamente mientras una efímera sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por él, momentáneamente su nerviosismo había desaparecido, era una lástima que volvió a ser él mismo sólo por unos instantes.

Todo era distinto

La fugaz idea de la chica tímida y algo nerviosa de su mente no cuadraba con la mujer de aspecto casi fantasmagórico de ayer ni la chica sentada en la barra de su restaurant favorito. La ninja con la que apenas podía mantener una conversación ya no era la tímida y silenciosa ninja que se sentaba en la banca más alejada del patio de la academia.

.-Te ves distinta- Naruto decidió ser directo como siempre

.- En qué sentido?- preguntó inocentemente, sin embargo Naruto fue capaz de detectar cierto dejo de burla en su voz, algo que lo tomó desprevenido

.- A… bueno- la rápida respuesta de ella una vez más lo encontró con la guardia baja- En… en relación a la última vez que hablamos- sorprendido de su tartamudeo Naruto intentó ocultar su nerviosismo, tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, sin embargo se encontraba encerrado en una conversación que lejos de ser productiva lo estaba dejando como un idiota enfrente de ella

Hinata se tomó unos instantes antes de responder

.- Siento decir esto, pero realmente no recuerdo aquello- a su favor, Naruto sólo detectó sinceridad en sus palabras, demonios, ni él mismo recordaba alguna ocasión en que habló a solas con Hinata. A la distancia recordó que conversó con ella en uno de los campos de entrenamientos- pero puedo asegurarte que soy distinta- finalmente le corrigió- supongo que te has dado cuenta de ello

.- Sin embargo akamaru te reconoció de inmediato

Un incomodo silencio se originó después de eso, Naruto no sabía qué demás decir. El nerviosismo realmente no era lo suyo, odiaba sentirse así. Es más si no hubiese sido por la risa de Hinata probablemente hubiese continuado callando frente a ella.

.- Estudiaron juntos en la academia entonces Naruto-chan?- la dulce voz de Ayame, la hija de Ichiraku rompió el incomodo momento, pero el _chan _sin entenderlo, hizo que sus mejillas se prendieran

.- Sí- asintió mientras se sentaba al lado de Hinata- pero no tenemos la misma edad

.- ah eres su sempai entonces- aplaudió sonriendo.

.- ja, ja- rió amargamente mientras Hinata comenzaba a comer nuevamente- no exactamente, nos graduamos el mismo año

.- Se me olvida que eras un cabeza dura en la academia- rió Ichiraku mientras le revolvía su cabello- pero mírate ahora, discípulo del gran Jiraiya

Naruto intentó no mostrarse alagado con esas palabras, pero fue una batalla perdida desde el principio.

.- No digas eso Osan!- rió mientras apartaba la mano de este mientras le sonreía y cerraba sus ojos

.- Pero es cierto- dijo Hinata llamando su atención de inmediato- le has cerrado la boca a todos aquellos que decían que no lograrías graduarte, te has convertido en un gran ninja

Algo le calentó en su pecho cuando escuchó esas palabras, sus manos sudaron ligeramente mientras sus puños se cerraban inconscientemente por la nueva sensación que experimentaba. Toda su vida él había anhelado reconocimiento que aquellos que se habían alejado y mirado con rencor se retractaran, había sido un largo y duro camino pero ahora al menos, eran cada vez menos el número de ciudadanos que aun lo trataban así.

Hinata nunca lo miró de ese modo, nunca dijo nada hiriente, sin embargo, escucharla decir aquello le producía una satisfacción distinta a la había imaginado, sus palabras no se originaban por una disculpa. Eran un comentario espontaneo libre de culpa o remordimiento pero más que ello eran las palabras de la chica que según Kiba había estado enamorada de él.

_Probablemente ella ya no esté enamorada de ti_

No importaba cuantas veces esa oración se repitiera en su cabeza, aun sonaba demasiado irreal. La confusión que lo tomó desprevenido al noche pasada junto al rio lo invadió nuevamente dejándolo inseguro, sin palabras y sin ninguna maldita idea que hacer o cómo actuar, después de tomo no era tan simple como preguntarle si aun estaba enamorada de él aún.

.- disculpa- se excuso ella mientras ponía dinero junto al tazón de ramen- pero pareciera como si hubiésemos cambiado de lugares

Sin entender a lo que ella se refería, Naruto la observó despedirse del viejo Ichiraku y su hija y, ponerse de pie.

.- Si mal no recuerdo- explicó ella- era yo la que se ponía nerviosa cuando hablamos

Poderse colorado no era para nada algo que él estuviera acostumbrado hacer, a lo menos que se atragantara con comida o comiese algo picante… o si el ero-Sessin le decía algo vergonzoso… o la vieja Tsunade le digiera algo vergonzoso… en fin, el no se sonrojaba como un tomate con frecuencia y mucho menos por una chica… al menos eso creía.

.- Vaya, vaya Naruto- el viejo Ichiraku observaba como su mejor cliente veía absorto y altamente perturbado como la chica Hyuuga se iba- tu novia deja propinas grandes

.-.-.

_Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío…_

Mientras se alejaba intentado no mostrar el mayor signo de alegría o alivio.

Lo había logrado.

No tartamudeó.

No se sonrojó.

No se desmayó.

Había conversado con Uzumaki Naruto como un ser humano normal.

Se sentía culpable de lo desagradable de su actitud, se había comportado como una verdadera zorra, si mal no recordada las palabras de Aska cuando Tsubaki la dejaba casi al borde del colapso después de sus sesiones de entrenamiento, pero entre más distancia existiera entre ambos, menores eran las posibilidades que alguien sospechara sus verdaderas intenciones. Tendría que poner en marcha cuanto antes sus planes si quería estar preparada ante un ataque del Akatsuki, después de todo ellos ya habían hecho el primer movimiento.

Sin embargo, junto con la euforia de haber podido mantener su máscara de indiferencia, una inexplicable tristeza la abordó al darse cuenta de su logro, tal fue ese sentimiento que se detuvo por completo y llevó su mano derecho sobre su corazón.

Nada… sus latidos eran normales. Es más en su estomago no sentía para nada esa cursi sensación de mariposas… No sentía nada, fuera del sentimiento de admiración hacia Naruto-kun, aquel que le dio la fuerza suficiente para abandonar su fatídico destino. Para ella Naruto-kun se había transformado simplemente en un modelo a seguir en un principio, ahora que lo había logrado y se había reencontrado con él, el recuerdo idílico de su memoria parecía tan lejano.

¿Tanto había cambiado?

_.- Tú no sabes que es el amor… eres una chiquilla que ha vivido casi toda su vida rodeada por el desprecio de otros, es natural que se sientas atraída por un chiquillo que ha vivido en similares condiciones que tú y ha logrado sobreponerse a ello, pero eso que sientes no es amor_

Cuando Tsubaki le había dicho aquello unos días después de de su llegada al bosque, lo primero que sintió fueron deseos de llorar ante la crueldad de esas palabras luego que se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos hacia Naruto-kun. Casi seis años después de un infernal entrenamiento y haber conocido el verdadero rostro del odio, la desesperación, el dolor y la venganza como también la amistad, la lealtad, la paz y el perdón, le habían permitido recién ahora, cuando volvía a estar frente a la vida que una vez fue lo único que conoció, del verdadero significado de las palabras de su sensei.

Se sentía verdaderamente estúpida. Gracias a Dios que Aska no estaba ahí…

Sin embargo, aunque no era capaz de sentir _amor _o de _afecto _como era lo que sentía por Aska o Shiro-kun (incluso por Tsubaki), lo que sentía por Naruto era más intenso que el aprecio que experimentaba cuando recordaba a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y Kurenai-sensei. Su admiración por Naruto aun permanecía en ella, en su interior aun estaba convencida que Naruto-kun se convertiría algún día en una gran persona, en un gran ninja incluso un maravilloso Hokage. Ella había visto y vivido el lado más oscuro y cruel de ser un ninja y estaba absolutamente segura que el camino que Uzumaki Naruto era el ideal para cambiar aquel mundo de violencia. Su convicción, para su alivio, permanecía intacta: ella aun deseaba fervientemente ayudar a esa persona a cumplir sus objetivos y estaba más que dispuesta a dar su vida por ello si era necesario. Después de todo, luego que su familia le arrebató todo posible sueño propio, ni siquiera la posibilidad de convertirse en la cabeza del bosque de las sombras había sido una opción capaz de llenar aquel vacío.

.- _Admiración no es lo mismo que amor- _meditó melancólicamente. Sin quererlo la imagen de Itachi de pie sobre la rama de su árbol preferido del bosque apareció en su mente, algo borrosa, pero lo suficientemente nítida para saber que por sobre del largo cuello de su chaqueta del Akatsuki él estaba sonriendo. Un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas.- _mierda…_

_.- Conocerás a más personas, sabrás lo que es verdaderamente el amor cuando conozcas lo que es en realidad el odio y créeme, el amor es siempre una piedra en el zapato, porque no sólo la familia no se elige, el cretino de quien te enamores tampoco lo será_

Realmente odiaba que Tsubaki siempre estuviera en lo correcto.

-.-

Neji no quería regresar a la casa principal. Sabía que si Hinata estaba en lo correcto, los espías del clan ya habían informado al consejo de ancianos del mensaje de su prima y que él ya había regresado de la misión.

La fría Hinata que le había dicho con toda la serenidad del mundo que había sido blanco de intentos de asesinado por parte de su propia familia aun estaba en su cabeza

_Neji-nisama_

Aunque la había escuchado llamarlo de ese modo toda su vida, una sensación similar a la de felicidad lo invadió. Por una parte porque aun lo veía como su primo, mientras que había llamado a su padre por su nombre y al clan como un individuo completamente ajeno a él. Aun así, Hinata aun lo veía como su hermano mayor.

.- Neji-sama- Kaito, uno de los integrantes del bouke y del escuadrón de espionaje del clan estaba a su lado y de no ser de su distraído estado este no habría tenido necesidad de llamarlo. Tal parecía que tendría que regresar a la casa principal antes de lo que deseaba- su presencia es solicitada por el consejo de ancianos

Neji no pudo evitar lucir sorprendido. El consejo de ancianos? Siendo miembro del bouke el ser llamado por el consejo sólo podía significar una cosa: malas noticias.

Sin despedirse, Neji saltó al tejado más cercano y avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa principal.

_**Eso si no te ordenan antes que elimines a Hinata y tengas que enfrentarte a la decepción de Sakura.**_

La molesta voz de su cabeza había estado en lo cierto? Y si la urgente citación al consejo era para encomendarle la ejecución de Hinata-sama? Después de todo, estrictamente hablando, Inuzaku había estado en lo correcto minutos atrás, él casi la había matado en el pasado y personalmente dudaba que si volvieran a enfrentarse en un duelo a muerte, él fallaría.

Se dirigió directamente a la habitación donde el consejo se reunía, siguiendo las formalidades dejó en el pasillo sus zapatos y mochila, se arrodilló frente a la puerta corredera y espero ser invitado a entrar.

.- Permiso concedido- era la voz de su tío

Lo primero que vio al entrar fueron los tres ninjas que se encontraban sentados frente a la plataforma en donde los miembros del consejo se encontraban. Todos ellos se vía visiblemente molestos y a juzgar por la fija postura de los ninjas que estaba ahí, ellos eran el objeto de esa molestia.

.- tenemos entendido que acabas de regresar de una misión?

.- A sí es, perdón por lo descuidado de mi aspecto- respondió tomando asiento al lado de uno de los ninjas. Eran miembros del escuadrón de Kaito y siendo tres, estaba más que seguro que se trataban de los encargados de vigilar a Hinata-sama

.- y el resultado?

.- Éxito- dijo secamente

.- se podía esperar menos- la voz de su abuelo era inconfundible. Dura y carente de cualquier afectividad, juraría que incluso su tío se intimidaba con ella.

.- tenemos entendido que la exiliada envió un mensaje- uno de los primos de su tío fue el siguiente en hablar

Sin rodeos y sabiendo de ante mano que los ninjas a su lado ya les había comunicado el mensaje, Neji recitó textualmente las palabras de su prima

- Dijo que agradecería que le comunicara a Hyuuga Hiashi y al resto de los miembros del consejo que ya no será necesario que continúen enviando asesinos, como lo han hecho estos dos últimos años- tomó una pausa para ver como el rostro de Hanabi reflejaba una genuina consternación como si hubiese esperado que él no dijera eso. Todo indicaba que ella no estaba al tanto de todas las decisiones del consejo- me pidió que también les hiciera saber que los tres ninjas que me vigilan sufrirá un destino similar si continúan haciéndolo, agregó que estaba segura que el anbu designado por la Hokage es más que suficiente para determinar si ella era una espía o no.

Un sepulcral silencio siguió una vez terminado su discurso.

.- La Hokage estaba presente?

.- Sí, junto con un grupo de excompañeros de academia de Hinata y un grupo de aldeanos que se encontraban ingresando a la aldea

La molestia de los integrantes del consejo pasaba a ser ira en la mayoría de los rostros que estaban al frente de él.

.- A tu juicio- la voz de su abuelo continuaba siendo calmada- ella estaba mintiendo o no

.- Su pulso, gestos y voz no sufrieron ninguna alteración- dijo- pero debo destacar, Hinata mostró una actitud que jamás había visto en ella, a pesar de eso, creo que no mentía.

.- Lo hablado en esta reunión del consejo pasa a ser información clasificada del consejo- su abuelo se puso de pie, obligando a todos hacer lo mismo- cualquier tipo de filtración significa una sentencia de traición y muerte

Rara vez eso ocurría, lo que reflejaba con más claridad la severidad del asunto.

Neji hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación. Su mochila y zapatos ya no se encontraban donde los había deja, probablemente un criado lo había llevado a su habitación. En una rápida inspección personal miró su ropa, su blanco uniforme estaba sucio al igual que sus manos, lo aconsejable era asearse cuanto antes.

.- Neji-nisama…

Rara vez Hanabi lo llamaba de ese modo, sobre todo después de la desaparición de Hinata. Él se volteo, lo que se encontró fue una pequeña niña, asustada y claramente afectada, una faceta que hace años no veía en su altiva prima menor.

.- Ella está bien?- Culpa, fue lo primero que identificó en el susurró de ella

.- No parecía estar herida o tener una lesión significativa- sabía que la frialdad en su voz no era la indicada para transmitir esa información, pero la impotencia de saber que su prima había sido objeto de asesinato por parte de su propia familia aun lo tenía afectado

Hanabi recuperó algo de su soberbia, enderezando su postura y destellando odio de su mirada. Se dio media vuelta pero antes de irse en dirección opuesta a la de él volteó su rostro

.- No lo sabía…

.- Si bien eres la futura líder del clan, por tu edad dudo que sea incluida en la discusión de todas las decisiones del consejo, Hanabi-sama

.- lo sé- dijo molesta mientras hacía el ademán de continuar su huía de ahí, sin embargo, volvió a voltear su rostro hacia él- pero ella continua siendo mi hermana

Rápidamente Hanabi desapareció por el pasillo.

Neji siempre había sabido que Hanabi no había proporcionado bien las consecuencias de sus ambiciones. Tal vez porque nunca dimensionó la crueldad detrás de las tradiciones del venerable clan o que su padre dejaría de ver a su hermana mayor como su hija.

Detrás de esa soberbia existía una niña que aun quería a su hermana, una niña asustada por que ahora entendía lo que sucedería.

Hinata había desafiado al clan y sus tradiciones

Hinata debía morir.

.-.-.

Odiaba su verdadera apariencia.

Como todos los meses, Nonoe Tsubaki estaba encerrada en la habitación más alta del gigantesco árbol al que hace casi 70 años llamaba hogar. Aunque no era ningún secreto que el emblema de su ya desaparecida familia era Luna, pocos sabían que esta era para ella y sus descendientes una poderosa fuente de poder y siendo, técnicamente, aun la cabecilla de su desaparecido clan, con el transcurso de los años habían logrado canalizar a un 100 porciento la energía lunar, habilidad que a su vez le había costado desarrollar una dependencia a la luna a tal punto que su principal Jutsu , aquel que le permitía mantener su apariencia infantil, necesitaba de la luna.

Por ese motivo estaba encerrada en aquella habitación cada noche de luna nueva.

Miró con detenimiento al gran espejo colgado en la pared, el único elemento decorativo en su escondite. Ella lo había llevado a ese lugar después de la muerte de su hija años atrás, para recordarle que tarde o temprano ella tendría el mismo destino, que no era en realidad una niña pequeña, a pesar que esa era la apariencia que todos veían. No, después de todo, 97 años el reflejo de ese espejo mostraba su verdadero aspecto…

En casi un siglo, había presenciado el aniquilamiento de su clan luego de la traición de la aldea que ellos habían ayudado a construir cuando tenía 34 años.

Había presenciado la muerte de su única hija a los 53 años.

La muerte de su amada nieta a los 84.

Y había conocido a una de sus bisnietas 93.

¿Continuaría con vida para la muerte de Hinata?

_Una condenaba larga vivirás, _

_Con el sufrimiento como tu eterno compañero caminarás,_

_Cuatros flores de la luna entrenarás,_

_Tres flores de la luna marchitarse verás. _

Según la profecía de Aska sí. Era su castigo después de todo, miles de vidas habían sido sacrificadas por culpa de su ambición y, aunque le avergonzara aceptarlo, tal como los antiguos de su clan le habían advertido, su juventud y obstinación habían significado la ruina de su familia.

Debido a sus habilidades y logros, sólo los ancianos de su clan se habían opuesto a que ella tomara el control luego del asesinato de su padre, en parte porque era mujer y, por otro lado, por sólo tener 19 años. Si bien, sorprendió a todos al demostrar que era capaz de mantener a raya los invasores responsables de la muerte de su progenitor, su decisión de terminar por completo las operaciones de expansión territorial fue interpretada por muchos como una señal de debilidad. Pero, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan estúpido? Luego de años de interminables combates lo único que habían conseguido era llevar a sus miembros a muerte, siendo sólo una sombra de lo que habían sido en sus comienzos. A diferencia del resto de sus rivales, el actual universo de individuos no era más de 100 sujetos y el casi 60% de ellos eran niños huérfanos. En orden de continuar existiendo, Tsubaki debía mantener sus perímetros el tiempo suficiente para que aquellos infantes crecieran; claro que el hecho de estar en medio de una guerra no prometía que su decisión fuera sencilla. Por ese motivo cuando los líderes de los clanes Senju y Uchiha, hombres jóvenes como lo había sido ella hace 4 años, le plantearon la idea de construir una aldea, habían conseguido el favor del señor terrateniente del país del fuego, sólo restaba que ellos aseguraran las tierras y edificaran. Un sitio propio, su sueño desde un principio… ella había accedido confiada que los una vez niños ya era ninjas lo suficientemente capaces de luchar en caso de una posible traición.

Con dolor Tsubaki recordaba como cada uno de aquellos jóvenes que ella misma había ayudado a entrenar fueron cayendo en combate, al igual que los Uchihas y Senju, pero al ser tan pequeño su clan, las pérdidas eran inmensurables.

Una vez logrado su objetivo, con consternación Tsubaki no contaba con más de un tercio de lo que alguna vez fue su clan, siendo en su mayoría ancianos y viudas… pero mientras ella estuvieran y, Senju Hashimara y Uchiha Mandara continuaran siendo los cabecillas de sus correspondientes familias, el pacto de coexistencia entre los tres se mantendría… dejó de ellos se encargaran de elegir al primer Hogake, ya que su principal objetivo era la reconstrucción de su clan mermado por la guerra… lástima que no escucho a los pocos ancianos cuando le advirtieron que su confianza ciega en aquellos hombres era un riesgo… lástima que nunca imaginó que las ansias de poder del carismático Mandara lo llevarían a poner en riesgo todo lo que habían conseguido… lástima que creyó que su debilitada familia lograría sobrevivir en aquella aldea…

La traición de Mandara si bien fue controlada, significó que los líderes de los clanes fueran fuertemente vigilados ya que un nuevo intento de sublevación podría dejar a la aldea a merced de cualquiera. Siendo Hashimara y ella los ninjas más poderosos y, el primero, hogake de la aldea, la dejaba como la expotencial amenaza. Siendo mayor que el hogake, aun por unos pocos años, inspiraba respeto y el hecho que su clan estuviese al borde de la extinción, podía ser el factor necesario para que ella intentara tomar el control de la aldea o irse con el resto de los sobrevivientes, creando una imagen poco favorable para los clanes que se iban poco a poco incorporando a ella, como era el caso del clan Hyuuga.

Por su parte la muerte del último anciano de su familia, la dejó como el Ninja más experimentado de su familia… a sus 37 años, era la última matriarca de su familia, contaba con unos casi 19 ninjas, una hija y un grupo de viudas, las cuales progresivamente volvían a casarse y abandonaban el clan uniéndose a otros.

.- _Vienes a matarme- Tsubaki estaba apoyada en la puerta corredera mirando hacia su jardín, sin siquiera voltearse sabía que Hashimara estaba en el rincón más alejado de la habitación escondido en las sombras_

_.- No- respondió este- me ofende que digas eso_

_.- Perdón- dijo cerrando sus ojos y desliándose hasta sentarse en el tatami- últimamente la paranoia ha estado jugándome malos momentos_

_.- Donde está Akane?_

_.- Mi hija debe estar por ahí buscando un nuevo novio- Tsubaki estaba profundamente decepcionada de los objetivos de su hija, con sus escasos 14 años, al parecer esta sólo deseaba encontrar un hombre y tener familia, no ambicionaba para nada substituirla- el idiota de tu sobrino le rompió el corazón la semana pasada_

_.- Ya hablé con él- avergonzado Hashimara, caminó a su lado arrodillándose formalmente a su lado, su espalda estaba recta y miraba fijamente hacia el pequeño estanque del jardín, el mismo que él le había ayudado a construir hace un año atrás._

_.- Te has convertido en todo un hombre- suspiró ella mientras lo miraba- recuerdo lo nervioso que estabas hace doce años atrás cuando fuiste junto con Mandara a proponerme que los ayudara_

_.- Eras seis años mayor que yo, pero parecías ser toda una reina- comentó este sonriendo ligeramente- nada de esto hubiese sido posible sin tu ayuda, sabes eso, verdad?_

_.- Se hubiesen demorado el doble- contestó- cómo van los planes de boda?_

_Hashimara la miró sorprendido._

_.- Me ofende que hayas pensado que no me enteraría- rió ella- recuerdo que hace menos de un mes me estabas proponiendo matrimonio _

_Luego de unos instantes en silencio Hashimara volvió a mirar hacia el jardín._

_.- Estoy más que seguro que estabas al tanto de mis sentimientos hacia ti_

_Lo esta. _

_Obligada a casarse para poder tomar el control del clan, Tsubaki había sido desposaba por un hombre que doblaba su edad, uno de antiguos consejeros de su padre, el cual pensó que lograría convertirse en el cabecilla del clan, lástima para él que ella no pensara lo mismo. Por mucho que intentó, al ser más débil que su joven esposa, nunca logró imponerse a ella y los ancianos al ver aquella incapacidad, no le dieron su apoyo. Humillado, la obligó a sufrir de la única forma que él podía hacerle daño… ella necesitaba un heredero, él se encargó de no dárselo pero sin dejar de abusar de ella. Tsubaki tuvo que soportar 4 años antes para que en un descuido producto de una borrachera su "amante" esposo la dejara en cinta… una vez nacida su hija, ella misma se encargó de asesinar al bastardo. Él lo debió sospechar, ya que una vez confirmado su embarazo, huyó del clan, no lo suficientemente lejos para su desgracia. _

_La crueldad de su matrimonio había sido la razón por la cual se juró a sí misma que jamás volvería a casarse de nuevo. Sabía que Hashimara no sería como su primer esposo, es más a él no le importaba que ella tuviese una hija… y aunque él era seis años más joven que ella, él era un líder maduro y justo. Mentiría si negara que se sentía atraída por él… pero casarse con él automáticamente significaría la muerte de su clan, ya que ella tendría que convertirse al clan Senju. _

_.- La heredera del clan Uzumaki es muy hermosa- comentó- además de poderosa…_

_Costaba creer que dentro de la menuda Uzumaki Mito se encontraba sellado el monstruo que casi destruyó la aldea. Mito había sido una de las pocas personas que presenció la pelea entre Hashimara y Mandara, Tsubaki sabía que Mito se había usado su propio cuerpo para contener al poderoso Kyuki. _

_Estaba segura que Mito sería una excelente esposa para su amigo._

_.- Vienes a pedirme que abandone la aldea- dijo ella suavemente, mientras detectaba un leve temblor en la rígida postura de Hashimara- lo sospechaba…_

_.- creen que eres una amenaza- dijo simplemente- una nueva revuelta dentro de Konoha sería demasiado peligroso_

_.- pero no desean que todo el clan Nonoe se vaya, solo yo_

_.- piensan que es lo mejor- asintió él- pero Akane…_

_.- Mi hija vendrá conmigo- dijo tajantemente- sé que mi clan morirá conmigo, eso lo he sabido desde el momento que Konoha logró asentarse hace cuatro años- Tsubaki se puso de pie mirando hacia el cielo- mi deseo de crear un hogar seguro terminó destruyendo a mi familia, pero logró consolidar esta aldea_

_.- Tu clan no ha muerto_

_.- Quedan en su mayoría viudas mi amigo, mujeres que si vuelven a casarse adoptaran el apellido de sus nuevos maridos- bajó su mirada resignada para observar a Hashimara, quien la contemplaba en silencio- de los pocos ninjas que aun mantienen vivos los ninjutsus de mi familia no sé cuantos de ellos vivirán lo suficiente para tener hijos y no soy capaz de pedirles a ninguno de ellos que luego de tanto sacrificio abandonen Konoha y me sigan_

_Un largo silencio de interpuso entre ellos._

_.- qué más exigen los consejeros- Tsubaki suspiró resignada ante su situación, no servía de nada intentar posponer lo inevitable _

_.- Que jures no regresar o encabezar un futuro levantamiento en contra de la aldea- dijo este avergonzado_

_.- Y?_

_.- Y…- Hashimara dudo unos instantes- tu nombre junto con el de tu clan serán borrados de los anales de la fundación de la aldea_

_Ese era un golpe bajo._

_Tsubaki miró incrédula ante semejante aberración. Su familia había sido conducida a la extinción en pos de la creación de Konaha. Su clan era padre de la aldea tanto como el clan Senju como Uchiha._

_.- Prefieren que un grupo de traidores continúen atribuyéndose la fundación de la aldea antes que mi clan sea reconocido con ese honor?_

_.- No todos los Uchihas participaron de la rebelión de Mandara, tú sabes eso- defendió él como único argumento _

_.- Por qué?_

_Por qué tenía que suceder eso? En realidad había llevado a su clan a fin? En su ingenuidad creyó que al menos el recuerdo del sacrificio hecho por su familia prevalecería en la memoria de la aldea que esta ayudó a construir. _

_No_

_Incluso eso le iba a ser negado._

_.- Por qué?- insistió devastada _

_.- Nuevas aldeas han comenzado a surgir- Hashimara se puso de pie- los consejeros han instruido al señor terrateniente del fuego que para destacar entre todas ellas, la historia de Konoha debe ser escrita de ese modo_

_Tsubaki comenzó a reír. Ya había escuchado un argumento similar una vez… luego de la muerte de su padre_

_.- Y el que yo sea mujer no proyecta la imagen que ellos buscan- entendió- mujer y madre… _

Tsubaki partió esa misma noche de Konoha.

Su casa fue ocupada por el clan Hyuuga, los cuales se encargaron de ocupar el lugar que su familia tuvo alguna vez en Konoha.

Siempre sospechó que su hija jamás le perdonó haber simplemente obedecido, incluso ella misma aun no le lo perdonaba.

Por unos instantes logró entender como Mandara se debió haber sentido cuando Hashimara nombró a parientes suyos como candidatos para sucederlo, violando el acuerdo de turnarse entre ambos clanes. Acaso Mandara intuyó que lo próximo que le pedirían sería que abandonara la aldea?

El clan Uchiha se encontraba ahora en la situación que su clan se vio enfrentado en aquel entonces: al borde de la muerte. Sólo tres quedaban.

Aunque Hinata había adoptado su apellido si ella llegara a casar algún día sus hijos tendrían el apellido de su padre.

Tsubaki miró una vez a la arrugada y derrotada mujer en el espejo, la última Ninja del una vez poderoso clan Nonoe, el venerado clan de la Luna.

-.-

.- Es su primera visita a la aldea de la arena?

Aska sonrió mientras le asentía a Ninja médico sentado a su lado, por lo que recordaba estaba casado y tenía tres hijos, todos ellos lo habían despedido en la entrada de la aldea; por los movimientos y la velocidad que había demostrado en el transcurso del viaje, este poseía un excelente control de chakra ya que para su edad, la cual debía ser de unos 50 años, no había sido nunca un obstáculo para el equipo.

Era de noche ya, los guías de la Suna había elegido el sitio en donde ahora se encontraban acampando para pasar la noche. Estaban todos sentados en círculo rodeando la fogata que al parecer los resguardaría de las bajas temperaturas. La drástica disminución en el clima había sido para ella una verdadera bendición, sin embargo la ausencia de humedad en el aire era una sensación que le resultaba extraña. Para mantener las apariencias, tuvo que usar la capa que Hinata-sama le había entregado esa mañana antes de partir.

Todo indicaba que los seis ninjas médicos de Konoha se conocían previamente, lo cual hacía que su presencia en aquel grupo fuese más incómoda de lo que imaginó. Sabía que estaba siendo observada por ellos, cada movimiento que hacía era rigurosamente juzgado. Por otra parte estaba más que segura que ellos estaban al tanto que ella hacía lo mismo. De los seis ninjas las 4 mujeres eran sin duda los elementos más débiles del equipo, no sólo por ser las más jóvenes, en comparación al resto de sus compañeros, aunque reconocía que su control de chakra era respetable, la rapidez con que este se consumía ponía en evidencia su agotamiento actual y la disminución en su velocidad en la última hora antes que se detuvieran.

Los dos ninjas varones, por su parte, no habían presentado ningún problema. El señor a su lado no mostraba signo alguno de cansancio y el joven de no más de 25 años que estaba sentado al frente suyo parecía estable. Los cuatro ninjas de la Suna se veían algo molestos por haber tenido que detenerse antes de lo planeado. Por lo que había escuchado en el camino, el líder del grupo era el sujeto que tenía su rostro pintado, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Kankuro, tenía planeado continuar al menos dos horas más antes de detenerse. A juzgar por lo precario de refugio era entendible la molestia de sus guías, una emboscada sería muy difícil de resistir en aquel lugar, sin embargo arriesgarse que cuatro de sus miembros del grupo no tuviesen chakra suficiente para pelear sería lejos un escenario más complicado.

La falta de humedad en el aire era una situación "complicada" para ella también, por absurdo que sonara en su cabeza no previó aquel detalle. Siendo su elemento el agua, un 75% de sus técnicas eran inutilizables, tendría que depender de sus habilidades de taijutsu en el caso de una emboscada o de un posible motín, al ser 9 individuos utilizar Ketsueki no toriatsukai no jutsu* gastaría casi toda sus reservas de chakra y su demonio interno no dudaría en tomar el control de su cuerpo. La temperatura ambiente era de 3 grados, lo cual disminuía el calor sanguíneo de los presentes en tres o cuatro grados… necesitaría del chakra de Shiroi ōkami no tsuki para congelar la sangre de todos ellos, sin necesidad de tocarlos, después de todo no sabía mucho de sus habilidades y no podía correr el riesgo de alguno de ellos lograra escapar luego de presenciar su técnica.

.- los amaneceres en el desierto son verdaderamente hermosos- continuó hablando el Ninja mientras frotaba sus manos en busca de calor- la arena parece cobrar vida

.- Entonces esta no es su primera misión a la arena- intuyó sonriendo Aska

.- Gracias a la paz entre las dos aldeas, esta será la quinta vez que voy- dijo animado al lograr que ella hablara- pero esta será la primera vez que voy por tanto tiempo

Eso complicaba las cosas. Matar a los guías no sería suficiente para ganar el tiempo necesario para encontrar a un posible sobreviviente en el caso que uno o más lograsen escapar de su ataque. Ellos sabían estado antes en el desierto, ella no.

.- No es como si no pudiese comunicarse a la aldea de Konoha todo ese tiempo- dijo algo sorprendida

.- Sí pero- respondió algo avergonzado- la idea de estar lejos de mi familia no me gusta

.- Disculpe- Aska intentó ser lo más respetuosa posible- no entendiendo…

.- por qué accedí a venir?- rió él al ver su confusión. -Esta es una oportunidad que no podemos desperdiciar, reforzar la preciosa alianza entre nuestras aldeas el mejor regalo que puedo darles a mis hijos uno que ni mis padres ni los padres de ellos pudieron darme, la certeza de que podemos vivir en paz

Asesinar a los guías era el mejor plan. Al congelar a los dos ninjas a su lado dejaría sólo a las mujeres vivas, al ser estas los eslabones más débiles del grupo no significarían un mayor desafíos escapasen o no, cazarlas sería sencillo.

.- Cuatro meses no son mucho tiempo- Aska miró fijamente a la fogata- estoy segura que estará al lado de su familia antes de lo que se imagina.

Las horas pasaban lentamente en el desierto, de no ser por lo ligero de su sueño, Aska probablemente no se habría atrevido a cerrar sus ojos, sin embargo al estar acostumbrada desde pequeña a ser blanco de ataques, había tenido que aprender de una brusca forma a despertarse de inmediato ante a la mínima señal de amenaza. No le sorprendió la inseguridad de sus compañeros y de los guías frente a ella, tal parecía que habían establecido desde antes un sistema de turnos para vigilarla.

Cuando comenzó a amanecer, abrió de inmediato sus ojos. Eran observados. Un jutsu sumamente poderoso y discreto.

.- Lo sentiste?- en casi un susurró le habla al guía de la arena de rostro pintado

.- ah?- pregunta extrañado- qué sucede?

.- Nos están observando- _y ese era el líder de la misión?_ Aska intentó ocultar su decepción ante la mediocridad del ninja

El sujeto cerró sus ojos y luego de unos instantes sonrió. Sin embargo al volverlos a abrir parecía sorprendido.

.-puedes sentir el jutsu de Gaara?

Gaara? Si mal no recordaba ese era el nombre del Hokage de la Arena, pero aun estaban a una distancia considerable de ella. Hasta el momento el único jutsu que conocía con ese poder era la técnica de sombras de la vieja Tsubaki. Le costó disimular la admiración que sintió por aquel ninja, sin lugar a duda era un poderoso ninja.

.- No es hora de partir?- preguntó comenzando a sentirse acalorada por la manta que la "protegía del frío"

.- La temperatura aun es baja- objeto él

.- comenzará a subir- insistió ella- me sorprende que no sepas eso

.- claro que sé eso- contestó molesto- pero ustedes no están acostumbrados a enfrentar ese cambio de temperatura

Eso era cierto, al menos para los ninjas de la hoja. Por su parte controlar su temperatura corporal era un juego de niños para ella. Odiaba tener que esconder su habilidad. Molesta miró por última vez al sitio donde había sentido la presencia del jutsu del Hokage, aun podía sentir parte ella.

.- De dónde diablos vienes por cierto?- el líder de la arena parecía aun molesto por su anterior intervención

.- Konoha y tú?- le respondió mientras sonreía sarcásticamente

Sin embargo, contrario a todo pronóstico él sonrió.

.- tienes la misma actitud de Temari-dijo algo divertido

.-tú novia- preguntó fingiendo decepción

.- mi hermana-rió él mirándola fijamente- entendiendo que estés molesta- agregó

.- no hay que ser estúpida para notar que me han estado vigilando toda la noche- comentó provocando que los ninjas a su lado saltaran lejos de ella de inmediato- así que dejemos claro esto: no voy ni tengo intenciones matar a nadie, lo único que tengo planeado hacer es llegar lo antes posible a la aldea- dijo sin quitarle la mirada sobre el ninja de la arena- y quieres saber el por qué de mi prisa? Nací en un lugar donde la máxima temperatura en el año eran 5 grados

Sin saber cómo actuar los ninjas médicos de Konoha miraron al líder de la arena esperando órdenes.

.- entonces el desierto no es lugar para ti preciosa- rió él mientras se podía de pie. Los demás ninjas se relajaron al ver la calma en la actitud de él

.- Mi mejor amiga me recomendó este viaje- dijo simplemente- además debo aceptar que me hace falta un bronceado

.- retiro lo dicho- comentó él- no te pareces a mi hermana, _eres _idéntica a mi hermana.

.-.-.

Gaara deshizo su jutsu de observación, bajando su mano que tapaba su ojo. A Kankuro le tomó años aprender a detectar ese jutsu, a esa mujer sólo 2 minutos.

La carta de la quinta Hokage de Konoha aun estaba sobre su escrito. Ella le había advertido de la presencia de una ninja que se unió de último minuto a la misión de ninjas médicos, además comentaba que ella recientemente se había incorporado a la aldea y por ello aconsejaba que estuviera bajo observación. _PD: es probablemente alumna del bosque de las sombras_

El bosque de las sombras se suponía que era una leyenda, un cuento de terror para los pequeños ninjas antes de irse a dormir. Recordaba la cara de horror de los ancianos del consejo cuando les pidió que le hablaran del bosque de las sombras.

Así que el mito era verdad, existía un infierno en la tierra donde monstruos protegen un manantial capaz de curar cualquier herida o enfermedad, donde el tiempo fluye más lento y en donde vive el último integrante de uno de los clanes más temidos de la antigüedad, el clan de la luna.

.- _Konoha nos está enviado un mensaje de guerra- gritó uno de los ancianos_

Un mensaje de guerra que estaba dispuesto a enseñar técnicas curativas y sanar a pacientes que los limitados recursos de su aldea no eran capaces de salvar.

"…_Le aseguro que ella no presenta amenaza alguna, abandonó el bosque casi un año atrás y fue recomendada por uno de los ninjas de mi mayor confianza. Sus habilidades son prodigiosas y es conocedoras de técnicas que hasta el momento yo creía perdidas…" _

Tsunade-sama se refería a ella como una adquisición valiosa para su debilitado personal médico, hasta el momento no hacía presentado ser ninguna amenaza y, tal si era como Kankuro había comentado, idéntica a Temarisignificaba que a pesar de su sarcasmo y obstinación podía ser leal y sincera.

Lo último que había visto antes de deshacer su jutsu habían sido los ojos de la ninja, eran azules oscuros, grandes e inteligentes, lo suficientemente observadores como para poder haber encontrado un ojo de arena en medio del desierto, mientras estaba en guardia, preparada en cualquier momento ser atacada por alguien del numeroso grupo. A pesar de no haber sentido ningún instinto asesino, Gaara reconoció en seguida esa mirada, la misma que él mismo tenía en el campo de batalla del desierto, la mirada de absoluta confianza que nadie sería capaz de tocarlo.

* * *

*jutsu de manipulación de sangre.

**_Se despide _**

**_DarkHinata_**


End file.
